Herederos
by Misses Histery
Summary: AU. Él los dejó ir pensando que los estaba protegiendo, ella los crío sin poder evitar que el origen de su sangre influyera en su vida. Quince años después Vegetasei se encuentra en problemas y el heredero es el único que puede salvarlo; nadie sabe qué fue de él o su paradero, y mucho menos saben que en realidad son dos herederos.
1. C1: Dos Guerreros

**¡H** ola! ¿Qué tal? Este es el primer fanfic que me animo a hacer de Dragon Ball, sin embargo el amor por este anime y por escribir hicieron que tomara la decisión final. Antes de que comiencen a leer quiero aclarar algunas cosas, esto es totalmente AU, en algunas partes quizá parezca un poco OOC, sin embargo trato siempre de mantener su carácter principal, pues no me gusta que los cambien y los hagan de una manera que no son porque pierde toda su magia original.

 **D** isclamer: Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

 **HEREDEROS**

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

 _Dejaste atrás a tu propia sangre, le diste la espalda a tu familia porque creíste que esa era la única forma de protegerla, pero sólo los dejaste vulnerables ante los ojos que arrasarían con todo lo que siempre quisiste ocultar. Ya no serás tú quien proclame ser el salvador y único líder, ellos serán los protagonistas del encuentro garrafal que intentaste evitar._

 **.**

CAPÍTULO 1

Dos guerreros

 **I**

Su cola se movía impaciente, no pensó que llegar a la Tierra tardaría tanto tiempo, debía darse prisa o sino el Rey de Vegetasei sería encontrado muerto y el planeta guerrero se volvería un caos. Sabía que no iba a ser tarea fácil hacerle entender al heredero su deber como legítimo príncipe de la estirpe saiyajin, ni mucho menos sería agradable tener que lidiar con el carácter de esa mujer cuyo el ahora Rey alguna vez proclamó como su Reina.

Cuando ella junto con el heredero que llevaba en su vientre fueron expulsados de Vegetasei, prometió que jamás volvería a tener nada que ver con esa especie. Bramó que para toda esa raza, ella y el ser que llevaba en su vientre estaban muertos, y que no se les ocurriera buscar jamás a su bebé para llevárselo y convertirlo en alguien como ellos, porque sobre su cadáver pasarían para que algo así sucediera. Todos guardaron silencio y escucharon la última palabra de la mujer antes de que subiera a la nave que la llevaría de vuelta al planeta Tierra.

Él hizo caso omiso de las gélidas miradas que la mujer le había lanzado en todo su discurso para al final tacharlo de cobarde a él y a toda la supuesta raza guerrera, pero ella jamás entendería el sacrificio que todo su pueblo junto con él harían solamente por ella, porque no sabía la verdad del ser que estaba engendrando y mejor que nunca lo supiera. El deber de los saiyajin sería ocultar el paradero de la mujer a toda costa, cualquiera que se atreviera a hablar sería tachado de traidor y ejecutado inmediatamente en manos del, en ese entonces, príncipe de la raza guerrera.

El soldado recordaba todo con lujo de detalle, a pesar de que habían transcurrido quince años de aquel suceso, las imágenes de esa escena aún seguían frescas en su cabeza. Si tan sólo ella hubiera sabido la verdad de las cosas desde un inicio quizá todo sería diferente y podrían hacerle frente a la amenaza que los acechaba hacia quince años.

Un pitido lo alarmó, era la computadora principal indicándole que estaba a punto de entrar a la atmósfera de la Tierra, se tensó un poco pero pensó en relajarse inmediatamente, nunca se había sentido ansioso, no era esa ansia que le daba cuando sabía que pelearía con alguien poderoso o iría a purgar otro planeta, no, era otro tipo de ansiedad. No importaba qué o cómo, debía llevarse al heredero con él. Sólo él podría salvar a Vegetasei y a la raza guerrera de una extinción segura.

 **II**

La mujer volvió a repasar los planos de la máquina que estaba siendo construida en el laboratorio, se restiró en su respaldo y lanzó un largo suspiro para posteriormente mirar su reloj de pulsera, abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, ya era poco más de media noche y no los había visto en todo el día.

Decidió parar con todo su trabajo e ir a casa, si bien los conocía sabía que ambos estarían viendo alguna película o programa comiendo cosas chatarras que después se aventarían y comenzarían a pelear, sonrió ante tal pensamiento, ellos siempre habían sido así.

Entró a su hogar encontrándose con sus padres que tomaban café mientras charlaban amenamente, los saludó y preguntó por ellos, sus padres le indicaron que estaban en la sala de estar viendo una película "extremadamente violenta para ellos" según palabras de su madre. La mujer agradeció y se despidió de ellos para dirigirse a su encuentro. Entró a la habitación que le habían indicado y allí los vio, ambos sentados en el mismo sofá, uno a cada extremo, él con las piernas estiradas hacia ella y con una expresión burlona, y ella con las piernas recogidas y con el ceño fruncido. Supuso inmediatamente que él la estaba molestando porque sus pies la estaban tocando y si de algo se podía jactar la mujer es que ella era tan exagerada por ese tipo de acciones.

―Trunks, Bulla ―inmediatamente ambos voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz que mencionó sus nombres quitando completa atención de la pantalla que estaba frente a ellos.

Él fue el primero en hablar ― ¿Terminaste ya?

Ella sonrió ―Aún no, pero ya casi está listo, si quieran mañana pueden darse una vuelta por el laboratorio y ayudarme un poco ―dijo con el típico tono maternal que la caracterizaba cuando hablaba con alguno de ellos.

― ¡Sí! Si ambos te ayudamos mañana entonces acabarás antes y podremos ir de compras como me prometiste ―fue el turno de hablar de la chica.

El chico rodó los ojos ―Tonta materialista ―susurró claramente apropósito para que ella escuchara.

― ¿Qué dijiste idiota? ―reclamó y una de las típicas peleas familiares comenzó.

Bulma sonreía a pesar de que sus hijos estaban "discutiendo", sabía que a pesar de esas pequeñas batallas ambos se amaban y se protegían el uno al otro.

Jamás hubiera pensado, en aquel entonces, que el heredero serían en realidad los herederos. Ella, junto con el príncipe de la raza guerrera, había procreado a mellizos, él que tenía el cabello lacio como el de ella pero de un color blanquecino como el de su abuelo y la mirada idéntica al de su progenitor, ella parecida a su hermano sólo que con el cabello azul y la mirada de su madre, pero ambos compartían la misma característica, sus ojos color zafiro. Había sido tremendamente difícil el lidiar con dos bebés en vez de uno, fue frustrante por ser una experiencia nueva y totalmente desconocida y porque en realidad no sabía qué hacer. Varias veces se había preguntado cómo hubieran sido las cosas si ellos hubieran nacido en Vegetasei, pero se convenció a sí misma de no volver a pensar en ello, eso ya no era parte de su vida y jamás lo volvería a ser.

Regresó de sus recuerdos cuando vio que sus hijos se empezaban a lanzar golpes con almohadas, algo que nunca había podido inhibir de ellos era la aparente agresividad con la que a veces se trataban, no fue sorpresa para ella puesto que eran hijos del príncipe de los Saiyajin, uno de los guerreros más fuertes y el más insensible y orgulloso también, y para su mala o buena suerte ambos hermanos habían heredado aquello.

Desde pequeños fueron sobresalientes en todos los campos escolares, especialmente los de deportes, Bulma siempre trató de encubrir la verdad, pero llegó el día en que no pudo hacerlo, puesto que por una situación Trunks, con apenas cinco años de edad, se había molestado tanto que terminó por quebrar la ventana de la entrada principal de su hogar. Fue entonces que decidió contarles su origen, no podía mentirles a sus hijos, jamás lo haría porque no quería que en un futuro ellos le ocultaran cosas. Al principio ellos no entendieron, pero ella había pasado el tiempo suficiente en Vegetasei para explicarles al menos lo más básico, por ejemplo el cómo controlar la energía que llamaban Ki; se enorgulleció de cierta manera cuando el mismo día que les explicó lo básico del Ki ambos aprendieron a volar. Fue curioso el hecho de que ella había amenazado a todos los saiyajin si alguna vez decidían aparecer y contarle su origen al bebé que tenía, y por cosas del destino ella terminó siendo la que soltaría toda la bomba.

―Hey ―habló bajó pero firme y sus dos hijos dejaron la pequeña batalla ―Mañana por la mañana vayamos a desayunar a alguna parte, hace mucho que no salimos los tres debido a que he estado muy atareada en el laboratorio.

― ¿Pero eso no hará que te retrases en el proyecto? ―preguntó Bulla frunciendo sus cejas. Bulma rio internamente, ese gesto era tan típico de él.

―Tal vez, pero creo que he estado muy alejada de ustedes, y quiero que me cuenten cómo les ha ido en la escuela y en sus clases de artes marciales.

Una de las cosas que tuvo que hacer cuando sus hijos empezaban a tener mucha energía y agresividad contenida, fue meterlos a clases de artes marciales, e increíblemente para todos, menos para ella, ambos eran extremadamente buenos en eso. En las batallas que tenían de demostración contra otros alumnos ambos ganaban sin siquiera hacer un mayor esfuerzo.

Trunks suspiró ―El entrenador nos dijo que necesitamos otro tipo de reto, ya nadie de la academia nos hace frente y eso es un poco aburrido.

―Es verdad, a mí no me quieren poner a pelear contra un hombre porque dicen que me veo muy frágil para eso, ¿acaso no es una estupidez, mamá?

―Lo es cariño. En ese caso porque no practican entre ustedes dos, pueden pelear aquí, sin hacer muchos destrozos claro.

Trunks hizo una mueca de burla ―Bulla terminará llorando si peleo con ella, no es tan fuerte como yo.

La aludida frunció el ceño e inmediatamente le devolvió la sonrisa burlesca ―Yo creo más bien que a Trunks le da miedo que su trasero sea pateado por su linda hermana.

― ¡Eres tan sólo una mocosa, jamás podrás ganarme!

― ¡Tenemos la misma edad idiota, en ese caso tú también eres un mocoso!

Bulma sonrió y decidió ir a sentarse en medio de ellos ―Ya paren ambos ―los dos hermanos dejaron la pelea haciendo caso a las órdenes de su madre. A pesar de ser de un carácter irritante y difícil ella sería la única persona a la cual jamás se atreverían a retar, aunque ella no era fuerte físicamente sí tenía un carácter de los mil demonios que por ningún motivo querían desatar.

―Mamá, en pocas semanas será tu cumpleaños ―comentó Bulla mientras se recargaba en el hombro de la mujer adulta.

―Es verdad, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos de crucero con sus abuelos? Serían unas vacaciones perfectas.

Trunks subió y bajó los hombros ―Creo que estaría bien.

―Ya está decidido ―dijo Bulma levantándose. ―Ahora vayan a dormir o mañana no querrán levantarse para ir a desayunar.

Ambos hermanos asintieron.

―Ocuparé el baño primero ―dijo Bulla echándose a correr a las escaleras que daban al primer nivel tomando ventaja sobre el chico.

― ¿Qué? Tonta tramposa, yo iré primero.

Los dos se perdieron de su vista en el trayecto hacia la planta de arriba entre gritos, ella apagó el televisor y se dirigió con sus padres ― ¿Siguen aquí?

―Bulma, hay algo que debes saber ―habló serio el padre de mujer ignorando su pregunta anterior.

― ¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Es algo malo? ―preguntó preocupada por el tono de voz de su padre.

El hombre mayor suspiró y tomo aire para decirle lo que venía ―Los satélites han detectado una nave ajena al planeta entrando en la atmósfera de aquí ―paró la explicación para tomar un sorbo de café de su taza. ―Es una nave saiyajin.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la mujer y tragó saliva con dificultad ― ¿En cuánto tiempo estará aquí?

―Mañana al medio día ―contestó el Dr. Briefs.

Bulma maldijo por lo bajo, esos estúpidos guerreros seguramente venían a buscar a sus hijos para llevárselos, pero ella no lo permitiría, nada ni nadie los alejaría de ella, se los había dicho en aquel entonces, sobre su cadáver pasarían para que pudieran tocar a Trunks o a Bulla.

―Cariño, ¿qué piensas hacer? ―preguntó la madre de la mujer preocupada por la noticia que su marido había dado. ―Sería mejor que los tres se fueran.

―Ustedes vendrán también ―sentenció Bulma.

Su padre negó con la cabeza encendiendo un cigarrillo ―No, si ellos llegan aquí tendrán que encontrar a alguien o será muy obvio que escapamos; les diremos que al llegar a la Tierra la nave en la que venías perdió estabilidad y chocó bruscamente, que a pesar de todos los intentos no pudieron salvarte a ti ni a los niños.

―No les digas que eran dos, ellos no lo saben. Siempre han pensado que sólo es uno.

Su padre asintió ―Hace algún tiempo diseñé un comunicador que no fuera interceptado por ninguna red satelital, cuando ellos se hayan ido te avisaré para que puedan regresar.

―Bien, cuando nos vayamos no olviden desmontar la parte de arriba de la casa, sospecharían si deciden inspeccionar y encuentran cuartos de más. También hay que utilizar un aromatizante que cubra mi olor y el de los chicos.

Su madre se levantó y se colocó a su lado abrazándola para tratar de calmar su preocupación ―Tranquila cariño, todo estará bien. Mejor ve a decirle a los niños, si salen ahora agarrarán gran ventaja.

―Bien ―la científica abrazó a su madre y después hizo lo mismo con su padre. ―Por favor cuídense, si se ponen agresivos…

La madre de Bulma lanzó una risita típica de ella ―No te preocupes cariño, podremos lidiar con ellos.

Bulma asintió y se dirigió al primer piso, se dirigió primero al cuarto de Trunks y agradeció que Bulla también estuviera allí, acostada en la cama del chico leyendo una revista de adolescentes y fastidiando a su hermano con alguna historia típica de chicas mientras que él buscaba su pijama en los cajones.

―Mamá, qué bueno que llegas, dile a Bulla que ya me deje en paz.

Bulma tragó saliva ―Empaquen todo, no quiero que dejen absolutamente nada, toda su ropa, zapatos y pertenencias.

Bulla arrugó el entrecejo ― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

―Bulla, no hagas preguntas y sólo haz lo que te estoy diciendo, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

―Mamá ―habló serio Trunks mirándola fijamente, esa mirada, esa mirada que él alguna vez le regaló cuando le dijo que la mandaría de vuelta a la Tierra ―Dinos qué está ocurriendo.

La científica suspiró pesadamente y se adentró en la habitación para sentarse en la cama, Bulla la imitó levantándose y sentándose a su lado ―Su abuelo detectó una nave saiyajin entrando a la Tierra, mañana al medio día habrá arribado y su dirección es esta casa.

―Vienen por nosotros ―susurró Bulla.

―No dejaré que los separen de mí, por eso tenemos que irnos ahora, si nos tardamos un minuto más entonces no tomaremos distancia; mamá y papá los distraerán, les dirán que hemos muerto, sin embargo no creo que duren mucho con la convicción de esa mentira, ellos son astutos. Dense prisa ―la mujer se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto para empacar también sus cosas dejando a los dos hermanos atrás.

Ambos se miraron y ella fue la primera en hablar ― ¿Y si matan a los abuelos?

Trunks negó ―Ellos estarán bien, ahora tenemos que hacer lo que mamá nos está diciendo, tenemos poco tiempo.

―Trunks ―la chica agarró a su hermano del brazo. ―Tengo miedo.

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó, como cuando eran más pequeños y ella se asustaba en las noches de tormenta ―Yo te voy a proteger, no importa qué pase, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, ni a mamá tampoco.

―Sé que lo harás ―dijo ella aferrándose al abrazo de su hermano. Ella no era una niña miedosa ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, le hacía frente a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, pero la idea de que seres desconocidos vinieran a separarla de su familia era algo que la llenaba de angustia.

―Anda, date prisa y no dejes rastro de nada ―le ordenó Trunks y ella obedeció marchándose a su cuarto, cuando se fue el chico comenzó a empacar todo lo suyo.

 **III**

Los pasos de él eran lentos pero llenos de seguridad, sabía que calmar a todo el Consejo enfurecido no sería nada sencillo, pero él tenía a las palabras como sus mejores aliadas, y dado a su alto coeficiente intelectual estaba completamente seguro de que podría calmar a los furiosos saiyajin por al menos un tiempo más.

Colocó ambas manos en la puerta que daba a la sala de discusión, desde afuera se podía escuchar las amenazas que se soltaban entre sí los líderes guerreros en contra del Rey. A pesar de que la reunión se solía hacer mediante hologramas, pues cada líder tenía que permanecer en su estación, los escándalos no eran menos ruidosos.

Él entró sigiloso como solía serlo y se dirigió a su asiento sin decir absolutamente nada, todo miembro del Consejo calló inmediatamente.

―Príncipe Tarble ―habló uno de los miembros del Consejo. ― ¿Aún no saben el paradero del Rey Vegeta? ―preguntó yendo al meollo del asunto.

―No ―dijo sin titubear, después de meses discutiendo con esa bola de salvajes ya no le evocaba intimidación alguna. ―Sin embargo no deben dudar que su Rey sigue con vida.

― ¡Ya han pasado ocho meses desde su partida al planeta Kurai y sólo nos hemos basado en sus suposiciones, príncipe Tarble!

―Sé que no es nada seguro el que Vegeta siga vivo, pero deben saber que él es el único que puede derrotar a Freezer.

― ¡Lo mejor sería simplemente entregarnos al mandato del Emperador! ―opinó uno de los líderes.

El antiguo Rey entró a la sala tomando lugar en la cabecera, frente a todos esos hologramas, lugar que le correspondía a su hijo mayor pero que por su desaparición él tuvo que tomar ese mandato nuevamente ―Entregarnos a la disposición de ese lagarto ―murmuró y sonrió de lado mientras tomaba asiento, su imponente figura y su grave voz hacían que todo aquel que quisiera contradecir al príncipe Tarble cerrara la boca si quería seguir viviendo. ― ¿Cuándo es que nos hemos vuelto así de débiles? ¡Mírense ratas cobardes! Pensando en seguir mandatos de un estúpido que se cree superior a la mejor raza guerrera.

―Mi Lord, con todo respeto ―habló temeroso otro miembro del Consejo. ―El pueblo ya ha dado por muerto al Rey Vegeta y exigen que se proclame un nuevo Rey o ellos mismos harán Revolución para aceptar el mandato de Freezer.

―Ninguna otra especie que no sea saiyajin ha gobernado Vegetasei en milenios, y así seguirá siendo hasta el día de la destrucción.

Otra voz fue escuchada ―Pues probablemente ese día se aproxime, mi Lord.

El antiguo rey se levantó de su asiento, hastiado de toda la mierda que salía de la boca del Consejo, eso pasaba porque los líderes se sentían con todo el derecho de hablar puesto que no había Rey a quien temer, a pesar de él haber sido el antiguo rey sus palabras ya no tenían el valor de antes.

―El legítimo heredero al trono estará por llegar ―habló Tarble llamando la atención de todos. ―Un soldado de la Élite ha ido por él.

― ¡Un híbrido! El resultado del apareamiento del Rey con una simple humana, ¿qué podemos esperar de una basura como su heredero? Alteza ―se burló otro miembro.

El ex rey alzó la voz nuevamente ―Creo, ministro, que ha olvidado que la mezcla entre sangre saiyajin y sangre humana han dado poderosos guerreros, usted mismo tiene como ejemplo a los nietos de Bardock, quienes están precisamente en la lista de guerreros Élite.

―Sólo nos estamos dejando guiar por suposiciones y hechos fantasiosos, necesitamos pruebas mi Lord ―habló una guerrera saiyajin miembro del consejo.

―Las tendrán, dentro de una semana Raditz vendrá con el heredero ―habló una nueva voz. El estratega de batalla, Bardock.

― ¿Y qué te asegura que tu hijo no fallará en encontrarlo, Bardock? ―preguntó nuevamente el ministro.

―Porque él no es como tú, Raditz sabe que si falla entonces no deberá regresar nunca más a Vegetasei y morir en austeridad, y dudo que él quiera que eso ocurra.

El ministro quedó callado y sólo refunfuñó por debajo.

―Ya tienen la palabra de Bardock también, en una semana el heredero llegará, sólo en ese plazo ―dijo Tarble.

―Que sea así, príncipe Tarble ―anunció la saiyajin. ―que quede claro en esta reunión que si las palabras de los gobernantes no son ciertas y al plazo de una semana no hay heredero el pueblo se revelará contra sus reyes y reinas, y el Consejo no proporcionará protección alguna.

Los hologramas se apagaron inmediatamente.

― ¡Esas ratas inmundas! ―bramó el antiguo rey golpeando la mesa que estaba frente a ellos.

―Padre, tranquilízate ―habló calmadamente Tarble pero su padre lo ignoró.

―No me importa cómo, Bardock, pero Raditz debe aparecerse aquí en una semana con mi nieto, no quiero que esos imbéciles sigan hablando así de la corona, se han atrevido a desafiar al imperio de Vegetasei.

Bardock lo miró sin expresión alguna ―Los informes afirman que Raditz ya ha entrado a la atmósfera de la Tierra, no le será difícil encontrarlos, las modificaciones que se hicieron a los scouters son completamente eficaces.

El antiguo de rey se dirigía a la salida pero su hijo menor lo detuvo ―Padre, ¿qué haremos si él se desiste a querer gobernar Vegetasei? Seguramente ella le habrá ocultado toda la verdad y ciertamente él no sabrá qué hacer.

―Lo obligaremos quiera o no, tiene sangre de saiyajin, es su deber con su pueblo.

―Un pueblo que lo quiere muerto junto contigo ―habló Bardock.

El ex rey gruñó ―Una semana, Bardock.

 **IV**

La esfera saiyajin descendía a toda velocidad llevándose consigo ramas de los árboles más altos hasta partes de los techos de las casas que se encontraban en su camino. Los habitantes de la capital Oeste se sorprendieron por el suceso para después dejarlo pasar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

La nave finalmente llegó a su paradero. Aterrizó con un estruendo llamando la atención de la pareja que vivía en aquella famosa Corporación Cápsula, ambos salieron presurosos esperando ya lo que más temían.

Un hombre enorme con el cabello largo y puntiagudo hacia abajo salió de la esfera mirando a su alrededor y prestando atención a lo que scouter indicaba, lo extraño para él es que precisamente el artefacto no indicó absolutamente nada. A pasos enormes acortó la distancia entre los dos humanos que tenía frente a él, los reconocía, alguna vez ellos fueron llevados a Vegetasei por capricho de la pareja de Vegeta que quería verlos. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que ellos no habían cambiado mucho, quizá una que otra arruga, pero parecía que tiempo no había dado marcha en ellos.

― ¿En dónde están esa mujer y el heredero? ―preguntó con voz grave el guerrero saiyajin.

La madre de la aludida sonrió sin dejarse intimidar por el grandote ― ¿No quiere pasar a tomar el té y comer algún pastelillo?

El saiyajin frunció las cejas ante la pregunta ―Les he hecho una pregunta, terrícolas, exijo que llamen inmediatamente a esa mujer y al heredero.

El Dr. Briefs soltó un suspiró cansado preparándose para hacer la actuación más convincente de toda su vida ―Ellos no están aquí, quiero decir, jamás llegaron. Cuando la nave estaba a punto de aterrizar sufrió una falla en el motor y el choque fue muy violento. Lamentablemente mi pequeña hija y mi futuro nieto no sobrevivieron ante eso, ni siquiera pudimos recuperar sus cuerpos, la nave explotó borrando todo rastro que hubiera existido de ellos ―relató calmadamente fingiendo aflicción ante las mentiras dichas.

La mujer a su lado gimoteaba débilmente ante cada palabra que había dicho su esposo para darle un plus a esa historia trágica que habían ensayado desde en la madrugada.

Raditz sintió un escalofrío correr su espalda, eso no podía ser cierto, era imposible que una de sus naves fallara, jamás había ocurrido algo así y curiosamente la nave de la mujer había sufrido un desperfecto. No, eso él no lo creería, a pesar de que no veía rastro de mentira en ellos sí podía oler un leve nerviosismo que ambos trataban de tapar muy bien. Algo no cuadraba.

―No hay día en que dejemos de llorarle a nuestra preciosa Bulma y al pequeño que nunca pudo conocer este mundo ―habló la mujer rubia sacándolo de sus pensamientos. ―Sin embargo mi esposo y yo seguimos viviendo con la convicción de que ella así lo hubiera querido.

―Lamento que haya venido desde Vegetasei para sólo hallar a dos viejos que le lloran a sus muertos ―habló el señor.

Raditz sin embargo no se dejaría engañar si es que acaso esa era una treta ―Bien, como símbolo del luto por parte de Vegetasei permaneceré aquí unos días para darle respeto a sus muertos ―si es que los señores ocultaban a la mujer y al heredero entonces se quedaría ahí hasta que su scouter detectara algo. No podía irse de ahí con las manos vacías y siéndose sincero, no quería morir en la austeridad.

 **V**

El helicóptero aterrizó en medio de una zona montañosa y aparentemente tranquila, madre e hijos descendieron de éste que posteriormente fue encapsulado. Bulma miró alrededor buscando una zona óptima para activar otra cápsula, vio una cueva lo bastante amplia y sonrió arrojó la cápsula desplegando una pequeña casa de campaña.

― ¿Qué? ¿Una casa de campaña? ¿Por qué algo tan rústico mamá? Pensé que estaríamos en una casa.

―No venimos a vacacionar, Bulla, venimos a escondernos ―dijo su hermano entrando a la casa de campaña, si bien ésta no era pequeña ni nada por el estilo tampoco era la residencia que su hermana se imaginaba.

― ¿Y hasta cuándo tendremos que escondernos, mamá? ―preguntó ella sacando una botella de agua de la nevera que había dentro de la casa.

Bulma la imitó ―Hasta que su abuelo me indique que ha pasado el peligro.

― ¿Entonces los saiyajin son de verdad peligrosos?

―Hey, deja de atosigar a mamá con tanta pregunta tan estúpida, está cansada de haber viajado hasta acá ―habló Trunks haciendo que su hermana por fin se callara.

Bulma bebió toda el agua de su botella ―Está bien Trunks, no seas tan duro con ella ―la mujer tomó aire y calmadamente comenzó el relato. ― ¿Se han preguntado por qué es que a veces sienten tanta energía contenida? ¿La razón de esos arrebatos furiosos? Los saiyajin son una raza guerrera, quizá la más poderosa de todo el universo, ellos no mostraban misericordia jamás con sus enemigos, eran considerados unos salvajes por todos los demás, sin embargo… sólo es egocentrismo lo que tienen, a pesar de lo que los demás decían yo pude constatar que hay saiyajines inteligentes ―contó recordando a Tarble, el agradable saiyajin con el que solía llevarse muy bien― También eran civilizados cuando su orgullo y arrogancia no gobernaba sobre su razón. Ustedes no deben temerle a ellos, nos guste o no, ustedes son sangre de su sangre, tienen sangre guerrera, pero no por eso voy a permitir que se los lleven para que formen parte de sus filas.

― ¿Alguna vez conociste a los gobernantes de los saiyajines, mamá? ―preguntó Bulla.

Ambos ignoraban que eran hijos del mismísimo ahora Rey de Vegetasei, lo único que les había dicho Bulma es que se lío con un saiyajin y que éste la mandó a la Tierra de regreso cuando se supo embarazada. Jamás mencionó el nombre de él ni del planeta. No quería que por curiosidad sus hijos investigaran y hallaran cosas que no debían. Sus hijos tampoco indagaron más, sabían que era algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar a su madre.

―Sólo escuché cosas, del prepotente Rey y del egocéntrico hijo mayor, ambos sin una pisca de misericordia ni sentimientos ―susurró perdida en recuerdos del príncipe mayor.

Trunks se percató de que eso le incomodaba a su madre e intervino ―Hey Bulla, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a acampar de niños? ―su hermana asintió por toda respuesta. ―Vayamos a buscar leños y hagamos una fogata.

―Pero Trunks, dijiste que estas no eran unas vacaciones.

―Lo sé, pero tampoco podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad, ¿te parece bien mamá?

Bulma asintió. Trunks siempre había tenido una conexión muy fuerte con ella y sabía cuando algo no estaba bien. ―No se alejen demasiado.

―De acuerdo ―dijeron al unísono para salir de la cueva y adentrarse en el bosque.

Bulma sabía que en cualquier momento alguien los encontraría, lo presentía y estaba en lo correcto, sin embargo lo que no sabía era que quien los había encontrado no era precisamente un saiyajin.


	2. C2: Regreso

**H** oooola a todos, ha pasado una semana y aquí está el segundo capítulo. No sé sinceramente cuántos capítulos vaya a abarcar la historia ni cuánto tiempo me lleve escribir cada capítulo puesto que no les tengo listos, jeje, sino que los voy escribiendo conforme se va manejando la idea inicial, cómo se desenvolverá o qué pasará es algo que ni yo misma sé, pero les tengo asegurado que será algo un tanto dramático.

¡Muchas gracias por los favs y follows, así como a sus hermosos reviews! **annabelgonzalez92** : Hola hermosa, pues según mi pronóstico y mis vacaciones xD espero estar actualizando máximo cada quince días, eso ya dependerá de qué tan desocupada me encuentre, ¡mil gracias por leer el fic! **AnneBrief7** : Así es, Bulla tendrá esa conexión especial con Vegeta, pero no será fácil que la desarrollen por las acciones que él tendrá al principio, muchísimas gracias por estar atenta al fic :D. **Caroonte1** : Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras :3, en efecto aquí ya veremos si Bulma va o no va, jajaja, y bueno las razones del caos se irán explicando poco a poco, no es fácil gobernar un pueblo guerrero y Vegeta lo sabe xD, ¡espero leerte aquí también! **Lol0210** : Bueno, actualicé más pronto de lo que esperaba :D ¡muchas gracias! Y la verdad es que yo también espero que la imaginación jamás, jamás me abandone porque de verdad quiero hacer crecer esta historia :3. **rosegold09** : Me encanta toda la familia de Vegeta, es tan hermosamente explotable en cuanto historias, más con el carácter que carga cada uno; lo que le pasó a Bulma se sabrá poco a poco, planeo hacer una precuela de ello pero será hasta que termine este fic :3 ¡gracias por leer!

Bueno, sin más pasen a leer el siguiente capítulo. ¡Gracias y no olviden dejar su review! ;)

* * *

 **HEREDEROS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _En el momento en que decidiste cerrarles las puertas de tu vida dejó de ser tu pelea para endeudárselas a ellos._

 **.**

CAPÍTULO 2

Regreso

 **I**

Todo estaba completamente obscuro, ya se había acostumbrado a la poca luz que había en aquel remoto planeta llamado Kurai, digno nombre para un lugar en donde apenas los rayos de una enorme estrella le proporcionaban luz por escasos minutos.

Y a pesar de sus buenos instintos y su aguda visión nocturna, el cazar y matar a los habitantes de Kurai había sido una tarea sumamente difícil, jamás aceptaría que cometió un error al no traer a todo su equipo élite, tan sólo había solicitado la presencia del hijo menor de Bardock para que fuera con él a la purga del planeta que parecía amenazante para Vegetasei, sin embargo las condiciones de aquella esfera era muy desfavorable para ambos saiyajines.

No sabía exactamente el tiempo que había transcurrido, pues en batalla su intercomunicador y el de su camarada se habían destruido y les era imposible mandar sus coordenadas para que fueran por ellos, porque para su mala suerte ambas naves habían sido estropeadas. Todo estaba en su contra, no podían arreglar con presición los transportes debido al poco material tecnológico de Kurai, la poca luz que se irradiaba dificultaba el campo de visibilidad en las partes averiadas de las máquinas y por último, ninguno de los dos era realmente bueno en arreglar ese tipo de cosas.

Y ahora ambos estaban barados en aquel planeta, ya sin vida, esperando a que las esferas funcionaran para marcharse, la comida pronto escasearía y eso sería un enorme problema.

―Si ella estuviera con nosotros seguro que ya habría arreglado el desperfecto de estas cosas ―suspiró cansado el Saiyan acompañante.

El Rey inmediatamente supo a quién se refería. Sí, efectivamente, si ella estuviera ahí en un dos por tres las naves estarían listas para partir.

―Lo que sigo sin entender es ¿por qué no vienen a buscarte? Entiendo que yo no sea de mucha importancia, pero tú eres el Rey.

Él gruño por lo bajo ―Ya te lo dije, Kakarotto, hay situaciones más importantes que atender en Vegetasei, y si los mejores guerreros vienen a buscarnos entonces el planeta se quedaría sin protección alguna.

El soldado suspiró ―Muero de hambre, podría comer todo lo que Chi-Chi me preparase sin dejar absolutamente nada.

Vegeta lo ignoró, no le gustaba que hiciera comentarios respecto a su familia, y para pesar de él desde que terminaron con la misión de purgar el planeta, Kakarotto no habló de nada más que su familia.

Familia. Algo que él pudo haber tenido, pero que decidió sacrificar por el bien de ellos y de Vegetasei, si alguien equivocado se enteraba de que la sangre saiyajin mezclada con sangre humana daba como resultado guerreros poderosos entonces su heredero correría riesgo. Ya antes había tenido que lidiar con un altercado, no podía poner en riesgo a su hijo ni a su mujer, así que sin más los mandó de regreso a la tierra, lugar donde tuvieron su primer encuentro y donde todo comenzó para él.

―Hey, Vegeta ―la voz de su soldado lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ― ¿Nunca te has preguntado como pudo haber sido tu hijo? ¿A quién se parecerá? Si mal no me equivoco él debe ser un año mayor que mi hijo Goten, y él ya tiene catorce.

Claro que se lo había preguntado, en sus momentos de soledad, cuando nadie más estaba al pendiente de él se lo había preguntado. ¿Cómo habría sido críar a su heredero en Vegetasei? ¿Habrá nacido con un poder elevado? ¿Qué tan fuerte sería en estos momentos? Pero lo más escencial, ¿Bulma le habría ocultado toda la verdad o le habría contado todo?

.

― _¿Así sin más planeas deshacerte de mí, de nosotros?_ _―_ _gritó cuando él le dijo cortantemente que la mandaría a la Tierra._

― _No te atrevas a cuestionar al príncipe de los saiyajin, tú tan sólo eres una estúpida humana que cayó en mi juego._

 _._

Frunció el ceño ―No digas estupideces, eso no me interesa.

El acompañante lanzó un bufido ―Qué amargado.

Le urgía salir de este planeta lo más pronto posible, no soportaría más las pláticas inútiles de Kakarotto, y si no se daban prisa entonces terminaría asesinando a su mejor guerrero.

 **II**

Bulma estiró todo su cuerpo lanzando un sonoro bostezo, había manejado por un buen rato su aeronave, pero esperaba haber podido tomar cierta ventaja.

Salió de la cueva en donde estaba el campamento y se sentó en una enorme roca que estaba en la entrada, fue entonces que se dio a la tarea de pensar quién habrá sido el saiyajin que fue mandando a por sus hijos, dudaba enormemente que Vegeta fuese quien habría ido a buscarlos, pues él era demasiado orgulloso como para reconsiderar su error y darse cuenta de que sólo era un imbécil. Él definitivamente no.

¿Quizá Tarble? Él era un saiyajin muy gentil y amable, y se había llevado de maravilla con él en todo el tiempo que pasó en Vegetasei, probablemente fuese él, peor ahora que lo pensaba mejor Tarble no solía salir mucho del planeta debido a su cargo como una de las principales cabezas del consejo real. Entonces… ¿El Rey Vegeta? Lanzó una bufido burlesco, por supuesto que alguien que creía que ni sus calzoncillos merecían cubrir su trasero real haría semejante acción de ir a buscar a sus adorados nietos. Echó un segundo bufido, finalmente después de tantos años había tenido que aceptar que la relación familiar con los saiyajin era algo que siempre cargaría con ella, tenía que aceptar que sus hijos eran decendientes de aquella raza salvaje, y no sólo eso, sino que eran los príncipes herederos al trono de Vegetasei.

―Bulla no pondría objesión, ella siempre se ha considerado una princesa ―susurró para ella misma.

¿Cómo habría sido criar a sus dos pequeños retoños con el príncipe más petulante de toda la galaxia?

Recordó nostálgica los eventos vividos en Vegetasei, el encuentro que tuvo con el saiyajin, si ella se hubiera aferrado a no seguirlo entonces la historia hubiera sido diferente, ella seguiría viviendo sin preocupación alguna en la Corporación Cápsula junto a sus padres. Sin embargo las dos personas más importantes para ella no hubieran aparecido en su vida.

Cerró los ojos.

.

 _Había vomitado por tercera vez en el día y ya no podía más con las náuseas; había visitado al médico del castillo pero éste le había dicho que no tenía ninguna infección, ¿entonces por qué demonios sentía que la acababan de moler a golpes?_

 _Se enjuagó la boca y salió del bañó hacia su habitación y se sentó en la cama, fue cuando se percató de la presencia de él, recargado en la puerta de la habitación con los brazos cruzados._

― _Me dijeron que fuiste a la sala médica hoy a medio día_ _―_ _comentó serio._

― _Me siento muy mal, Vegeta, estos últimos días he tenido demasiadas náuseas, además me duele todo el cuerpo, pero tus brillantes doctores me dijeron que no debía preocuparme, que era algo momentáneo y que después se me quitaría_ _―_ _dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio._

 _Él se separó de la puerta y caminó hacia ella, la sujetó del mentón haciendo que elevara la mirada hacia él_ _―_ _Ellos tienen razón, se te pasarán._

 _Ella lo miró extrañada_ _―_ _¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

 _Él hizo una mueca burlona_ _―_ _¿Y así proclamas ser la mujer más brillante de toda la Tierra?_ _―_ _él bajó su rostro hasta quedar a milímetros del de ella._ _―_ _Llevas a mi heredero dentro tuyo._

 _Bulma entreabrió los labios y expandió sus ojos, estaba embarazada, ¡claro, qué tonta! Por los últimos sucesos vividos en Vegetasei había olvidado por completo tomar nota de su ciclo, y ahora que lo pensaba ya llevaba semanas de retraso._ _―_ _¿Por qué el médico no me lo dijo?_

 _Vegeta subió y bajó los hombros_ _―_ _Él sólo me tiene que dar cuentas a mí, por ahora sólo tienes que procurar que mi heredero nazca fuerte._

― _Nuestro heredero_ _―_ _la mujer tomó con sus dos manos el rostro del saiyajin._ _―_ _Nuestro hijo_ _―_ _y lo besó._

 _._

Sintió escalofríos al recordar esos acontecimientos. A pesar de los años transcurridos no había podido sacarlos de su mente, ni de su corazón. Se maldecía por eso, pero tenía que aceptar vivir con ello por el resto de la eternidad, hasta el momento de su muerte.

Bulma iba a entrar nuevamente en la cueva cuando escuchó crujir unas ramas, supuso inmediatamente que sus dos hijos estaban de regreso ―Se tomaron su tiempo chicos ―mencionó dándole la espalda al lugar de sonidos. No hubo respuesta, así que lo más sensato que hizo fue agarrar un tronco pequeño que serviría al menos para defenderse, sabía de antemano que si era algún saiyajin no le haría ni cosquillas con el tronco, pero no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente.

Lo tomó y se volteó enseguida encontrándose con tres hombres, frunció el ceño, no eran saiyajines, eran simples humanos, tal como ella.

―Vaya, pero qué nos ha traído el bosque amigos ―dijo uno de los tres, el que parecía ser el jefe de los bandidos que se acercaban a ella, pues era el más grande y musculoso.

Otro rió y miró a la mujer morbosamente, tanto que Bulma deseó vomitar en ese momento ―Una recompensa del cielo por nuestro duro trabajo.

―Unos simples bandidos como ustedes no pueden considerarse trabajadores ―dijo ella con un tono altanero, estaba sudando de miedo, pero no se los haría notar.

―Tiene agallas, me pregunto si así como gritas gimes, perra ―se acercó a ella intentando tomarla por la muñeca pero ella en ese instante le pegó con el tronco lo más duro que pudo partiéndolo a la mitad en el cuerpo del hombre. Éste lanzó un grito de dolor y le quitó sin mucha dificultad el tronco roto a Bulma, pues obviamente él tenía más fuerza. ―Te arrepentirás por ello, maldita perra.

 **III**

En ese momento él lo sintió, sintió una leve elevación de un ki, no era mucha, pero lo reconocía. No perdió más tiempo.

Había estado todo el día dentro de su nave que había dejado estacionada en el patio de aquella enorme casa, la madre de la que supuestamente estaba muerta a menudo iba a ofrecerle pastelitos y postres, cosas demasiado empalagosas para él, así que después del primero tuvo que declinar todos los demás.

Sólo a ella la había visto, siempre tan alegre y amable que le daba ansiedad y ganas de encontrar a la mujer y heredero para largarse de ese miserable lugar tan tedioso. Era obvio que los adultos estaban mintiendo, pues a pesar de que pusieron toda su energía en crear la mentira perfecta él podía oler sus sentimientos, lo único que olía era preocupación, pero no tristeza, aflixión o arrepentimiento. Eso le bastó para confirmar que Bulma y el heredero estaban vivos y escondidos en alguna parte.

Era una fortuna que la mujer terrícola haya hecho excelentes ajustes a los scouters antes de ser mandada a la Tierra, funcionaban mejor que nunca y podían detectar la presencia de un ki por más bajo que este fuese.

Fue como entonces detectó el de ella, que subió de una manera súbita.

Algo seguramente le estaba ocurriendo y fue por eso que se dio la elevación de su energía, el scouter hizo un nuevo sonido indicando que el ki de la mujer estaba subiendo más y más, con eso tuvo suficiente para localizar su ubicación exacta, dirigió su nave al lugar de destino y despegó, gracias a la velocidad de esta tardaría escasos minutos en llegar.

La madre de Bulma vio como la nave se alejaba, lanzó un suspiro, al fin había descubierto la treta pues lo vio partir en la misma dirección que tomaron su hija y sus nietos.

A Raditz no le tomó gran tiempo en llegar al lugar y su nave aterrizó a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia de donde estaba proveniendo esa energía. Salió de ella y se acercó volando, desde lo alto podría ver mucho mejor la localización de ella, fue cuando entonces se estremeció por lo que vio.

A ella siendo sujetada por dos hombres muy fuertes para ella, pero para él eran apenas una miseria; estaba siendo amordazada por un tercer hombre que después paso a tocarla y desnudarla de la cintura para abajo mientras ella pateaba en vano, podía ver que la habían golpeado varias veces en el rostro y a pesar de ello la mujer seguía teniendo esa mirada desafiante, su miedo estaba en el límite, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero siempre siendo temeraria aún así. Podía escuchar desde su posición todas las palabras que esas sabandijas le decían a la mujer, cada una más desagradable que la otra.

El hombre que la estaba tocando se bajó el pantalón para dar paso a su objetivo principal. Decidió que ya era suficiente, con sólo una pequeña bola de energía arrojó al hombre muy lejos de la mujer. Descendió de los aires y con gran facilidad apartó a Bulma de los otros dos bandidos. ―Espero que sepan que el castigo por tocar a la mujer del Rey de Vegetasei es la muerte.

Los otros dos no pudieron ni reaccionar cuando Raditz los atraveso con un ataque que no le desgastó casi nada de energía.

Se volteó a ver a Bulma quien se estaba quitando el trapo que habían utilizado para amordazarla y cuando su tarea fue terminada miro al saiyajin. No había cambiado en nada, absolutamente en nada. Él por el contrario vio que ella había recortado su cabello un poco más arriba de los hombros, que las facciones aniñadas habían desaparecido para darle paso a un rostro más adulto y mucho más cautivador, los años le habían sentado de maravilla y daba gracias de que su Rey no estuviera ahí ni leyera su mente o probablemente terminaría como los tres miserables que acababa de asesinar.

―Raditz ―apenas susurró ella.

Él sonrió de medio lado ―Siempre tengo que salvarte de estas situaciones, ¿algún otro alcazó a penetrarte?

Bulma hizo una mueca por su comentario, pero ella ya sabía que los saiyajines así se expresaban, después negó con la cabeza ―Llegaste en el momento exacto.

Él entonces cambió su expresión por una seria ― ¿En dónde está el heredero? ―la vio tragar en seco y retroceder, pero él coloco sus dos manos en sus hombros para evitarle cualquier intento de escape. ― ¡Dilo ya Bulma, no hay tiempo!

 **IV**

Trunks y Bulla ya llevában un buen rato caminando, pero no se habían cansado en lo absoluto. Al parecer su madre había elegido un lugar sumamente deshabitado para esconderse de lo que sea que haya ido por ellos.

―Oye Trunks ―la chica, que caminaba atenta sobre un tronco caído, llamó su atención. ― ¿Cómo crees que sean esas personas? ¿Serán marcianos verdes como en las películas?

El chico lanzó una risa ―Dudo que sean así o nosotros seríamos verdes ―obvió la situación que había mencionado su hermana. ―Además eso no es de nuestra incumbencia, no tenemos nada que ver con ellos.

Bulla bajó de un salto del tronco cuando acabó su caminar ― ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo es el lugar de donde provenimos?

―Bulla… nosotros somos de aquí, de la Tierra, éste es nuestro planeta, nuestro origen.

―Sabes que eso no es cierto. Trunks, ¿acaso nunca has sentido curiosidad de saber qué es lo que somos en realidad? ¿A quién le debemos estos poderes que tenemos?

―No, todo lo que somos es gracias a mamá. Entiende y acepta eso de una vez ―él miró fijamente a su hermana.

La chica suspiró, el tema siempre había sido evadido por su hermano, desde que tenía memoria ella recordaba que al intentar preguntarle a Trunks acerca de su padre él simplemente ignoraba los cuestionamientos o negaba tener interés alguno en esa persona.

Sí, él le guardaba un gran resentimiento a su progenitor, y a pesar de que ella entendía el sentimiento, pues de alguna manera ella se sentía de la misma manera al saber que fueron abandonados por quien fuese su padre, no podía ocultar su curiosidad y ganas de saber quién era ese hombre.

―Si algún día lo tuvieras enfrente, ¿qué le dirías? ―preguntó Bulla sosteniendo la mirada de su hermano.

Él frunció ceño ―Que es un maldito cobarde ―escupió y retomó su marcha. ―Démonos prisa, ya hemos dejado mucho tiempo sola a mamá.

Entonces un grito débil se escuchó en el bosque, inmediatamente ambos lo reconocieron, era su madre. Se miraron escasos segundos y emprendieron su vuelo de regreso al campamento.

No les llevó mucho tiempo, a pesar de que caminaron por varios minutos el volar acortaba considerablemente el tiempo de recorrido.

Fue cuando la vieron, a su madre siendo sacudida por un hombre extremadamente musculoso y considerablemente más grande que ella, con sangre en el rostro debido al labio roto y marcas en sus brazos junto con su ropa totalmente desarreglada.

Trunks sintió como toda su sangre hervía, sintió cómo lo más importante para él estaba a punto de ser arrebatado, no lo pensó más y con un potente grito y un destello dorado que emanaba de él se abalanzó contra el hombre frente a su madre sin previo aviso. Sólo vio como ese hombre giraba la cabeza y se preparaba para recibir su golpe, el cual lo aventó varios metros lejos ― ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla malnacido?!

Bulma lo vio, ese cabello dorado, sus ojos color azul se habían tornado en un color verde, y además de todo estallaba en furia. Sólo lo había visto una vez, cuando ella sufrió un atentado y el ahora Rey no pudo controlar su enojo.

La adolescente se acercó a ella con rapidez y la abrazó ― ¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien? ―Bulla sintió la culpa recorrerla completamente y empezó sollozar. ―Lo sentimos, no debimos dejarte sola. Mira cómo te ha dejado ese bruto salvaje.

―No, él no ―balbuceó la mujer, pero eso fue interrumpido por el grito furioso de su hijo.

Vio como el chico Briefs volvió a lanzársele encima a Raditz dándole golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra que el hábil guerrero esquivaba, suponía que así era porque él estuvo varios años entrenando con Vegeta, y Vegeta era un excelente contrincante. El joven, harto de que su rival no se defendiese como debía paro los golpes en seco ― ¡Defiéndete maldita sea! ¡Golpéame como lo hiciste con mi madre!

Raditz se paró recto, sin intenciones de luchar más, ya había comprobado que el heredero tenía poder suficiente pues podía transformarse en súper saiyajin, con el entrenamiento adecuado sería tan poderoso o incluso más que su padre ―Jamás me atrevería a lastimar al heredero de Vegetasei.

Bulma cerró los ojos queriendo que eso sólo se tratase de una pesadilla más.

― ¡Lastimaste a mi madre y eso no te lo perdonaré! ―rugió Trunks al ver la actitud calmada del oponente.

Raditz caminó unos pasos hacia Trunks, quien no había dejado su posición de pelea, se agachó para reverenciarlo como el príncipe que era ―Se equivoca, príncipe, yo fui el que asesinó personalmente a los agresores de su madre, puede comprobar los cadáveres detrás de mí ―fue cuando el príncipe alzó la vista y comprobó lo que decía el hombre.

Miró a su madre siendo abrazada por su hermana ― ¿Es cierto lo que él dice?

―Sí, Raditz me salvó de esos bandidos, tiempo después de que se fueron ellos me encontraron y me atacaron, pero él llegó a tiempo. Puedo decir que es la primera vez que me alegro de ver a un saiyajin.

Trunks se calmó y volvió a su estado natural, fue cuando Bulla se percató de todo eso ― ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

―No lo sé, sólo sentí la ira recorrer mi cuerpo.

Raditz se acercó más a la familia sabiendo ya no se pondrían tan a la defensiva ―Esa es la manera en la que un saiyajin alcanza un poder superior, a través de su furia, usted vivió esa situación al ver a su madre lastimada, príncipe. Tal cual la forma en que su padre, el Rey, lo logró.

― ¿Rey? ―Bulla habló. ―Espera un momento, ¿estás diciendo que nuestro padre es un Rey?

Raditz miró a la joven y luego a Bulma entendiendo la situación ― ¿Por qué nunca dijiste que eran dos herederos?

Bulma frunció el ceño enojándose ― ¡Tu estúpido Rey simplemente de pronto despertó una mañana diciendo que quería deshacerse de mí! Me llevó casi a rastras a una nave que me obligó a abordar mientras todos sus malditos soldados me apuntaban con sus armas, ¡¿y me reclamas que no les dije que tenía dos bebés en lugar de uno?!

El soldado se sorprendió al ver que la mujer aún tenía esos pulmones tan vivaces, no había cambiado en nada ―Fue por protección.

― ¡Al diablo su estúpida protección! Si tanto lo querían así, ¿qué haces aquí entonces, Raditz?

―Vegetasei necesita a sus herederos, y me los voy a llevar te guste o no Bulma, no puedo perder más tiempo y ya perdí suficiente con tu tetrilla de estar muerta.

Trunks que estaba entre su madre y el saiyajin fue jalado del brazo por la primera poniéndolo junto a su hermana detrás de ella y vio cómo ella se colocaba altaneramente ante Raditz ―Se los dije una vez en Vegetasei y te lo diré aquí también. Tendrás que matarme para lograr llevártelos.

―Al Rey no le gustaría saber que la madre de sus herederos fue asesinada ―dijo fanfarronamente.

―Yo morí para ese estúpido simio hace muchos años.

Raditz y Bulma estuvieron teniendo una batalla de miradas durante unos escasos segundos hasta que el saiyajin habló ―Creo que el príncipe y la princesa deberían decidir, ya tienen edad suficiente para hacerlo y si tú tanto insistes en interponerte tendré que aplicar acciones forzosas en tu contra, Bulma.

― ¡Basta! No estoy entendiendo nada, ¿qué demonios quieren de mi hermano y de mí? ―gritó Bulla haciéndole notar al saiyajin que tenía la misma voz chillona de su madre y el carácter impaciente de su padre.

―Princesa, Vegetasei requiere de su presencia ―el soldado se acercó hacia ellos ignorando los reclamos de Bulma. ―El pueblo exige ver a los herederos del Rey ante su desaparición.

― ¿Desaparición? ¿Nuestro padre desapareció? ―preguntó la adolescente.

Raditz asintió ―Fue mandado junto con otro soldado de élite a la conquista de un planeta lejano, sin embargo perdimos comunicación con ambos hace ocho meses. Ante tal situación y sin ningún gobernante en el planeta todo ha sido un caos y el consejo real exige la presencia del heredero, en este caso los herederos del Rey mientras conseguimos contactarnos con él.

―Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con su planeta ―habló Trunks. ―Que se vuelva un caos o no nos concierne ni a mi hermana ni a mí, así que ya te puedes ir y dejarnos en paz.

Raditz se irguió, el príncipe tenía el porte y actitud arrogante de Vegeta, pero la lógica y astucia de la mujer. Ambos herederos llegarían muy lejos y estaba seguro de que Vegetasei se convertiría en un verdadero imperio bajo su mandato. Su padre estaría orgulloso de ellos.

―Entiendo que la situación no amerita que ustedes acepten ayudarnos, sin embargo debe considerar que es su pueblo, príncipe. Usted es el hijo del Rey y debe acatar las leyes de Vegetasei debido a la sangre que corre por sus venas.

―No iremos ―sentenció Trunks jalando de la mano a Bulla y caminando hacia la cueva dándole la espalda a Raditz.

El soldado cerró los ojos, agradecía de tener el permiso del antiguo rey de aplicar mano dura con el heredero y su madre si estos se oponían. Así que de unos rápidos movimientos y unos cuántos golpes certeros dejó inconscientes a las tres personas delante de él. Se dirigió a la cueva y encapsuló las pertenencias de la familia, sabía que las podían necesitar, especialmente las herramientas que Bulma cargaba a todas partes. Cargó a los tres sin dificultad y los llevó hasta su esfera, a pesar de ser para una persona podía acomodarse para meter a los tres recostados en ella, además gracias al gas somnífero de la nave permanecerían dormidos hasta entrar a la atmósfera de Vegetasei.

No perdió más tiempo y partió.

 **V**

Tarble caminaba por el cuarto de control con documentos en mano, había muchos tratados que firmar que lamentablemente ni él, ni el antiguo rey podían hacer. Debían estar totalmente firmados por el Rey o por el primero en la línea de sucesión de éste mismo.

Mañana terminaría el tiempo límite y no había señales de Raditz.

Maldijo por lo bajo, si él hubiera sabido lo que Vegeta pensaba hacer al mandar a su mujer e hijo de vuelta a la Tierra hubiera usado su mejor argumento para hacerlo desistir, pero su hermano mayor estaba totalmente aferrado y obviamente realizó todo en secreto, sabía que él en algún momento podría sabotear su plan.

―El pueblo entrará en crisis e intentarán acabar con nosotros ―habló una potente voz entrando al cuarto de control, el antiguo rey.

―Si es que el consejo no nos elimina antes, padre ―respondió Tarble sin perder la vista de los papeles.

Bardock entró después del antiguo rey ―Aunque eso pasara, mi Lord, usted tiene el poder suficiente para volverlos a someter.

―Ya no somos tan primitivos como antes, Bardock ―habló el segundo príncipe mirándolo. ―El pueblo ya no sólo se guiará por la línea del más fuerte, sino también por quien gobierne mejor. Además mi padre ya fue superado por Vegeta. El pueblo ya no le teme como antes.

El antiguo rey iba a replicar pero entonces llegó un soldado corriendo hacia el lugar y agitado mencionó tener un mensaje ―Una nave ha entrado en la atmosfera de Vegetasei, es de Raditz.

Tarble y su padre se miraron y sin decir una sola palabra se dirigieron al lugar de aterrizaje.

El soldado se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, Bardock se quedó a su lado ―Gohan ―el aludido miró a su abuelo. ―Que no se te olvide utilizar los honoríficos la próxima vez. A pesar de que seas uno de los guerreros de élite más poderosos del planeta no quiere decir que puedas evitar usar tus honoríficos ante los gobernantes, no seas como tu padre.

Gohan asintió ―Sí abuelo, eh perdón, sí señor ―se puso recto, hizo un saludo estilo militar y se marchó.

Bardock suspiró, sus nietos eran tan despistados como su segundo hijo, pero eso lo aludía a la crianza que la mujer humana les había dado. Ignoró el tema y siguió a ambos miembros de la realeza a su destino.

La nave aterrizó y la puerta se abrió inmediatamente dejando ver a Raditz sentado aún en el sillón de la nave con una cara de fastidio. Cuando la compuerta terminó de abrirse completamente éste se levantó, y al ver al antiguo rey y al segundo príncipe inmediatamente se reverenció ante ellos ―Majestades.

― ¿En dónde están? ―preguntó el ex monarca.

Raditz se giró y con un rápido movimiento cargó a los tres polisones que aún seguían sedados por el gas que emanó la nave durante el viaje.

Tarble reconoció inmediatamente a Bulma que era cargada en el hombro izquierdo del soldado, entonces se fijó en el hombro derecho, había dos personas ahí, completamente iguales.

―Tuvo mellizos ―explicó Raditz.

El antiguo rey se carcajeo ―Esa mujer siempre dando sorpresas, eso me parece bien, si alguno de los dos no aguanta el entrenamiento y muere ya tendremos otro de repuesto.

―Tan cómico como siempre, alteza ―Bulma habló suavemente aún medio adormilada, había despertado hace cinco minutos, así que había escuchado el comentario del ex monarca. ―Es la segunda vez que me raptan a este planeta.

―Deberías acostumbrarte, mujer ―respondió el ex monarca. ―Porque ahora sí ni el mismo Vegeta podrá hacer que te vayas.


	3. C3: Revelaciones

**¡H** olaaaa! ¿Cómo están? Esta vez me demoré un poquito más porque me fui de vacaciones y estuve sin tecnología ni nada para poder escribir, pero lo bueno de eso es que me vinieron muchas ideas no sólo para este fic, sino para otros dos en los que ya estoy trabajando y espero pronto poder darles a conocer esa historia :D. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por seguir la historia.

Sin más preámbulos aquí está el tercer capítulo \o/.

Pd. Los reviews los responderé abajito :3

* * *

 **HEREDEROS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ignoraste los cantos y leyendas que solían proclamarse por toda tu gente que ansiosa esperaba la llegada del salvador que los llevaría a la gloria y el poder. Ahora el pueblo repudia la fatalidad de tus acciones y quemará tus decisiones en el fuego de su ira._

 **.**

CAPÍTULO 3

Revelaciones

 **I**

Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado debido al prolongado sueño que tuvo, le dolía la espalda por estar acomodada en una posición tan extraña, giró levemente su cabeza para encontrarse a sus dos hijos dormidos profundamente, ella encima de él también en posiciones incómodas para ambos. Alzó la vista cuando la puerta de la nave en la que viajaban se abrió y vio cómo su captor salía de esta y se giraba para cargarla sin dificultad a ella echándosela en sus hombros y después agacharse para tomar a los adolescentes y colocarlos en su hombro libre. Avanzó con ellos, la luz brillante del lugar la golpeó y no pudo abrir los ojos ni reaccionar hasta que escuchó un comentario del padre del hombre que cada noche se colaba en sus sueños; le contestó con voz baja, efecto de la sedación y apenas se sintió recuperada le exigió a Raditz que la bajara y éste así lo hizo. Inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada retadora al monarca presente.

El duelo de miradas no cesaba entre la mujer terrícola ni el ex rey de Vegetasei. No es que ambos se odiaran, claro que no, de hecho durante el tiempo en el que Bulma estuvo en el planeta ajeno al suyo se ganó el respeto de varios saiyajines, entre ellos el del hombre que tenía frente a ella. Había aprendido a verla como una valiosa presencia en su comité élite por su astucia, inteligencia y decisión, quizá no tenía la fuerza de una hembra saiyajin, pero sí la perseverancia y astucia de una. Y aunque nunca lo dijo abiertamente supo que su hijo había hecho una buena elección al escogerla a ella como su pareja para gobernar, a pesar de que incluso él se rehusó rotundamente a la estancia de la fémina en Vegetasei, poco a poco la humana le fue demostrando a él y a la mayor parte del consejo real que era capaz de estar a la altura de cualquier saiyajin si se lo proponía.

— ¿No habrá un saludo apropiado? Recuerda que a pesar de todo sigo siendo tu padre político —se burló el ex rey, le divertía descolocar a la humana, desde la primera vez que la vio.

—Vayamos al punto —habló seria y con determinación, los otros saiyajines presentes la vieron y sintieron orgullo al ver que la mujer del ahora Rey seguía teniendo esa fiereza que se comparaba con el carácter de cualquier hembra nativa de Vegetasei. — ¿Qué demonios quieren de Trunks y Bula?

El antiguo rey carcajeó — ¿Trunks y Bula? Esos no son nombres adecuados para mis nietos. Pensaré en algún nombre apropiado para ellos, pero por ahora más importante es lo que necesito de ellos y de ti.

La humana alzó la ceja — ¿Disculpe? No le cambiará el nombre a mis hijos —dijo haciendo énfasis en el adjetivo posesivo. —Y además, yo ya no trabajo para ustedes. Yo me largo de aquí con los chicos.

—Mis nietos merecen un nombre digno de la realeza —debatió el hombre de barba y bigote. —No te los vas a llevar Bulma, ni tú te irás, los tres le pertenecen al reino de Vegetasei, desde el momento en que copulaste con mi hijo eres propiedad de aquí —dijo autoritario.

—Ustedes no se merecen la presencia de ellos, nos negaron el derecho de estar aquí, lidien con las consecuencias.

—Jamás los negaríamos, Bulma —habló Tarble inmiscuyéndose en la plática. —Vegeta tomó la decisión él solo, no nos enteramos hasta pasadas varias horas de tu partida, ¿crees que no lo hubiera detenido?

Bulma suspiró cansada y con una jaqueca horrible, el pasar varias horas sedadas y lo primero que hizo al despertar fue pelear el resultado fue un espantoso dolor de cabeza —Quiero que me hablen con la verdad, ¿qué demonios ocurre y qué esperan de mis hijos?

—Una probable guerra —dijo Tarble siendo directo. —Dos en realidad, la situación interna del planeta no está muy bien, la verdad es que no hemos podido contactar con Vegeta, y su misión debió terminar hace tres meses, pero ni su scouter ni el de Kakarotto se registran en ninguno de nuestros satélites, por ende no hay una figura autoritaria que esté al frente del planeta y Freezer está muy ansioso por que nosotros hagamos un trato para trabajar bajo su mandato.

— ¿Y simplemente no le pueden decir que no al lagarto ese? —dijo la mujer con fastidio.

—Ya lo hicimos —expresó Bardock. —Mandamos un congresista para negar su oferta, lo mató y volvió a hacer su propuesta. Sí nos volvemos a negar atacará el planeta.

Bulma lanzó un bufido —Propio de él.

—Freezer es muy poderoso —habló nuevamente el saiyajin de banda roja. —Y a pesar de que el Rey es fuerte, necesitamos ayuda.

Bulma entonces entendió sus intenciones —No someterán a mis hijos en una guerra.

—Son los futuros gobernantes de Vegetasei, tienen que mostrar su valentía y liderazgo frente a los demás —argumentó su cuñado. —Ellos deben pelear al frente de todos cuando Freezer ataque.

― ¡Van a arriesgar la vida de dos niños! —gritó Bulma al saber que sus dos preciados tesoros estarían expuestos a una guerra inminente. — ¿Y usted lo va a permitir? —preguntó directamente al ex rey.

—Yo fui el de la idea —respondió el hombre de barba. —Ya que tengo la completa certeza de que mis nietos al ser la mezcla de saiyajin con terrícola son guerreros poderosamente excepcionales. Tal es el caso de los nietos de Bardock.

— ¡No! Me rehúso.

— ¿Y qué harás para impedirlo, Bulma? —preguntó Tarble, con un tono serio, lógico como él.

Bulma parpadeó, ¿qué haría? Escapar era la respuesta, pero también era una misión casi imposible si lo pensaba con la mente fría. Lo más probable es que el ex rey ordenara a los guardias vigilarla a ella y a sus hijos día y noche, sin parpadear. Y aunque no le gustaría admitirlo, era difícil engañar a un saiyajin, más aún porque ellos ya sabían sus tácticas de engaño, no en balde estuvo algunos años ahí. Maldijo por lo bajo.

—Tu planeta también corre peligro, mis últimos informes reportan que Freezer está poniendo sus ojos en él —argumentó el ex monarca. —No creo que quieras que le pase algo a tu querida Tierra. La única manera de impedir que ocurra dicha situación es entrenar a los príncipes y luchar con ellos para derrotarlo.

La mujer terrícola volteó a ver a los hombros de Raditz, en donde ambos reposaban, ahora uno a cada lado. Los veía tan frágiles; apenas ayer estaban planeando unas vacaciones y ahora tenía que aceptar el hecho de mandarlos a una guerra. —No quiero que mueran —susurró más para ella que para los presentes y sus ojos se humedecieron. —Son el único motivo que tengo de seguir —explicó mirando preocupada a los saiyajines que tenía en frente.

—No les pasará nada, son mis nietos, hijos del rey y guerrero más fuerte de toda nuestra raza —dijo altanero y orgulloso el ex gobernador. —Les darán el entrenamiento más duro, incluso más intenso que el de Vegeta.

―Bien, pero si ellos se niegan a hacerlo no los obligarán.

Bardock la miró ―Aunque se nieguen deben de acatar su destino, además son una raza guerrera, difícilmente nos negamos a alguna batalla.

Bulma no dijo nada. Por ahora no alegaría, aceptaría ese destino, el destino que sabía que sus hijos tenían marcado desde que nacieron, sin embargo tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados, intentaría indagar en algún método de hacer desistir a Freezer sin la necesidad de estallar una guerra. Sabía que los saiyajines no eran buenos con las relaciones diplomáticas, aunque sí que habían progresado, al menos ya no eran tan salvaje como antes.

La voz del ex monarca la sacó de sus pensamientos —Llévalos a su habitación y que ningún guardia se aparte de ahí —ordenó el hombre de barba.

Raditz salió de ahí con ambos herederos en brazos. Bulma caminó para seguirlo pero la voz del Vegeta padre la detuvo.

—También necesitamos que construyas un rastreador aún más potente para detectar la señal de un scouter o nave aunque fuesen destruidos, necesitamos encontrar a Vegeta, ¿podrás?

Bulma sonrió altanera como cuando le ponían un nuevo reto —No hay imposibles para mí, sin embargo, no gano nada con eso, por mí él podría quedar varado en algún lugar perdido del espacio para siempre.

— ¿No te gustaría enfrentar a mi hijo una vez más? —ofreció el ex rey.

La mujer entonces sintió algo removerse dentro de sí, claro, claro que le gustaría enfrentarlo una vez más y decirle lo estúpido que había sido y que sigue siendo, mira que dejar que destruyeran su scouter y su nave, sólo un completo imbécil como él. —Bien, entonces estaré en el laboratorio.

 **II**

Entró al que había sido su recinto de relajación en toda su estancia en Vegetasei, nada había cambiado, de hecho todo seguía tal cual recordaba que había dejado el lugar, limpio y sin una pizca de polvo, le dieron mantenimiento, eso lo podía observar. Miró al rededor, sonrió vagamente dejando que el lugar la invadiera de recuerdos.

.

 _El teclear del aparato conectado a la computadora era lo único que se podía escuchar en la habitación, todo estaba totalmente en calma, así como le gustaba a ella para poder concentrarse. Sin embargo esa concentración se vio interrumpida por la entrada de alguien más._

— _Ven, Bulma —dijo la autoritaria voz._

 _Ella sonrió de lado sin voltearse —Aún estoy ocupada, ve a dormir tú primero._

 _Él frunció el ceño, ¿qué se creía esa mujer para darle órdenes? Se acercó a ella y de un rápido movimiento arrastró la silla móvil en la que la mujer de cabello turquesa se encontraba para dejarla frente a él —Te dije algo, tú acatas._

 _Bulma lo miró a los ojos, desafiante —Y si no quiero atacar, ¿qué harás?_

 _Vegeta sonrió como un depredador hambriento y acercó sus labios a los de la mujer, su mujer —Te haré sufrir._

 _Ella no respondió, en cambio lo agarro de su armadura para acercarlo y lo besó, él agarró el ritmo rápidamente sin problema alguno. Sus lenguas danzaban al compás que el saiyajin marcaba._

 _Vegeta la cargó con facilidad y ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras él se empezó a dirigir a la salida._

 _La mujer se percató de ello —Espera —pidió jadeando aire con dificultad debido a la intensidad del contacto labial anterior y bajando sus piernas de la cadera de él para tocar el piso. —De verdad todavía no termino y quiero acabar rápido._

— _Tú sólo debes procurar estar en el cuarto para cuando yo regreso de entrenar —demandó. —Además no deberías estar aquí —una de las manos masculinas que permanecían en los glúteos de ella viajó hacia su vientre. —Puede ser peligroso._

 _Bulma sonrió con ternura —Estamos bien —hizo referencia a ella y al bebé que llevaba en su vientre, apenas ayer le habían dicho que estaba embarazada y estaba muy contenta, se sentía dichosa a pesar de que nada de eso había sido planeado. Ya quería ver la cara de sus padres cuando se enteraran que serían abuelos._

― _No es así, y te vienes conmigo_ _―_ _pegó su frente con la de ella aspirando su dulce aroma._ _―_ _Acabarás lo que estés haciendo en otra ocasión._

 _La volvió a cargar y Bulma no puso reparos en ello está vez. Vegeta la estaba consintiendo a su propia manera y ella se dejaría hacer y deshacer por él._

 _._

Sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación, no dejaría que sus recuerdos la traicionaran, él la abandonó junto con sus hijos y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Agarró los planes del satélite del planeta actual para verificar su frecuencia y las ondas de expansión que emitía, decidió ponerse a trabajar y concentrarse en la mejora del satélite y alejar de su mente aquellos momentos de convivencia con el ahora Rey de Vegetasei.

 **III**

La adolescente se movió inquieta en la cama donde se encontraba acostada, giró a un lado topándose con un cuerpo que inmediatamente detectó como el de su hermano por el olor que emanaba, le echó encima un brazo y una pierna, posición típica con la que solían dormir cuando eran más pequeños. La cama en donde estaban era muy cómoda y… ¿una cama?

Despertó por completo y se sentó de un brinco, sus ojos azules se acostumbraron a la tenue luz que había en aquel cuarto, lo miró por todas las esquinas, era amplio, muy amplio. Las telas que cubrían la cama eran muy suaves y aparentemente finas pero, ¿por qué estaban ahí? Emitió un jadeo de sorpresa, seguramente ese saiyajin los había secuestrado, no estaban en la Tierra eso era seguro, la gravedad de donde quiera que estuviesen se sentía ligeramente más pesada.

Movió a su hermano y lo llamó ―Trunks despierta ―sin embargo su hermano no reaccionaba a sus llamados. ― ¡Trunks!

El joven emitió un gruñido y luego unas apenas audibles palabras ―Déjame dormir.

Ella frunció el ceño y llenó de aire sus pulmones para soltar tremendo grito que despertaría definitivamente a su adorado mellizo ― ¡Trunks idiota!

Del susto él se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos completamente incorporándose en la cama ― ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?

―Te estuve llamando y no despertabas, odio que tengas el sueño así de pesado.

Trunks movió una pierna y sintió la suavidad debajo de ella, miró a su alrededor y la confusión se hizo presente en él al igual que su hermana hacía unos momentos ―Esto definitivamente no es la casa de campaña ni nuestra casa.

―Tampoco nuestro planeta, el alrededor se siente hostil ―comentó Bula.

El hermano asintió ―El aire está más caliente y el ambiente se siente pesado, debe ser el planeta de esos seres ―se levantó de la cama para caminar hacia el enorme ventanal que había en la habitación y que daba hacia un balcón ni muy grande pero tampoco pequeño; recorrió las cortinas encontrándose con un cielo completamente rojo y algunas edificaciones extrañas. ―Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

― ¿En dónde estará mamá? ―preguntó la chica yendo hacia donde su hermano. ― ¿Y si le hicieron algo?

―No digas eso, ella es fuerte ―Trunks miró seriamente a su hermana expresándole que él también estaba tan preocupado como ella. ―Vayamos a buscarla y larguémonos de este lugar.

Bula asintió ― ¿Crees que hayan más de esos tipos por aquí? ―preguntó mirando a la puerta.

―No lo sé, pero salgamos por el balcón, yo iré primero ―ordenó a su hermana y ésta asintió.

Trunks recorrió una de las puertas del ventanal tratando de ser sigiloso por si algún entrometido estaba por allí, salió mirando a ambos lados y no vio a nadie rondando ese lugar. Se asomó por el balcón y vio que éste daba hacia un jardín muy amplio. Cerró sus ojos e intentó sentir la presencia de su madre, le fue difícil pues muchos kis desconocidos se interponían en su búsqueda, sin embargo la encontró ―Mamá está en aquella dirección ―señaló a un punto en dirección a una de las entradas del lugar que estaba al otro lado de su ubicación.

El joven empezó a levitar y bajó con precaución siendo imitado por su hermana. De repente detuvo su marcha al percatarse de la presencia de dos soldados custodiando el paso hacia el jardín, ambos hermanos se miraron y asintieron. Bajaron más sigilosos que nunca e intentando no hacer mucho ruido dejaron noqueados a los dos guardias.

―Estos tipos tienen el cuerpo muy duro ―comentó la chica moviendo su muñeca, no le había dolido el golpe, pero se sorprendió al ver la fuerza del cuerpo de esos tales saiyajines.

Lograron descender exitosamente al patio trasero y giraron para el corredor que daba entrada al castillo.

―Bien, sigamos, mamá está por esta dirección ―empezaron a correr en dirección a su madre, sin embargo su camino se vio entorpecido por otros guardias que se colocaron en medio impidiéndoles el paso a su destino.

― ¿A dónde creen que van? ―preguntó uno de los guardias.

Trunks frunció el ceño ―Eso no te incumbe ―y se lanzó a atacarlo a una velocidad impresionante. ―Busca a mamá, yo los distraeré.

Los guardias sólo se defendieron de su ataque sin lanzar ninguno ellos. Bula entonces intentó seguir su camino, pero otros guardias más que fueron llegando la detuvieron e intentaron agarrarla pero ella, como buena saiyajin, se defendió y comenzó su ataque.

―Son demasiados Trunks.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente golpeaba a los soldados que se defendían muy bien, no podía noquear a ninguno porque tampoco peleaba con esa intención, además mientras se enfocaba a uno otros más intentaban sujetarlo para que dejara de luchar. Lo mismo pasaba con Bula, quería ir y ayudarla, pero él tampoco se podía liberar.

Estaban en serios problemas.

 **IV**

El ex rey del planeta, Tarble y Bardock escuchaban atentamente lo que el saiyajin ex tutor del primogénito del primer mencionado le decía acerca del entrenamiento de los príncipes herederos.

―Los saibamans pueden funcionar como entrenamiento los primeros días, posteriormente pueden usar esa cámara de gravedad que hizo esa humana para Vegeta. Ella debe tener la clave de acceso del lugar ―explicaba a los saiyajines presentes. ―Después que tengan un combate con el equipo de guerreros élite.

Vegeta padre asintió ―Bien, que así sea, quiero que los entrenes duramente Nappa. Si alguno muere en batalla yo personalmente te aniquilaré.

El guerrero sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, pero asintió al hombre frente a él ―Confíe en mí majestad.

De repente gritos y quejas se empezaron a escuchar afuera de la sala de reuniones en donde estaban.

Bardock fue a revisar y abrió la puerta encontrándose con varios soldados sujetando a los adolescentes que forcejeaban para escapar de los captores ― ¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó el soldado de banda roja.

―Los encontramos intentando escapar y mi lord nos ordenó traerlos aquí cuando despertasen ―respondió uno de los soldados.

Ambos adolescentes miraron al guerrero de cicatriz, él inmediatamente sonrió de lado, definitivamente eran hijos de Vegeta ―Bien, déjenlos aquí.

Los soldados metieron a los dos chicos a la fuerza que aún se resistían, una vez adentro Bardock cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella de brazos cruzados evitando que los adolescentes intentaran escapar.

― ¡¿En dónde está nuestra madre?! ―gritó Trunks furioso por la intromisión de los soldados en su escape.

―Su madre está bien, en este momento se encuentra en el laboratorio del castillo ―habló el segundo hijo del ex monarca. ―La forma por la que fueron traídos aquí no fue la mejor, pero teníamos que hacerlo.

― ¿Quién eres tú? ―preguntó Bula frunciendo el ceño.

Tarble sonrió, tenían las mismas manías que su hermano mayor ―Mi nombre es Tarble, soy el segundo hijo del ex rey de Vegetasei y hermano menor de su padre, el actual rey, Vegeta.

Bula parpadeó sorprendida ― ¿E-entonces eres nuestro tío?

El saiyajin asintió y volteó a ver al ex gobernador ―Deberías presentarte a ellos también, padre.

―No hace falta, creo que ahora ya dieron por hecho quién soy yo.

Trunks se molestó ―No nos interesa quiénes sean, queremos ver a nuestra madre para irnos de aquí.

―Me temo, príncipe, que eso no será posible ―habló Bardock que seguía recargado en la puerta. ―Usted y la princesa pertenecen aquí.

― ¡Ustedes nos abandonaron! ―defendió su postura el adolescente. ―No pienso estar en un planeta en el cual no nos aceptaron desde antes de nacer.

El ex rey del planeta se acercó a él con toda su imponencia, sentía orgullo al ver que sus nietos no eran nada débiles de carácter. La humana los había criado bien a fin de cuentas y a pesar de no haber tenido la vida rigurosa de un saiyajin ―Trunks, esa decisión la tomó tu padre por alguna razón que desconocemos. No tuvimos nada que ver con su destierro.

―Y si es así entonces, ¿por qué no fueron a buscarnos? ―preguntó enojada la chica mirando sin temor alguno los ojos de su abuelo.

―La palabra del Rey es la máxima autoridad ―empezó a explicar Tarble. ―No podíamos hacer nada porque mi hermano lo impediría y aún si lo hubiéramos ignorado su mandato él se hubiera enterad de todos los movimientos hechos en el planeta.

―Es por eso que aprovechamos la ausencia del Rey para mandar un guerrero en su búsqueda ―agregó Bardock. ―Jamás nos atreveríamos a quitarles su derecho a los herederos de Vegetasei.

El ex monarca carraspeó ―Y mucho menos cuando le estuve exigiendo a Vegeta un heredero ―se cruzó de brazos y caminó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de sus nietos. ―Además hagan lo que hagan ustedes no podrán irse de aquí.

― ¿Nos están retando? Porque eso es interesante ―alegó Bula altaneramente.

Bardock habló ―Príncipe, princesa ―ambos mellizos lo miraron. ― ¿Acaso no sienten curiosidad por conocer a su padre?

La adolescente entonces se quedó pensativa, claro, claro que le daba muchísima curiosidad conocer a su padre, en el fondo quería encontrarse con él y saber cómo era, quería que él le explicara la razón de todo y perdonarlo, porque a pesar de que tenía a su querida madre, ella necesitaba el calor paterno.

Trunks en cambio se repudió con la idea, no, él no lo necesitaba. Bulma y Bula, junto con sus abuelos maternos, eran la única familia que quería en su vida ―No me interesa que fue de ese cobarde, por mí que se pudra en el infierno.

El ex monarca sonrió de lado, al parecer el más afectado por la ausencia de Vegeta era el joven, su rencor lo decía todo, le recordó mucho a la actitud de la científica así que utilizaría el mismo argumento que con ella para que aceptara quedarse ― ¿Y no te gustaría decírselo de frente?

El chico de cabello blanquecino se quedó callado, lo pensaba y le resultaba una idea que tenía que considerar, poder tenerlo frente a frente y gritarle todo lo que tenía dentro, echarle en cara todas esas noches en que su madre con sus ojos zafiros cansados lloraba en la soledad de su habitación cuando creía que nadie la veía, pero Trunks siempre estuvo allí, viendo como el dolor del abandonó de su padre calaba en el corazón de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, fue ese día en que se prometió que él haría lo que fuera por hacer a su madre feliz y llenarla de orgullo. Sentía que él especialmente le recordaba a ese ser, puesto que a veces Bulma se le quedaba viendo de una manera vacía, como perdida en recuerdos a través de su mirada celeste. Se sintió culpable de ser él quien le recordara tan amargos momentos, así que se propuso ser el mejor hijo que podía tener, quería hacerla sentir orgullosa.

Sí, quería verlo, para partirle la cara con sus propios puños haciéndole sentir todo el dolor que su madre sufrió.

El chico iba a contestar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a la científica con unos papeles en mano. ―Trunks, Bula… ¿están bien? ―se acercó a ellos preocupada. ― ¿Qué les hicieron? ―preguntó dirigiéndose a los saiyajines presentes.

―Calma Bulma, no les hemos hecho nada, sólo les explicábamos la situación en la que nos encontramos ―respondió su cuñado.

― ¿Y bien niños? Espero estén listos para su entrenamiento, Nappa será el encargado de enseñarles todo lo que deben saber ―explicó el ex gobernador.

Nappa se acercó a ellos, Bula tragó saliva al ver al calvo, parecía un enorme gorila, literalmente.

― ¿Y esa es una, una… cola? ―preguntó asombrada.

Trunks miró en su dirección y la notó después vio a los demás y confirmó que todos los saiyajines tenían cola. Frunció el ceño, ni él ni su hermana tenían aquel implemento.

―Las colas nos definen como saiyajines ―explicó Bardock. ―Seguro su madre tiene una explicación por la cual ustedes no tienen la suya.

Bulma suspiró y se cruzó de brazos ―Los saiyajines tienen la habilidad de convertirse en Ozarus cuando está la luna llena, no iba a exponer la tierra cuando ustedes se convirtieran y no pudieran controlar aquello, así que se las cortamos apenas nacieron.

―Ya encontraremos una manera de hacerlas crecer de nuevo ―dijo el ex monarca sin preocupación alguna. ―Llévatelos Nappa.

Ambos adolescentes fruncieron el ceño y le dieron una última mirada a su abuelo para después salir siguiendo al enorme saiyajin, su madre les pidió que se cuidaran y que los vería más tarde. Para fortuna del hombre de barba todo había resultado a la perfección, ambos se quedarían y conocer a su padre era la razón, lo entendió, a final de cuentas eran unos mocosos que anhelaban cosas. Quizá el objetivo de ver a Vegeta era distinto para cada uno pero había sido una excusa perfecta para que aceptaran la estancia en el planeta.

Ahora sólo tenía que preparar el banquete en donde presentaría el regreso de la aún Reina de Vegetasei, Bulma estaba atada a Vegeta por todas las formas y reglas del planeta, por lo que ella llevaba ese cargo; también presentaría a los dos herederos de Vegeta y por fin callaría la boca del estúpido consejo.

Miró hacia la puerta de entrada y vio que Bulma aún seguía parada ahí ― ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó tranquilamente.

―Las modificaciones que me pidió… están listas ―habló haciendo que la expectativa de los saiyajines restantes aumentara. ―Capté la señal de las naves averiadas, puede mandar a sus escuadrones cuando quiera ―le entregó un informe con sus coordenadas y se marchó.

―Es brillante ―murmuró Tarble una vez la humana se fue.

Ex rey y soldado asintieron mirando el papel.

―Bardock ―habló el hombre de barba. ―prepara a tu nieto Gohan, él irá en busca de Vegeta y Kakarotto.

El aludido asintió y se fue rápidamente.

―Padre ―el hijo menor llamó la atención del hombre, que lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. ― ¿Crees que con ellos podremos ganar la guerra contra Freezer?

El ex rey asintió con convicción ―El Ki que emanan es sorprendente a pesar de no entrenar a sus capacidades, estoy seguro de que ellos aniquilarán a ese bastardo.

* * *

 **N/A.** Bueno, abuelo Vegeta consiguió lo que quiso, porque pues él obvio siempre consigue lo que quiere, jaja y manipula hasta a sus propios nietos con tal de tener bien el planeta, su nivel de liderazgo es muy bueno (?). En fin ¿qué les pareció? Trunks sólo quiere tronarle el cuello a Vegeta y Bula quiere abrazarlo muy en el fondo, Bulma quiere hacer ambas cosas. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Logrará Gohan encontrar a su papá y a su rey? ¡Descrúbranlo en el próximo capítulo! -eso fue tan de comercial, jeje- ¡Gracias por leer!

No olviden dejar su review para que Bula no se ponga histérica y explote el planeta (?)

Reviews capítulo 2:

 _ **sukisuzukipuki:** _ Thank U so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 _ **AnneBrief7:** _ Hola preciosa, qué gustazo tenerte por aquí otra vez, amé tu mega review :3 me hizo muy feliz. Sí, tomé de base a Trunks del futuro para formar la personalidad de él cuando se habla de Vegeta, no está nada feliz con él y aquí vemos el por qué xD, así que habrá muchísima tormenta entre ellos dos y su relación será crucial para decisiones importantes del fic /u\ en cuanto Bula, sí, definitivamente tenía que hacerla toda una mujer guerrera como debe ser y acerca del romance la verdad es que no lo había pensado xD, pero podemos hacer algo interesante entre tío-sobrino-Bula. Yo siempre he pensado que el Rey Vegeta, fuera de todo lo engreído y ególatra que es en verdad fue un buen líder y gobernante y que además de todo consintió a Vegeta a su manera y que no es taaaaan malhumorado como su hijo. ¡Espero verte en este cap también! Besos.

 ** _Caroonte1:_** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review y espero que este capítulo te guste :D

 _ **rosegold09:**_ La verdad pensaba postergarlo, pero mejor que todo venga ya, así el asunto se vuelve más intrigante al ya estar en Vegetasei, además el tiempo se les viene encima a los saiyajines y tienen que darse prisa en entrenar a los principitos xD Gracias por tu review!

 _ **Hiim3-chaN:**_ Perdón por tardar, ¡pero aquí está por fin! Y espero que te guste mucho, mucho :). Gracias por dejar tu bello review y espero leerte pronto ;).

 _ **Isa:**_ ¡Hey! Muchas gracias, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo.


	4. C4: Descubrimientos

**¡H** eeeeey! Bienvenidos nuevamente, la verdad no sé si me volví a demorar o no, pero si fue así mis disculpas xD me la he pasado durmiendo un poco más de la cuenta y eso bueno, no es algo positivo porque las ideas se van. En fin, aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo, poco a poco se acerca el momento tan esperado por todas /u\

Sin más preámbulo aquí se los dejo

¡Disfrútenlo!

.

.

* * *

 **HEREDEROS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Decidir no es tarea de sólo aquel que gobierna a mano dura, sino también de aquellos que son gobernados y viven bajo el yugo y mandato de los poderosos_ _ **.**_

Capítulo 4

Descubrimientos

 **I**

La nave iba a toda velocidad, era una fortuna que por ser uno de los mejores miembros del grupo élite de guerreros, apenas con sus 21 años de edad, le dieran a él la tecnología más avanzada e innovadora que había sido creada por la mujer del Rey del planeta antes de haber sido exiliada. Llegaría en pocos días al lugar en donde estaban varados el Rey de Vegetasei y su padre, y era increíble, puesto que los antes mencionados les había tomado tres meses en llegar a ese lugar a causa de la necedad del Rey al querer usar sus antiguas naves; además el vehículo espacial era bastante amplio y cabrían los tres sin problema alguno.

Estaba contento de que la soberana regresara al planeta natal de los saiyajines, ella siempre demostró ser una buena líder y tener mano dura para todos, tenía un enorme potencial. Y no sólo él lo sabía, la mayoría de saiyajines también estaban conscientes de ello y lo aceptaban.

Por mucho tiempo se creyó que el que un saiyajin mezclara su sangre con otra raza era la cosa más humillante y vergonzosa que podría pasar, él tuvo que aguantar burlas y desprecios de muchos nativos de Vegetasei por haber sido el primer híbrido en el planeta, y a pesar de que fue una experiencia muy dura, sus padres nunca dejaron de animarlo, incluso su orgulloso abuelo Bardock lo defendió varias veces cuando pequeño al igual que lo hizo su tío Raditz, quien era el más frío de su familia pero que a su manera demostraba que le importaba, hasta su abuela Gine era una mujer muy amorosa que también lo trataba de lo mejor para que no hiciera caso a los comentarios ofensivos de alguno que otro Saiya.

Y también estaba ella, la mujer de cabello turquesa que admiraba por su astucia e inteligencia y de la cual había aprendido demasiadas cosas cuando era pequeño. Él había sido testigo de cómo muchas veces las hembras saiyas sólo buscaban mofarse de ella por ser una débil terrícola, pero ella no se inmutaba en lo absoluto por ese tipo de insultos.

 _._

 _Se encontraban sentados en el pasto, ella le leía uno de sus libros preferidos de física cuántica y él alegremente escuchaba todo lo que decía, encontraba muy interesante cada una de las pláticas que tenía con la favorita del príncipe. Además sus padres no tenían reparos en que él fuera a verla al palacio, puesto que su padre, abuelo y tío siempre estaban rondando el enorme lugar y lo tenían vigilado._

 _Especialmente su padre por exigencia de Chi-Chi, en verdad era una mujer muy ruda, pero sabía que gracias a ello había podido sobrevivir a la cultura de los saiyajines._

― _La puta favorita del príncipe y el híbrido bastardo creen tener el derecho de venir a ensuciar los pastizales del castillo con sus asquerosos y frágiles cuerpos_ _―_ _los murmullos femeninos hicieron aparición seguidos de risas burlonas._

 _El niño volteó a donde las voces fueron escuchadas y vio como un grupo de guerreras de la clase élite se dirigía a la sala de despegue mientras les regalaban miradas llenas de desprecio_ _―_ _Señorita Bulma, ¿por qué no acusa a esas mujeres con el príncipe? Han sido muy groseras con usted_ _―_ _preguntó el pequeño a la mujer en un tono bajo para no ser escuchado._

 _Bulma sonrió de lado y habló claro y lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada_ _―No tengo necesidad de decirle a Vegeta lo que acaba de ocurrir, puesto que a él no le interesa lo que un grupo de escandalosas puedan decir, y mucho menos a mí ―cerró el libro entre sus manos y se levantó, el niño la imitó. Ella se giró hasta quedar frente al grupo de guerreras que habían detenido su andar para escuchar la respuesta de ella, la peli turquesa avanzó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ellas y altaneramente también se burló. ―Además no me gustaría ser la causante de una baja en las filas de guerreros élite. Vegeta no tiene por qué mancharse las manos con la sangre de seres tan despreciables._

 _El grupo de guerreras sólo gruñó por lo bajo y decidieron seguir su camino sin decirle nada más a la terrícola. Gohan se quedó asombrado._

― _Vaya, las hizo huir señorita Bulma_ _―_ _le sonrió a la mujer mirándola orgulloso, de cierta manera, el carácter de ella le recordaba al de su madre._

 _Bulma lo miró y también le sonrió_ _―Nunca debes juzgar a un libro por su portada ―Le estiró la mano al niño quien entendió y la tomó para comenzar a caminar junto a ella. ―Ahora te explicaré un poco de matemáticas y serás libre el resto del día._

 _._

Gohan sonrió ante tal recuerdo, era una lástima que no pudiera verla para saludarla, puesto que apenas ella llegó al planeta se encerró en el laboratorio y posteriormente él fue informado que debía dirigirse al planeta Kurai para salvar a su padre y al Rey. Era una misión muy importante, así que partió de inmediato, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de avisarle a su madre o a su hermano menor que no estaría por unos días. Bueno, seguramente pronto se enterarían por su abuelo Bardock.

Aún le faltaban dos días para llegar a su destino, lo mejor sería descansar para poder llegar con todas las energías renovadas.

 **II**

Trunks miraba la alfombra de aquel enorme corredor, era frío y muy sobrio. Miró hacia adelante y vio la enorme espalda de gigantesco saiyajin que los guiaba a quién sabe dónde, aún se reprochaba por haber caído en la trampa de su supuesto abuelo. No podía creer la facilidad que tenía aquel hombre para convencer a las personas, porque seguramente él algo le había dicho a su madre para que estuviera un poco tranquila y no anduviera de aquí para allá gritando y exigiendo volver a la Tierra. Cuando la vio entrar con esa familiaridad y determinación a la sala en la que estaban ellos con esos desconocidos supo que ella había tomado la decisión de permanecer en ese planeta por un tiempo, conocía su mirada y aunque quizá ella jamás lo admitiera él sabía que su madre quería ver a ese hombre que los abandonó.

Y siéndose sincero él también quería verlo.

Por eso no se opuso más y sólo se dejó llevar por el saiyajin que caminaba a paso firme delante de ambos, entonces miró de reojo a su hermana, ella observaba de arriba abajo el corredor, sin perder cada detalle de este, viendo cada luz que lo iluminaba y de vez en cuando le daba miradas al hombre calvo, entonces él supo que ella estaba algo temerosa. Él se pegó más a ella y le tomó la mano sin mirarla directamente, pero supo que ella sí lo miró y después de eso ella apretó con suavidad su mano y sintió cómo se relajaba poco a poco.

Pero esa relajación duró muy poco cuando el saiyajin del frente se detuvo bruscamente al llegar a su destino.

Nappa se giró para ver a ambos hermanos agarrados de la mano, ella mirándolo como con asombro y quizá un poco de miedo y él dispuesto a golpearlo si le hacía algo a su melliza, sonrió para sus adentros, jamás pensó que los hijos de Vegeta serían así, tan opuestos a él en el sentido de que ellos sí mostraban sus sentimientos y emociones. Abrió la puerta del lugar y entró ― ¿Qué están esperando mocosos? Entren ya ―ordenó al ver que los herederos no se movían de su lugar.

Ellos obedecieron y entraron al cuarto, era totalmente blanco, no había absolutamente nada en aquel lugar.

Bula frunció el ceño ― ¿Qué demonios es este lugar? Aquí no hay nada.

―En este momento no hay nada princesa, pero cuando comience el entrenamiento entonces sí habrá algo ―respondió el Saiya del bigote.

― ¿Tú pelearás con nosotros? ―preguntó Trunks sin dejar de mirarlo.

Nappa imaginó por un momento que Vegeta era quien estaba delante suyo, pero se deshizo rápidamente de ese pensamiento al ver el azul en los ojos del adolescente ―No príncipe ―respondió. ―Hoy empezarán con algo sencillo, aún no están listos para enfrentarme en combate.

―No me llames príncipe, no lo soy ―demandó Trunks volteando su cabeza hacia otro extremo de la habitación.

La chica alzó una ceja al ver la actitud de su hermano, pero le restó importancia y se dirigió al Saiya calvo ― ¿Entonces qué es lo que haremos?

―Pelearán contra los saibaman, son un grupo de guerreros fuertes con los que solemos entrenar ―explicó a la peli turquesa. ―Espero que esas delicadas ropas que traen puestas les permitan moverse con libertad ―mencionó mientras se dirigía a la salida y cerraba la puerta.

Trunks y Bula se miraron a sí mismos, agradecían el hecho de que su madre les había dicho que llevasen ropa deportiva, pues estarían en un bosque y usar eso era lo más cómodo. Ambos llevaban un pants color negro, Trunks usaba una playera de manga corta blanca suelta y Bula una del mismo color pero sin mangas y ajustada al cuerpo, los tenis los de él eran color gris y los de ella eran color rosa al igual que el enorme moño con el cual había atado su cabellera que le llegaba a media cintura.

― ¿Y qué cosa serán esos saibaman? ―preguntó la chica a su hermano que veía todo con desconfianza.

―No lo sé, pero tenemos que estar atentos para cuando salgan.

Ella iba a decir algo pero un ruido se lo impidió, la habitación se tornó color rojiza y una alarma empezó a pitar, en eso una puerta ajena a la principal se abrió dejando ver a pequeñas criaturas color verdoso que inmediatamente causaron repugnancia en Bula ― ¡¿Qué mierda es eso?!

Trunks se rio ―Si la abuela te hubiera escuchado decir eso estarías en problemas ―él vio como las criaturas se pusieron en defensiva y él inmediatamente se colocó en pose de lucha. ―Pero eso no importa, debemos derrotarlos.

Ella miró a su hermano y asintió, él tenía razón, era su primer pelea con alguien que seguramente era más fuerte que un ser humano común y corriente, era su oportunidad de demostrarse a sí misma que era más poderosa de lo que todos pensaban y de que no por ser una chica era más débil que su hermano, sino que estaba a la par de fuerza.

El primer saibaman entonces atacó y los demás le siguieron, era momento de concentrarse. La pelea comenzó.

 **III**

El ex rey caminaba por toda la habitación que era el cuartel principal mientras planeaba con su hijo menor y su más fiel soldado el banquete que se haría en honor a la introducción de ambos príncipes de Vegetasei al pueblo y ante el maldito consejo, estaba seguro de que más de un miembro de esa partida de inútiles estaría molesto no sólo por la aparición de sus nietos, sino también por el regreso de la actual Reina del planeta guerrero.

Desde que en su coronación, Vegeta hijo anunció que Bulma sería su mujer y la reina del planeta, muchos miembros del consejo estuvieron en desacuerdo argumentando que era inaudito que una terrícola fuese quien gobernara a los saiyajines, sin embargo el ahora Rey los había hecho callar con su gélida mirada y amenazando de muerte a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar a la mujer. En ese momento el ex monarca pensó que una guerrilla se desataría.

Pero no pasó.

Bulma hizo lo que ningún gobernador había hecho: escuchar las necesidades de los de tercera clase quienes eran bastantes a decir verdad. Así poco a poco ella empezó a demostrar que era una líder eficiente y eso benefició al reino en muchas cosas, desde que los saiyajines de tercera clase comenzaron a ser más rendidores en sus trabajos e incluso muchos se ofrecieron a empezar a trabajar en la elaboración de naves espaciales, scouters y armaduras que usaban los de clase élite, así la producción fue mejorando. También decidió investigar los subsuelos de Vegetasei y encontró minerales que podrían ser valiosos, el planeta guerrero comenzó a figurar no sólo por su fama destructora, sino que se abrió paso al comercio, gran parte del consejo entonces vio la importancia de aquella mujer y la empezaron a respetar. Ya podían pagar el uso de materiales y armas sin la necesidad de estar purgando y vendiendo planetas. Ahora sólo solían purgar planetas cuando el Rey Galáctico se los solicitaba en caso de encontrar alguna irregularidad en éste; mientras Vegeta regulaba las purgas y tratos externos, Bulma manejaba todo lo interno en el planeta. Vegetasei nunca había sido tan espléndido.

Pero lamentablemente el reino se fue yendo en decadencia cuando Bulma se fue, ella era la única que sabía cómo manejar ese tipo de negocios, Tarble pudo apenas sostenerlo gracias a su astucia e inteligencia, sin embargo el pueblo había empezado a confiar a manos llenas en la Reina y sin ella toda esa confianza había desaparecido.

Sin embargo ahora las cosas se revertirían a su favor, el pueblo estaría feliz nuevamente y el consejo dejaría de joderlo. El único que haría un escándalo sería su hijo mayor, pero él mismo le rompería la cara si volvía a hacer alguna estupidez, eso ya lo había decidido.

―Gohan volverá en una semana con el Rey, creo que es tiempo suficiente para tener todo en orden mi lord ―habló Bardock mirando unos papeles. ―Los ingresos son suficientes para sustentar todo.

El ex gobernador asintió ―Muy bien, apenas Bulma vuelva a ser incorporada a la línea de la realeza que comience en donde se quedó. ―ordenó el hombre de barba.

―Padre, ¿y si Vegeta intenta hacer algo en su contra? Si la desterró del planeta es porque entonces él ya no quería nada con ella, probablemente la odia y a sus hijos también ―la preocupación en la voz de Tarble era evidente, él le tenía aprecio a su cuñada.

―Hay algo que Vegeta olvidó al momento de expulsar a esa mujer, ella es Reina, así que no sólo él tiene soldados a su disposición ―explicó él y miró a Bardock ―Haz que Raditz reúna a todo aquel soldado élite que no esté en las filas de Vegeta y llévalos al campo posterior del palacio.

Bardock asintió y salió del salón.

― ¿Qué tienes en mente padre?

Vegeta padre suspiró ―Vegeta tenía a sus soldados apuntando sus armas a ella sin protección alguna en aquel momento, esta vez Bulma tendrá a su propia guardia personal.

Tarble entendió entonces, así su hermano no podría hacer nada en su contra pues estaría custodiada, no es que en aquel entonces ella no tuviera a alguien cuidándola, sin embargo nunca se habían molestado en explicarle que tenía que escoger algunos soldados para que fuesen sus escoltas, esos escoltas que le serían exclusivamente fieles a la Reina y no obedecerían el mandato del Rey.

Ahora sí jugarían a niveles iguales.

 **IV**

Los dos días habían transcurrido más rápido de lo que él esperaba, estaba ansioso pues volvería a ver a su padre nuevamente, aunque también un sentimiento inquietante lo estaba acomplejando, tenía que informarle al Rey que Bulma había vuelto y no precisamente sola. Eso seguramente le molestaría a Vegeta más de lo que imaginaba y probablemente sería asesinado por él, pero era un riesgo que debía correr.

Sintió un brusco movimiento al entrar en la atmósfera de Kurai, ya había llegado, detectó las señales de ambas naves, no estaban muy lejos. Puso la nave en conductor manual y la dirigió hasta donde el localizador le indicaba que estaban los transportes, esperaba que ambos adultos no se encontrasen lejos de allí.

Las divisó a lo lejos y bajó lentamente su vehículo hasta lograr un buen aterrizaje. Se colocó su scouter un color azul igual al de su traje; ajustó sus botas blancas y sus guantes, entonces emprendió el vuelo hasta llegar justo al lado de las naves saiyajin. Miró la computadora de éstas y comprendió que era ésta la que estaba averiada y que por eso la señal que emitía era muy débil como para ser captada por el anterior satélite, Bulma en verdad era una genio al poder hacer que el satélite captara tan baja frecuencia a una enorme distancia.

Sintió entonces dos Ki aproximándose a él antes de que su scouter se lo avisara, reconoció esos dos poderes de pelea que su artefacto le marcaba. Se dio la vuelta al escuchar que ambos sujetos estaban detrás de él.

Reverenció al Rey ―Me han mandado en su búsqueda, majestad.

Vegeta no dijo nada, sólo se cruzó de brazos, no le sorprendía que el hijo de su mejor soldado fuera encomendado a esa misión, él era un gran guerrero al igual que su padre, pero nunca se lo diría abiertamente.

Goku por otro lado se acercó sonriendo a su hijo y le colocó una mano en su hombro haciendo que se levantara ―Te has puesto más fuerte, ¿verdad Gohan?

El hijo le sonrió al padre ―Así es papá, he estado entrenando con el abuelo y he mejorado bastante.

El Rey se sintió incómodo por la escena, _padre_ , era esa una palabra que le incomodaba escuchar, porque le recordaba lo que él mismo se había negado a ser.

―No perdamos tiempo en cosas estúpidas Kakarotto, debemos volver cuando antes ―ordenó el Rey, padre e hijo asintieron a su mandato.

―La nave está por aquí ―Gohan se elevó por los cielos y los dos saiyas lo siguieron hasta encontrar la nave en la que había viajado. Los tres descendieron y entraron en el transporte. El hijo del soldado no perdió el tiempo y tecleó el viaje de regreso. ―Estaremos en Vegetasei en tres días ―informó.

― ¡¿Tres días?! Eso es rápido, Vegeta y yo tuvimos que dormir por tres meses para llegar hasta acá ―se quejó el soldado mayor. ―Aun así, ¿cómo es que pudieron encontrarnos? El planeta no se mueve en una sola órbita, así que es difícil poder establecer sus coordenadas.

El menor tragó saliva, era hora de la verdad, aunque le costara un poco de trabajo decirla tenía que hacerlo. Miró fugazmente a su Rey y pudo apreciar que debajo de ese semblante serio y brazos cruzados estaba una capa de expectativa.

―La nave, es de las últimas que construyó la señorita Bulma, su motor es muy veloz, por eso es que el tiempo fue tan drásticamente reducido ―explicó. Vio como Vegeta fruncía aún más el ceño, sabía que no le gustaba que mencionaran su nombre, pero debía continuar. ―En cuanto a la ubicación…

Se quedó callado por un momento, un momento que se le hizo eterno a Vegeta, un momento en donde sus hombros pesaron más que nunca. Goku sólo lo miraba con curiosidad evidente, nunca había visto a su hijo mayor tan nervioso desde que hizo su prueba para entrar a las fuerzas élite.

El Rey gruñó ― ¡Habla ya maldita sea!

―S-sí majestad ―el pobre Gohan respiró profundo mentalizando ya la buena golpiza que se llevaría por parte del gobernador. ―Ella, ella ha sido traída a Vegetasei nuevamente y fue la responsable de mejorar la recepción de la señal satelital.

No dijo su nombre porque no había necesidad, porque él ya sabía de quien se tratada, lo supo desde que vio la nave, ese diseño lo había visto dibujado en un papel tirado por su habitación alguna vez. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse encolerizado y traicionado, había dado órdenes de que nunca más quería que ella volviera al planeta ni que nadie se pusiera en contacto con ella, había amenazado de muerte a aquel que desobedeciera ― ¿Quién se atrevió a contradecirme? ―su voz provocó un escalofrío inmediato en los dos soldados.

―Su padre fue quien dio la orden y el soldado Raditz fue quien cumplió con la misión de ir a la Tierra.

Vegeta apretó el puño, su padre, su propio padre fue capaz de hacer eso. Lo mataría apenas regresara.

―Tranquilo Vegeta, seguramente hubo razones suficientes para hacer eso.

―Mi padre tiene razón majestad, el planeta está vuelto un caos desde que usted no regresó en la fecha programada, incluso hubo miembros del consejo que lo dieron por muerto y propagaron esa noticia. Ni el príncipe Tarble ni su padre pudieron calmar al pueblo ―argumentó bajo la atenta mirada del Rey. ―Ellos exigían ver al Rey o… al heredero.

Un nudo se formó en el estómago del saiyajin gobernante, su heredero, suyo, su hijo. El hijo que había abandonado desde antes de nacer. Un hijo que seguramente no tenía ni remota idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo. Pero no flaqueó, mostro una sonrisa arrogante ―Esos inútiles, se conforman con saber de la existencia de un pobre bastardo.

―La furia del consejo al menos logró aminorarse majestad ―informó Gohan al ver que Vegeta se calmaba un poco. ―El saber acerca de la presencia de la Reina y el heredero fue suficiente para ellos ―Gohan evitó decir que eran dos en realidad, prefería que él se enterara por sí mismo.

Vegeta quería replicar, gritarle al hijo de su mejor soldado que esa mujer no era ninguna Reina, pero era auto engañarse, él sabía mejor que nadie que Bulma era por todo derecho y bajo todas las leyes la Reina rigente del planeta.

―Eso es algo bueno, ¿no crees Vegeta? Así ya tienes una preocupación menos, seguro que Bulma podrá ocuparse bien de esto ―dijo un alegre Goku. La verdad es que el saber que la terrícola estaba de vuelta lo hacía sentir bien. Durante su estancia en Vegetasei se había llevado muy bien con ella hasta el punto de convertirse en muy buenos amigos, incluso llegó a tener problemas con el actual gobernante por ello, pero siempre Bulma lograba tranquilizar la ira de él.

Vegeta no dijo nada ya. Se fue a un punto solitario de la nave para pensar, ¿qué haría cuando la viera? ¿Ella qué haría cuando se lo encontrara? ¿Lo odiaría? Él no la odiaba eso era seguro, tampoco la había olvidado. Todo era una revolución en su cabeza y no podía pensar con claridad. Estaba en problemas.

 **V**

Bula golpeó al último saibaman hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el frío suelo. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de un Trunks cansado y sudado ―Luces asqueroso ―dijo riendo.

Él frunció el ceño y luego sonrió para acercarse a ella abriendo los brazos ―Déjame darte entonces un abrazo ―la chica soltó un gritito y comenzó a correr evadiendo los cuerpos caídos de los saibaman. ―No huyas cobarde.

―No Trunks, eso es repugnante ―le dijo mientras seguía evadiéndolo.

Las risas entre ambos no cesaban. Ellos siempre habían tenido una relación muy estrecha, pero ahora que estaban en un planeta desconocido se la pasaban mucho más juntos que antes, no iban a ningún lado sin la presencia del otro. De hecho compartían habitación. El antiguo rey había insistido en que ambos tuvieran sus propios aposentos, pero la chica fue la primera en negarse argumentando que no quería estar sola para que alguien se aprovechara de ella y que dormiría con su hermano sí o sí, obviamente Trunks no se opuso, prefería tener a su hermanita cerca y cerciorarse de que ella estaba a salvo junto a él.

Trunks por fin alcanzó a Bula y la jaló del brazo pegándola a su cuerpo sudado ―Hermanita, disfruta de mi sudor ―se burló mientras la envolvía con sus brazos y pegaba su tórax empapado con el de ella.

―Eres un cerdo, idiota ―se rio Bula sacando la lengua en señal de asco, pero la realidad era que no le molestaba, pues ella estaba igual de sudada que él.

La puerta principal se abrió inmediatamente dejando ver a Tarble y ambos hermanos terminaron con su juego ―Necesito que vengan conmigo ―pidió sonriéndoles a sus sobrinos. Ambos asintieron y caminaron hacia la salida donde Nappa les entregó toallas para limpiar su sudor y botellas de agua.

―Gracias Nappita ―dijo melosamente la chica mientras le picaba la mejilla al soldado calvo con su dedo índice. El soldado sólo frunció el ceño, el tercer día de entrenamiento fue que ella empezó con eso y le gritó que no lo hiciera pero ella con su cara de ángel logró que su furia desistiera, el cuarto día imitó su acción del día anterior y sólo le soltó un gruñido, y ahora en el quinto día ya no le molestaba tanto.

Trunks sólo le dio un suave golpe en el brazo en señal de agradecimiento y empujó a su hermana haciendo que casi se cayera, rápidamente ella comenzó a reclamarle y él sólo se burlaba.

Tarble sonrió, le alegraba que ambos tuvieran una relación tan buena, puesto que a pesar de que Vegeta y él se respetaban y se apreciaban, nunca llegaron a ser así de cercanos. También era un alivio para él el hecho de que se habían acostumbrado rápidamente al ambiente de Vegetasei, y es que a pesar de haber nacido y haber sido criados en la Tierra, el planeta de guerreros era su origen, por lo que consecuentemente se acoplarían a la perfección.

Podía ver que Bula ya no se mostraba temerosa como al principio, ya no se escondía tras su hermano cuando algún saiyajin se les acercaba y se llevaba bastante bien con Nappa. Por otro lado, Trunks se veía más relajado, había sacado buena parte de su ira golpeando a los saibaman y tenía una muy buena relación con él.

―Se han vuelto más independientes en esta semana que llevamos aquí ―comentó Nappa quien caminaba a su lado guiando a los mellizos que peleaban aún detrás suyo.

El príncipe asintió ―Eso mismo me dijo Bulma, los dos primeros días ellos solían buscarla inmediatamente apenas terminaran su entrenamiento y se quedaban con ella hasta que terminara lo que estuviese haciendo, pero después ya no fueron y se dedicaron a estar ocasionando problemas por todo el palacio.

Y Tarble no mentía. Trunks y Bula decidieron aventurarse en todo el lugar, ya habían hecho explotar dos salas de entrenamiento que estaban a prueba por su curiosidad hacia los botones, habían recibido un duro regaño por parte de su madre e increíblemente el ex gobernador los había defendido diciendo que sólo estaban dando rienda suelta a su lado saiyajin y que no sería la primera ni la última cosa que harían explotar. Esos dos adolescentes llegaron para hacer del sobrio palacio un lugar alegre y lleno de gritos y risas.

Los cuatro saiyas llegaron a la sala principal de reuniones y entraron encontrándose con el ex rey y Bardock.

―Estamos aquí padre ―evidenció Tarble al entrar.

Vegeta padre asintió y miró a sus nietos que se daban golpes disimuladamente mientras caminaban por la sala ―Trunks, Bula ―los llamó y ambos se acercaron a él ― ¿Qué tal va su entrenamiento?

― ¡Excelente! ―exclamó la chica. ―Ya puedo derribar a quince saibaman en menos de tres minutos

Trunks sonrió de lado ―Eso no es nada, mi récord es de diecinueve saibaman en dos minutos y medio.

― ¿Te crees mucho he tonto? ―le reclamó Bula brincando a su espalda mientras le daba golpecitos en la cabeza.

El ex monarca sonrió satisfecho, progresaban muy rápido, estaba más que seguro que podrían derrotar a Freezer sin problema alguno. Estiró una mano y la posó en la cabeza de la chica que se le quedó viendo con esos mares zafiro, posó la misma mano en la cabeza de su nieto esta vez, quien había detenido sus movimientos por tirar a Bula cuando él acarició la cabeza de ella.

― ¿Teniendo un momento de paternidad? ―la voz de Bulma interrumpió su acción y se volteó hacia ella que entraba seguida de Raditz. Ya había elegido a su grupo de soldados y exigió a Raditz como el líder de su guardia y escolta personal.

― ¡Mamá! ―Bula corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente haciendo que la espalda de la mujer tronara ― ¡Te lastimé, perdóname!

Bulma se rio y besó la frente de su hija ―En realidad necesitaba eso cariño ―alzó su mirada a Trunks y le indicó que se acercara a lo que él inmediatamente obedeció, ella lo jaló para abrazarlo también. ― ¿Les han ocasionado problemas estas personas?

Nappa iba a replicar pero la mirada del ex gobernante lo calló inmediatamente.

―No, aún no ―respondió Trunks.

El príncipe Tarble carraspeó llamando la atención de los presentes ―Les hemos pedido que vinieran aquí los tres para informarles que mañana se celebrará un banquete en honor a su regreso a Vegetasei.

Bulma frunció el ceño ―Eso no hace falta, preferiría que todo siguiera tan discreto como ahora.

―Eso es imposible ―dijo Bardock caminando hacia ellos ―Ya hay secreto a voces en el pueblo de que has vuelto y que trajiste a los herederos contigo.

―Si bueno, no regresé por mi voluntad ―peleó la mujer de ojos zafiro.

―Ya está todo listo para el banquete, Bulma ―dijo seriamente el hombre de barba cruzando sus brazos. ―Todo el consejo estará presente y ya sabes cómo son, así que te recomiendo que te comportes y no bajes la guardia.

―Las ropas que usarán ya están en sus habitaciones ―informó Tarble e hizo una pequeña pausa. ―También celebraremos el regreso de mi hermano y Rey de Vegetasei.

Ambos mellizos sintieron como el cuerpo de su madre se tensaba al escuchar aquellas palabras dichas por su tío.

Bulma tragó saliva y tratando de sonar lo más desinteresada posible preguntó ― Entonces, ¿llega mañana?

―No ―respondió el ex monarca con una sonrisa burlona, abrió la boca pero la puerta fue tocada antes de que pudiera hablar. Bardock abrió y recibió una nota de un soldado, la leyó y asintió hacia Vegeta padre. ―De hecho acaba de llegar. Tal vez quisieras ir a recibirlo.

* * *

 **N/A Final:** ¡Ya se acerca el momeeeeeento! Todo es tensión en este momento, aún sigo pensando en cómo hacer el reencuentro entre Veggie y Bulma, no es sencillo (?) xP. Btw, amé el momento de Nappa y Bula, ¡ojo!, no es en sentido romántico, más bien es como si Nappa fuera un tío más para Bula y para Trunks es sólo un buen maestro. ¿Ansiosas? Yo también lo estoy xD

.

 **Review Talk:**

 _AnneBrief7-_ Suelo actualizar siempre a media noche porque es cuando hay más inspiración xD jajaja. Tsea, Vegeta papá es astuto en momentos de tensión xD creo que a pesar de su actitud tan prepotente puede llegar a ser hasta un poco más sociable que otros saiyas, digo, tuvo que ser empático para lograr el puesto de rey xD. En cuando al encuentro de Bula y Vegeta de hecho será interesante y habrán cosillas por ahí que seguro serán dramáticas para ambas partes. Amo demasiado a Bulma como para dejarla sólo como la mujer que se cogió Vegeta o que más bien se cogió a Vegeta xD, ella tiene mucho potencial para ser un buen ejemplar de líder saiyajin. Pd. Trunks también fue mi crush cuando niña, ese cinnamon roll, siempre fue... perfecto. ¡Muchas gracias por dejar tu review que tanto amo! Te mando un abrazote y espero que te haya gustado este cap ;).

 _rosegold09-_ Todas ya necesitamos al guapo de Vegeta, por eso es que ya volverá y se encontrará con su negada pero adorada familia xD, sin embargo el karma siempre está a la orden del día y no será nada fácil para el pobre de Veggie, aunque bien lo tiene merecido xD. En cuando a lo prohibido, la verdad es que no soy muy buena escribiendo historias tan pecaminosas -no es cierto- jajaja, pero la verdad es que nunca lo he intentado, algún día haré la prueba a ver qué tal. ¡Gracias por el review y espero leerte nuevamente! :D

 _elsi-_ No te preocupes, su familia no lo perdonará tan fácilmente xD, le va a costar, es lo mínimo que puede merecer :P porque sí, en definitiva estamos de acuerdo que anda en su racha de estupidez, jajaja. ¡Espero leerte pronto bonita!

 _Jenny070891-_ ¡Hola! :D Bueno, la reacción de Vegeta ahorita es muy serena, pero porque no los ha visto todavía, pero cuando los vea hay de dos o se vuelve loco o se vuelve loco xD. Es un gran misterio aún el cómo va a reaccionar, ¡gracias por comentar! Nos leemos :).

 _Hiim3-chaN-_ Yo adoro el drama también, y pronto habrá mucho más 7u7. Vegeta merece sufrir, así que la mayoría del drama recaerá en él, tendrá sus bajones emocionales (?) xD. ¡Mil gracias por dejar review bonita! ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap! :3.

 _Isa-_ ¡Ya está! :D Espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por estar al pendiente, ¡un abrazo!.

 _Caroonte1-_ ¡Me has convencido con agregar a Goten en el embrollo amoroso por Bula xD! La verdad es que él iba a ser el caballero amoroso principal en la vida de Bula, pero ¿por qué no mejor dramatizarlo y hacer un enredo familiar? xD Veggie se va a infartar cuando vea que son dos pares de ojitos azules en vez de uno, pero de esos infartos intensos xD ¡gracias por pasarte a comentar bonita! Espero leerte nuevamente ;D

.

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. C5: Encuentros

**¡A** ctualicé más rápido que de costumbre! La verdad es que no podía dejarlas con las ansias de saber qué iba a pasar después de los sucesos anteriores, así que todos estos días me la he pasado trabajando aquí y modificando mil veces los escenarios hasta que bam, quedó el que estarán a punto de leer. ¡Así que disfrútenlo muchísimo!

.

.

* * *

 **HEREDEROS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Y cuando menos lo esperabas llegó aquel día, aquel en el cual tendrías que enfrentar tus más grandes temores y enfrentarte a ti mismo._

 **.**

Capítulo 5

Encuentros

 **I**

El Rey de Vegetasei mantenía sus ojos cerrados en aparente calma a pesar de haber sido informado que en tan sólo diez minutos aterrizarían completamente en la base correspondiente del palacio. No sabía qué es lo que se iba a encontrar, quizá al descender del vehículo espacial se toparía con sus ojos zafiros llenos de furia, con esa mueca que revelaba esa molestia en ella que tanto había memorizado.

Probablemente lo primero que haría sería golpearlo repetidamente hasta que sus manos se hiciesen rojas, o tal vez se soltaría a llorar al verlo y luego lo patearía en las bolas. Todos los escenarios se transformaban en algo violento, pero él sabía sobrellevarlos, había aprendido a convivir con esos ataques de enojo que le solían dar a su mujer cuando algo no salía tal cual ella decía, y sí, decía que era su Reina porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo egoístamente suya.

Se rio de sí mismo para sus adentros al darse cuenta que aún tenía esa actitud posesiva sobre la mujer a pesar de que habían transcurrido quince años sin verla, ¿cómo sería ahora? ¿Su cabello seguiría siendo tan largo? ¿Su piel se mantendría aterciopelada? Tenía tantas ganas de volverla a tocar a pesar de que ella le odiara. Sería capaz de vencer su estúpido orgullo con tal de volver a acariciar cada rincón de su frágil y menudo cuerpo.

―Alteza ―la voz de Gohan lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos y miró al soldado totalmente firme ante él. ―Ya he informado a la base que estamos a punto de aterrizar.

Vegeta sólo asintió ante sus palabras y el más joven se retiró entendiendo inmediatamente que no quería ser molestado, agradecía que al menos aquel Saiya joven fuese más racional y entendido que su padre, porque a pesar de haberse alejado lo suficiente de ellos y de haber evitado conversación con Gohan en ese momento, el soldado padre se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Kakarotto en verdad no entendía cuando debía alejarse de él.

― ¿Ansioso por conocer a tu hijo? ―el Rey frunció el ceño ante tal pregunta, le molestaba el hecho de que su mejor soldado sugiriera algo así, y le molestaba porque estaba en lo cierto, estaba ansioso. Realmente lo estaba.

―No te concierne, Kakarotto ―evadió la pregunta rogando que se fuera el saiyajin acompañante antes de que le rompiera el cuello, pero era necio.

―Yo creo que se parecerá a ti, bueno, quizá saque tu mirada y el cabello de Bulma, es algo extraño pero es una probabilidad ―mencionó el guerrero ignorando el completo enojo de su gobernante. ―También hay probabilidad de que sea una niña.

Vegeta bufó ―Imposible, todos los primogénitos siempre han sido varones.

―Tomando en cuenta a los que son saiyajines puros, pero en este caso de mezcla entre razas es probable que sea mujer ―lo que realmente estaba haciendo Goku sublimemente era prepararlo para encontrarse con una niña. Gohan ya le había contado que en realidad eran mellizos los hijos que Bulma había concebido junto con el Rey. Se sorprendió y bastante, pero moría de ganas de ver la cara de Vegeta al ver las dos caras idénticas de sus hijos. Es algo que definitivamente cualquiera pagaría por ver.

― ¡Lárgate antes de que te mate, Kakarotto! ―gritó incómodo el Rey haciendo que sus dos acompañantes se sobresaltaran por su repentina elevación de voz.

Goku lanzó una risa nerviosa y se levantó del piso alejándose del gobernante, al menos logró meterle en la cabeza que probablemente sería una chica la que estuviese parada ahí, junto a Bulma, así que su misión momentánea había terminado.

Vegeta volvió a acomodarse en su lugar cerrando sus ojos nuevamente para tratar de calmarse, ese saiyajin sí que sabía cómo sacarlo de sus casillas, pero nuevamente tenía razón en otra cosa: era totalmente probable que el heredero fuese mujer, una niña, una niña que tal vez se parecería a Bulma. Sus ansias empezaron a aumentar y eso le causó una frustración muy grande.

―Majestad, hemos llegado ―llamó su atención el guerrero más joven mientras tecleaba datos en el computador de la nave para hacer que la compuerta principal se abriese.

Goku se estiró caminando a la salida de la nave ―Por fin en casa, muero por comer algo preparado por tu madre ―le dijo a Gohan que caminaba tras él.

El Rey vio cómo los soldados salían a paso calmo de ahí mientras que él permanecía estático, sus piernas no respondían por quién sabe cuántos minutos, no podía moverse, algo no le permitía mover su cuerpo en total libertad. No, no podía dejar que algo así lo atemorizara, él era el Rey de la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo y lo demostraría. Retomó seguridad y a paso firme salió de ahí.

 **II**

Bulma sentía su pecho palpitar más fuerte y rápido que de costumbre, sabía que en algún momento debería enfrentar nuevamente a aquel amor que la había abandonado años atrás, sin embargo la noticia de que justo en ese momento él se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ella respirando el mismo aire la paralizó completamente, su cerebro la estaba traicionando y no podía responder absolutamente nada.

Sólo un suave apretón sobre su mano la hizo salir de su trance, miró hacia quien había llamado su atención y observó los ojos revolucionados de su hijo, él también estaba en la misma situación que ella, no sabían qué hacer. Miró a Bula que observaba al antiguo rey como con una mezcla de expectativa, curiosidad y nerviosismo.

Sintió la mirada de todos los saiyajines presentes sobre ella y entonces fue que pudo encontrar voz en ella ―Yo… a mí no me interesa en lo absoluto ―dijo recobrando su postura altiva que solía caracterizarla. ―Si era todo lo que tenía que decir me retiro nuevamente al laboratorio. Vamos, Raditz ―ella se giró para salir del lugar sin decir nada más.

Bula arqueó una ceja, nunca había visto a su madre tan nerviosa o actuando de una manera tan extraña, le dio una mirada al guardia principal de su madre que sólo subió y bajó los hombros en señal de no saber qué pasaba exactamente por la mujer en ese momento y procedió a salir tras ella.

―Si ustedes quieren ver a Vegeta deberían ir ya a la sala de aterrizaje ―habló el hombre de barba mirando suspicazmente la reacción de sus nietos.

Trunks frunció el ceño y lanzó un quejido ―No es necesario, vámonos Bula, hagamos otra cosa ―ordenó a su hermana pero ella no se movió ni un milímetro.

―Trunks… ―él entendió lo que ella quería decirle así que prefirió ignorarla y salió de la sala de reuniones a cualquier parte del palacio que estuviera lo más lejos posible de aquella sala de aterrizaje. Ella se giró hacia su tío y abuelo ― ¿Ustedes irán?

―Claro, es nuestro deber ir y recibir al Rey como es debido ―explicó el antiguo monarca.

Bula asintió y mantuvo su mirada en el piso cuadricular del lugar como teniendo un debate totalmente interno, Tarble al verla así no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y posar una mano en el hombro de la adolescente ―Vayamos.

Ella respiró profundamente y asintió, le sonrió a su tío y enredó su delicado brazo en el de él como si eso le sirviera de apoyo moral y claro está que el hermano de su padre no quitaría su brazo por nada del mundo.

Un Scouter sonó en la habitación llamando la atención de los presentes, Bardock oprimió un botón para revelar en mensaje que le había llegado y posteriormente se lo comunicó a los demás ―La nave a aterrizado completamente. Es mejor darnos prisa.

No hubo más palabras, todos salieron de allí en dirección al tan ansiado encuentro con el Rey de Vegetasei.

Todos iban en completo silencio, pero podían sentir y oler el nerviosismo de la heredera emanando por todo su pequeño cuerpo, no se explicaban realmente a qué se debía, es decir, a todos les causaba temor ver al Rey, pero él era su padre y no debía temerle bajo ningún motivo.

Bula por dentro se hacía un montón de probables escenarios diferentes, ¿qué debía hacer? Lo más coherente era mostrarse molesta con su padre por nunca haber tenido interés por buscarlos, sin embargo sabía que sus sentimientos y emoción la traicionarían y correría a los brazos del hombre que no la quiso ni a ella ni a su mellizo, en ese momento fue que resintió la falta de Trunks a su lado, él siempre le daba ánimos para todo, no es que su tío, abuelo o maestro no la estuvieran apoyando a su manera, pero en definitiva su hermano era demasiado especial para ella. Recordaba cómo él la solía apoyar en esos momentos en los que sentía que no era buena para nada, ni que podía hacer nada bien. Él siempre estuvo allí para ella, y en ese momento lo necesitaba más que nunca.

No, no quería vivir ese momento sin él. Quisiera o no Trunks tenía que estar allí con ella en el momento en el que vieran por primera vez el rostro de su madre. Se soltó del brazo de su tío y corrió en dirección contraria a la que iban ― ¡Iré por Trunks, volveré enseguida! ―les gritó yendo hacia el camino que había tomado su mellizo.

 **III**

Vegeta salió de la nave topándose con los guardias del lugar y los mecánicos que revisaban toda la nave restaurando la energía gastada en el viaje.

―Vegeta ―dirigió la mirada a esa voz conocida, Raditz, quien fue su más fiel soldado y confidente durante la mayor parte de su vida hasta que el hermano menor del soldado fue puesto a prueba y solicitado como la escolta principal del aquel entonces príncipe.

El Rey elevó hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza a modo de saludo al soldado que lo había llamado. Escuchó la puerta abriéndose escasos segundos después de esto y vio cómo entraban al lugar su padre, su hermano, su ex tutor y el soldado principal del ex rey.

Se acercó hacia el saiyajin de barba con una actitud desafiante en él, estaba colérico con él aunque no lo dijese abiertamente en ese momento, no podía comprender cómo es que su padre había hecho algo tan imprudente como traer al heredero al reino nuevamente, lo regresaba a la boca del lobo, al lugar más peligroso para él. Llegó hasta quedar frente a él ― ¿Cómo te atreviste a evadir la palabra de tu Rey?

―Te la has pasado quince malditos años enfrascado en solamente los tratos externos al planeta, tanto que ni siquiera te dabas por enterado que el poblado empezaba a hablar mal de ti por no poder hacer correctamente el rol que la Reina manejaba en ese instante, ¡todo se estaba yendo a la mierda por causa de tu maldito egoísmo hacia tu reino! ―el reclamo del ex rey le sorprendió a todos los presentes en aquel lugar, incluyendo a su mismísimo hijo mayor. Sí estaba en lo correcto, había descuidado el reino de manera interna por tratar de mantenerlo a salvo de las garras de Freezer y algunos otros que pensaban invadirlo, sin embargo él tenía sus razones y odiaba dar explicaciones que nadie más necesitaba.

―Esto fue algo que ordené específicamente, los quiero de vuelta a su maldito planeta en este instante ―caminó hacia la salida enfurecido, le ponía mal el hecho de pensar que en algún momento llegase a pasar aquello que más temía.

El saiyajin de barba habló haciendo que se detuviera en su andar ―No se irán Vegeta, no importa lo que hagas, ellos se quedarán aquí, es su derecho ―el ex gobernador hablaba más por sus dos nietos que por la madre de ellos, puesto que sabía que Bulma podría defenderse sola, era una cualidad que él admiraba en ella. Sin embargo sus nietos aún eran como unos bebés aprendiendo a gatear en un mundo totalmente desconocido. ―Si te interesa, ella está en el laboratorio principal.

Vegeta no se inmutó ante esa información, sólo salió de la sala sin mirar hacia atrás. Estaba totalmente estresado, necesitaba asearse y un cambio de ropas y eso es lo que haría en ese preciso instante, después se encargaría de que aquel inevitable encuentro se realizase.

Las puertas se cerraron tras el Rey y los demás saiyajines soltaron un suspiro totalmente aliviado.

―No salió tan mal ―habló Nappa.

Tarble asintió ―Seguimos vivos… y completos.

― ¡Gohan! ―exclamó el antiguo rey llamando la atención del guerrero más joven que aún no abandonaba la sala y se encontraba junto a su padre; se acercó hacia aquel que lo había llamado reverenciándolo. ―Llama a tu hermano, los dos serán puestos a prueba el día de hoy, quiero saber si son completamente aptos de realizar la misión que tengo en mente para encomendarles.

El soldado asintió y salió de la sala no sin antes volverlo a reverenciar.

 **IV**

La mujer entró al laboratorio en completa soledad, le había dicho a Raditz que si quería fuera a recibir al Vegeta, pues ella bien sabía que había una gran amistad entre su soldado y el Rey del planeta. Seguramente ya estaba allí recibiendo a aquel saiyajin.

Bulma se sentó en la silla del escritorio principal dándole una mirada a sus planos, desde que había llegado no hacía más que revisar los trabajos que dejó allí antes de ser mandada a la Tierra nuevamente; los años habían pasado y por supuesto ella había aprendido muchas más cosas que cuando era una chiquilla de dieciocho años, así que todo lo que había diseñado años atrás podría hacerlo ahora en un santiamén.

Enrolló un plano y desdobló otro diferente, fue cuando se topó con una caja al lado de los planos arrumbados que no había dejado allí antes de partir, de eso estaba segura.

Frunció el ceño totalmente extrañada y la tomó entre sus manos, era una caja de madera que no contenía ninguna cerradura u otra especie de candado de seguridad, así que pudo abrirla sin dificultad alguna. Vio muchos papeles y cartas metidas en el objeto rectangular, sacó algunos de esos papeles y los empezó a desdoblar.

Eran… eran cartas de los saiyajines de tercera clase. Cartas que le habían escrito demandando saber el porqué de su abandono, otras dándole las gracias por haber mostrado una preocupación sincera por un tiempo, y una que otra carta reclamaba su hipocresía hacia el pueblo o la maldecían por haberlos dejado justo cuando empezaban a progresar.

Pero había allí también otro tipo de cartas, eran cartas de las familias de tercera clase más pobres y olvidadas del planeta, aquellos que no contaban con un nivel de pelea adecuado ni siquiera para sobrevivir. En esas cartas las familias le pedían, no, le suplicaban que hiciera algo, que regresase para salvar a los hijos de estas personas que habían sido vendidos a otras especies para saldar deudas que tenían con el Reino. Deudas que ella había prometido solucionar en cuanto se encontrara más mineral que sirviera de uso monetario, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada de ello a causa de Vegeta.

Se tapó la boca con una mano y un sollozo ahogado salió de ahí, había roto las promesas que les hizo a esas personas, esas personas tuvieron que vender a sus hijos para que al menos ellos pudieran seguir subsistiendo aunque sea de esclavos.

No se lo iba perdonar nunca, y mucho menos se lo iba a perdonar a Vegeta, él era el responsable de todo eso. Se limpió las lágrimas que habían escurrido de sus ojos zafiro y guardo todas esas cartas nuevamente en el cofre y tomó una decisión, no se iría de Vegetasei hasta no solucionar cada uno de los problemas que dejó pendientes en aquel planeta, así le llevase toda la vida permanecer ahí y no volver a pisar la Tierra nunca más. Ella era Bulma Briefs, y un Briefs siempre terminaba lo que empezaba.

Se levantó de su asiento con nuevas energías renovadas al tener aquella determinación nuevamente, de nada le servía estarse lamentando por lo sucedido, tenía que pensar rápidamente qué podría hacer… lo más lógico era visitar a aquellas familias para que le contasen lo ocurrido y hallar juntos una solución. Sabía que sería difícil hacerlo pero al menos debía intentarlo.

Tomó nuevamente todo el cofre entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la salida del laboratorio, buscaría a Raditz para que la llevase a buscar a cada una de las familias y principalmente pedirles una disculpa por todos esos años de ausencia.

 **V**

Sus cabellos azulados se movían al compás del movimiento que hacía al correr por los pasillos del palacio, ¿en dónde demonios se había metido su hermano? Lo había ido a buscar a su habitación pero no estaba allí, se había dirigido al cuarto de entrenamiento pero éste estaba completamente desolado, no se le ocurría en dónde más buscar hasta que recordó los jardines del palacio que conectaban a este con el laboratorio principal, habían pasado algunas tardes allí esperando a que su madre terminase su trabajo y era un lugar tranquilo para estar y pensar que seguramente era lo que Trunks quería.

Corrió y dobló a la izquierda en el último pasillo que daba a aquel jardín y entonces allí lo vio parado mirando hacia el cielo. Suspiró cansada y se acercó hacia él.

― ¿Qué quieres Bula? ―ella se detuvo en seco, su hermano en definitiva le ganaba un poco más en astucia, ya sabía diferenciar a la perfección su energía del de otros saiyajin a pesar de haber aprendido a disminuirlo o desaparecerlo, aunque quizá fue la simple conexión que ellos tenían desde bebés.

Se acercó decidida a su hermano y lo agarró del brazo para que volteara a verla ―Necesito que vengas conmigo.

― ¿Para qué? ―preguntó él frunciendo el ceño, él ya sabía qué era lo que ella quería, pero no cedería tan fácil. No esta vez.

Ella resopló haciendo que el fleco que le cubría la frente se moviera en el acto ―Sabes muy bien para qué ―colocó ambas manos en los costados de su cadera y su rostro entonces se tornó serio. ―Quiero… quiero que estés allí, conmigo. Quiero que hagamos esto juntos Trunks.

Él no dijo nada, sólo giró la cabeza evitando la mirada de su melliza.

Bula tomó el rostro masculino entre sus manos, vio en los ojos de su hermano todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese instante: duda, desesperación, curiosidad, nostalgia y todo un revoltijo más de sensaciones y emociones.

―Entonces, ¿aún no lo has conocido? ―el chico tomó ambas manos femeninas con las suyas y las apartó de su rostro, pero no las soltó. Vio a su hermana negar con cabeza y entonces habló. ―No estoy listo para esto Bula, yo… tú eres más fuerte que yo en este aspecto y… ―un gruñido salió de él.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado todo eso? Un día vivía tranquilamente con su hermana, su madre y sus abuelos en una gran casa con todas las comodidades que un adolescente podía pedir y al otro se enteraba de que era hijo de un Rey que gobernaba a la raza más fuerte y poderosa de todo el universo… eso lo rompió. Su vida estaba bien antes y lo aceptaba, no era completamente perfecta ni feliz porque quizá siempre tuvo ese vacío y esa duda del por qué su padre lo había abandonado desde antes de conocer el mundo, de quién era en realidad y de la razón por la cuál era tan diferente a otros chicos de su edad. Sin embargo no se lo podía preguntar a su madre, no quería destapar viejas heridas que bien sabía que a ella le dificultaban mucho sanar.

―Trunks ―la voz de su hermana lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, bajó la mirada hacia ella que lo veía con empatía, con amor, como siempre ella lo había mirado. ―Yo lo sé, sé lo que estás sintiendo ahora y sé lo mucho que te afecta ―habló ella sin dejar de mirarlo y posteriormente lo abrazó fuertemente enredando sus brazos en el cuello de él ―Pero te necesito más que nunca hermanito. Nos necesitamos.

Él le devolvió el abrazo escondiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello femenino, tal cual lo hacía con su madre cuando había sido un infante. Era la única manera en la cual se podía sentir protegido.

―Él nunca nos quiso ―murmuró haciendo que su aliento cálido golpeara en la piel de su hermana. ―Todos aquí nos cuidan y se preocupan por nosotros, ¿pero él? Tienes que aceptarlo.

Ella se separó del abrazo y él entonces pudo ver los ojos cristalinos de su hermana ―Eso no lo sabemos ―sollozó. ―Él pudo haber tenido sus razones, para protegernos, no sé, algo.

―Ya deja de defenderlo tanto ―negó con la cabeza secando las lágrimas femeninas con sus manos. ―Cuando quieres a alguien la mejor manera de protegerlo es teniéndolo a tu lado, no desechándolo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Bula se exasperó al ver la negativa en su hermano ― ¡Es que ya deja de juzgarlo así Trunks! Por si no lo has notado todos aquí tienen una manera diferente de ver las cosas, ¿por qué no lo quieres entender? ―ella volvió a sollozar y se limpió su rostro con el dorso de su mano esperando la respuesta de él que no tardó.

― ¡Nos tiró como basura! ¡No le importó ni mamá ni nosotros! ―elevó la voz él haciendo detonar el enojo que tenía contenido.

Bula lanzó un suspiro pesado ―Tú no eres así Trunks, tú no puedes tener tanto odio hacia una persona que no conoces y de la cual no tienes pruebas suficientes para tratarlo así.

― ¡Tú no la veías Bula! ¡Tú jamás viste la manera en la que ella me observaba! ―explotó el joven dejando salir algunas lágrimas de sus ojos zafiro. ―Jamás la viste desvelarse noche tras noche observando el cielo como esperando que algún día él regresara a nosotros ―dijo en un tono más calmado. ―Tú eres la viva imagen de ella, pero yo ―lanzó un bufido al aire en modo de sorna. ―Yo tengo algo que siempre le recuerda a él, y en sus ojos lo veía reflejado, la tristeza y el odio con la que me miraba… ¡Como si fuera él al que estaba viendo!

Bula rompió en llanto ―Mamá jamás te odiaría Trunks, ella jamás lo haría ―se acercó a él abrazándolo nuevamente, ella lloraba y él también lo hacía. Ahora lo comprendía, todo este tiempo Trunks no odiaba a su padre, se odiaba a él mismo por ser una imagen de él, porque a pesar de ser mellizos el joven siempre se diferenció por la mirada y algunos rasgos faciales masculinos que no notaba en su familia materna. Se sentía culpable por nunca darse cuenta de aquello que tanto le dolía a su hermano. ―Mi mamá te adora Trunks, ella te ama, jamás sería capaz de odiarte ―le repetía una y otra vez logrando que el poco llanto del joven disminuyera casi por completo. ―Perdóname.

El muchacho se separó de ella ahora y la miró confundido ― ¿por qué?

―Por nunca tomar eso en cuenta y por venir y obligarte a hacer algo que no querías ―explicó ella. ―Sé… sé que no te quedaste precisamente porque quisieras enfrentarlo, sino por mí, porque sabías que yo quería estar aquí y conocerlo. Sé que estás a mi lado porque quieres protegerme, y yo fui muy egoísta al sólo pensar en lo que yo deseaba hacer.

Trunks sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza ―No es necesario que te disculpes, sí, eres un poco cabeza hueca ―soltó una risa al ver como su hermana fruncía el ceño e inflaba sus cachetes. ―Pero eres mi pequeña hermana, y te seguiría a todos lados, incluso hasta el fin del universo.

Bula sonrió ―No soy pequeña, nacimos al mismo tiempo, tonto.

―Nací primero, soy mayor que tú ―le dijo él devolviéndole su sonrisa.

Ella rodó los ojos ― ¡Sólo por seis minutos de diferencia!

Él se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla desafiante ―Tengo seis minutos más de experiencia en este mundo que tú

Ella se abalanzó a él colgándose de su cuello iniciando una pequeña lucha que duró escasos minutos, pues fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de alguien.

Alguien que miraba perplejo el paisaje.

Alguien a quien habían esperado por quince largos años.

Alguien que daba pasos lentos hacia ellos.

Trunks fue el primero el darse cuenta de la nueva compañía y entonces paró en seco el juego con su hermana que posteriormente fijó la vista en donde su hermano la tenía, entreabrió los labios pero ninguna palabra salió de allí. No sabía qué hacer. Tanto tiempo ansiando ese momento y se quedaba petrificada. No tenías que ser un genio para reconocer quién estaba enfrente suyo caminando hacia su dirección.

Él jamás se imaginó que los encontraría tan rápido, apenas ingresó a su habitación se dio un baño rápido y se cambió de ropas a otro traje saiyajin pero esta vez colocándose su capa que denotaba su máxima autoridad. Cuando salió de allí se dirigió con toda la intención al laboratorio principal buscando encontrarse con ella.

Pero cuando llegó al jardín que colindaba y daba paso a su destinatario pudo escuchar risas, unas risas desconocidas para él pero que hicieron palpitar su corazón y sentir algo en el pecho, unas risas que lo estremecieron hasta el punto de apurar el paso para averiguar de qué se trataba.

Y entonces los vio, no pudo pronunciar palabra, sólo atinó a comenzar a caminar hacia ellos.

Él tenía los ojos del color de ella y ella… ella no había cambiado en absolutamente nada y sintió como si retrocediera el tiempo al primer instante que la vio.

Vio como el joven se interponía entre él y ella una vez que se había acercado lo suficiente ―Aléjate ―lo escuchó decir, pero lo ignoró.

―Bulma… ―susurró quedamente, pero ambos adolescentes lo escucharon a la perfección y se miraron a sí mismos entendiendo que él confundía a la niña con la mujer.

Ella salió del escondite que su hermano había antepuesto y negó con la cabeza ―Bula ―fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Y él lo comprendió, la noticia le cayó como balde de agua helada.

No era uno.

Eran dos.

Dos herederos.

Dos hijos suyos y de Bulma.

Dio un paso más pero Trunks lo empujó ―Te dije que te alejaras.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, nadie lo trataba de esa manera ni permitiría que tuvieran esas confianzas con él, ni siquiera a su propio hijo.

―Es mejor que te comportes, mocoso ―amenazó él con una gélida mirada. Y aquella mirada heló a Bula, ¿por qué los trataba así? ¿Acaso no se alegraría de verlos? Quizá… quizá Trunks tenía razón.

―Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer ―retó el muchacho.

―Escúchame imbécil, es mejor que no te cruces en mi camino o te irá mal ―él sabía que estaba siendo muy rudo para ese primer encuentro, pero no conocía otra manera de actuar.

Por otro lado Trunks estaba furioso, en el fondo esperaba un "lo siento" de parte de su padre, pero no, lo primero que recibía de él eran insultos y miradas despectivas ―No entiendo lo que nuestra madre vio en ti, pero le hiciste un gran favor al mandarla a la Tierra, me da repugnancia el simple hecho de pensar que pudimos haber crecido junto a alguien como tú.

Y ni él ni ella se lo esperaban, pero cuando pudieron reaccionar él ya estaba en el piso sangrando de la nariz.

Vegeta siempre había sido orgulloso y agresivo, era su naturaleza y el hecho de que alguien se expresara así de él era para matarlo, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue darle un puñetazo al chico, uno suficientemente fuerte para derribarlo varios metros lejos y dejarlo sangrando.

Bula soltó un grito de exclamación y corrió a socorrer a su hermano que se limpiaba la sangre con su mano ― ¡Trunks! ¿Estás bien? ―lo ayudó a incorporarse y él caminó nuevamente hacia el saiyajin furioso. ― ¡Trunks!

―No te metas ―fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de arrojarse en ataque a su padre que con facilidad evitaba los golpes interponiendo sus brazos para detener cada ataque. El joven estaba impresionado al notar la fuerza que tenía el hombre con el que peleaba, jamás se imaginó que existiera alguien con tremendo poder.

Vegeta harto de la situación esquivó el golpe dirigido hacia él y sujetó ambos brazos del muchacho con una sola mano y con la otra en forma de puño le atinó un golpe en el estómago haciendo que el chico se doblara de dolor y escupiera más sangre.

La chica nuevamente corrió hacia él y se hincó hasta quedar a su lado, alzó la mirada hacia su padre, no era lo que ella esperaba, su hermano siempre había tenido razón ― ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto?

El Rey vio las lágrimas asomándose en los ojos zafiro de la adolescente y pudo ver ahí a Bulma llorando, eran casi idénticas, la muchacha era la réplica perfecta de su esposa sólo que años más joven ―Debería agradecer que sigue vivo después de insultarme de esa manera ―dijo mordazmente mientras miraba cómo ella abrazaba a su hermano que aún se quejaba del dolor. Sí, quizá había sido muy violento en ese golpe, pero tenía que detenerlo para que dejara de pelear.

―No puedo creerlo ―susurró ella y se levantó para encararlo. ―No puedo creer que el hombre que siempre desee conocer sea un monstruo sin sentimientos ―volteó a ver a su hermano que sudaba a causa del dolor que aun sentía en su abdomen. ― ¡Te odio!

Algo se rompió en él y no sabía con exactitud qué era, ¿por qué se sentía extraño al escuchar las palabras de ella y al verlo a él sufriendo de un dolor que él mismo había provocado? Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero otra voz femenina lo detuvo y en ese momento olvidó cómo respirar.

― ¿Bula, Trunks? ―tanto los adolescentes como él voltearon para ver a la dueña de esa voz que miraba horrorizada la escena. Ella caminó rápidamente aún con la caja en brazos hacia sus hijos sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a él; se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Trunks y preguntó ― ¿Qué pasó?

El chico la miró y luego a Vegeta ―Él…

Bulma se levantó de golpe y encaró al Rey, sentía sus piernas tan frágiles en aquel momento y su corazón palpitaba fuerte y rápido, sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho. Sin embargo no cedería esa vez, nadie los lastimaría, nadie ―Escúchame atentamente Vegeta, esta es la última vez que tocas a mis hijos ―su tono era serio y amenazador ―Si lo haces de nuevo yo te mataré con mis propias manos.

Él no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que tenía que estar con ella a solas. No perdió más tiempo y la tomó del brazo jalándola en dirección hacia el laboratorio, la llevó consigo fácilmente a pesar de que ella ponía resistencia.

― ¡Mamá! ―gritó Bula viendo como todo pasaba rápidamente frente a ella.

Trunks se levantó con dificultad e intento caminar hacia donde Vegeta se llevaba a Bulma ― ¡Déjala en paz!

Vegeta apenas detuvo su andar y miró hacia la dirección de los adolescentes ―No interfieran ―y volvió a su andar ignorando los gritos y reclamos de la mujer.

Trunks y Bula vieron como ambos desaparecían tras las puertas del laboratorio principal.

―Vamos ―dijo él jalando la mano de su hermana hacia el laboratorio, el dolor se estaba aminorando poco a poco y ya podía caminar mejor.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó y él asintió, corrieron la distancia faltante para las compuertas del laboratorio e intentaron abrirla pero esta estaba cerrada con seguro ― ¿Qué hacemos?

―Podríamos destruir la puerta ―propuso Trunks. Bula asintió y ambos empezaron a golpear la puerta pero esta no se destruía, parecía que era una puerta bastante resistente. ―No tenemos opción, debemos esperar hasta que salgan.

Bula torció la boca pero aceptó que su hermano tenía razón. Sólo esperaba que ese hombre no le hiciese nada dañino a su querida madre.

* * *

.

 **Nota final.** Bueeeeeno, pues por fin se han encontrado y sí, pasó lo que muchas predijeron, un encuentro explosivo entre Trunks y Vegeta. La parte que más disfruté escribiendo sin duda fue el momento de hermanos que tuvieron Bula y Trunks, en verdad me encantan esos dos /u\\. Se vienen muchos más momentos familiares disfuncionales, como por ejemplo el banquete para la presentación de los reyes y herederos, la cual según mi perspectiva será un momento incómodo para todos, pero bueno, no les spoilearé más así que estén al pendientes y ¡muchas gracias por leer!

.

 **Reviews**

 _elsi-_ ¡Hola hermosa! Mil gracias por todas tus hermosas palabras, en verdad que cada vez me hacen querer continuar y continuar con mucho más. Me gusta mucho la química entre Bulma y Gohan en DBZ, así que por supuesto tenía que hacer honor a aquello, me parece que ambos tienen una complicidad muy bonita por todo lo que vivieron juntos en el pasado. En cuanto al abuelo Vegeta, estoy más que fascinada con el personaje, es como ese tipo de personas que por fuera se ven muy rudos y groseros pero que en realidad son un corazoncito de pollo xD. Espero que te guste el capítulo y pronto nos andaremos leyendo ;).

 _AnneBrief7-_ ¡Qué tal preciosa! En cuanto a lo de Gohan, sí, pasó por muchas dificultades, pero en esos momentos Bulma siempre estuvo allí para él y lo consideraba como un hermano menor; Goten sí es un soldado y es un año menor que Bula y Trunks... aunque para el amor no hay edad dicen por ahí *guiño guiño*. La relación que hay entre los hermanos cada vez me atrapa más, es como si con cada palabra que escribiera de ellos fuera no sé, especial y realmente el amor que se tienen ellos dos es el más genuino y fuerte de todos, incluso más que el amor que se tienen Vegeta y Bulma porque sí, aunque ellos no lo quieran aceptar todavía se quieren y en el próximo capítulo habrá mucho más Vegebul ;3. Y sí, Bula es toda una Bulma en su juventud xD hace toooodo lo que ella quiere y en futuros capítulos se verá más esa actitud que tiene la chica de andar de mandona -especialmente con el abuelo Vegeta-, y no se sabe a ciencia cierta si eso se lo debe a su papá o a su mamá xD. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus review! Son vida y amor para mí :3.

 _Caroonte1-_ ¡Hey! Pues el drama viene a por mayor y precisamente ni Vegeta ni Trunks estarán muy contentos que digamos, diciendo que ambos pueden ser machos alfa... tendrán serios problemas en cuando a Bulma y Bula se refiere xD. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y también espero leerte pronto! ¡Besos!

 _rosegold09-_ ¡No llores que ya hay actualización! Me apuré lo más que pude porque en definitiva no podía dejarlas así, y el tan esperado encuentro por fin se dio y me parece que Vegeta tendrá que trabajar muy duro para ganar aunque sea un poquito de respeto por parte de sus retoñitos xD pero él tuvo la culpa así que tiene que asumir las consecuencias. Bula será toda una rompecorazones, de eso me encargo yo ;) xD. ¡Gracias por tu review!

 _Hiim3-chaN-_ No lo escuché pero me lo súper imaginé xD el drama es lo que mueve al mundo y especialmente lo que me mueve al escribir esta historia, así que sí, habrá mucho más drama familiar porque pues la tensión aumentará y bastante. ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer :)!

 _Caro-_ ¡Bienvenida! Y muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capítulo y que pases por aquí nuevamente ;)

 _Isa-_ ¡Ay! Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras. Vegeta se quedó más que impresionado al ver a Bula, porque sí, ella es la copia exactita de Bulma xD. ¡Espero que te guste la actualización ;D!

.

 **N** os leemos pronto, ¡un beso a todas!


	6. C6: Malos Tratos

**A** lóóóóóó! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, debo decirles que los capítulos siguientes ya están avanzados, al menos los siguientes tres van por buen camino, así que las actualizaciones se harán más rápido ;). Gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios y bueno, sin nada más que decir las dejo leer

.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **HEREDEROS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Todo el tiempo que creíste no tener nada en el Universo era porque no veías la gran riqueza que te rodeaba, y por tu codicia perdiste aquello que siempre te acompañó incondicionalmente_

 **.**

Capítulo 6

Malos tratos

 **I**

Tarble suspiraba preocupado, la disputa que habían tenido su hermano y su sobrino se había escuchado hasta las salas principales del castillo, y es que realmente era difícil que una pelea entre saiyajines fuera discreta.

Eso era algo que se veía venir desde que Trunks se presentó con esa actitud arisca hacia la simple mención de su padre, cada que él había intentado hablar con el muchacho acerca de Vegeta sólo recibía negativas de su parte, le tenía mucho resentimiento al gobernador del planeta… o eso creyó pues un día así sin más el muchacho de ojos celestes le confesó que durante años se la pasó implorándole a los dioses que su padre fuese por ellos, arrepentido y dispuesto a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Pero Tarble sabía que eso no era posible, Vegeta era muy recio en su actitud, aunque con Bulma siempre se mostró más abierto y hasta cierto punto tranquilo. Pero en definitiva no sabía cómo podía llegar a ser con sus hijos, él nunca fue paternal, sólo sabía ser líder.

―Se preocupa más de la cuenta, príncipe ―la voz del soldado principal de su padre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

El saiyajin volteó a verlo con confusión en su mirada ― ¿A qué te refieres?

―El príncipe Trunks ya obtuvo lo que quería, descargó su furia golpeando a su padre, ahora ya podrá tener una actitud más calmada hacia él.

Tarble frunció los labios ―Eso también estaba pensando pero ―hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar desde la ventana a sus dos sobrinos que golpeaban la puerta sin tener éxito en derribarla. ―Trunks tiene conexión con Bulma, y por ende él va a querer protegerla a toda costa. Ha estado acostumbrado a ser un alfa en su familia, y por otro lado…

―El Rey es un alfa y también tiene la conexión de proteger a su Reina ―meditó Bardock.

―Ambos querrán acaparar a Bulma, eso en definitiva les traerá problemas y posibles futuras discusiones.

El saiyajin de la banda roja cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos tratando de hallar alguna solución al nuevo problema que se presentaba, de repente algo se le vino a la mente ―Si el príncipe tiene conexión con su madre, lo más probable es que la princesa encuentre una conexión con el Rey.

Tarble frunció el ceño, era una posibilidad ―Puede que tengas razón, pero Bula en este momento odia a mi hermano por haber golpeado a Trunks, y dudo que se lo perdone fácilmente.

―Y eso que no lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas ―un tercero se unió a la conversación, el saiyajin de bigote y calvo. ―He estado al servicio de Vegeta durante toda su vida y conozco su manera de luchar, él definitivamente evitó lastimar al príncipe a toda costa.

―Házselo entender a ambos ―retó el segundo hijo del ex rey del planeta.

―La princesa es una testaruda igual que la Reina, seguro no querrá escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que tengamos que decir a favor del Rey ―comentó Bardock.

Nappa lanzó un gruñido ― ¿Entonces cuál sería la propuesta?

―No podemos intervenir esta vez, ellos ya están aquí, es su responsabilidad unirse para levantar al reino o… acabarse entre ellos y destruirnos de paso ―con eso dicho el príncipe Tarble se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la ventana al ver que ambos adolescentes habían cedido ante la puerta y prefirieron sentarse frente a ella, seguramente esperando a por su madre. ― ¿Y mi padre? ―preguntó a Bardock quien lo seguía.

―Está con Gohan y Goten, les está haciendo su prueba.

Tarble asintió y siguió su camino, no sabía con precisión cómo es que se iba a desarrollar todo.

Mañana sería el banquete de presentación y bienvenida, ellos debían de dar una buena impresión hacia el pueblo, no es que su raza fuese una que apreciara la unión familiar, pero los reyes y príncipes eran sus representantes y nada motivaba más que ver a los líderes del planeta tener una sana convivencia.

Tendría que hablar con su hermano mayor y pedirle que intentara no hacer nada agresivo en contra de sus hijos o su esposa. Lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento eran problemas familiares, ya tendrían mucho tiempo para arreglar todas sus diferencias.

Y él ayudaría en todo lo que fuese necesario. Porque él quería ver a su hermano unido con sus hijos que tanto le hicieron falta; lo sabía, aunque Vegeta era testarudo para admitir algo así él no necesitaba palabras para leerlo y deducir que sin duda en todo ese tiempo extrañó a la humana y a su hijo.

Esperaba que toda la situación favoreciera y sus sobrinos encontraran en su corazón perdón para su hermano, especialmente Trunks, porque aunque no fuera honesto él era quien más necesitaba de su padre.

 **II**

Escuchó como él cerraba la puerta bruscamente para tener más privacidad; aún la tenía agarrada del brazo firmemente así que no podía soltarse y aunque quisiese hacerlo, la fuerza de Vegeta definitivamente había aumentado más en todo ese lapso de tiempo.

Una vez que el Rey se aseguró de que sus hijos no entrarían al laboratorio fue que la soltó de una manera suave y quedaron frente a frente. Después de quince largos años nuevamente los orbes nocturnos de él se cruzaban con el mar zafiro de ella.

La veía una y otra vez, su rostro había madurado y la hacía ver mucho más atractiva, su cabello ahora estaba más corto, su cuerpo también había cambiado: sus caderas lucían más anchas y sus pechos mucho más llenos que antes, seguramente eso fue a causa de haber estado embarazada y no sólo de un bebé, sino de dos. Vaya sorpresas le jugaba el destino, parecía que le escupía en la cara mientras se burlaba de él.

No perdió más el tiempo en perderse en aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban ― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Ella miró cada músculo tenso en él y las facciones endurecidas y masculinas de su rostro, se había hecho más guapo, los años le habían sentado bastante bien; se dio una bofetada mental por estar pensando en esas tonterías sin importancia ―Eso se lo debiste preguntar a tu padre, yo estaba tranquilamente con mis hijos hasta que Raditz llegó para secuestrarnos por órdenes de él ―dijo con sorna en su voz. ―Ustedes los saiyajin tienen un enorme gusto con eso de secuestrar personas.

―Entonces si tanto odias estar en este planeta, ¿por qué no te has largado ya? ―le recriminó con fuego en sus ojos, pero no era un fuego de enojo, no… era de algo más. Algo que ella ya sabía descifrar a la perfección.

Bulma lanzó una risa burlesca ― ¿Crees que es posible hacerlo con Raditz siguiéndome a casi todas partes y una docena de soldados vigilándome?

Vegeta se acercó más a ella peligrosamente, pero la mujer no retrocedió; la tomó del mentón para tener más cercanía, ambos podían sentir sus alientos mezclándose ―Bien, ¿qué tal si mientras mato a esos soldados tú te encargas de irte a la mierda con esos bastardos? ―las palabras no fueron dolorosas, él así hablaba, pero lo que sí le dolió fue el hecho de que ni el haber visto a sus hijos logró ablandarlo ni un poco.

Quizá antes hubiera temblado ante su tacto y su escueta voz, quizá habría llorado de miedo e impotencia, quizá lo hubiera obedecido. Pero ya era otra realidad y ahora era madre, su instinto le gritaba defender de cualquier ofensa y amenaza a sus hijos ―No eres nadie para expresarte así de ellos ―se soltó, caminó alejándose de él y se cruzó de brazos. ―Además no te daré gusto, Vegeta. Ya estoy bien informada del caos que has hecho con tu planeta ―escupió, sabía que lo que iba a decirle lo enojaría bastante. ―Eres una vergüenza como hombre, Rey y saiyajin.

Él se acercó rápidamente a ella, tanto que no le dejó tiempo para reaccionar y la tomó de la nuca firmemente y tratando de no lastimarla, a pesar de que ella había sido muy insolente al decir aquellas cosas, la unión hacia la mujer le prohibía siquiera intentar hacerle daño ―Cuida tus palabras mujer, no creas que por tener el título de Reina tienes el derecho de hablarme así. Recuerda que eso te fue concedido únicamente por abrirme tus piernas cada que te lo ordenaba.

Bulma endureció sus facciones y le lanzó una bofetada al saiyajin que la detuvo antes de cumplir su objetivo ―Eres un ser repugnante.

― ¿Ah sí? Pues acuérdate de cómo este ser repugnante te hacía gemir como loca y pedir por más como la vulgar zorra que eres.

Ella lo empezó a golpear en el pecho tratando de alejarlo pero él no se movía ni siquiera un milímetro, maldita sea la fuerza de los saiyajin ―Si crees que eso será suficiente para como querer irme estás equivocado, aún tengo cosas que hacer en este planeta y no precisamente contigo ―intentó nuevamente empujarlo de pecho sin resultado. ―Suéltame.

Pero no lo hizo a pesar de sus demandas, tenerla así de cerca era algo que anhelaba desde tiempo atrás… y entonces su cuerpo traicionó su mente y chocó sus labios con los femeninos en un beso que fue nada delicado, al menos para ella.

Por un momento quiso olvidar todo, desde el abandono de él hasta las palabras hirientes que le dijo recientemente y volver a lo que habían sido alguna vez, a aquellos efímeros momentos. Pero era imposible, y entonces su mente la hizo ponerse en defensiva y mordió los labios de él con fuerza haciéndolo sangrar. Él se separó bruscamente de ella y con su mano enguantada se tocó el labio herido percatándose de la sangre que había en él.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ―alzó la voz y Bulma sintió que en cualquier momento él la golpearía, pero no lo hizo, sólo se quedó viéndola con furia estallada en sus negros ojos. ―Te vas a lamentar.

―Haz lo que quieras conmigo ―retó la mujer limpiándose la boca de los rastros de sangre que él había dejado en ella y caminó hacia la salida pasándolo de largo. Se detuvo un momento antes de abrir la puerta del laboratorio. ―Pero no te atrevas a tocar a Trunks ni a Bula nunca más, tú no existes para ellos y ellos no existen para ti ―desbloqueó el seguro de la puerta y se fue dejándolo sólo parado y más furioso que nunca, no con ella, sino con él mismo por haber sucumbido a sus instintos y dolido por las últimas palabras que la mujer le dijo.

 **III**

Bula bostezó por tercera vez en ese lapso, ¿qué tanto estaría ocurriendo allá adentro? Al parecer la sala tenía un aislador de sonido puesto que no se escuchaba nada de lo que hablaban ambos adultos. ¿Él le estaría pidiendo disculpas a su madre? No, con lo que había visto de su padre era imposible que él hiciese algo así. Volteó a su lado y vio a Trunks ensimismado leyendo varios papeles y una caja al lado ― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó curiosa.

Su hermano alzó la vista hacia ella y regresó a los papeles ―La caja la dejó caer mamá cuando fue arrastrada por ese imbécil ―le extendió los papeles que ya había leído. ―Al parecer son cartas de los habitantes de aquí, le piden a mamá que regrese para que los ayude a solucionar unos problemas.

Ella comenzó a leer ― ¿Cómo es que podemos leer este tipo de letra? ―se extrañó y su hermano la volvió a mirar confundido.

―Imagino que es por tener genética saiyajin, no lo sé.

Bula siguió leyendo cada carta y sentía un nudo en su estómago ―Trunks… mamá vivió e hizo cosas aquí más de lo que imaginamos. Hay algo que ella aún no nos ha contado, ¿cómo fue que llegó hasta este lugar? ¿Qué pasó en todo ese lapso de tiempo que estuvo aquí? ¿Cómo es que se enredó con el Rey del planeta? Hay muchos huecos.

―A mamá no le gusta hablar de eso.

La adolescente rodó los ojos, se hincó y de rodillas fue hasta quedar más cerca de su hermano ―Pues aunque no le guste nos tiene que explicar las cosas, ya no somos unos bebés como para hacer que no vemos nada. Tenemos que preguntarle.

―Bula, dudo que en este momento ella quiera hablar con nosotros de eso, mejor ya deja eso ―le dijo con una mirada seria. ―Ella nos contará cuando esté lista.

―Ha tenido quince años para estar lista Trunks, yo creo que es tiempo suficiente.

El chico iba a hablar nuevamente pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su madre con el rostro hecho una furia, ambos adolescentes se levantaron y se acercaron hasta ella ―Siguen aquí ―dijo ella en un tono serio, enojado por lo sucedido.

―Sí ―afirmó el chico. ― ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

La mujer negó y acarició el cabello de ambos chicos tratando de relajarse ―Vayan a descansar, han tenido suficiente el día de hoy ―la mujer emprendió su marcha dejando a sus hijos atrás, necesitaba estar sola un momento.

― ¡Espera mamá! ―la voz de su hija la hizo detenerse y se giró a ella. ― ¿Qué te dijo? Tienes que decirnos, además hay cosas que quiero pregun-

―No es momento Bula ―cortó la científica y volvió a reanudar su ida.

― ¡Pero mamá! ―volvió a intentarlo.

Bulma no volteó a verla esta vez, estaba más que furiosa por la pelea con Vegeta, y aunque su pobre hija no tuviese la culpa no pudo evitar desquitarse con ella ― ¡Basta! ¡Ya te dije que no es el momento! ¡Vete a tu habitación! ―y se fue a paso presuroso.

Bula quedó boquiabierta, en sus quince años de vida su madre jamás le había gritado de esa manera, sabía que ella era temperamental, pero nunca lo había mostrado abiertamente en contra de sus hijos, normalmente los tres llevaban una excelente relación.

―Te dije que ella no querría hablar ahora ―dijo Trunks mientras guardaba todas las cartas nuevamente en el cofre y se encaminaba con su madre para devolvérselo.

Ella frunció el ceño ―Trunks, tenemos que averiguar la historia ―se quedó pensativa un momento. ― ¡Ya sé! Tú le puedes preguntar al tío Tarble y yo le preguntaré al abuelo y…

―Bula ―murmuró Trunks con actitud monótona. ―Ya basta ―y corrió para poder darle alcance a la mujer de cabello turquesa dejando a su hermana atrás. En ese momento la adolescente se sintió más confundida y perdida que nunca.

Sintió una presencia detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta para encarar a esa persona que estaba ahí y lo vio a él, había observado toda la escena. Sus miradas se cruzaron en ese momento y ninguno trató de deshacer el contacto visual.

Quizá podría preguntarle a su padre toda la historia, aunque estaba cien por ciento segura que no le diría nada, ¿valdría la pena hacer el esfuerzo? Iba a abrir la boca para por lo menos intentarlo pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta ―Deja de meterte en cosas que no te incumben ―fueron las palabras que él le dijo y caminó directo al palacio pasándola de largo.

Se quedó parada ahí, en el corredor que conectaba al palacio y al laboratorio. Nunca se había sentido más sola que ahora. Pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, lágrimas que inmediatamente secó con sus manos, no permitiría que alguien viera ese momento de fragilidad.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió al palacio, buscaría a alguien que sí quisiera ayudarla y contarle la verdad. Ya tenía en mente a un saiyajin para cumplir ese objetivo. Recorrió casi todos los pasillos del castillo, sus pies le empezaban a doler un poco y pensaba en rendirse y mejor buscarlo otro día, pero en ese momento fue cuando lo vio pasar por un pasillo transversal al que ella estaba, corrió rápidamente mientras gritaba su nombre ― ¡Raditz!

El aludido detuvo su andar y se volteó para encontrarse con la pequeña princesa que respiraba agitadamente ― ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

―Necesito tu ayuda urgentemente ―colocó sus dos manos a modo de súplica y utilizó su mejor cara encantadora.

Raditz pudo ver reflejada a Bulma en la adolescente ― ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

―No, bueno sí, depende de cómo lo quieras ver ―comenzó a explicar y vio la confusión en la expresión del saiyajin. ―Tú has estado siempre como guardia en el palacio, ¿no es así?

El hombre asintió ―Desde niño pertenezco a las fuerzas élite, toda mi vida he servido a la corona.

―Entonces tú me puedes contar cómo es que mi mamá conoció a mi papá, ¿no es así?

El saiyajin entonces entendió las intenciones de la princesa, en verdad era una chiquilla bastante curiosa ―Lo lamento princesa, pero eso no me corresponde decírselo.

Bula vio como él la reverenciaba dispuesto a irse pero lo detuvo colocando su mano en uno de sus brazos ― ¡Por favor! Siempre sigues a mi mamá, además cuando se vieron parecía que se conocían desde hace mucho, dime lo que sepas.

―Le reitero mis disculpas ―repitió su reverencia y se marchó rápidamente antes de que la chica pudiese volver a detenerlo.

La adolescente saltó un gruñido, ¿por qué nadie quería ayudarla?

 **IV**

Vegeta se dirigía a su cámara de gravedad para liberar adrenalina y tensiones en aquel lugar, su encuentro con Bulma había sido tan fatídico como lo había previsto, ella estaba más que molesta y él era demasiado orgulloso como para explicarle sus verdaderos motivos por los cuáles actuó como lo hizo. Debía ingeniar algo para que ellos tres regresaran a la Tierra y retomaran su vida normal tal cual la tenían antes de ser llevados a Vegetasei.

―Hijo ―la voz de su padre hizo que parara en seco y lo viera de reojo. ―Necesito hablar contigo un momento, ven.

El ex gobernador hizo camino hacia el lado contrario, donde estaban las salas de reuniones. El Rey no tuvo opción más que seguir la orden que le dio su progenitor, no estaba de buen humor para una charla, en realidad nunca estaba de buen humor para nada. Bufó mientras continuaba su paso presuroso y su capa ondeaba con sus movimientos. Ambos entraron a una pequeña sala en donde Tarble los esperaba sentado y mirando a un punto específico, perdido en sus pensamientos.

― ¿Qué es esta mierda? ¿Otra reunión familiar? Con la que tuve hace un momento fue suficiente.

―Mañana se celebrará tu regreso y se presentarán a los príncipes ante el pueblo ―ignoró su padre su anterior comentario. ―Creo que está demás decirte que debes dejar esa actitud tan tajante con los mellizos.

Tarble se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia su hermano mayor ―Lo que menos se necesita ahora es que el pueblo vea a la familia real separada.

Vegeta lanzó una risa burlona ―Por si te diste cuenta mi familia real me detesta, lo mejor es que les des esos consejos a ellos.

― ¿Entonces tú no los odias? ―preguntó directamente el ex rey y vio cómo su hijo mayor se tensaba ante esa cuestión. ― ¿Por qué los mandaste a la Tierra, Vegeta? Tú no eres así, a pesar de que eres cruel y despiadado sabes hacerte cargo de tus acciones y nunca has sido una persona irresponsable ante el reino. ¿Por qué?

―No tengo por qué darte explicaciones ―lanzó él molestó. ―Si vuelves a cuestionarme de esa manera entonces tu cabeza rodará, no me importa que seas mi padre.

―Vegeta ―habló su hermano mayor. ―Sea cual sea el motivo, si ellos están en peligro o algo debes decirnos, podríamos ayudarte.

El actual Rey lanzó una bola de energía destruyendo una silla de la mesa que amueblaba la pequeña sala ―No interfieran.

―Pórtate como el Rey y saiyajin que eres mañana, ¿te quedó claro? ―protestó su padre antes de que su hijo mayor pudiera abandonar la sala. ―Ellos no son malos muchachos. Deberías darte la oportunidad de conocer a tus propios hijos.

El portazo que posteriormente se escuchó inundó la habitación.

―Es tú culpa padre, siempre lo malcriaste y dejaste que hiciera lo que quería―culpó Tarble sin sonar agresivo ante eso.

Su padre sonrió socarronamente ― ¿Qué esperabas de alguien que fue criado de la misma manera? Tu madre no podía con la actitud agresiva de Vegeta y fue por eso que sólo se la pasaba criándote a ti, pero a él… me dejó toda la responsabilidad y yo ―se dejó caer en una de las sillas sobrantes. ―No sabía qué hacer, y simplemente lo dejaba hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Como ahora.

―Vegeta no dirá la verdad detrás de esto. Él… él en verdad quería a Bulma.

El ex gobernador pasó su mano por su barba peinándola ―Alguien debe saberlo, dudo que en aquel entonces él haya actuado solo.

― ¿Y quién pudo haberlo ayudado?

El hombre de barba se levantó de su asiento y caminó por la sala ―No sé, pero sin duda lo averiguaremos. Esto va más allá que una simple necedad de Vegeta.

 **V**

El chico entró a su cuarto y vio a su melliza recostada boca arriba en su cama vistiendo ya su pijama que consistía en un pequeño short gris y una polera blanca de tirantes, leía una de sus tantas revistas que había empacado cuando su madre se los llevó de casa.

Después de haberle entregado el cofre a Bulma ella le pidió disculpas y le dijo que cuando todo estuviera más tranquilo hablaría con Bula y les contaría todo, pero que por ahora necesitaba descansar de eso. Él la entendió y después se fue al cuarto de entrenamiento, estuvo allí toda la tarde hasta el cansancio, le extrañó un poco que su hermana no fuese al entrenamiento.

Vio como los cielos rojos de Vegetasei se tornaban más oscuros por la noche que se hacía evidente.

― ¿En dónde estuviste? ―le preguntó a su hermana mientras sacaba ropa limpia de su armario dispuesto a darse una buena ducha. Espero a la respuesta de la joven pero esta no llegó, simplemente la chica seguía pasando de página a la revista.

Le aventó la toalla limpia que había tomado, se la aventó sin tanta fuerza en su cara haciendo que su revista cayera también sobre su rostro. Ella se sentó de un brinco en la cama con furia evidente ― ¿Qué demonios quieres?

―Te hice una pregunta ―se cruzó de brazos viendo como su hermana se volvía a acomodar en la cama y agarraba la revista buscando la página perdida. ―Bula.

Ella bajó la revista para verlo ―No te incumbe, ¿de acuerdo?

Él se sentó junto a ella y sin dificultad le arrebato el objeto de lectura de sus manos ― ¿Qué te ocurre?

La chica se cruzó de brazos y piernas desviando la mirada de su hermano ―Nada, que simplemente me di cuenta de que efectivamente no cuento con absolutamente nadie ―se levantó de la cama dispuesta a irse de la habitación a algún lugar lejos, regresaría cuando Trunks se durmiese, no tenía ganas de verlo.

―Hey, ven acá ―él la agarró del brazo impidiendo que siguiera su camino. ― ¿Por qué dices eso?

― ¿Por qué? Porque parece que estoy loca por querer saber algo del pasado, es normal que una quiera saber del cómo, cuándo y por qué de la historia de sus padres, ¿no? Pero todos en este maldito reino me ignoraron haciéndome sentir como una estúpida.

Trunks se restregó la cara con sus manos ―Bula, ¿has pensado que ellos no te dicen nada porque creen que es mejor que mamá lo haga?

― ¿Y de qué sirve si ella no quiere hablar?

―Está estresada, entiéndela también, no eres la única víctima aquí ―le reprendió. ―Deja tus estúpidos dramas por un momento.

Ella boqueó sin saber qué responderle, su hermano, el que toda la vida la había apoyado ahora estaba aparentemente en su contra; prefirió no decir nada más y simplemente caminó a la puerta que se abría automáticamente al sentir la energía de ella y de su hermano ―Me largo.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas vestida así? ―escuchó que le gritaba su hermano pero lo ignoró y se fue volando para tomar una buena distancia por si Trunks decidía seguirla, cosa que no ocurrió y agradeció enormemente.

Se detuvo en un punto del palacio que medio reconocía, al parecer era el ala contraria donde se ubicaba su habitación que compartía con Trunks y la de su madre. La distancia entre habitaciones era bastante grande y en aquél ala opuesta sólo podía ver unas enormes compuertas, dedujo que esa sería la habitación del Rey, a decir verdad nunca había recorrido esa parte del palacio. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento mirando cada detalle del corredor, en él podía ver estatuas de soldados saiyajin, supuso que eran los antepasados de la familia real, también habían varios cuadros y en algunos pudo reconocer a su abuelo, a su tío y a su padre en diferentes etapas de su vida. Eran retratos hechos a mano, el trabajo del artista había sido increíble, se preguntó si realmente en ese planeta de salvajes existiría alguien con tremendos dotes artísticos.

Escuchó unas voces acercarse a ella y pensó en esconderse detrás de una estatua pero detuvo ese plan, ¿por qué tenía que esconderse? Ella era la princesa y podía hacer lo que se le pegara en gana y si quería estar ahí a media noche mirando los recuadros carajo que lo haría.

Pisadas fueron acompañando las voces y entonces sus dueños se revelaron, era su padre caminando con una mujer bastante vulgar para su gusto entre brazos, él tocaba todo el cuerpo de ella y besaba su cuello, de repente se sintió asqueada, ¿de verdad era capaz de estar con una cualquiera después de conocer a sus hijos? Se cruzó de brazos mirando el espectáculo esperando a que él notara su presencia. Y la notó cuando se empezaron a acercar a la recámara del Rey.

Inmediatamente Vegeta soltó a la mujer y miró con asombro a su hija que no dejaba de juzgarlo con la mirada ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó el saiyajin aún sorprendido pero con su ceño fruncido.

―Viendo cómo estabas a punto de revolcarte con una cualquiera ―la mujer saiyajin lanzó una risa burlona ante el comentario de la chica y la adolescente sintió hervir su sangre.

― ¿Y ella? ¿Acaso es una nueva chica de tu lista? ―preguntó la mujer mientras acercaba su mano al pecho del Rey pero la mano de este la detuvo. ― ¿Qué ocurre?

―Largo ―ordenó sin siquiera verla, ella iba protestar pero al ver las facciones del hombre prefirió no importunarlo y se fue de allí dejando al padre e hija solos.

Ella descruzó los brazos y colocó ambos en sus caderas, movimiento típico en Bulma pensó el hombre ―Así que esa era la razón.

Vegeta frunció el ceño ― ¿Razón?

―Por la cual nos dejaste, para estarte divirtiendo con la primera que se te cruzase en tu camino ―y si la mirada de Bula fuesen estacas seguramente Vegeta ya estaría todo clavado de pies a cabeza.

―No es así, Bula.

―No me llames por mi nombre, es repugnante y más por lo que acabo de presenciar. Trunks tenía razón, fue mejor haber sido abandonados que crecer junto a ti.

Vegeta iba a responder aquella ofensa pero la voz de su mejor soldado lo interrumpió ―Aquí estás Vegeta, tu padre me mandó a informarte que tu traje para la ceremonia de mañana ya fue llevado a tu habitación y… oh ¡princesa! ―el soldado de reverenció ante ella. ―Su vestimenta de mañana junto con la del príncipe también ya debieron de haber sido enviadas a su habitación.

―Vete ya, Kakarotto ―ordenó el Rey sin siquiera voltearse a verlo.

―Sí majestad pero antes de eso ―dio unos pequeños pasos procurando no acercarse demasiado. ―Debería ir a la sala médica para que los moretones en su muslo sanen, princesa, seguro fueron producto de sus entrenamientos.

Bula entonces recordó que iba muy fresca de vestimenta y se sonrojó por un momento, ella normalmente era de las chicas que no se avergonzaba por vestir muy destapada, pero con los saiyajin se sentía un tanto insegura.

Vegeta por otro lado se volteó furioso y se colocó justo enfrente de su hija ― ¿Qué tanto la miras imbécil? Lárgate antes de que te mate.

Goku se reverenció y se fue de ahí como alma que la lleva el diablo, ahora sí había comprobado que definitivamente Vegeta tenía ese instinto paternal y conexión con Bula; la tarea que su padre le había asignado estaba completa.

Una vez que el soldado se fue él se volvió a su hija que miraba el piso avergonzada aún, dio un suspiro quitándose su capa y se la extendió a Bula.

Ella lo miró y luego a la capa, la iba a tomar pero la imagen de su padre siendo tocado por otra mujer que no era su madre regresó a ella de golpe y entonces desistió de tomarla ―No la necesito ―emprendió su caminata de regreso a su habitación. ―No creas que lo que vi esta noche se me olvidará.

Cuando la adolescente pasó a su lado él le colocó la capa encima de sus hombros. Con esa simple interacción ambos sintieron un calor extraño invadir sus cuerpos, era agradable y familiar, él dejó sus manos reposar en los hombros de su hija por unos escasos segundos hasta que ella se deshizo de su agarre y tomó la capa enrollándola y arrojándola con furia al piso. Se marchó dejando a Vegeta solo en ese pasillo lleno de pinturas.

Él se agachó para recoger su capa y la acercó a su nariz para aspirar el aroma. La esencia de su hija tenía la de Bulma y la de él entremezcladas. Soltó una maldición muda y se dirigió a su habitación para permanecer allí encerrado hasta mañana.

* * *

 **Nota final:** Creo que todos concordaremos con que Vegeta es un tonto que por ahora merece sufrir y vaya que lo hará. Dejé la ceremonia para le siguiente capítulo que ya casi está, sólo faltan detallitos que acomodar y voilá, espero tenerlo listo para la siguiente semana /u\\. Se vino también un conflicto de hermanos que la verdad no creo que dure mucho porque esos dos se adoran demasiado como para estar peleados toda la vida, o sí (?). ¡Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por pasarse a leer!

.

 **Reviews**

 _Caroonte- ¡Muchas gracias por tu precioso review! La verdad es que sí me exprimí un poco mi cerebro en el aspecto de querer hacer algo dramático, jaja, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y espero leer tu opinión :D._

 _sweetgilda- ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, espero que hayas disfrutado el cap C:._

 _elsi- Holiii, jajaja, sí Bula es muchísimo más sensible que Trunks en ese aspecto, es decir ella en verdad esperaba encontrar un buen padre que la abrazara y mimara y lo que obtuvo fue un Vegeta tal cual xD, quien piensa, erroneamente, que está haciendo lo correcto al alejarlos de esa manera, pero pronto verá que eso será un punto a su desfavor y se verá afectado por varias causas. Bulma siempre ha sido valiente y el hecho de ser madre la ha cambiado drásticamente, ahora su mundo son sus hijos y como madre entiende el dolor que debieron haber pasado esas familias. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario :3, ¡nos andamos leyendo!_

 _Jenny070891- ¡Gracias por pasar a dejar tu review y espero que que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! :D_

 _caro- Muchas gracias y en cuanto a Trunks y a Bula, bueno ellos son así en este momento porque están en un lugar prácticamente desconocido y solos, debido a que Bulma se la ha pasado en su laboratorio, así que básicamente se tienen solamente a ellos mismos, por eso es que ahorita están tan pegados, pero pasando el tiempo se independizarán más ;)_

 _21xiomara89- ¡Graaaaaacias hermosa! Espero de todo corazón que el capítulo te haya gustado y espero leerte pronto ;)_

 _jojosd- ¡Mil gracias! Disfruta el capítulo C:_

 _Isa- Lamento siempre dejarte con la intriga, jeje, pero ese es el chiste ;). Jajaja, ¡saludos y gracias por tu review!_

 _rosegold09- Vegeta es fanático de hacer las cosas con las patas xD y eso le costará, pero quizá su situación pueda mejorar. ¡Yo también he pensado en eso de tanto que escribo de ellos JAJA! Pero no, ambos tienen que conocer el amor (?). Sinceramente no había pensado en meter a Broly peeeeero, puedo hacer un pequeño ajuste en eso ;), Bula con tal de cabrear a su padre es capaz de muchas cosas 7u7 y en cuanto al vínculo, bueno aquí ya se vio un poquito la punta de iceberg de esa conexión que pronto tendrán. ¡Mil gracias por todo tu bello review! Espero que el cap te haya gustado y así /u\_

 _AnneBrief7- La decepción será la peor enemiga de Vegeta en cuanto a la relación con sus hijos, lo haré sufrir lo prometo -inserte cara macabra-. Bulma es líder por naturaleza, así que hará todo lo posible por rescatar esa confianza que le llegaron a tener, es como wonder woman de los saiyas xD. Uffff, la que se le armará a Bula en los próximos capítulos, y obviamente Vegeta y Trunks tendrán muuucho que ver en ciertas escenitas con la adolescente xD. ¡Gracias hermosa por tu comentario! Espero leerte pronto, besos y abrazos ;)_

 _._

 **¡N** os andamos leyendo pronto!


	7. C7: Presentaciones

**¡Q** ué taaaal! Oigan hoy estoy emocionada porque este capítulo es uno de los más largos que he escrito en mi larga-corta trayectoria como fanfiquera, veinticuatro páginas de word completitas delatan lo que leerán en este capítulo, normalmente las páginas que llego a escribir son de diez a once, pero aquí de plano me volé la barda -dirían por ahí- porque simplemente las ideas llegaban y llegaban, escenarios, situaciones y bueno... todo queda impregnado en este capítulo en donde se verán por primera vez las interacciones familiares -corazones-.

Como les dije ya tengo avanzados unos cuantos capítulos y de hecho ya estoy viendo la manera en terminarlo -aún es incierto y aún no sé hasta dónde terminarlo, todavía hay mucho por contar- pero al menos la idea principal está lista.

Y bueno, no hay más explicaciones que esas.

 **Advertencias:** La categoría puesta en el fanfic es "T" debido al lenguaje vulgar y escenas subidas de tono que llegue a contener el capítulo. Toma tus precauciones.

.

Read!

* * *

 **HEREDEROS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Llegará el día en que te des cuenta de todos tus errores y los asumas con la responsabilidad debida y será entonces cuando puedas llamarte a ti mismo un hombre_

 **.**

Capítulo 7

Presentaciones

 **I**

Vegeta cerró la puerta tras de él al entrar en su habitación, su cabeza le daba vueltas, lo que acababa de ocurrir había sido un tremendo error que no se perdonaría fácilmente, ni ella se lo perdonaría.

Inicialmente sólo pensaba dormir y descansar de todo lo sucedido, pero cuando aquella saiyajin se le acercó con otras intenciones se dio cuenta de que no había estado con una mujer desde que partió a Kurai y necesitaba descargar aquella tensión sexual que sentía sobre sí mismo desde que volvió a encontrarse con Bulma.

No era un santo, todo mundo lo sabía y a pesar de que estaba unido a la mujer terrestre, en todos estos quince años tuvo que satisfacer su ego sexual con cualquier hembra disponible para ello, y la lista era grande. Pero en todos y cada uno de aquellos encuentros sexuales él nunca dejó de imaginar que quien era su compañera de cama por aquellos momentos era la mujer de cabello turquesa y ojos zafiro. Se odiaba por tener esa debilidad pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Se quitó la armadura y la dejó botada por ahí, se metió a dar un nuevo baño. Extrañamente se sentía sucio por haber sido tocado por esa hembra saiyajin con la que anteriormente ya había tenido contacto físico. Entró bajo el chorro de agua caliente sintiendo sus músculos tensarse para luego relajarse.

Mañana sería un día demasiado pesado e incómodo para su gusto, no es que no hubiese estado antes en ceremonias de ese tipo, sino que ahora estarían ellos, su familia y francamente no sabía cómo se comportarían. Si Bulma los había criado sin ayuda de nadie lo más probable es que fueran unos necios, desobedientes y mal criados que hacen lo que se les da en gana sin prever consecuencias de sus actos. Pero estaba seguro que había más que chiquillos mimados en sus hijos. Habían dos guerreros bastante poderosos, en él había astucia e inteligencia para la batalla, en los pocos minutos que estuvo defendiéndose de sus ataques se percató de aquello, con un entrenamiento adecuado sería probablemente el saiyajin más poderoso del planeta sobrepasándolo a él. Y ella… bueno, ella era todo un caso, pero era decidida y confrontaba bien las situaciones de estrés, al menos no se le abalanzó a golpes al ver el anterior escenario, cosa que Bulma probablemente hubiese hecho.

Prefirió dejar sus pensamientos de lado y concentrarse en la ducha.

Salió de allí y se colocó un simple pantalón holgado para dormir; se acomodó entre sus sábanas y cerró los ojos sin embargo no lograba conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas y se volvía a acomodar, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Se sentó en su cama y restregó su cara con una mano, ya sabía qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, ella no estaba a su lado. ¿Cómo es que había podido dormir todos esos años sin ella a su lado y de repente simplemente ya no lo conseguía?

Se levantó de su cama, y salió de su habitación en busca de la suya.

Por más molesta y enojada que estuviese con él su deber era acompañarlo y dormir juntos en la misma cama o eso se dijo para no revelar las verdaderas intenciones de necesidad que sentía por ella. Recorrió el pasillo que daba hacia el ala opuesta en donde todas las demás habitaciones, que sólo eran dos más, estaban dispuestas.

Pasó por la primera habitación en donde sintió las dos presencias de sus hijos, su curiosidad fue enorme así que abrió la puerta de la habitación con su código, él sabía los códigos de todos los lugares por ser la máxima autoridad allí. Entró y lo primero que percibió fue una luz violeta que salía de una lámpara colocada al lado de la chica, después vio a ambos hermanos durmiendo profundamente dándose la espalda en la enorme cama, lucían tan pacíficos y se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida con ellos a su lado por milésima vez.

Sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose al lugar y se ocultó detrás de un pilar que decoraba la pretensiosa habitación, no quería ser descubierto allí.

Vio entrar a una figura femenina, era ella que aún portaba sus ropas típicas de laboratorio, ¿apenas había terminado de trabajar? Observó cómo se sentó primero en el lado de la adolescente y le acarició el rostro para propiciarle después un beso en la frente, después fue al lado del chico y repitió la misma acción, sólo que él despertó y pudo darse cuenta de que el muchacho era más sensible a la presencia de ella ―Mamá, ¿pasa algo?

―No cariño, sólo venía a darles las buenas noches ―sonrió ella, podía apreciar bastante bien sus facciones por la tenue luz que había en la habitación y su buena visión. ― ¿Hablaste con tu hermana?

Él negó mientras se sentaba en la cama intentando no despertar a su hermana ―Sigue molesta.

―Y seguirá así hasta que hable con ella, ¿verdad? ―la mujer vio cómo el adolescente asentía con la cabeza. ―Lo haré después de lo de mañana, ahora duerme.

Antes de volverse a acostar Trunks hizo una pregunta que detuvo el andar de su madre hacia la salida ― ¿Aún… aún lo quieres? ―el corazón del Rey palpitó con fuerza y esperó ansiosamente la respuesta de ella. Respuesta que no llegó.

―Descansa ―y salió de la habitación. El muchacho suspiró y en vez de acostarse se levantó para dirigirse al baño sin notar a Vegeta debido a lo somnoliento que aún se encontraba. El adulto aprovechó para salir de la habitación de los mellizos y dirigirse a su objetivo principal.

Aún la encontró en el pasillo, puesto que las habitaciones tenían una distancia considerable entre sí, así que no le fue difícil alcanzarla con su caminar. La tomó del brazo y la giró encontrándose con facciones de sorpresa en ella, pero que desaparecieron para dar paso a unas de enojo ― ¿Qué?

―Ya es tarde ―fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Ella lo ponía nervioso.

Ella frunció el ceño ―Eso ya lo sé, ¿y? No es tu problema.

―Lo es dado que cuando yo llegué a mi habitación tú no estabas.

Ella soltó una risa socarrona ― ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo dormiré contigo?

―Es tu obligación como mi mujer.

Ella tironeó para zafarse de su agarre sin éxito alguno ―Qué cinismo el tuyo, primero me dices que me largue y ahora que duerma contigo… no has cambiado para nada ―su mirada se endureció. ―Pero yo sí. Ya no soy la frágil humana que solías mangonear a tu antojo.

Él la agarró más firmemente ahora de ambos brazos después de que ella intentó liberarse y la pegó a su cuerpo, necesitaba tanto de ese contacto físico, no había tenido suficiente con lo ocurrido en el laboratorio ―Nunca fuiste una frágil humana ―susurró contra sus labios.

Bulma sintió el aliento cálido masculino y casi flaquea ante él, empero logró recobrar su postura y al verlo ensimismado mirando sus labios actuó rápidamente y apartó su cuerpo dando varios pasos alejados ―Bien por ti al reconocerlo, ahora déjame en paz ―se dio la vuelta y llegó a su habitación que ya no estaba lejos de donde ocurrió el pequeño encuentro y se adentró en ella.

Vegeta pudo escuchar cómo la puerta se cerraba con un mecanismo de defensa especial, ella en definitiva no quería estar con él, ¿en verdad lo habría olvidado? Lo… ¿Lo habría dejado de amar?

No, ella juró hacerlo a pesar de lo que ocurriese, y la mujer era de palabra.

Prefirió marcharse de ahí antes de que el guardia de turno llegase y lo viera ahí como tonto parado en medio del corredor. Ya idearía alguna forma de hacer que Bulma regresase a sus brazos, si ya estaba tan decidida a quedarse a pesar del peligro al menos aprovecharía aquello.

 **II**

Bula despertó con el sonido que su hermano estaba haciendo al abrir las cortinas que evitaban el paso de la luz que indicaba un nuevo amanecer. Entreabrió lentamente los ojos acostumbrándose a su alrededor y percibió la silueta de él viendo a través de la ventana, frunció el ceño al reconocer que no llevaba su pijama ni su ropa deportiva sino un traje bastante parecido al que su padre portaba el día de ayer.

Se sentó en la cama estirando todo su cuerpo y lanzando un sonoro bostezo.

―Buenos días ―saludó Trunks acercándose a ella y sentándose en su lado de la cama sonriéndole como siempre. Lucía elegante con aquel traje azul rey totalmente amoldado a su cuerpo y la armadura típica blanca con dorado la cual carecía de hombreras y colgaba una capa color plata; las botas hacían juego con la armadura, miró las manos enguantadas. ―Tenemos que portar esto el día de hoy, la verdad es que es bastante cómodo a pesar de su aspecto.

La adolescente sólo asintió ante el comentario de su hermano y se giró hacia donde su hermano había posado la vista y reconoció un bulto que rápidamente identificó como su ropa ―Iré a bañarme ―se levantó de la cama y tomó las prendas para posteriormente dirigirse al baño.

― ¿Continuarás molesta conmigo? ―ella detuvo su marcha por unos momentos al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano, no quería seguir ignorándolo, pero aún seguía enojada con él y por supuesto con su madre, en realidad estaba enojada con todos. Tal vez exageraba un poco al estar actuando de esa manera, pero sus hormonas alocadas por su edad tampoco le jugaban una buena pasada.

No se giró para contestarle ―Si te molesta mi actitud entonces no me hagas caso y punto.

El chico resopló haciendo que su flequillo se moviera con el aire exhalado y se levantó de la cama para ir hacia la puerta de la habitación ―Estás peor que en tus días, hermana ―y salió de allí dejando a Bula con un "idiota" en la boca.

Ella retomó su ida inicial hacia la ducha. Se quitó toda su ropa y se metió bajo el chorro de agua, hizo movimientos con su cuello tronándolo, estaba bastante tensa pues no había podido dormir muy bien anoche por todo lo acontecido, desde conocer a su padre hasta descubrirlo con una mujer que se encargaría de averiguar quién era y ya sabía por dónde comenzar… ella era una soldado de primera clase, lo sabía por el escudo que portaba en su armadura, sólo los soldados de esa clasificación lo portaban, quizá podría averiguar un poco más de ella con o sin ayuda de nadie.

Salió de la ducha y se secó con toalla disponible, tomó el traje y lo observó, era tan pequeño que pensó por un momento que no cabría hasta que lo estiró y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era apto para ella. Se vistió sin mayor dificultad y se miró en el espejo empañado del baño, con la toalla de antes lo limpió y vio el traje, se amoldaba bastante bien en su cuerpo de adolescente y fue cuando se dio cuenta de sus cambios: sus caderas estaban más anchas y sus pechos comenzaban a crecer, se preguntó si algún día serían del tamaño de los de su madre. Despejó esas dudas corporales para apreciar la forma del traje, era del mismo color que el de su hermano sólo que el de ella tenía mangas cortas contrario a su hermano cuyo traje cubría sus brazos en su totalidad, además de que el atuendo femenino tenía un escote en curva que apenas y revelaba un poco del nacimiento de sus pechos. Se colocó la armadura de la cual se sorprendió al sentirla ligera y ver que era expandible, dicha protección se amoldó e hizo que se elevaran un poco más sus atributos femeninos; tomó las botas blancas que eran notoriamente más largas que las masculinas, pues le llegaban unos tres dedos por encima de su rodilla y que tenían un pequeño tacón, posteriormente pasó a colocarse los guantes del mismo color que las botas. Por último observó la capa plateada, era sedosa y fina… se la colocó sin más demora y volvió a mirar el resultado en el espejo.

¿Esos eran los atuendos de una princesa saiyajin? Normalmente en su planeta cuando alguien dijera algo relacionado con la realeza se imaginaría unos enormes y pomposos vestidos, además de joyas ostentosas, pero no, ella vestía un traje de batalla y una bonita capa y eso de algún modo le agradó, no se imaginaba vistiendo algo tan estorboso como una enorme falda y un apretado corsé.

Salió del baño y caminó al tocador de la habitación para tomar el cepillo y hacer su trabajo con la cabellera turquesa, una vez terminado se colocó una simple diadema color rojo para decorar y ya estaba lista, ¿a dónde debía ir ahora? El tonto de Trunks no le había dicho en dónde estaría.

Resopló y caminó hacia la puerta que se abrió automáticamente e inmediatamente se topó con unos ojos negros desconocidos para ella. Arqueó una ceja viendo como el muchacho frente a ella la reverenciaba ― ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó y él alzó la cabeza para verla.

―Mi nombre es Goten alteza, su abuelo me asignó como su escolta personal a partir de ahora ―dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella lo vio de arriba hacia abajo, él portaba un vestuario bastante similar al que Raditz solía usar sólo que su ropa inferior cubría todas sus piernas; era al menos una cabeza más alto que ella, y ¿para qué negarlo? Sí, era atractivo también. Miró sus ojos y le recordó bastante a los que había visto anoche en el soldado que los interrumpió ―Te pareces mucho a un tal Kakarotto.

El joven se rascó la cabeza y sonrió nuevamente ―Eso es porque es mi padre.

La chica abrió la boca denotando su sorpresa ―Ya veo… Gracias por venir pero no necesito un escolta ―lo pasó de largo y decidió ir hacia la sala principal de reuniones, su abuelo se la vivía ahí. No dio ni cinco pasos cuando se detuvo al ver que Goten la seguía, se giró para enfrentarlo con una cara de pocos amigos pero él no dejaba de sonreírle.

―Aunque usted diga esas cosas yo no la puedo dejar sola ―explicó el muchacho. ―Iré a donde usted vaya ―asintió con seguridad viendo como la chica soltaba un suspiro.

―Como quieras, pero al menos hazme un favor y no me llames de usted, ¿que no ves que soy joven? ―reclamó ella con las manos en la cintura.

Él alzó las cejas sorprendido ―Pero no puedo hablarle con esas confianzas alteza, usted es la princesa.

―Muy bien Goten, escucha ―cruzó sus brazos y se acercó a él haciendo resonar los tacones en el piso. ―Yo no quiero escoltas, pero si aun así estarás detrás de mí al menos podríamos ser amigos y los amigos se hablan con confianza.

― ¿A-amigos? ―repitió él incrédulo, no pensó que la princesa fuese así. Cuando su abuelo Bardock los llamó a él y a su hermano mayor para presentarse ante el ex rey y que este les hiciese una prueba que pasaron sin problema para cuidar a los príncipes, él no le tomó mucha emoción al asunto. Sólo conocía al Rey quien era muy pretensioso y arrogante a lo cual pensó que seguramente sus hijos serían igual y no quería lidiar con ello, empero al ver a la chica así tan sencilla le agradó al instante. ―No sé si deba…

Ella entonces le sonrió y tomó una mano del chico entre las suyas haciendo que el joven se sonrojara al instante ―Anda Goten… en verdad me gustaría tener a alguien en quien confiar.

El saiyajin notó la expresión de tristeza de la princesa y algo se removió en su interior ―De acuerdo ―aceptó. ―Pero te hablaré de usted cuando estemos en público, no me gustaría que tu abuelo o tu padre me mandaran a una cámara de recuperación.

Ella dio pequeños saltos en su lugar emocionada, al fin podría interactuar con otra persona en aquel planeta que no fuese su hermano o su madre ― ¡Genial! Y dime, como escolta ¿cuáles se suponen que son tus deberes?

―Prácticamente debo cuidarte de todo y todos, hacer los favores que me pidas y ser tu soldado de confianza.

Bula soltó una risa ―Eso es una descripción de lo que es un amigo, los saiyajines son bastante raros ―él también soltó una risa ante su comentario. ―Bueno Goten, entonces… ¿crees que pueda abusar de ti pidiéndote un primer favor?

Él se irguió para recibir su primer orden ―Claro, es por eso que estoy aquí.

La chica asintió y se acercó un poco más a él para susurrarle sin que nadie escuchara, no es que alguien más estuviese en ese pasillo, pero era mejor prevenir ―Necesito que me ayudes a averiguar cómo es que mi madre llegó hasta este lugar, cómo fue que se conoció con Vegeta y todo acerca de la relación que mantuvieron.

Goten escuchó atentamente, esa petición era muy fácil de lograr puesto que su hermano mayor había convivido con la Reina y bastante según lo que le llegó a contar ―Considéralo hecho.

Ella brincó de emoción en su lugar y tomó su mano con más fuerza ―Eres la primer persona que acepta ayudarme, en verdad gracias Goten.

―Soy tu soldado de confianza y ahora tu amigo, te ayudaré en lo que necesites ―ambos se sonrieron sellando aquel pacto de lealtad. Rompieron el contacto de manos cuando él se empezó a sentir nervioso por la mirada zafiro de ella, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. ―Iremos al auditorio del palacio, el consejo se ha reunido allí para conocerte a ti y al príncipe antes de ser presentados ante todo el pueblo.

Bula asintió ―Entonces vayamos.

―Espera, antes de ir ―sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un artefacto que Bula creyó haber visto antes en algunos soldados saiyajin. ―Toma, es tu scouter.

Ella lo tomó y lo inspeccionó como niña con un nuevo juguete ― ¿Para qué sirve?

―Tiene varios usos, en batalla nos permite detectar los niveles de fuerza del oponente pero también sirve para comunicarnos entre nosotros, mira ―él activó el scouter de la princesa e ingresó unos números. ―Este es el número de serie de mi scouter, cuando quieras hablar conmigo sólo lo seleccionas con los botones que hay aquí lado en donde se coloca y podemos comunicarnos ya sea por texto, llamada o video.

―Vaya ―quedó impresionada la chica mitad terrícola y saiyajin. ―Esto es mejor que los teléfonos celulares.

―Tu madre mejoró bastante los scouters ―explicó él mientras le ayudaba a Bula a colocarse el aparato cuyo lente era color rojo.

―Ya veo, gracias Goten ―le sonrió y él asintió contento de que le haya gustado su scouter a la princesa. Se colgó del brazo del muchacho como si fuera su amigo de años.

Los dos comenzaron su camino hacia el lugar en donde los esperaban empezando a sumergirse en la primera de las tantas charlas que tendrían a partir de ese momento.

 **III**

Sus pasos resonaban con su caminar, se sentía un poco extraño al vestir ese tipo de atuendo, inconscientemente se sentía más dominante e imponente al estar así.

Según lo que le había dicho la persona encargada de llevarle sus atuendos fue que los esperaban en el auditorio del palacio, sin embargo olvidó preguntar en dónde demonios estaba el dicho auditorio pues nunca había ido para allá, todavía habían partes que debía recorrer puesto que el palacio era sumamente enorme, cuando a Bula se le pasara su mal humor le propondría adentrarse a los lugares que aún no visitaban.

Dobló en una esquina y se topó con pared, ¿dónde demonios estaría el tan mencionado auditorio? Maldecía no haber pedido indicaciones a los saiyajines de guardia que había pasado pasillos atrás, lo consideró y decidió regresar para preguntarles, sin embargo su plan fue deshecho cuando se topó con un saiyajin frente a él un poco más alto.

―Príncipe ―el soldado se reverenció ante él. ―Mi nombre es Gohan y fui asignado como guardia personal lo cual es un honor para mí.

El chico frunció el ceño ―Eh… ¿por quién fuiste asignado?

―Por su abuelo Lord Vegeta ―contestó él levantándose de la reverencia.

―Ya veo… eh, ¿sabes en dónde está el auditorio? ―preguntó alzando una ceja y rascando su mejillas con el dedo, apenado por admitirse perdido.

Gohan sonrió y asintió ―Por supuesto majestad, sígame.

―Gracias ―el soldado caminó y Trunks lo siguió. ―Y por favor Gohan ―el saiyajin guardián volteó su vista pendiente de las palabras del chico. ―Tutéame, me incomoda un poco el trato formal, tú sabes.

―Príncipe, pero no es lo correcto.

―Y evita decirme príncipe, es algo a lo que aún no me acostumbro y no creo hacerlo nunca ―admitió él con evidente molestia en su voz. ―Sólo llámame Trunks, ¿de acuerdo? ―Gohan recordó cuando Bulma le pidió que la llamara por su nombre y evitara decirle señorita, sin embargo su madre lo había educado para ser respetuoso, especialmente frente a los líderes del planeta. Pero con Trunks sintió la necesidad de no seguir estas normas morales y simplemente hablarle al chico como si fuese un amigo. ― ¿Pasa algo?

El saiyajin mayor movió la cabeza a ambos lados ―Nada, es sólo que me recordaste mucho a la Reina ―contó él llevándose una mano la cabeza y riéndose. ―Si así lo prefieres entonces está bien.

― ¿Conociste a mi madre? ―preguntó Trunks incapaz de ignorar aquel hecho.

Gohan asintió ―Ella solía darme clases de varias materias en nuestros tiempos libres ―el saiyajin empezó a caminar y el príncipe lo seguía atento a su historia. ―Mi madre siempre quiso que me convirtiera en un hombre de ciencia, pero realmente en Vegetasei eso no es posible contando con un abuelo y un padre que pertenecen al grupo de guerreros más fuertes, además te confieso que en verdad me gusta pelear y entrenar ―el chico estaba totalmente ensimismado en lo que el otro estaba contando, si Bula lo viese en ese momento seguramente le patearía el trasero por hipócrita, diciendo que esperasen a que su madre les contasen todo pero muy curioso por saber lo que había vivido su nuevo soldado con ella. ―Así que para evitar desacuerdos, Bulma le dijo a mi mamá que cuando yo tuviera descansos de mi entrenamiento ella sería mi profesora y aprendí muchas cosas gracias a ella, es una persona bastante inteligente.

―Lo es, ella siempre ha procurado darnos lo mejor a mi hermana y a mí ―soltó sin pensar.

El saiyajin mayor sonrió ―No es raro viniendo de Bulma, ella en verdad es una persona digna de admiración.

―Le tienes mucho cariño, ¿no es así?

Gohan asintió algo avergonzado, normalmente él no solía demostrar así sus pensamientos de otras personas, pero con Trunks todo fluía bastante bien ―Eso y también respeto, es decir, no cualquiera logra lo que ella hizo.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó el de cabello blanco alzando una ceja.

―Al Rey, él cambió bastante en el tiempo que ella estuvo aquí ―murmuró como si le dijese una revelación sumamente importante.

Trunks iba a preguntar más pero otra voz masculina los interrumpió ―Príncipe, Gohan ―un soldado mayor bastante parecido a Bardock se les acercó, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino y ahora estaban parados afuera del auditorio cuyas puertas permanecían cerradas pero se escuchaban voces adentro; al parecer la charla con Gohan había sido tan natural que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del trayecto recorrido. ―Qué bueno que llegan.

―Gracias padre ―Trunks entonces entendió por qué también ellos eran bastante parecidos.

―Sólo estamos esperando a su hermana, alteza ―informó el soldado del Rey.

El adolescente asintió y miró a su alrededor, allí pudo visualizar a su tío Tarble hablando con su padre quien tenía los ojos cerrados con una expresión de concentración en su rostro; él lucía un traje de combate color negro mate con su armadura con hombreras de la cual colgaba su capa dorada, las botas y guantes también estaban en orden.

Miro hacia el otro lado y no vio a nadie más ― ¿Y mi madre?

―Ah, ella no ha aceptado venir con el consejo ―respondió con una risa nerviosa el padre de Gohan. ―La verdad es que nunca tuvo en sí una buena relación con ellos por el hecho de ser humana, aunque después de un tiempo ellos la respetaron ella no confió en ellos, al menos no en todos.

―Ya veo… ¿usted sabe la razón?

Goku sonrió de lado ―La verdad es que no Trunks, pero Bulma siempre ha tenido un sexto sentido para esto.

El más joven asintió y volteó hacia atrás cuando sintió la presencia de su hermana acercándose y fue cuando la vio llegar escoltada por otro saiyajin, al parecer a ella también le habían asignado un guardia, pero hubo algo que no le gustó del todo, ¿Por qué estaba ella agarrando el brazo del chico que caminaba a su lado con total naturalidad? Después le diría que se anduviera con cuidado y que no hiciera cosas que le costaran caro, quizá sería un poco exagerado, ¡pero era su hermanita! Y nadie podía tocarla así de fácil.

― ¡Oh cierto! ―exclamó Gohan al ver a la princesa acercándose y buscó en sus bolsillos. ―Su scouter príncipe.

Él lo tomó entre manos y repitió las mismas acciones que Bula con el suyo, sólo que él se aventuró a presionar botones logrando entender un poco más acerca del artefacto por él mismo. No es que fuera más inteligente que la chica, pero en la Tierra él pasaba más tiempo con Bulma así que sabía un poco más de tecnología que su melliza ―Supongo que el "vacío" significa que no tengo agregado a ningún contacto.

―Así es ―Gohan retiró su scouter y le enseñó al príncipe un código marcado en la parte interior de él. ―Agregue estos números y estará en contacto conmigo.

Trunks así lo hizo e inmediatamente le apareció en la lente del scouter "Son Gohan ha sido añadido" ―Impresionante.

―Son mucho mejores ahora que su madre los ha perfeccionado ―dijo Goku quien se mantuvo atento a todas las acciones hechas por el más joven.

El adolescente se colocó su scouter visualizando ciertas partes verdes debido al lente, entonces su hermana por fin llegó hasta él y pudo observar que ella también ya contaba con un scouter ―No te ves mal ―halagó a su hermana, aunque el traje definitivamente era muy ceñido al cuerpo de ella y eso no le gustaba del todo, estaba seguro de que muchos la verían de una manera totalmente morbosa.

―Eso ya lo sé ―dijo ella alzando su barbilla.

Su charla fue interrumpida con un la voz de su tío Tarble que se había acercado a ellos ―Escuchen ―se dirigió a sus sobrinos. ―Allá dentro está todo el consejo, son en total ocho saiyajines cuya labor es regular diferentes sectores del planeta: Zorn y Paragus manejan el sector económico, Gine el de alimentos, Tôma y Turles están en los tratos extra-planetarios, Selypar seguridad interplanetaria, Panppukin es el encargado de comercio y finalmente Brocco está a cargo del armamento para las batallas ―explicó a los chicos quiénes ya se habían confundido con tanto nombre desconocido. ―Cuando por alguna u otra razón el Rey no está en el planeta ellos se encargan de colaborar con la corona al momento de tomar decisiones.

Trunks y Bula se quedaron sin habla ante la rápida explicación de su tío.

Vegeta quien se había acercado mientras su hermano menor explicaba las cosas gruño ―Sólo son una bola de inútiles que se creen la gran cosa por tener un estúpido título ―comentó malhumorado. ―Sin embargo su nivel de pelea es una vergüenza para siquiera llamarse saiyajines.

―No seas así Vegeta, algunos sí hacen bien su trabajo ―defendió Goku a los miembros del consejo, pues su madre era parte de él, a lo que el Rey sólo chistó.

El gobernante del planeta miró a sus hijos suspicazmente ―Quiero que ustedes dos se comporten y no empiecen ningún estúpido drama, ¿entendieron? ―los adolescentes sólo lo miraron sin decir absolutamente nada, él se paró enfrente de la puerta y de repente a los chicos les pareció que era el hombre más imponente que habían visto en su vida. ―Entrarán detrás de mí y cuando estemos al frente tú te colocarás a mi derecha ―señaló a Trunks con su mirada y luego miró a la chica. ―Y tú a mi izquierda ―fijó nuevamente su vista al frente y antes de dar un paso para que la puerta se abriese les murmuró a sus hijos que ya se habían colocado detrás de él. ―No se dejen intimidar y demuestren que son los príncipes de este planeta.

Por alguna extraña razón esas palabras llenaron de valor a ambos adolescentes.

Vegeta caminó y las puertas automáticamente se abrieron y las voces dentro del auditorio fueron silenciadas ante la presencia del Rey quien caminó a paso seguro hasta el frente donde se encontraba su padre junto con Bardock esperando su llegada; por un momento frunció el ceño al ver cuatro sillas esperando por ellos, ¿por qué cuatro? Bulma dijo que no vendría, quitó esa idea de la cabeza para concentrarse en el momento actual. Los jóvenes entraron detrás de él como había ordenado siendo seguidos por sus respectivos guardias.

Trunks inmediatamente sintió todas las miradas sobre él y su hermana, unas eran miradas muy pesadas pero recordó lo que el gobernante les había dicho y no bajó su postura para nada, miró a su melliza quien caminaba a la par con él con la misma actitud altanera, seguro estaba divirtiéndose dado que a ella siempre le gustó jugar a que era princesa de pequeña y actuaba de esa manera, ahora su juego de la infancia se convertía en realidad.

El Rey subió un escalón del auditorio y ambos hijos se colocaron a su lado, el mayor agradeció internamente que le hayan hecho caso por primera vez. Tarble y los tres guardias restantes se colocaron a un extremo de la sala en donde estaban el ex monarca y su soldado de confianza. Los ocho saiyajines que conformaban el consejo permanecían en silencio, estaban sentados en una amplia mesa redonda mirando hacia enfrente fijamente a los herederos del Reino. Eran impactante ver esa escena, sentían un enorme poder emanando de ellos.

―Así que los rumores eran ciertos ―habló un saiyajin, Panppukin. ―Son mellizos ―dicho saiyajin lanzó una carcajada mientras posaba su mirada en cada uno de los hermanos y posteriormente en Vegeta. ―Nos da gusto el que esté con vida, majestad.

El Rey sonrió de lado burlonamente ― ¿Es eso verdad ministro o… estoy siendo víctima de su falsa empatía?

Antes de que Panppukin pudiese responder otro saiyajin tomó la palabra ―Jamás seríamos capaces de mostrarle falsos respeto mi Rey.

―Turles… ―el gobernante resopló divertido al ver la intromisión del saiyajin. ―Qué halagador, sin embargo estoy bien informado de que tú trataste de convencer al pueblo de hacer rendición ante Freezer, ¿no es así?

―Como ministro del sector de relaciones extra-planetarias sólo buscaba lo mejor para el reino ante su ausencia, alteza ―dijo él con una misma sonrisa burlona que competía con la de Vegeta

―Lo mejor para el Reino soy yo, Turles, que nunca se te olvide eso ―respondió Vegeta ahora con una mirada totalmente sombría.

Otra saiyajin habló para evitar la tensión y el conflicto que se estaba creando ―De todas maneras no tenía de qué preocuparse majestad ―explicó Selypar. ―La mayoría del Consejo votó en contra de negociar una rendición contra el emperador.

―Confiábamos en que usted regresaría, no esperábamos menos del guerrero más poderoso del planeta ―aduló Gine con la esperanza de que al Rey se le pasara el mal sabor de boca que tuvo con Turles. ―Y también ansiábamos poder conocer a los herederos de la corona.

Trunks y Bula se irguieron ante la simple referencia a ellos y miraron a su padre, ¿deberían hablar y presentarse ellos mismos?

Esas dudas fueron disipadas cuando la voz del máximo líder se hizo resonar, imponente y grave, como queriendo enfatizar esa presentación para siempre ―Entonces no la haré esperar más ministra ―bajó el pequeño escalón que dividía la parte frontal del auditorio con la sala en donde estaba atento el consejo, alzó el brazo derecho indicando al joven. ―Trunks Etaliss, príncipe heredero al trono de Vegetasei y ―alzó ahora el brazo izquierdo. ―Bula Echalotte princesa heredera al trono de Vegetasei. Primeros en su nombre, ambos hijos del Rey y guerrero más poderoso en el planeta.

El Consejo se levantó de su asiento y se reverenció ante sus príncipes mostrando su respeto, claro que muchos sólo lo hicieron por obligación. Bula y Trunks se miraron confundidos, ¿desde cuándo tenían un segundo nombre? ¿Ahora qué debían hacer?, Vegeta se giró y subió nuevamente el escalón dirigiéndose a la silla que estaba junto a Bula y tomó asiento, una mirada les bastó a los adolescentes para comprender que ellos debían hacer lo mismo. Bula tomó asiento junto a su padre del lado izquierdo y Trunks tomó asiento del lado derecho dejando la silla de la esquina vacía, ¿su madre iría?

Esa pregunta fue despejada cuando las puertas automáticas del auditorio se hicieron escuchar y entró la Reina.

Bula y Trunks entreabrieron los labios cuando miraron a su madre, lucía un finísimo vestido blanco con escote en V ajustado hasta los pechos y suelto de los demás, las mangas era largas y holgadas, la caída del vestido era majestuosa y larga. Caminó con seguridad hasta en frente seguida por Raditz, quien se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar donde su familia estaba; ella no perdía de vista a los tres saiyajines que estaban sentados y observándola atentamente. Cuando llegó al frente y subió el peldaño giró para quedar frente a los ocho saiyajines ―Lamento la demora damas, caballeros. Tenía unos aparatos que arreglar ―se disculpó ante el Consejo.

―Es un placer volver a verla, mi Reina ―saludó Gine reverenciándola al mismo tiempo que los demás miembros del Consejo lo hacían, unos de mala gana.

―Lo mismo digo, Gine ―se dirigió a la silla sobrante y tomó asiento.

Los ocho saiyajines junto con Tarble y el ex monarca tomaron asiento de igual modo.

Trunks miró a su madre de reojo, nunca la había visto tan despampanante como en ese momento, es decir, la mujer era hermosa eso lo sabía de sobra porque en la Tierra nunca faltaron pretendientes que pertenecían al ámbito científico interesados en ella, pero la mujer sólo les daba largas o los ignoraba, sin embargo en aquel momento de verdad la veía radiante y totalmente segura de sí misma.

―Rey Vegeta, los temas que queremos tratar con usted son acerca del desabasto en la zona norte del planeta ―comenzó Paragus levantándose y explicando uno de los puntos a tratar en la reunión. Esa no sólo era una simple presentación, sino era parte de las tradiciones de Vegetasei que toda la familia real se reuniese para escuchar la situación del planeta, así los herederos podrían estar al tanto de todo y tomar alguna participación o aportar opiniones.

― ¿Qué ocurrió con los minerales, Paragus? ―preguntó Bulma mirando fijamente al saiyajin.

―No se han hecho más excavaciones desde que usted se fue, majestad ―declaró el mencionado.

Ella arqueó una ceja mirando a Tarble y al ex monarca que evitaron total conecte con ella ―Asumo que fue porque no quisieron seguir investigando acerca de ello.

Zorn también se levantó y tomó la palabra ―Los científicos de aquí no pudieron continuar con eso, además el reino tenía otros gastos que cubrir.

― ¿Qué tipo de gastos? ―preguntó Trunks con voz firme, no preguntó porque sintiese su poder como príncipe, sino por simple curiosidad, sin embargo para Vegeta eso no pasó por desapercibido y por un momento levantó la cabeza sintiendo un extraño orgullo recorriendo su ser al ver cómo su hijo se inmiscuía en los problemas del planeta.

El saiyajin Zorn se aclaró la garganta ―Los gastos hechos en armas, príncipe.

―Es irracional estar despilfarrando unidades monetarias en armas cuando no se tiene asegurado un reabastecimiento económico ―señaló su punto el adolescente. ―Dígame, ministro de armamento ¿acaso el planeta tiene escases de equipamiento bélico?

Zorn y Paragus volvieron a tomar asiento al tiempo en que Brocco se levantaba de su asiento para responderle al joven heredero ―Para nada majestad, sin embargo el planeta siempre ha procurado estar bien armado por si llega a ser atacado por algún enemigo.

― ¿Entonces estamos considerando que tenemos enemigos detrás de nosotros? ―esta vez fue la voz de la chica la que resonó en el auditorio, la intromisión de su hermano le había dado valor para hablar.

Brocco carraspeó, no le agradaba el hecho de ser cuestionado por dos híbridos saiyajin ―No es el caso princesa, y con todo respeto, usted y el príncipe pasaron muchos años fuera de Vegetasei así que no tienen una base de conocimiento del planeta para opinar en algo así ―replicó molesto. ―Después de todo ustedes no son saiyajines puros.

De repente una pequeña bola de energía pasó por el costado del saiya que estaba de pie y pasó a destruir parte del suelo que estaba detrás de él. Todos los presentes miraron al Rey que tenía el brazo estirado y un dedo apuntando a Brocco ―No toleraré nuevamente esas insolencias hacia mis hijos y sus príncipes, ¿quedó claro? ―amenazó mientras bajaba el brazo. ―La próxima vez serás tú a quien atraviese mi ataque.

El saiyajin asintió y se sentó tragando en seco completamente aterrado por aquel comportamiento de su gobernante, había olvidado lo fuerte que era Vegeta y que si él lo deseaba podía asesinarlo con los brazos cruzados. El ex rey de Vegetasei junto con su hijo y los guardias personales reían por lo bajo burlándose del pobre saiyajin.

―Las investigaciones de minerales se retomarán ―la voz de Bulma reanudó la conversación. ―En los próximos días tomaré un equipo para explorar. El desabasto no sólo es la zona norte, sino en todo el planeta.

El Consejo asintió mientras escuchaban atentamente a la Reina.

Así aquella reunión se extendió unas dos horas y poco más debatiendo de varios aspectos que no terminaron por concretarse debido a que el tiempo para dicha junta se había terminado. Al menos pudieron llegar a algunos acuerdos que se pondrían en práctica. Los miembros del consejo se levantaron de sus lugares y se despidieron reverenciando a los gobernantes, ellos también debían prepararse para la ceremonia de esa noche.

Bula observaba a cada uno de los miembros que salía por las puertas del auditorio cuando su mirada chocó con la Turles, aquel saiyajin le daba una mala impresión y aún no sabía la razón. Se empezó a poner incómoda cuando el hombre no le quitó la vista de encima y disimuladamente la recorría con su penetrante mirada, sin embargo eso no duró más porque el saiya se sintió observado por alguien más, giró la vista hasta toparse con los ojos zafiro del príncipe quien fruncía el ceño amenazadoramente y lo veía de una forma desagradable ahí fue cuando decidió romper todo contacto y salió del lugar.

Tarble suspiró aliviado, nuevamente el planeta iría por mejores rumbos mientras Bulma estuviera ahí, lo cual sería permanentemente. Además se enorgulleció bastante de la suspicacia e inteligencia que tenían sus sobrinos para debatir abiertamente también, en definitiva serían grandes líderes.

La adolescente se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a salir de ahí y tomar un poco de aire fresco, sin embargo la voz de su padre la retuvo ―Ven aquí ―ella no dio ni tres pasos cuando lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido. Él se levantó acercándose a ella y la tomó del brazo jalándola suavemente y sentándola en donde él había estado, se puso frente a ambos mellizos y los miró acusadoramente ―Es la última vez que dejan que alguno de esos bastardos los insulte ―Bulma miraba con atención al Rey y juró que aquella escena sólo denotaba un regaño común de un padre a sus hijos, sintió un vuelco en su corazón al presenciar aquello, Vegeta de verdad se preocupaba por sus hijos. ―Si vuelve a pasar no dudan un instante y le vuelan la cabeza.

― ¿Qué? ¿Hablas de asesinar? ―preguntó Bula un tanto asustada. ―Me niego.

―Escucha mocosa, en ese Consejo hay gente que no te quiere ni a ti ni a él por no ser saiyajines puros, así que lo que te recomiendo es que te hagas respetar produciendo temor en ellos.

―Hay otras maneras de ser respetado ―opinó Trunks dándole batalla con la mirada. ―Además, ¿qué nos harían?

El Rey no dijo nada y volteó a ver a Bulma ―Veo que hiciste un gran trabajo criándolos, son tan obedientes ―dijo él con sarcasmo en sus palabras.

―Ellos son libres de decidir si hacer caso o no, además no veo porqué el regaño, ambos te solucionaron uno que otro problema del planeta.

Vegeta soltó una leve carcajada ―Estupideces sin importancia, cuando vayan a una guerra y sobrevivan entonces podrán llamarse saiyajines.

―No te preocupes ―reto el muchacho. ―No me interesa ser uno ―él se levantó del asiento pero Vegeta se interpuso rápidamente en su camino impidiéndole avanzar más. Ambos quedaron viéndose mutuamente, ninguno pensaba en desistir.

―Basta ustedes dos ―cortó Bula con la batalla de miradas. ―Mejor explícame qué es eso de Trunks Etaliss y Bula Echalotte ―le exigió a su padre.

―Fueron nombres muy ingeniosos, Vegeta ―aduló el ex monarca inmiscuyéndose en la charla familiar.

― ¿Qué? ¿Les pusiste otro nombre a mis hijos? ―reclamó Bulma levantándose de su asiento molesta ante dicha revelación. ― ¿Y sin consultarme antes?

―Tú no me consultaste cuando decidiste ponerles esos nombres tan sencillos que no son propios para un saiyajin.

Bulma soltó una risa ofendida ― ¡Discúlpame por no haberte preguntado qué nombre querías que les pusiera a mis hijos mientras me mandabas a la Tierra!

― ¡Silencio mujer! ―gritó a la Reina. ― ¡Estos nombres son dignos de los herederos a la corona de Vegetasei, se quedarán así y punto! ―exclamó el Rey viendo a sus hijos a su mujer alternadamente.

― ¡Hey, no le hables de esa manera a mi madre! ―defendió Trunks a la mujer de ojos zafiros.

El hombre ahora lo miró a él ― ¡No te metas!

― ¡Basta Vegeta! ¡No tienes porqué desquitarte con él! ―atacó Bulma.

Los gritos entre esos tres continuaron, los guardias y los otros miembros de la realeza simplemente escuchaban y observaban aquella disputa familiar.

Bula gruñó por lo bajo ― ¡Cállense ya! ―su grito dejó mudos a todos los ahí presentes. ―Si van a seguir discutiendo yo me largo, avísenme cuando sea esa mierda de la ceremonia ―se bajó el peldaño y caminó a la salida siendo seguida por Bulma que le reclamaba su mal comportamiento.

―Cuida ese lenguaje jovencita ―le regañó su madre a lo que ella sólo hizo una mueca de fastidio y la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida, Bula jamás había tenido ese tipo de comportamiento con ella.

―Tú ya no eres absolutamente nadie para ordenarme, estoy harta de t-

El fuerte contacto de la mano de la mujer con la mejilla de la chica resonó en toda la habitación. Bula se tocó la mejilla golpeada con su mano e inmediatamente sintió ardor por el tacto, miró a su madre anonadada. Bulma entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y abrió sus labios para decir algo pero su hija no se lo permitió ya que se había echado a correr desapareciendo de la sala con Goten apresurándose para alcanzarla.

―Mamá ―susurró Trunks quien se había quedado pasmado ante tal suceso, no, jamás pensó que su madre se atrevería a hacer dicha acción.

Bulma se giró a mirarlo con aparente arrepentimiento y confusión en su rostro ―Yo no… ―no hubo más palabras. Trunks también salió de ahí disparado para buscar a su hermana, Gohan repitió su acción acompañándolo.

Tarble, Bardock, Raditz, Kakarotto y Vegeta padre se miraron los unos a los otros y decidieron marcharse ahí, cosa que realizaron en completo silencio dejando a ambos reyes solos en la habitación.

La Reina se sentó en la silla que tenía más cercana a ella y recargó sus brazos en la mesa escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos que pasaron a restregarse en sus ojos de los cuales salían pequeñas lágrimas que trataba de aminorar sin éxito alguno.

Vegeta que había permanecido inmóvil presenciando toda la escena atentamente decidió moverse acercándose a ella y tomó asiento a su lado. Sacó del hueco que había entre su pecho y su armadura un pañuelo y se lo extendió a Bulma ―Tómalo.

La voz del hombre hizo que ella girara a verlo y notó el pañuelo entre su mano, entreabrió los labios y miró sorprendida con sus ojos llorosos al Rey ― ¿Cómo es que… todavía lo tienes?

―Nunca me he apartado de él ―reveló suspirando y mirándola profundamente.

.

 _Bulma leía un libro de física a la par que revisaba el plano que estaba realizando, sólo era cuestión de hacer unos pequeños ajustes y el sistema de gravedad quedaría completo, mejoraría el trabajo que su padre había realizado no hace muchos años y lo haría realidad._

 _Levantó la vista cuando escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando ver a un muy herido Vegeta, ella alarmada se levantó y caminó a prisa hacia él ― ¡Vegeta! ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó mientras tomaba el rostro masculino entre sus manos._

 _Él tomó con las suyas las manos femeninas ―No grites, esto no es nada ―respondió calmadamente._

― _¿Cómo no va a ser nada? Mírate, estás completamente lleno de sangre, incluso en tu cara ―del bolsillo de sus pantalones la mujer sacó un pañuelo color rosa pálido bordado con una "B" y un corazón al lado. Comenzó a limpiar el rostro del hombre._

 _Cuando terminó de hacerlo Vegetal tomó el pañuelo y lo olfateó, manía de él ―Huele completamente a ti, tiene toda tu esencia impregnada._

 _Ella se sonrojó un poco y le sonrió con ternura ―Si tanto te gusta te lo puedes quedar ―ofreció ella riéndose burlonamente. Él frunció el ceño ante la acción de ella y tomó por la cintura abrazándola y besándola en el acto. ―No… me estás llenando de sangre, ve a bañarte._

― _Ya que te ensucié tú también necesitas asearte ―la cargó entre sus brazos y ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas besándolo nuevamente mientras se dirigían al baño para divertirse sólo como ellos sabían hacerlo._

.

Vegeta se levantó bruscamente de su asiento al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y de que ambos estaban rememorando lo mismo, no quiso ser víctima de aquella vulnerabilidad y prefirió marcharse.

― ¿Por qué Vegeta? Creí que en verdad eras feliz a mi lado ―él detuvo su marcha y se giró a verla desando no haberlo hecho pues la culpa lo invadió al percatarse de que esos profundos mares zafiros que tanto adoraba se estaban apagando cada vez más, ¿cuánto daño podía ser capaz de hacerle?

―Yo no puedo darme esos lujos ―habló escueto sin perderla de vista pues le estaba siendo sincero. ―Todo lo que pasamos… es algo que no olvidaré, pero estuvo lejos de mi realidad. Y es momento de que tú aceptes la tuya.

―Conozco y acepto mi realidad, Vegeta ―dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo. ―Soy madre de tus dos hijos, Reina de tu planeta y sigo siendo tu esposa… toda mi realidad desemboca en ti. Siempre en ti…

Ella se levantó de su asiento acercándose a él y lo tocó con su mano blanca que hacía contraste con la piel bronceada de él, lentamente pegó sus labios a los del hombre rozándolos delicadamente. Vegeta sintió como su cola enredada en su cintura se erizaba ante el tacto; abrió los labios para profundizar el beso que sólo duró escasos segundos ya que Bulma lo rompió. Ninguno dijo más nada, la vio salir del auditorio y esperó unos minutos más para después salir él y tomar su rumbo.

 **IV**

Trunks corría rápidamente tratando de alcanzar a su hermana, había logrado alcanzar al escolta de ella y le dijo que no era necesario que la siguiera, que él lo haría y de paso le pidió a Gohan que lo dejara un momento a solas con ella.

Ella corría no muy lejos de él, si apresuraba el paso podría llegar hasta su hermana y así lo hizo logrando tomarla del brazo haciendo que parase a la par que él lo hacía. La giró para encararla y pero ella rápidamente se abrazó a él llorando y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

El adolescente la consoló acariciando sus cabellos turquesa y susurrándole que todo estaría bien para que parara su llanto ―Está bien Bula, tranquila, estoy aquí contigo.

Se quedaron abrazados por quién sabe cuántos minutos cuando la chica empezó a calmarse poco a poco, hipaba de vez en cuando y aspiraba fuertemente por la nariz. Se separó del pecho de su hermano haciendo que éste divisara sus ojos rojizos e hinchados ―Te empapé, lo siento ―susurró con un hilo de voz.

Él tomó las con ambas manos el rostro de ella secándole el rastro de lágrimas que aún quedaban, le apretó levemente las mejillas y ella se quejó provocando una leve sonrisa en él ―Yo soy quien lo lamenta.

Bula frunció el ceño extrañada por aquella disculpa ― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Tenías razón, no te apoyé cuando debí hacerlo… soy un pésimo hermano, ¿verdad?

Ella negó haciendo una mueca infantil y lo abrazó al instante ―Sólo eres un idiota ―murmuró sonriendo cuando él echó una queda carcajada.

―No sé si eso es peor o mejor ―sintió como ella se separaba del abrazo y lo miraba aún con tristeza. ―Mamá no quiso hacerlo.

―Lo sé ―asintió y suspiró por la boca. ―En parte es mi culpa, tú también tenías razón…. Estaba exagerando todo totalmente. Esto de ser adolescente, saiyajin y princesa no es fácil de sobrellevar ―admitió sonriendo.

―Pero está haciendo un magnífico trabajo ―ambos mellizos voltearon a ver a la voz que había hablado y divisaron a sus respectivos guardias caminando hacia ellos. ―Lo sentimos príncipe, sé que nos dijo que los dejásemos a solas, pero nos preocupamos en cuanto no los vimos regresar pronto ―se disculpó Gohan con su actitud apacible de siempre.

Trunks asintió ―Está bien, gracias y no te preocupes, puedes tutearme en frente de Bula ―dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a su hermana y le colocaba un brazo encima de su hombro.

― ¿También te quiso tratar de usted como si fueses un señor de edad? ―preguntó burlonamente la chica mientras reía. Su hermano asintió riendo a la vez.

―Princesa ―interrumpió Goten con la complicidad de hermanos. ―Cuando quieras mi hermano Gohan está dispuesto a contarte lo que quieres saber.

Bula miró al hermano mayor de su soldado de confianza y se le iluminó el rostro en segundos ― ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ―dio pequeños saltos en su lugar.

― ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? ―el príncipe se sintió fuera de lugar por un momento. Bula le iba a responder pero Goten se le adelantó.

―La princesa me encargó un favor y lo estoy cumpliendo, es todo alteza.

Trunks frunció el ceño mientras miraba al guardia de su hermano de arriba para abajo como analizándolo ―Ya veo ―dijo despacio, volteó a ver a su melliza quien sonreía ante la noticia anterior. ―Bula y por qué… ¿por qué llegaste al auditorio abrazándolo? ―preguntó con cierta molestia en su voz.

―Pues porque Goten es mi amigo, bobo ―obvió ella. ―Además no lo iba abrazando, sólo íbamos del brazo.

―Ah… pues eso parecía más un abrazo ―dijo él como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ella rodó los ojos ―Vamos, no te pondrás ahora en el modo hermano controlador y celoso, ¿verdad?

― ¿Celoso? ¡Yo nunca! S-sólo te protejo, es todo.

―Pues ahora tengo a Goten para eso, así que no te preocupes hermanito ―los guardias veían la breve pelea que mantuvieron los príncipes. Al parecer el de cabello blanco tenía un enorme sentido de responsabilidad y sobreprotección con su hermana.

El príncipe bufó ―Como sea, ¿qué es lo que Gohan tiene que contarte?

―La historia de mamá en este planeta ―contestó ella seriamente sin despegar la vista de los ojos de su hermano ―La tengo que saber aunque te moleste, Trunks.

Él negó ―No, está bien… podemos escucharla juntos ahora, si Gohan está de acuerdo ―miró a su soldado quien asintió inmediatamente a la petición del adolescente.

El soldado mayor les aconsejó que se fueran a alguna de las salas de reunión de aquel pasillo para evitar que alguna persona que rondase por allí estuviera escuchando lo que no le corresponde, los hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo, así los cuatro presentes se dirigieron a una pequeña sala que contenía una pequeña mesa redonda con cuatro sillas, el número adecuado para los que eran. Príncipes y soldados tomaron asiento y el hijo mayor del guardia del Rey comenzó la historia ―No sé muy bien detalles, pero espero que lo poco que les cuente les sirva al menos para calmar un poco su curiosidad ―explicó Gohan colocando sus brazos sobre la mesa mirándolos atentamente. ―Cuando su padre, el Rey Vegeta aún era un príncipe realizó un viaje de exploración a uno de los planetas de su sistema solar, sin embargo desvió el curso de llegada ya que la Tierra le llamó la atención y aterrizó en una zona solitaria de ahí ―ambos hermanos estaban totalmente atentos a toda la explicación de Gohan.

"Bulma me contó que cuando lo vio por primera vez ella estaba haciendo unas pruebas de unos vehículos compactos en esa zona pertenecientes a su corporación, aquel lugar estaba desierto y era perfecto para su finalidad, fue cuando conoció ahí a su padre. El temblor que hizo la nave del en aquel entonces príncipe llamó la atención de su madre quien fue a investigar y lo vio. Lo primero que le impactó fue el diseño de la nave, nunca había visto nada como eso y era algo que le interesó investigar… ustedes saben lo curiosa que es ella.

Así que cuando Vegeta se alejó de su nave para analizar los alrededores ella fue a revisarla, sin embargo él la descubrió y la tomó como prisionera trayéndola al planeta. Yo aún era muy pequeño así que no recuerdo bien, pero al principio él la trataba como una esclava personal, después ella comenzó a meterse en problemas debido a su necesidad de averiguar cosas de aquí, sin embargo… la relación entre ella y él se tornó más íntima. Pasaron varios meses y no sé en qué momento ocurrió pero de repente ella era tratada con respeto hasta el tío Raditz comenzó a cuidarla, recuerdo cómo él se quejaba de lo problemática y escandalosa que era Bulma.

Yo tenía un trato muy amigable con su madre casi desde que llegó debido a que mi padre solía traerme a entrenar al castillo con los demás niños, así que un día me la encontré divagando por el palacio y ahí nos conocimos. Siempre fue muy amable conmigo y me educó en varias áreas.

Después se adueñó del laboratorio de lugar. Una temporada ella dejó el planeta para ir a la Tierra, creo que había discutido con Vegeta y se fue, pero él… bueno, no le dio tregua y la siguió así que no tardaron en regresar y cuando lo hicieron al parecer estaban en buenos términos.

Un mes después fue la coronación del príncipe y en esa ceremonia anunció que Bulma se convertiría en la Reina del planeta, hubo un revuelo. Recuerdo una vez que mi padre y mi tío hablaban preocupados acerca de una posible invasión y el peligro que corría Bulma, pero como me hallaron escuchándolos evitaron más el tema en mi presencia así que realmente no supe que era, hasta la fecha sigo sin saberlo.

No pasó más de dos semanas cuando Bulma fue coronada y a pesar de las quejas iniciales del pueblo ella hizo un magnífico trabajo, su inteligencia fue su mejor arma. El Reino duró en perfectas condiciones un año y pocos meses más cuando la noticia de que la Reina tendría un heredero fue revelada. A las tres semanas de aquella noticia Bulma no fue vista nunca más… su abuelo informó que ella había sido exiliada por traición al Rey, pero eso sólo fue una farsa que muy pocos se tragaron… todos sabían lo devota que la Reina era hacia Vegeta, ella se ganó el respeto del pueblo así que los saiyajin simplemente comenzaron a murmurar y a esparcir el rumor de que en realidad Vegeta la había devuelto a la Tierra porque se cansó de ella y quería volver a sus antiguas prácticas con las hembras de su harem".

―Eso es verdad ―soltó Bula interrumpiendo a Gohan, los demás la miraron expectantes. ―Anoche lo vi con otra… iban haciendo cosas, fue repugnante.

― ¿Mamá lo sabe? ―preguntó preocupado el muchacho.

Ella lo miró sorprendida ― ¡Claro que no lo sabe y no lo sabrá! No sabemos si ella aún sienta algo por él.

―Maldito ―susurró Trunks, una duda surcó su cabeza y la expuso a Gohan. ― ¿Cómo se portaba él con ella?

―No parecía el Vegeta de siempre, a decir verdad su padre siempre fue muy cruel y sanguinario… él asesinaba por placer ―las miradas de ambos mellizos se tornaron incrédulas y temerosas.

―Genial, somos hijos de no sólo un Rey grosero e infiel, sino ahora también asesino en potencia ―se quejó la chica.

―No lo juzguen por ello, nosotros somos una raza de guerrera, disfrutamos pelear y mientras los adversarios sean más poderosos mejor… está en nuestra sangre y en la suya también. Cómo sea, respecto a tu pregunta él era neutral con ella en público pero nunca cruel, en privado bueno… ―Gohan se sonrojó al recordar una escena que sin querer presenció de pequeño, movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro intentando borrarla de su mente. ―A lo que me refiero es que yo podía jurar y asegurar de que su padre sentía algo por Bulma, ambos se tenían cariño.

Bula miró a Trunks ― ¿Y por qué nos abandonó?

Gohan se encorvó hacia enfrente y los miró seriamente ―Cuando ella se fue yo estuve ahí, escondido y sentí impotencia de no poder hacer nada pero… también estaba Raditz en ese lugar y a lo que pude alcanzar a escuchar mientras salían de la zona de despegue fue un "dile que fue asesinada por un revoltoso que fue exterminado, que se fue para siempre".

―Le ocultó a alguien su partida ―murmuró Trunks confundido. ― ¿Te imaginas si ese mensaje pudo haber sido enviado a alguien en particular?

―No tengo idea, lo lamento ―se disculpó Gohan. ―Pero todo este tiempo yo siempre he pensado que los mandó a la Tierra para protegerlos.

Bula resopló haciendo que su flequillo se moviese ―No entiendo absolutamente nada. Faltan piezas del tablero y debemos averiguarlas.

―Estoy contigo ―La chica miró sorprendida a su hermano. ― ¿Qué? No pensarás que dejaré que te diviertas sola jugando a la detective.

Ella se rio y asintió. Goten carraspeó llamando la atención de los presentes ―Si harán algo sugiero que sea después de la ceremonia, el Rey tiene varios pendientes y la Reina comenzará con sus investigaciones, así que el palacio quedará disponible para ustedes y lo que quieran averiguar.

Trunks y Bula se miraron sonriéndose con complicidad. La punta del iceberg apenas había sido revelada, pero tenían muchas cosas más por descubrir.

 **V**

La noche había caído rápidamente y los cielos de Vegetasei se tornaron opacos; las luces del gran palacio iluminaban toda esa zona, naves aterrizaban por aquí y por allá puesto que seres de otros planetas que tenían alianzas o comercio con el reino guerrero fueron a presentar sus respetos al heredero a la corona de los saiyajines –aún no sabían que en realidad eran mellizos–, numerosas especies entraban al palacio que era fuertemente custodiado por varios soldados de la raza guerrera. Los nativos de ahí que eran familiares de los soldados pertenecientes al castillo también fueron invitados.

La decoración no era excesiva, de hecho era muy monótona, sólo había candelabros iluminando el enorme salón del trono y el blanco predominaba en el lugar haciéndolo ver limpio y elegante.

El ex rey del planeta junto con Tarble recibían a los invitados, pues la familia real sería presentada posteriormente cuando a mayoría de invitados hubiesen llegado a la ceremonia.

Sus manos sudaban de nervios, nunca se había sentido de esa manera, una cosa eran las presentaciones de sus clases de ballet o de sus clases de artes marciales, pero otra muy diferente era aparecer frente a todo un planeta entero. Con sus manos enguantadas recorrió levemente la cortinilla roja que cubría el lado posterior de los tronos del gran salón; miró y tragó en seco al darse cuenta de la cantidad de personas que había allí, pudo reconocer a uno que otro miembro del consejo conversando con seres que jamás había visto.

― ¿Nerviosa? ―la voz de su hermano la quitó de su labor.

Ella cerró nuevamente la abertura que había hecho con la cortinilla y negó rápidamente ―Para nada, seguro tú sí.

―Nah ―negó él sonriendo nerviosamente.

Bula se rio por lo bajo burlándose de su hermano ―Trunks… te estás cagando ―y se rio más fuerte al ver la expresión de su mellizo, él la imitó en sus carcajadas que de un momento a otro se empezaron a hacer más fuertes. ―Yo también me estoy cagando.

―Estamos jodidos, hermana ―mencionó él calmando su risa. ―Jodidos pero juntos.

―Procuren no hacer estupideces en todo lo que dure la celebración ―Vegeta, que había llegado hace recién se acercó a ellos con los brazos cruzados y con su postura elegante como siempre mirando hacia la cortina de frente como si pudiese observar a través de ella a toda la gente del salón. ―Han venido a conocerlos desde planetas lejanos y son especies con los que tenemos tratados importantes, así que procuren no arruinarlo.

―Ya entendimos, fingiremos ser la gran familia feliz si prometes no molestarnos más ―dijo Trunks con actitud seria y renuente hacia su padre.

Vegeta lo miró de reojo ―Tú eres quien más me causa problemas, sino te comportas juro que te daré una paliza como la de la otra vez.

―Vegeta ―los tres integrantes de la familia viraron hacia la voz de la mujer que entraba al lugar. ―No le hables así. Por esta noche si ellos van a fingir que están felices aquí tú puedes fingir que en verdad los quieres.

Él chistó y volvió a centrar su mirada en la gran tela roja que iba desde el techo hasta tocar y reposar en el piso marmoleado.

―Bulma ―la susodicha miró a su soldado cargar una caja con él. La dejó reposar en un solo brazo y con la mano libre abrió la tapa revelando cuatro collares. La mujer lo miró con nostalgia al recordar la primera vez que se colocó el collar que la denotaba como Reina de Vegetasei; ella tomó el suyo propio que se distinguía por ser plateado pero más pequeño que el del Rey y más grande que los color cobre que supuso serían de sus hijos, se colocó el suyo con suma delicadeza y tomó uno de los pequeños y miró a Raditz quien asintió brindándole valor, ese saiyajin además de ser su guardia era un gran amigo para ella a pesar de las diferencias que tuvieron cuando recién se conocieron.

Caminó con el primero collar cobreado y se acercó a Trunks quien estaba atento a las acciones de su madre, se lo colocó suavemente y cuando termino con su labor le acarició un hombro sonriendo nostálgicamente. Volvió a tomar el otro y se acercó a Bula quien tenía la mirada fija en ella, repitió lo mismo que con su hijo pero a ella le acarició una mejilla.

La adolescente inmediatamente se abrazó a ella fuertemente ―Lo siento mamá, no pensé que-

―Está bien cariño, fue mi culpa ―besó la frente de su hija bajo la penetrante mirada del Rey. ―Hablaremos después de que todo esto pase ―ella asintió y limpió una lágrima traviesa que se le había escapado.

Por último tomó el collar más grande y miró a Vegeta.

.

 _Las sábanas desacomodadas eran prueba de todo lo que habían disfrutado instantes atrás cuando ambos dieron rienda suelta a su pasión. Ella se dejó caer de espaldas a la gran cama mientras respiraba pesadamente debido al cansancio físico que había pasado, él también se recostó pero lo hizo de lado para mirarla fijamente, desnuda, totalmente entregada a él. Le llamó la atención el objeto enredado en su cuello que resaltaba por encima de su blanca y cremosa piel ―Esta es la señal de que ahora eres la Reina de Vegetasei ―dijo él tomando el collar entre sus dedos que posaba en el pecho femenino. ―Es el signo de tu máxima autoridad._

 _La voz ronca de él la erizó totalmente ―Es hermoso, aunque sinceramente pensé que usaría una enorme corona hecha del oro más fino._

 _Él sonrió de lado ―Esas son estúpidas banalidades. Cada que nos presentemos en una ceremonia tú serás la responsable de colocarme mi collar correspondiente antes de entrar._

 _Bulma le sonrió coqueta y con un tremendo esfuerzo a pesar de lo adolorida que estaba se colocó encima él rozando su intimidad con el miembro de él provocando un gemido masculino; acarició con un dedo el collar de Vegeta ―Eso lo acabas de inventar, ¿cierto?_

 _Vegeta negó ―Cuando mi madre vivía ella solía colocarnos primero los collares a Tarble y a mí ―contó, la mujer estaba atenta, esa era una de las pocas veces en las que el saiyajin revelaba algo de su progenitora y quería guardarlo en su memoria. ―Después se lo colocaba a mi padre. Era su forma de decir que le pertenecíamos._

― _Me agrada la forma que tenía tu madre para pensar ―él respondió besándola y recorriendo con sus ásperas manos todo el cuerpo femenino del cual jamás se cansaba y juraba que jamás lo haría._

.

― ¿Mamá? ―la voz de Bula la hizo dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa y se retomó su posición tomando el collar y caminando segura hacia Vegeta quien la esperaba ansioso, había recordado lo que le dijo esa vez.

Se lo coloco con cuidado casi temiendo romperlo como si de papel estuviese hecho. Él la miró orgulloso queriendo congelar ese momento ―Tuyos ―susurró sólo para ella quien abrió los ojos sorprendida y creyó sonrojarse, quiso evitar que él se diera cuenta y miró rápidamente enfrente esperando a que las cortinas se recorrieran para dejarlos pasar. Vegeta pasó de lado eso y miró a sus hijos. ―Atrás.

Ambos hicieron caso y se colocaron detrás de sus padres. Trompetas se escucharon y Bula se tensó por momento, decidió hablar para calmar su ansiedad ―Trunks ―murmuró y su hermano la miró chocando sus zafiros con los de ella. ― ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que competí en un concurso de Ballet? ―preguntó a lo que él asintió.

―Me escabullí tras bastidores para darte un trozo de listón rojo que me había encontrado tirado por ahí, llegué y te vi tan nerviosa que lo primero que hice fue amarrarte el listón en tu muñeca ―le siguió riéndose ante el recuerdo. ―Te dije que era de la suerte.

Vegeta y Bulma escuchaban atentos aquella anécdota, él imaginándose todo eso, imaginando cómo fueron ellos de niños; ella recordando que en esa ocasión Trunks se había desaparecido un momento diciendo que iba al baño, ahora sabía lo que en verdad había ocurrido.

―Ese día gané el primer lugar en la competencia ―de los casi imperceptibles bolsos que tenía su traje sacó aquel listón que tanto significaba para ella y se lo dio a Trunks que lo recibió incrédulo de que ella aún lo tuviera. Ella estiró su brazo mostrándole la muñeca. ―Después de desearme suerte me dijiste…

―Todo va a estar bien mientras lo tengas ―recitaron al unísono. Él miró el listón estirándolo y se amarró en la muleca a su melliza sintiendo que los años retrocedían a aquel primer instante. Terminó su labor, ella bajó el brazo tomando la mano de su hermano apretándola, él la apretó y ambos miraron hacia enfrente dándose cuenta de que sus padres habían visto aquel momento de hermanos.

Los adultos se giraron rápidamente hacia enfrente. Bulma sonrió y Vegeta inconscientemente deseo en ese momento que el tiempo retrocediera para poder haber sido testigo de todos esos simples momentos que se perdió con sus hijos.

Era idiota y lo sabía, la había cagado y lo sabía, quería remediarlo y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo.

La voz del ex monarca se hizo presente silenciando a todo el salón ―Como todos ustedes saben el reino quedó desprotegido debido a una misión que fue encomendada al Rey, muchos lo creyeron muerto, pero el día de hoy él se hace presente aquí, ante todos ustedes para demostrar una vez más que él ¡Es el saiyajin más fuerte de todos!

Los gritos de los saiyas presentes no se hicieron esperar.

Las cortinas empezaron a entreabrirse dejando que la luz de los candelabros se colara por aquella abertura que se hacía cada vez más grande. Vegeta le ofreció un brazo a la mujer que estaba a su lado sin mirarla y ella dudosa lo tomó suavemente, era verdad, esa noche debían fingir que todo estaba bien, una pequeña mentira no dañaría a nadie.

Vegeta caminó una vez que las cortinas se abrieron lo suficiente, las luces pegaron en su obscura mirada pero rápidamente se acostumbró a ella, Bulma coordinaba su paso y percibía a sus dos hijos siguiéndolos al mismo ritmo.

El pueblo presente pronto calló al darse cuenta de que la mujer que caminaba al lado del Rey era nada más y nada menos que su Reina rigente, pero lo que más les hizo sorpresa eran los dos jóvenes detrás de ambos, se parecían demasiado entre sí. El gobernante se colocó en su trono correspondiente, Bulma se quedó a su lado derecho, Trunks pasó a acomodarse del lado vacío de su padre y Bula en el trono conjunto a su madre. Los cuatro permanecieron de pie mirando a la gente que los observaba totalmente impactados.

El saiyajin líder se aclaró la garganta para hablar con tono alto y claro ―Hace quince años que la Reina partió de Vegetasei bajo la razón de una traición ―Bulma frunció el ceño casi imperceptible, así que esa excusa habían dicho. ―Sin embargo hace días que mis informantes hicieron una labor impecable demostrando que eso sólo había sido una trampa hecha hacia mi mujer para que abandonara el planeta, ya que aún había desconfianza en el hecho de que ella al ser humana no gobernaría correctamente ―la gente miraba totalmente enganchada en el discurso que estaba dando el monarca. ―Así que uno de mis mejores soldados élite se encargó de traerla para aclarar los hechos y así pasó, pero no sólo la trajo a ella, sino también se encargó de traer a mis hijos: Trunks Etaliss y Bula Echalotte, príncipes del planeta guerrero más poderoso del universo. ¡Estos son sus gobernantes! ¡Estos son sus herederos!

La multitud aclamó y aplaudió emocionada. Adularon a los hijos del Rey, adularon a quienes los llevarían a la máxima gloria.

* * *

 **Nota final:** ¡Finalmente todo empieza a hacerse oficial y los misterios empiezan a llenar de curiosidad a los hermanos! ¿Por qué Vegeta actuó como lo hizo? Bueno, tiene sus razones que Trunks y Bula querrán saber claro. Hubo bastante Vegebul en el episodio porque los amo y no lo pude evitar, sin embargo traaanquilas, Bulma no perdonará tan fácilmente a Vegeta, además este hombre seguirá metiendo las dos patas como de costumbre, todo por su orgullo. Sé que la actitud anterior de Trunks tan pacífica fue un poco detestable por eso ya reaccionó por fin y se pondrá bien puestos sus pantalones de macho (?).

En cuanto a los segundos nombres de ellos, bueno Echalotte me encantó cuando lo vi en DBS y no me puuuude resistir a usarlo, así que pensé: ¿Por qué no darle un segundo nombre a Trunks? La idea inicial era dejarle el nombre de Vegeta -por la tradición y esas cosas- pero la verdad no me gustó para nada, así que me puse a buscar vegetales xD pero ninguno me convencía hasta que leí que "vegetal" en latín se escribía "vegetalis" y fue como "¡Oh, claro! ya que el de Bula empieza con E el de Trunks también debería empezar con la misma letra, así que sólo quitando la "v" nos quedó "etalis" y le agregué una "s" de más :v fácil y sin complicaciones como mi buen Toriyama-san. Lamento si quedó medio chusco, pero fue lo primero y único que se me ocurrió y pude encontrar decente.

.

 **Reviews**

 _Caroonte1- Papi Vegeta de verdad cuida a su pequeño retoño xD, y entre más la conozca y más cerca esté de ella será que la quiera protegerla en demasía, cosa que obviamente no le gustará a Bula porque bueno, ella se sabe cuidar sola y es bien diva UuUr. ¡Gracias por tu review hermosa! Espero que el cap te haya gustado._

 _sukisuzukipuki- Thank you! Hope you enjoyed de chapter!_

 _elsi- Ya que Bulma no puede usar la fuerza bruta en él porque obviamente es más fuerte al menos sí puede ofenderlo con palabras lol. Bula anda con hormonas todas encendidas y todavía se les ocurre prenderselas más con sus actitudes, pero así son todos los saiyajines de malditosa. Para Bulma realmente el sexo dejó de tomar importancia cuando encontró que lo primordial era cuidar a sus dos desastrosos bebés saiyajines, es decir, la cansaban demasiado que ni tiempo tenía de pensar en eso xD por eso realmente no buscó alguna pareja sexual... o eso pensamos -carita pensativa- nah, no lo hizo, ella es muy devota a sus hijos, para ella primero ellos luego ellos y al último ellos. Inconscientemente Vegeta empezará a buscar a Bula y él lo rechazará, por perro -risa malvada-. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ;)!_

 _AnneBrief7- Tarble y Bardock serán bastante cruciales en momentos clave en la historia 7u7, son como esos personajes escondidos que siempre lo saben todo lol, incluso saben más de lo que Vegeta pueda imaginar. Jajajaja y sí! realmente Vegeta la seguirá cagando y le queda perfecto eso de no espero nada de ti y aún así me decepcionas, debería ser el lema de su escudo o algo así xD. Mi pequeña Bula toda drama queen, la amo y su impetinencia finalmente trae consecuancias y sí, su amigo por fin se hizo presente 7u7 y él también tendrá participación importante al ser el que guarde tooooodos los secretos de la joven, ya lo verás. En cuanto a lo de Vegeta y sus zorres, te digo que de verdad vive para cagarla, no hay que olvidar que su lado salvaje no pudo evitar cogerse a una que otra, que realmente no fueron muchas, por no decir que sólo fueron como tres las que usaba como trapos, Bulma es decente y por eso no hizo nada, pero para hacer ley pareja podemos darle unos pequeños celos al Veggis por ahí 7u7. Btw ¡Amo GOT! Y el primer capítulo de la 7ma temporada uuuuuuffffffff, nos la dejaron venir xD. ¡Gracias hermosa por siempre estar al pendiente! Besos y nos leemos._

 _rosegold09- Al menos una arrastrada de huevos sí le deberían de dar a Vegeta por andar de zorra, pero como Bulma no lo sabe ella no puede hacerlo, aunque su desconocimiento de eso no durará mucho y menos cuando a Vegeta se le ocurra pendejear nuevamente, pero bueno eso ya lo verás más adelante para que le puedas seguir mentando la moms a gusto :v JAJA, y no lo terminarás de superar cuando se vengan los siguientes acontecimientos, vas a odiar a esa zorrenda, te lo juro, yo ya lo hago y todavía no termino de escribir su parte :v. Y aquí es cuando después del odio nos llega el amor, Veggie sabe cómo enamorarnos (?) el muy prro. ¡Yo también soy Bula/harem! xD Ya que Trunks es un poco más tranquilo como Bulma (y digo un poco porque sabemos que de joven Bulma no fue precisamente una santa xD) Bula puede ser más vale madre como Vegeta y echarse a quien quiera porque poder femenino y es la princesa además xD. Prometo poner muchos momentos jelous daddy Vegeta. De verdad espero que hayas disfrutado mi desgaste de neuronas en este episodio, que neta si fue bastante pero me gustó así que mejor ni me quejo xD ¡Beeeeeesos!_

 _NagatoYuki-chan- ¡Hooola! Aww, muchísimas gracias por seguirla con entusiasmo. Espero leerte pronto para saber tu opinión del capítulo ;D._

 _._

 **Y** hasta aquííí, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo el cual no será tan largo como este, o tal vez sí, depende si decida agregarle o quitarle cosas, todo puede pasar en una noche llena de imaginación y una redbull bien fría -en realidad es un vaso de leche xD-

¡Las quiero y mil gracias por el apoyo!


	8. C8: Ceremonia y líos

**H** oooooli, ¡lamento muchísimo el retraso! Me secuestraron a unas vacaciones a las cuales no pude negar y estaba totalmente incomunicada D:, así que en verdad perdón, mis vacaciones pronto se van a acabar y quiero avanzar mucho la historia porque no quiero dejarlo en hiatus por mucho tiempo, ya que cuando hacen eso con mis fanfics favs me deprimo y pues no les quiero hacer lo mismo a ustedes.

¡En fiiiin! Capítulo número ocho listísimo. Este sólo se dividirá en tres partes, dado que la primera parte es muy larga y bueno, ustedes ya verán ;D

.

* * *

 **HEREDEROS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cuando quieras regresar el honor y la gloria a tu pueblo tendrás que comprender que los sacrificios son necesarios._

 **.**

Capítulo 8

Ceremonia y líos

 **I**

El Rey se sentía un poco incómodo con tanta gente alrededor suyo, a pesar de tantas reuniones y celebraciones jamás se terminaba de acostumbrar al cien por ciento a la tanta atención que los súbditos le otorgaban por ser la máxima autoridad del planeta, sin embargo esta vez los habitantes de Vegetasei estaban más que exaltados por la presencia de los mellizos. Era increíble la manera en que ellos lidiaban con la gente que se les había acercado para reverenciarlos como los príncipes del planeta, ambos hermanos se la pasaban sonriendo y agradeciendo todo lo que les decían, ¿qué demonios les ocurría? ¿Cómo rayos es que Bulma los pudo criar para tener esos débil hábitos humanos? Un saiyajin de la realeza jamás agradecía las cosas o daba alguna adulación por respuesta.

Miraba atentamente a sus hijos de pie frente a ellos dándoles la espalda. Una vez terminadas las palabras del Rey todos los habitantes se acercaron para darles tributo y respetos, Trunks y Bula se habían colocado al pie de la escalera que llevaba a los tronos reales para recibir los obsequios, y vaya que eran muchos, unos más extravagantes que otros.

Miró de reojo a Bulma quien sólo sonreía sin despegar la mirada de sus hijos, seguro que estaba totalmente extasiada al ver que ambos adolescentes eran bien recibidos en el planeta, eso fue algo que siempre le preocupó a la humana, lo sabía desde el inicio, al ser ella tratada de una manera muy deplorable al principio de su estadía en el planeta guerrero obviamente quería evitar ese tipo de actitudes con sus retoños, sin embargo ahora que ellos estaban siendo glorificados ella podía respirar tranquila.

Bufó por lo bajo y se levantó llamando la atención de la humana a su lado, volteó su vista hacia ella y con voz autoritaria habló ―Vamos.

― ¿A dónde? ―preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

―Tengo hambre ―dijo él y la mujer suspiró levantándose. Tarble le había pedido, no, suplicado que por sólo esa vez fingiera que las cosas entre ella y Vegeta estaban más que bien y bueno, ella no podía reusarse en hacerle un favor a su cuñado porque le tenía mucho cariño.

Se levantó de su asiento y bajó las escaleras siguiendo por detrás al Rey, cuando pasó al lado del montón de gente que rodeaban a sus hijos no pudo evitar buscarlos con la mirada y apenas divisó a Trunks que era más alto que la chica, él sonreía, no era una sonrisa falsa en verdad estaba feliz, eso la hizo sentir mucho mejor. Miró a Gohan y a su hermano menor –a quien recientemente había conocido– custodiar a los príncipes y con una mejor actitud siguió el camino del saiyajin hacia la mesa de aperitivos.

Alzó una ceja impresionada por la cantidad de comida que había en aquella mesa y observó a su alrededor, sólo algunos saiyajines estaban comiendo como la familia de Vegeta, miembros del consejo y uno que otro guardia ―Siguen alimentándose como unos bárbaros.

Vegeta sólo bufó por lo bajo mientras tomaba un platón y lo llenaba de comida variada, la mujer ni siquiera se dedicó a darle una mirada a los alimentos, ella sabía que lo que más comían los saiyajines era carne y eso no le disgustaba, así que dejó que el Rey eligiera todo, después de todo él también sabía qué platillos eran sus preferidos.

Las horas siguieron pasando y cuando se percató sus hijos estaban de aquí para allá en el enorme salón; seres de otras especies se les acercaban para crear una conversación con ellos y ambos se quedaban a conocer más de las culturas alienígenas, eran tan curiosos, cualidad que obviamente habían heredado de Bulma. Masticó más carne, se la había pasado comiendo en todo este tiempo mientras ella apenas había tomado algunos bocados y ahora sólo estaba recargada en el respaldo de la silla viendo todo con cara aburrida, él chistó y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención ―Si quieres ir y conversar con alguien puedes hacerlo.

Ella frunció el ceño, no necesitaba su permiso para hacer eso de hecho ya estaba pensando en irse de ahí y platicar con uno que otro saiyajin que había reconocido en la ceremonia pero estaba muy cansada como para levantarse ―Está bien ―prefirió no pelear por esa noche. Se levantó de su trono y caminó hacia la gran pista repleta de seres que ella recordaba haber visto muchos años atrás en algunas celebraciones.

Buscó con su mirada a sus hijos, Bula estaba platicando con dos personajes que no reconoció pues jamás había visto a dos seres como ellos, volteó para otro lado y vio a Trunks hablando con unos Namek, ellos eran agradables. Caminó hacia donde su hija con la finalidad de saber quiénes eran esas dos personas pero un saiyajin interrumpió su camino ―Esta tarde no tuvimos oportunidad de saludarnos bien mi Reina.

La terrícola giró su cabeza sobre su hombro al reconocer la voz que le había hablado y después giró su cuerpo totalmente y sonrió ―Tienes razón Tôma ―respondió viendo como él se reverenciaba ante ella. ―No has cambiado en nada, te envidio de cierta forma.

―Mi Reina, con todo respeto usted sigue siendo una hembra excepcional.

Bula soltó una risa cantarina ― ¿Qué pasó con el "maldita mocosa del demonio"? ―imitó la voz masculina del miembro del Consejo.

Tôma alzó una ceja indignado por la pésima imitación ―Bueno, en aquel entonces usted no era la Reina de Vegetasei.

―No, pero sí era tu amiga y ahora lo sigo siendo, así que las formalidades salen sobrando ―él hizo una mueca no muy convencido ante su propuesta. ―Anda, ser miembro del Consejo te da estos privilegios.

―En definitiva sigues siendo la misma, Bulma.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza ―He cambiado Tôma, mis hijos me cambiaron.

Él inmediatamente buscó a los príncipes con la mirada y los identificó ―Ellos en verdad serán unos grandes guerreros.

―Sí, si a grandes guerreros te refieres ser mandado a una batalla en donde probablemente pierdas la vida.

El saiyajin se percató del cambio de expresión de la mujer ―Cuando Freezer nos declare la guerra estaremos listos para atacar y los defenderemos aunque nos sacrifiquemos.

Bula soltó un suspiro de resignación ― ¿Qué tan mala es la situación?

―No tenemos muy bien las especificaciones pero nos ha costado trabajo hacer más tratados pues Freezer amenaza a los gobernantes, es un lío.

―No se solucionará sino es a la fuerza, ¿verdad?

―Así es como hacemos las cosas, lo sabes. Selypar está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para planear una estrategia de defensa en conjunto con Nappa ―respondió el hombre con una sonrisa ladina. Bulma sonrió al ver la cara del saiyajin y él puso una cara de confusión ― ¿Dije algo gracioso?

―No, lo siento ―se disculpó calmando su risa. ―Lo que pasa es que la cara que pusiste al hablar de Selypar fue… única. ¿Ya te declaraste?

Tôma carraspeó nervioso ―No sé de qué hablas.

―Vamos Tôma, antes de irme tú andabas en algo con Selypar, no me digas que has dejado pasar quince largos años sin decirle nada ―regañó colocando sus manos en los costados de su cadera.

―El tiempo no es lo mismo para los saiyajin que para los humanos, quince años no es nada para nosotros.

Ella rodó los ojos ―Pero aun así, ¿de verdad no le piensas decir si quiere ser tu novia o algo así?

― ¿Mi qué cosa?

―O sea tu pareja ―soltó exasperada por la actitud del hombre.

―No, no lo sé Bulma… no es tan fácil.

La mujer abrió la boca para decir algo más que se vio interrumpida por una tercera presencia que se inmiscuía en la plática amena que se había creado ―Vaya, al parecer eres más rápida de lo que creí.

―Turles ―susurró ella sin emoción alguna mientras lo miraba llegar con una copa de alcohol la cual se la ofreció a la Reina y ella la declinó, él subió y bajó los brazos ante este rechazo y de un rápido movimiento se acabó ambos contenidos de las copas.

El saiyajin percibió la incomodidad de su compañero de sector y de la gobernadora del planeta, burlonamente preguntó ― ¿Interrumpo?

―Un poco, sí ―asintió la mujer. ―Pero mejor explícame, ¿a qué te referías con tu anterior comentario?

El saiyajin parecido al guardia de confianza del Rey soltó una risa burlona y la miró con sorna ―No me digas que aún no te dicen nada, oh bien, no me gusta ser el portador de este tipo de noticias pero supongo que es justo que lo sepas.

―Turles ―habló el otro saiyajin con tono serio. ―No hables de lo que no te incumbe.

―Ah pero claro que me incumbe, es la reputación de mi Reina la que queda mal en esto.

Bulma se desesperó del misterio que se traían ―Basta los dos, habla ya Turles ―ordenó.

―Bueno ―se cruzó de brazos mostrando un porte serio. ―En estos años que estuviste fuera del planeta el Rey no dejó de visitar su viejo harem y especialmente a una saiyajin que tú conoces bastante bien ―contó atento a la expresión de la humana.

La terrestre ardía de rabia por dentro y vaya que en demasía, ese maldito hijo de perra había hecho de las suyas en todos esos años mientras ella se desvivía por los hijos de ambos, eso se lo iba pagar, no por nada se llamaba Bulma Briefs. Frunció levemente los labios, casi imperceptible, no quería ver la cara de satisfacción de Turles; se tranquilizó lo más que pudo y sacando sus mejores dotes actorales emitió un risita haciendo que los dos saiyajines la miraran extrañados ―Ay Turles, eso yo ya lo sabía. Como ustedes saben Vegeta y yo hemos arreglado todo así que me contó de esos insignificantes detalles ―dijo tratando de dar la mejor sonrisa que tenía en ese momento. ―De todas maneras agradezco tu preocupación, es muy amable de tu parte.

El saiyajin de armadura morada frunció el ceño, estaba seguro de que ella estaba mintiendo, sin embargo decidió seguirle el juego ―En ese caso me alegro que las cosas entre tú y el Rey estén yendo sin contratiempos.

―Así es, ahora si me disculpan iré a conversar con los demás invitados ―se excusó caminando a otra dirección, sin embargo antes de irse volvió su vista al saiyajin de morado. ―Ah Turles, no olvides que soy tu Reina y debes tratarme de usted, sólo a Tôma le autoricé esa confianza.

Y se fue dejando a ambos saiyajines solos. El de armadura azul fue el primero el hablar ― ¿Qué demonios pretendías, Turles?

―Nada, sólo defender el honor de nuestra Reina, como siempre ―contestó con mofa. ―Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a charlar con nuestra princesa.

Tôma lo vio alejarse maldiciendo en su mente, ese imbécil de Turles siempre estaba metiéndose en cosas más grandes que él, sabía que había algo detrás del saiyajin de morado pero no podía decir nada hasta comprobar al cien por ciento sus sospechas. Suspiró y fue en dirección a donde percibió la presencia de Selypar.

Bulma caminaba a paso firme a uno de los balcones del salón que se encontraba totalmente deshabitado en ese momento, en su caminar muchas personas le hacían reverencias y ella trataba de saludar cordialmente a pesar de estar a punto de perder los estribos, quería aniquilar a Vegeta con sus propias manos en ese momento.

Caminó hasta el barandal del balcón y apoyó ambas manos ahí suspirando pesadamente ―Maldito mentiroso, la dichosa unión no significa nada para ti entonces.

― ¡Bulma! ―la aludida se giró dándole la espalda al barandal y viendo como Raditz se dirigía a su lado a paso presuroso. ― ¿Por qué saliste así de prisa? ¿Turles te dijo algo que te incomodó? ―ella lo vio con sorpresa en los ojos. ―Maldita sea Bulma, soy tu guardia, te he estado vigilando en toda la fiesta.

Ella bufó y frunció los labios ―Quiero que me traigas a Cumber.

Raditz tragó en seco y toda su espina dorsal fue recorrida por un escalofrío ―Bulma… no creo que sea bue-

― ¡No te lo estoy preguntando! ¡Hazlo! ―ordenó. ―La quiero frente a mí, ahora.

El soldado no tuvo elección y asintió con la cabeza volviendo al salón para buscar a la susodicha. Sabía que tarde o temprano la mujer se iba a enterar por las lenguas flojas que Vegeta no había estado respetando la unión, como macho y Rey él podía romper ciertas veces ese trato íntimo que tenía con su mujer, aunque a decir verdad él sabía que ninguna hembra había satisfecho ni la mitad al Rey de lo que la terrícola lo había hecho.

Dio una rápida repasada a todos los invitados hasta hallar a la mujer saiyajin que le había servido de lecho a Vegeta por algún tiempo, no había sido demasiado a ser verdad, él conocía desde hace muchos años al líder del planeta y de hecho se había sorprendido cuando los primeros diez años que pasaron Vegeta no tocó ni miró a ninguna otra hembra, hasta que su abstinencia no pudo más y el deseo sexual hizo mella en él infringiendo ciertas partes de la unión. Bueno, ese ya sería problema del Rey pues él sería quien lidiaría con la mujer, le daba un poco de lástima pero sabía que lo tendría merecido ya que Bulma le fue fiel todos esos quince años, lo percibía en su aroma.

Siguió caminando por el salón hasta que su búsqueda dio frutos y encontró a la saiyajin, se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo y la interrumpió mientras hablaba con otras soldado de clase élite ―La reina te solicita.

La hembra arqueó una ceja y sonrió socarrona ―Bien, veamos qué es lo que _su alteza_ desea de mí.

Raditz no perdió tiempo en darle una mirada a su gesto y se dirigió de regreso con Bulma quien seguía esperando en el mismo lugar de frente al barandal del balcón sin embargo esa posición no duró mucho cuando su guardia la llamó informándole que había cumplido con su pequeña misión repentina.

―Gracias ―miró a Raditz. ―Déjanos solas por favor ―él asintió y se alejó a una distancia prudente, una tanto para darles privacidad pero procurando seguir vigilando a la Reina.

― ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ―preguntó mordaz la saiyajin cruzándose de brazos.

Bulma frunció el ceño, esa mujer seguía viéndose totalmente igual a como la recordaba: Mismo traje tipo leotardo color verde obscuro, de la misma estatura que ella y con el cuerpo bien trabajado, atributos femeninos acordes a su textura corporal, su cabello y ojos tan negros que se perdían en la obscuridad de la noche ―Ha pasado mucho tiempo Cumber.

―No el suficiente ―respondió caminando hacia la terrestre tratando de intimidarla, sin embargo Bulma no se dejó ni por un segundo y mantuvo su postura recta.

―Me han informado que estuviste haciendo cosas indebidas con el Rey.

Cumber sonrió de lado ―Nada que el Rey no disfrutase ―la saiyajin se regocijó al ver la mueca de furia que había tratado de ocultar la mujer que tenía en frente. ―Además te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien lo traicionó primero.

Si el lugar no hubiese estado repleto de gente ya se le hubiera abalanzado con golpes a la hembra sin pensarlo dos veces a pesar de saber que perdería enseguida ―Ah, pero eso ya quedó aclarado, ¿no escuchaste que sólo fue una trampa?

―Puede que haya sido una trampa ―musitó Cumber con cara pensativa que pasó a una de complicidad. ―O puede que en realidad le hayas mentido al Rey; siempre fuiste tan sólo una vulgar esclava que pasó a ser la puta del príncipe.

―Y de puta pasé a Reina, Cumber, pero tú… seguiste siendo el segundo lastre de Vegeta ―la sonrisa burlona de la saiyajin se borró ante ese comentario. ―Los saiyajin siempre han disfrutado ver el castigo que se le da a un traidor y sé que a ti no te iría nada bien por meterte con el Rey y traicionar a la Reina.

Cumber soltó un bufido ― ¿Y qué? ¿Me vas a mandar ejecutar?

―No, para nada, como te lo dije una vez… a mí no me interesa dar bajas en las fuerzas élite ―dio dos pasos hacia la mujer de la armadura hasta quedar centímetros de ella, mirándola de frente. ―Pero sí te advierto que si vuelves a meterte con Vegeta sufrirás. Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarlo ―con eso dicho la peliturquesa se alejó de la escena regresando al salón de fiestas mientras era seguida por Raditz.

El soldado de primera clase se acercó lo suficiente a ella para hablarle ―Está bien Bulma, ella ya no se meterá más.

―No puedo creer el cinismo de ese imbécil ―murmuró mientras seguía su camino. ―Se ha burlado nuevamente de mí y eso no se lo perdonaré.

El soldado caminó a su lado tratando de calmar la furia que se había desatado en la Reina al enterarse de los sucios juegos del Rey ―Ya lo conoces, vamos Bulma no es para tanto.

La peliturquesa paró abruptamente haciendo que Raditz casi chocase contra ella ― ¿No es para tanto? ―murmuró ella claramente para que el guardia pudiera escucharla lo mejor posible. ―Entonces si yo voy y tengo sexo con quien se me pegue la gana, no será nada malo, ¿verdad?

―No puedes hacer eso ―afirmó el saiyajin de melena larga con un tono totalmente serio en su voz.

Ella arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. No le importaba que los invitados a su alrededor estuviesen atentos al extraño comportamiento de ella, o que Vegeta a cierta distancia estuviese estudiándola meticulosamente preguntándose qué demonios pasaría con esa mujer y porqué se sentía una energía tan negativa proviniendo de ella, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Cumber la miraba con desprecio y algo le picó en el pecho, ¿sería posible que…? No, ella no tenía por qué enterarse de aquello, siempre fue cauteloso en los instantes que pasó con la hembra saiyajin, sólo muy pocas personas del palacio lo sabían y ellos entendían que si hablaban de más cortarles la lengua sería un castigo muy suave.

Se levantó de su trono ignorando a los invitados que lo rodeaban y que le habían intentado hacer alguna plática, nada interesante a su parecer; caminó firmemente hasta donde su mujer y el soldado de élite se encontraban aparentemente discutiendo ― ¿Qué demonios ocurre?

La masculina voz la hizo voltear antes de que pudiese darle una respuesta a Raditz, vio la imponente figura cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido como siempre, su mirada era suspicaz ―Nada, mi Rey ―soltó con desprecio la mujer mientras las llamaradas que emitían sus zafiros quemaban a Vegeta imaginariamente. ―Sólo hablábamos de ciertas equidades que deberían tomarse en cuenta.

Él arrugó más el entrecejo y alzó la barbilla cuestionándole aquello a Bulma ― ¿A qué te refieres? Habla claro.

Ella alzó y bajó los hombros ―A que si cierto Rey tuvo diversión en todos estos años entonces no tendría importancia si yo decido divertirme también, ¿cierto? ―no esperó la respuesta del saiyajin gobernante y se marchó dejándolo con una expresión en blanco.

Inmediatamente Vegeta dirigió su mirada a Raditz quien entendió lo que le quería decir ―Turles sabía lo tuyo con Cumber… se lo dijo a Bulma y ella la enfrentó.

El Rey maldijo por lo bajo y la ira comenzó a brotar en su cuerpo, mataría al inútil miembro del Consejo en ese mismo instante si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, ¿cómo se atrevía a meterse en asuntos que claramente no le concernían? Ella no debía enterarse de absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría en el planeta durante su periodo de ausencia, pero ahí estaba Turles abriendo su enorme boca. Suficiente tenía con que su hija lo hubiera atrapado con Cumber.

Su mente comenzó a divagar en muchísimos pensamientos por diferentes razones, la primera es que gracias a esto ahora sería más difícil acercarse a la Reina, la segunda era que ésta misma se consideraba una mujer muy orgullosa y haría lo necesario para hacerlo sufrir por su infidelidad, no, ella no podía traicionarlo… aunque lo intentase no podría, el vínculo que los ataba era más fuerte en ella al ser una humana. De todas maneras la tendría muy vigilada por si acaso se le ocurría hacer alguna tontería.

― ¡Hey Vegeta! ―la voz de su soldado de confianza lo sacó de sus pensamientos regresándolo a la celebración que se estaba festejando. Lo vio llegar con la misma estúpida sonrisa que siempre cargaba y lo vio interactuar con su hermano. ―Oh Raditz, qué bueno que te encuentro, ¿has visto a nuestro padre?

El mayor de los hermanos asintió y con el dedo pulgar indicó una dirección ―Está bebiendo con Lord Vegeta y algunos miembros de la patrulla galáctica, ¿para qué lo necesitas?

El menor carraspeó y rascó nerviosamente su nuca ―Mamá lo está buscando desde hace rato.

Raditz sintió como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo, eso no era bueno, a Gine no le gustaba que Bardock se comportara como sus antecesores salvajes y lo malo del asunto era que cuando el susodicho tomaba alcohol su sangre de guerrero se disparaba hasta el tope y comenzaba a pelear por cualquier cosa ―Escucha Kakarotto tú distráela todo lo que puedas, yo lo alejaré del alcohol.

El soldado del Rey asintió y luego miró a su monarca ―Lo siento Vegeta, pero no sería bueno que la fiesta terminara en guerra por culpa de mis padres, en seguida me reuniré contigo ―y se fue para donde Gine y posteriormente Raditz se dirigió con su padre.

Vegeta se quedó solitario parado en la pista del enorme salón, caminó nuevamente a la parte frontal de la sala para volver a tomar asiento en su trono pero alguno que otro invitado lo distrajo de su labor para hablar de puras cosas sin importancia para él.

Mientras tanto por otro lado del salón la princesa de Vegetasei hablaba muy animadamente con dos seres que se trataban de deidades, de un momento a otro había perdido a Goten entre tanta gente que se le había acercado. Ya llevaba un buen rato hablando con ellos de cosas que abarcaban desde trivialidades hasta asuntos en extremo interesantes, como por ejemplo que ellos como dioses tenían el poder de crear; en verdad eran los seres más intrigantes que alguna vez haya conocido y estaba muy emocionada por eso. Ellos se presentaron como Kaio-shin y Kibito-shin, el primero era un anciano que categorizó como sabio pero un tanto pervertido y el segundo era un joven y atractivo de melena larga, ambos habían viajado con únicamente la finalidad de conocer a los herederos al trono de Vegetasei, pues este al ser un planeta de suma importancia para ellos, por ser uno de los más poderosos, tenían el deber de supervisar y formar lazos con los gobernantes.

A ambos seres celestiales les sorprendió que los príncipes fuesen tan humildes en comparación con el Rey, aún recordaban que cuando lo conocieron sólo recibieron desplantes por parte de éste, pero a pesar de su recio comportamiento ellos tenían que estar al tanto de todo, ellos sabían todo lo que había pasado y su curiosidad por cómo se desenvolvería la historia era enorme.

―Sigo bastante impresionada de que divinidades como ustedes hayan venido sólo a conocernos, no somos la gran cosa ―comentó Bula sacando una risa nerviosa.

―Nada de eso su alteza ―la voz suave de Kibito-shin tranquilizó el alma de la adolescente, él le transmitía esa calma que tanto necesitaba en su vida. ―Concuerdo con el gran Kaio-shin en que usted y el príncipe Trunks serán gratos gobernantes de Vegetasei.

Ella torció los labios en una mueca ―Bueno, eso no lo sé. Nunca he gobernado un planeta y parece una tarea difícil.

―Lo difícil es lo que más vale la pena, niña ―habló el anciano con su voz rasposa. ―Sino no tendría sentido.

Ella bajó la vista recapacitando lo que la deidad le había dicho, la voz del más joven hizo que volviese a levantar la mirada y se encontró con una pequeña piedra similar a un cuarzo color salmón que sostenía en una mano Kibito-shin ―Esto es un obsequio para usted y el príncipe.

― ¡Oh! Una… piedra, es bonita ―comentó ella recibiendo el pequeño regalo en sus manos y comenzando a admirarlo.

El dios de la creación más anciano echó una risa suave ―No sólo es una piedra mi niña, deben usarla con sabiduría puesto que tiene el poder regresar tres veces el tiempo y espacio por un lapso determinado.

― ¿Tiempo y espacio? ¿Algo así como una máquina del tiempo como en la película? ―Los dos seres celestiales se miraron entre sí confundidos por la comparación hecha por la joven. ―Cosas de mi planeta, olvídenlo… ¿Cómo puedo usarla?

―Simplemente tienes que pedirle que te lleve a un periodo que quieras presenciar por ti misma, quizá les ayude a entender ciertas cosas.

Bula frunció el ceño y acercó más la piedra a su mirada zafiro examinándola de cerca ―Pues no se ofendan pero en serio sólo parece un simple cuarzo ―quitó la piedrita de su vista para ver a las dos deidades que ya no encontró, se sobresaltó ante este suceso y giró para buscar a su alrededor sin éxito alguno, ¿cómo fue posible que se marchasen tan rápido y sin avisar?

Le restó importancia haciendo un movimiento de sube y baja en sus hombros, ubicó a su hermano y decidió ir a donde él estaba, sin embargo su trayecto se vio interrumpido por un saiyajin que reconoció vagamente como un miembro del consejo, tenía gran parecido físico con Bardock, sólo que sin cicatriz y su cabello estaba un poco más alborotado, además su piel se notaba más pálida y su mirada era más obscura que la de cualquier otro saiyajin ―Mi princesa, lamento interrumpirla, ¿me permite acompañarla?

Ella iba a negar al instante pero sintió la mano del hombre tocándole los hombros y posteriormente la espalda y comenzó a sentir incomodidad instantánea ― ¿Qué haces?

Turles sonrió de lado, una sonrisa macabra que aterró a Bula por un momento ―No se preocupe princesa, no me atrevería a hacerle nada malo, simplemente admiraba el gran parecido físico que tiene con la Reina, ella era igual que usted a su edad.

― ¿De verdad? ―curiosa la adolescente se quedó con él queriendo escuchar de su madre en lugar de alejarse de él como fue su plan inicial. ― ¿Cómo era ella?

―Terca y decidida, prácticamente la clase de mujer que todo saiyajin desearía, pero tu padre fue muy listo y la apartó para él.

―Entonces… ¿mi padre se enamoró de mamá por esas cualidades?

El saiyajin de morado lanzó una carcajada leve ― ¿De qué habla? El Rey no se enamora, él sólo quería a la Reina por el simple motivo de reproducción y lujuria. No todos los días encuentras la posibilidad de tirarte a una hembra de otro planeta ―Bula frunció el ceño asqueada por la manera en que él se expresaba y quiso huir en ese momento, pero Turles no alejaba su mano de la espalda ―usted también ha llamado la atención de varios machos en esta noche, le recomendaría que se cuide, no vaya a ser que algún aprovechado quiera pasarse de listo.

―Opino igual que tú ―Bula se sintió salvada al escuchar la tan conocida voz de su hermano.

La mano que se acomodó en la espalda de la chica fue retirada inmediatamente ―Príncipe, qué honor volver a verlo.

Trunks no respondió ante esto ―Si nos disculpas tenemos que retirarnos ―el chico tomó la mano de su melliza y la alejó rápidamente del saiyajin adulto caminando en dirección a los tronos, una vez estuvieron lejos preguntó. ― ¿Te hizo algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza peros su ojos asustados alarmaron a su hermano ―Estoy bien Trunks, es sólo que su presencia es muy siniestra.

― ¿En dónde está Goten? Se supone que él debe de cuidarte ―argumentó molesto.

Ella chasqueó la lengua ―le dije que se fuera a comer algo aunque después creo que me perdió de vista, en ese momento yo empecé a hablar con unos dioses y luego… ¡Claro! ―exclamó sorprendiendo al adolescente. ―Trunks, tenemos en nuestro poder algo que nos ayudará a saber lo que queremos ―el chico miró extrañado a su hermana, como si se hubiese vuelto loca y ella entonces le mostró la piedra que le habían obsequiado momentos antes. ―Esta pequeña cosa nos podrá llevar a la época en la que mamá y papá estaban juntos.

Trunks lanzó una risa divertida ―Hermana, no te ofendas pero, ¿segura que no te golpeaste la cabeza o comiste algo en mal estado?

La adolescente entrecerró los ojos mirándolo acusadoramente ―No, ay Trunks, ¡escúchame! Ellos me dijeron que tenemos tres oportunidades de viajar al pasado por un lapso determinado de tiempo, no sé cuánto exactamente pero que sólo deberíamos desearlo con todas nuestras fuerzas.

―Déjame verla ―pidió el peliblanco extendiendo su mano y recibiendo el pequeño objeto en sus manos. Se lo llevó cerca de su visión analizándolo como Bula lo había hecho hace rato. ―Pues la verdad es que me parece un simple cuarzo, ¿no será alguna farsa?

―Oye, no creo que unos dioses hagan ese tipo de bromas, además se veían amables y serios… debemos intentarlo.

El chico lanzó un suspiró de resignación ―Bien, mañana que estemos solos probaremos tu piedra mágica, pero si no funciona le darás un beso en la cabeza a Nappa.

Bula sacó la lengua en señal de asco y se empezó a reír ―De acuerdo, pero si funciona tu tendrás que darle un abrazo a… Vegeta.

Él arrugó el entrecejo suspicazmente ―Bien, no tengo problemas con abrazar al abue-

―Vegeta nuestro padre ―aclaró la peliturquesa.

―Estás loca, no lo haré ―negó rotundamente cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. ―Primero muerto.

―Es eso o depilarle el bigote a Nappa, elige.

El muchacho frunció el ceño pensativo, ambas cosas eran terribles, una más que otra: Nappa adoraba su bigote porque era lo único de pelo que le quedaba, y abrazar a su padre… la simple idea lo estremecía y llenaba su cuerpo de enojo, intentó pensar en otra cosa ―Si pierdo dejaré que me maquilles como en esas revistas que lees.

Ella negó divertida ―Abrazarás a Vegeta.

Trunks chasqueó la lengua fastidiado viendo como la chica extendía su mano como señal de aceptación de la apuesta y él, muy a su pesar, estrechó su mano con la de ella pactando aquello. Esperaba que la piedra fuese tan sólo una mala broma jugada a su melliza.

―Por fin te encuentro ―Goten se acercó suspirando aliviado al ver a la princesa con su hermano.

El príncipe frunció el ceño cuando el soldado llegó ―Hey, tu deber es cuidarla así que presta más atención, ella es escurridiza por naturaleza.

Goten agachó la cabeza al ser regañado por el príncipe, pues él tenía razón, debía estar más a las vivas y siempre pegado a Bula, asintió con la cabeza y observó cómo su hermano mayor se dirigía al mellizo de ojos zafiro y le murmuraba algo para él únicamente.

La chica al ver esa interacción preguntó curiosa ― ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?

Trunks miró a su hermana ―Le pedí a Gohan que se quedara conversando con los Namek mientras iba a salvarte de Turles porque tu guardia no estaba atento ―respondió mirando acusadoramente al menor de los soldados.

―Ya para con eso Trunks, Goten no tiene la culpa ―defendió la chica a su amigo. ― ¿Y bien? ¿Te contaron algo interesante?

―Creo que es algo que usted también debería saber alteza ―habló Gohan seriamente acercándose lo más que pudo a ambos mellizos pues el tono que utilizaría sería de lo más bajo para impedir que ajenos escucharan. ―Cuando les dije que tenía que retirarme me pidieron que les entregara un mensaje, ellos dijeron: "el peligro del pasado será inminente en el presente, los nuevos líderes peligrarán, deben tener cuidado".

Ambos mellizos fruncieron el ceño y se miraron mutuamente tratando de comprender las palabras que los seres verdosos le dijeron al soldado de confianza del príncipe ― ¿El planeta tiene enemigos de los cuales preocuparnos? ―preguntó el muchacho a Gohan.

―Freezer ―respondió Goten pensativo antes de que su hermano mayor lo hiciese. ―Él siempre ha intentado conquistar Vegetasei, quiere que los saiyajines trabajen bajo sus mandatos, sin embargo ustedes conocen a su abuelo y a su padre… nunca quisieron formar un trato con él.

― ¿Y qué es lo que puede hacer ese tal Freezer en nuestra contra? ―la actitud altanera de Bula al preguntar sólo les recordó a ambos hermanos de cabello negro al Rey del planeta.

―Haría explotar Vegetasei ―la sonrisa que la princesa tenía en sus labios se borró instantáneamente ante las palabras de Gohan. ―Él es más poderoso de lo que piensan. Ustedes pelearán contra él, sus habilidades los marcan como los saiyajines más poderosos de todos.

― ¿Qué? ―balbuceó Trunks. ― ¿Nos trajeron a este lugar para pelear una guerra que no nos concierne?

―Son los gobernantes del planeta, claro que les concierne ―explicó Gohan calmadamente al ver como el peliblanco se ponía a la defensiva. ―Es su deber pelear junto con nosotros, guiarnos cuando sea necesario.

Bula miró preocupada a su hermano ―Nos regresaron a este lugar sólo para morir.

―Bula ―habló Goten. ―Sé que tienes miedo e incertidumbre y que probablemente no entiendas absolutamente nada, pero debes confiar en los entrenamientos que Nappa les está dando, él los está preparando para cuando Freezer decida atacar el planeta.

― ¡¿Y si lo decide atacar ahora qué?! ¿Consideras que estamos listos? ―reclamó la chica comenzando a exasperarse.

― ¿Por qué estás haciendo tanto alboroto? ―un Vegeta se apareció detrás de sus hijos con expresión seria y dominante. ―Todos están curiosos de su comportamiento.

Ella se giró hasta encararlo ― ¿Cuándo pensaban decirnos que la realidad por la que estamos aquí es para afrontar una guerra?

―Este no es lugar ni momento ―cortó Vegeta caminando hacia una de las tantas salidas del salón mientras los presentes lo reverenciaban al pasar. Trunks y Bula lo siguieron al instante y salieron junto con él tratando de alcanzar el paso del Rey mientras ambos soldados prefirieron quedarse en su lugar pues ese tema se tenía que tratar entre ellos.

Se alejaron bastante del gran salón para evitar que alguien curioso estuviera merodeando cerca. Vegeta detuvo finalmente su paso y enfrentó a ambos mellizos que tenían expresiones de enojo y confusión impresas en sus rostros.

―Por una vez en tu vida dinos la verdad ―la chica fue la primera en hablar después de un incómodo silencio. ―Tú no nos quieres y eso lo tenemos muy claro, pero si hay una pizca de empatía en ti sólo te pedimos que nos digas la razón por la cual estamos aquí.

―El ex rey ya se los había dicho, el Consejo estaba impaciente por tener a alguien de la línea real en el planeta ―explicó Vegeta viendo a sus ojos alternadamente.

― ¿Y Freezer? ¿Es por eso que nos han estado entrenando todo este tiempo? ―cuestionó el muchacho de ojos zafiros con actitud recia.

El Rey elevó el mentón y cruzó sus brazos haciendo su típica pose ―Esa fue idea de mi padre, yo jamás pondría a dos debiluchos como ustedes para pelear contra Freezer.

Bula hizo una mueca de disgusto, odiaba que se refiriera de forma tan despreciativa hacia ellos, ¿por qué no podían tener una relación normal? ―Explícanos entonces quién es el tal Freezer y por qué le temen tanto.

El padre giró su rostro para mirar hacia el horizonte mientras comenzaba a hablar ―Es conocido también como el Emperador del Mal, es un poderoso guerrero que posee distintos planetas: los invade, mata a los habitantes y después lo vende. Ese es su negocio principal, por años ha querido que nos unamos a su flota para que así él pueda hacerse de más planetas y armamento.

―Que ser tan repugnante ―murmuró Bula.

Vegeta los miró nuevamente ―Su poder está más allá de los límites, no cualquiera puede darle batalla.

― ¿Tú ya lo hiciste? ―preguntó Trunks con calma en su voz dirigida a su padre por primera vez.

El Rey chistó molesto ante tal pregunta ―Una vez hace años, si hubiera entrenado más ese imbécil ya no existiría.

―Entonces perdió ―susurró la chica a su hermano para que su padre no la escuchara pero percató de que sí lo hizo al ver la mirada de hielo que le estaba otorgando en ese momento.

―Todos son unos estúpidos por tenerles tanta fe a ustedes, ¿qué pueden hacer? Sólo se enojan y hacen escándalo por todo ―regañó Vegeta. ―Un verdadero saiyajin acepta su destino con honor y orgullo ―él empezó a caminar de regreso al lugar de la celebración pasando de largo a sus hijos.

―Derrotaré a Freezer ―afirmó Trunks de repente haciendo que el Rey detuviera su paso y lo mirara por encima de su hombro. ―Te demostraré que soy mejor que tú.

Vegeta bufó ante este comentario, pero en su interior algo lo llenó de regocijo, su hijo era igual de orgulloso que él y eso le agradó ―Haz lo que quieras ―y se fue dejando a ambos hermanos solos.

― ¿En qué piensas Trunks? ―preguntó Bula observando como su padre se perdía entre el camino recorrido.

El muchacho tragó saliva ―No quiero seguir escuchándolo decir que no soy digno, voy a demostrarle que puedo ser más fuerte que él y le cerraré la boca para siempre.

 **II**

Bulma despertó apenas su despertador sonó, lo apagó al instante y se levantó de su cama dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño para darse una rápida ducha que no duró más de unos veinte minutos.

Salió de ahí más refrescada y totalmente despierta para realizar los deberes que tenía en mente para ese día, quería hacer demasiadas cosas aunque dudaba que el tiempo le fuese suficiente para hacer todo lo que planeaba, quizá ese día no iría al laboratorio pues estaría todo el día fuera del palacio.

Se vistió con sus ropas terrícolas que consistían en un pantalón blanco que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos, tenis rojos al igual que su top –cuya prenda dejaba a revelar parte de su abdomen plano- y un chaleco naranja. Su vestimenta aún era muy juvenil pues a sus treinta y cinco años ella aún se consideraba como una mujer atractiva que era capaz de presumir su cuerpo orgullosamente después de haber parido a dos bebés que eran mitad saiyajin. Se cepillo su lacia cabellera, cuando terminó dejó el cepillo en su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta principal de su dormitorio que se abrió inmediatamente pero no dio ni dos pasos fuera cuando se percató de quién estaba frente a ella en esos momentos.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas? ―la voz de él era monótona con un poco de fastidio cargado en ella. Caminó hasta hacerla entrar nuevamente a la habitación y la puerta se cerró tras de él.

La Reina alzó la barbilla desafiante ―Cumpliré con mis deberes y tú deberías hacer lo mismo ―lo esquivó intentando volver a salir del lugar pero cuando menos se lo esperó él la jaló del brazo y la arrojó haciendo que se cayera a la cama.

Bulma, que había cerrado los ojos ante la sorpresa de tan repentina acción, los abrió de par en par cuando sintió como el cuerpo del Rey se subía en ella y la acorralaba entre él y el colchón. Vegeta hábilmente sujetó los brazos femeninos colocándolos a los costados de la peliturquesa que lo miraba expectante y a la vez sumamente molesta ― ¿Planeas salir vestida de esa vulgar manera?

―Por supuesto ―la manera desafiante en la que los zafiros debatían con los nocturnos de él le comenzaban a colmar la paciencia, siempre había resultado fastidioso el hecho de que ella quisiese salirse con las suyas a como dé lugar. ―Además no le veo problema, al Rey siempre le han gustado las mujeres que enseñan de más ―Vegeta frunció el ceño confundido ante esa oración y la Reina aclaró el significado de aquello. ―El traje de las saiyajin élite no deja mucho a la imaginación, pienso que por eso cediste tan pronto a Cumber nuevamente.

Él pegó sus labios al oído de la fémina ―No importa lo que te hayan dicho, contigo es con quien estoy unido.

La mujer Briefs ante esto hizo fuerza y trató de zafarse del agarre masculino, sin embargo él al percatarse de aquello sólo afianzó la sujeción de sus manos en las muñecas de ella. La lengua de Bulma chasqueó y una sonrisa socarrona se asomó de sus labios ―Estás "unido" a mí pero eso no te impide ir y cogerte a quien se te antoje ―ambos comenzaron una guerra de miradas. ―Durante quince años yo no me dediqué a nadie más que a Trunks y a Bula mientras tú te revolcabas con quien sabe cuántas zorras ―escupió con ira.

Vegeta tragó en seco tratando de que las palabras de ella no calaran en él ―Siempre te veía a ti, te escuchaba a ti, te saboreaba a ti.

Bulma en un acto rápido logró quitar el brazo derecho del sometimiento del hombre cuando éste bajó la guardia y lo abofeteó lo más fuerte que pudo, sabía que no le había hecho absolutamente nada de daño pero había podido descargar su furia momentánea ― ¿Debería sentirme halagada?

―Eso ya no tiene importancia ―respondió respirando profundamente para no atacar a la que lo acababa de golpear.

Ella asintió ―Tienes razón. Así que ya que no tiene la mínima importancia entonces cada quien es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

―Tú no harás nada, te guste o no eres mía y lo seguirás siendo hasta el día que perezcas.

Bulma boqueó buscando algo más para decirle pero no encontró nada prudente porque en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón así que quiso dar por terminado aquel encuentro ―Bájate de encima, tengo cosas que hacer.

Y él, muy a su pesar, cumplió esa orden quitando su cuerpo caliente del femenino que tanto adoraba en secreto ―A partir de hoy dormirás nuevamente en mi habitación ―informó mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación. ―Este cuarto será ocupado por Bula, no puede seguir durmiendo al lado de Trunks como si fuesen bebés.

―Ellos se sienten seguros estando el uno al lado del otro ―se sentó una vez que él se había alejado de ella. ―Además ya te dije que yo no-

―No te pregunté y si fuera tú mejor obedecería el mandato del Rey ―el gobernante de Vegetasei giró el rostro levemente para ver a su mujer por encima de su hombro, estaba conmocionada e iracunda. ―Llevarán todas tus cosas hoy, más te vale estar temprano en la habitación o habrán consecuencias.

 **III**

Los rayos rojizos que marcaban el amanecer en Vegetasei entraron traviesos a la habitación y se posaron en la cama que compartía con su hermana y despertándolo en el proceso, tomó la mullida almohada y se tapó la cara con ella para evitar que la luz lo siguiese molestando y poder seguir durmiendo sin embargo no pudo cumplir con su objetivo pues unos ruidos que provenían del baño cumplieron con la labor de despertarlo completamente.

Se estiró y se levantó de la cama cuando las ganas de miccionar se hicieron presentes en su cuerpo, giró la perilla de la puerta del baño que se encontraba trabada, tocó la puerta repetidas veces ―Bula apúrate, tengo que orinar ―dijo aún con voz perezosa.

De repente la puerta del baño se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a una adolescente despeinada y con ojeras claramente definidas ―Tu turno ―lo dejó entrar haciéndose a un lado para salir y dirigirse nuevamente a la cama en la cual se dejó caer abruptamente acurrucándose a lo ancho de ésta, estaba sumamente cansada.

Después de haber tenido aquella charla con su padre ambos regresaron al salón, sorprendidos de que los invitados aún seguían tomando y comiendo, ya había pasado más de media noche y ya estaban teniendo demasiado sueño. La celebración aún duró como dos o tres horas más, para ese entonces todos ya estaban bastante ebrios y reían a carcajadas, se había iniciado una que otra pelea entre saiyajines no muy seria o por la cual preocuparse, según su abuelo era costumbre que cada festejo terminase con una que otra batalla.

Habían buscado a su madre y la encontraron conversando con algunos miembros del Consejo muy amenamente, prefirieron no molestarla y poco rato después ella se excusó para ir a su habitación puesto que a la mañana siguiente ella empezaría la nueva exploración de minerales y además quería visitar a ciertas familias de tercera clase. Trunks le había dicho a su hermana que era mejor que ellos también se retirasen pero Vegeta se los impidió argumentando que como la celebración era en honor a ellos era su obligación quedarse hasta que el último invitado se marchase, así que las cosas se hicieron de esa manera.

Bula echó un fuerte suspiro escuchando la puerta del baño abriendo y cerrándose nuevamente para luego sentir un peso extra sobre ella ―Trunks, quítate.

―Estás acostada en mi lado, ahora te aguantas ―reclamó él sin ganas de levantarse, estaba igual de exhausto que su melliza.

La chica se quejó pero no pudo moverse, tenía demasiado sueño ya que apenas y pudieron dormir de tres a cuatro horas y ellos jamás se habían desvelado tanto, sin embargo algo hizo que abriera los ojos abruptamente luego de dormitar por unos minutos, se removió hasta tirar al muchacho de su cuerpo y lo empezó a mecer con fuerza ―Trunks, levántate, recuerda que tenemos que probar lo de la piedra.

―Cinco minutos más ―murmuró él adormilado. La princesa se levantó y se colocó al lado de él para dejarse caer repetidas veces en el cuerpo de su hermano y a pesar de que éste se quejaba no mostraba ganas de levantarse hasta que después de tanto ser zarandeado decidió hacerle caso a la chica. ―Ya, ya estoy despierto.

Ella se paró y caminó hacia la mesita de noche que había cerca de su cama y tomó el pequeño y misterioso objeto que los dioses le habían regalado ―Bueno, esperemos que funcione.

―Espera ―detuvo el peliblanco y se estiró lo suficiente para tomar su scouter mandado un mensaje rápido que fue contestado inmediatamente, Bula lo miró con duda en su rostro. ―Le pedí a Gohan que evitara que alguien nos molestara lo que resta de la mañana.

La adolescente asintió y tomó cerró con fuerza la mano en forma de puño donde tenía el cuarzo y con la otra tomó la mano de su hermano ―Bien… quiero que nos lleves a la época en donde mamá y papá estaban juntos ―cerró ambos ojos esperando que la piedra tuviera efecto, sin embargo no pasó anda. Abrió un ojo y después el otro dándose cuenta de que seguía en su habitación con su mellizo que la miraba burlonamente.

Trunks se rio estrepitosamente ― ¿Ves? Te dije que esa cosa no funciona-

Él no pudo terminar su oración porque un aura de luz los envolvió haciendo que desaparecieran instantáneamente de la habitación sin dejar rastro alguno de ellos.

* * *

 **Nota final:** Woojooo, bueno, ¿qué pasará con Trunks y Bula y su misteriosa piedrita mágica? Más personajes van apareciendo y tomarán importancia en el rumbo del fic así que estén atentas, jeje. ¿Ustedes qué opinan, Bulma debería darle celos a Vegeta haciendo de las suyas o nah 7u7r?

 **Review resume.**

 _Mely- Bueno, su situación no es muy favorable en este momento, sin embargo es posible que poco a poco puedan llegar a una tregua y luego quién sabe xD todo depende de cómo se comporte Vegeta. Gracias por tu review!_

 _linda neko- ¡Hola y gracias por tus palabras! Me encanta que sigas estas locuras que se me vienen a la mente xD, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡besos!_

 _NagatoYuki-chan- ¡A mí también me encanta Echalotte! Se me hace muy fino xD. Jajajaja, claro, ya que no hay todavía una historia antecesora pues los flashbacks irán explicando algunas cosas y algunos flashbacks serán claves en todo este embrollo :D_

 _elsi- Debo admitirte que yo tampoco soy muy fan de Goten, y aún no sé si hacer una relación estrecha entre él y Bula o no, todo dependerá de cómo se vaya desarrollando la trama, por ahora sólo son amigos, jeje. Gohan y Trunks mirai para mí son como la cosa más hermosa del mundo, su historia en esa saga creo que es la más triste de todo el anime, así que aquí haré que sean felices xD. Agárrate porque Turles se viene con todo; en cuanto a abuelo Vegeta y tío Tarble los adoro, son de mis consentidos en este fic :3 y en los demás que pienso escribir, la verdad :v. Jajajaja, realmente no he pensado si Milk aparecerá o no y si la llego a poner será en escenas muy cortitas y te prometo que no la haré tan insoportable (a mí también se me hace demasiado escandalosa para mi gusto) ¡Gracias hermosa por tu review!_

 _Reading Pixie- ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! n.n me alegra que te guste._

 _rosegold09- Así es Turles es el malvado que se parece a Goku xD, esa originalidad del maestro Toriyama nos deja sorprendidos a todos xD, no te preocupes que también la encargada de poner a Vegeta en su lugar será Bulma xD y Bula bueno, ella también tomará sus debidas precauciones. En realidad sí pensaba ponerlos así, pero mi sentimentalismo de Gohan y Trunks mirai entró así que tuve que ponerlos juntos, además Goten no es taaaaan serio como Gohan y eso beneficiará a Bula en muchas opciones jeje, ¡gracias por siempre estar pendiente! Saluuudos ;)_

 _AnneBrief7- ¡Qué bueno que te gustó hermosa! Le puse enjundia a ese capítulo xD. Y sí, pasaron demasiadas cosas que pfff, por dónde comenzar en cuanto a Goten y Bula bueno son tal para cual como amigos en este momento, ya veremos después qué pasa con ellos. Vegeta haciendo lo que se le da la gana since always y lo peor-mejor- es que así lo amamos. Ambos hermanos actúan por puro instinto saiyajin y demuestran que son hijos del más orgulloso de todos, así que ser gobernantes corre por sus venas de sangre real xD. Y le atinaste en cuando a Turles, no será muy bueno que digamos, pero tampoco sabemos qué es precisamente lo que hará, es tan misterioso y no se sabe exactamente cuál es su objetivo, justamente como Littlefinger con Sansa, de hecho justamente tomé esa referencia jiji. Personalmente me hubiera gustado que Echalotte se le hubiera quedado a Bra, es hermoso :3 y siguiendo hablando de ella claro que pondrá varias cosas en claro con esa saiyajin, de hecho ya está escrita esa parte y es de mis favoritas porque todo arderá, en la mente de ella claro. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y me lo dejes saber, ¡saludos y que estés bien!_

 _Isa- ¡Hola! No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente y lamento muuuucho el retraso al actualizar, prometo no volver a tardar tanto! Besooos._

 _kaimi 03- Te juro que me quemé el coco pensando en un nombre para él -Vegeta porque nunca revelaste qué nombre querías ponerle a Trunks xD- Hasta que Vegeta no quite su orgullo de su mente no dejará de hacer estupideces a creces xD pero sin duda que buscará redimirse de ciertas acciones que llegue a cometer; he leído algunos Raditz/Bulma y es mi gusto culposo xD sin embargo como él es el mayor confidente del Rey -aparte de Goku claro- pues dudo que Raditz sea capaz de meterse con la mujer de su mejor amigo xD, le es leal a Vegeta tal cual perrito faldero jaja. Opino que Bula tal vez haría legal la poligamia en Vegetasei si pudiera xD, así podría quedarse con todos a la vez 7u7, sería como el sueño de cualquiera hecho realidad. Y con Trunks ya pronto se le va a venir la flechita del amor, sólo hay que ser pacientes ;) ¡gracias por tus bellas palabras y espero que te haya gustado el capi!_

 _Maryann- ¡Mil gracias!_

 _Guest- ¡Ya estoy aquí, perdón!_


	9. C9: Sucesos

**¡Q** ué tal gente bonita! Bueno, antes de comenzar con el capítulo quiere decirles que este lunes mi libertad se acaba y entro a la Universidad nuevamente, pero tranquilos que aún tengo dos capítulos más de apoyo aunque todavía no termino de revisarlos completamente porque en esos capítulos estarán ocurriendo más cosas del enredo familiar y bueno, las situaciones van a estar intensas. El clímax ya se viene acercando poco a poco -qué nervios-.

También quiero comentarles que algo que me resultó curioso en los reviews pasados es que la mayoría se preguntó por qué la abstinencia sexual de Bulma cuando Vegeta andaba de loco xD bueno, eso principalmente es porque Bulma como buena madre luchona tenía que cuidar a sus dos bendiciones xD -que de por sí una es difícil con dos es peor- tanto Trunks como Bula le succionaban toda la energía de su cuerpo y pues ganas de andar de loca era lo que menos tenía en esos momentos, además de que su manera de lidiar con el abandono del Veggie pues fue a través de enfrascarse en su trabajo y esas cosas raras. Pero, ya que lo han pedido probablemente cambie un poco esa situación que realmente no tenía planeada y ponga una venganza hacia Vegeta, para complacencia de ustedes C:

Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería aclarar xD.

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

.

* * *

 **HEREDEROS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _A pesar de que intentaste proteger aquello que más querías en el mundo, te diste cuenta de que no eres eterno y que no podrías ser su escudo para siempre._

 **.**

Capítulo 9

Sucesos

 **I**

La luz que los envolvía poco a poco iba desapareciendo de a su alrededor. Ambos estaban bien sujetos el uno de la otra para evitar que por algún momento repentino se separasen, debían admitirlo, todo aquello era un poco aterrador por el hecho de ser algo desconcertante además de que la incertidumbre gobernaba en ellos momentáneamente.

Ambos mellizos que permanecían inertes sobre la alfombra de una recámara tomaron valor y se levantaron del suelo mullido para empezar a explorar la habitación en la cual se encontraban. Era una que no habían visto nunca en el palacio y se preguntaron si realmente estaban en el hogar de la familia real. Miraron con atención cada detalle del lugar, la alfombra roja tapizaba por completo el piso del cuarto, había un ventanal enorme que daba a un balcón, varias puertas que supusieron eran del armario y del baño, para finalizar, la enorme cama estaba perfectamente colocada en medio de la habitación pegada a una pared. Se veía realmente cómoda y estaba pulcramente arreglada.

―Debe ser la habitación de él ―informó Trunks cuando tuvo voz para hacerlo.

Su hermana asintió mientras continuaba explorando la enorme habitación ― ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que retrocedimos?

El chico subió y bajó los hombros ignorando ese detalle ―Pediste que nos trajera a la época en que ellos estaban juntos así que…

La explicación no prosiguió pues las puertas principales a la recámara, abriéndose, la interrumpió. Se quedaron de piedra momentáneamente mientras veían a su padre entrar en la habitación con su habitual traje de batalla, ambos estaban pensando en alguna explicación del porqué de su presencia en la alcoba real, sin embargo Vegeta ni se inmutó.

Caminó a paso calmado dentro del lugar comenzando a quitarse los guantes y la armadura que era acompañada de una capa color rojo, después retiró de igual manera su scouter de la cara; los mellizos estaban confundidos, ¿por qué él no había reaccionado? Bula intentó averiguar esa respuesta y se acercó a él hablándole firmemente ―Padre.

Pero Vegeta la ignoró, él seguía muy metido en su deber de quitarse las prendas antes mencionadas.

―Creo que él no puede vernos ni escucharnos ―supuso el mellizo mayor agitando una mano frente al rostro del gobernante. ―Rayos, se ve igual que ahora, no envejeció nada.

―Según lo que escuché es que ellos tardan en envejecer, eso es bueno para mí porque me mantendré joven y hermosa por muchos años. ―la adolescente meció altaneramente su melena turquesa.

Trunks rodó los ojos por respuesta ―Idiota.

Bula se iba a defender cuando en eso llegó otro saiyajin que ya conocía ―Vegeta ―observaron como el recién llegado se reverenciaba a un Vegeta que permanecía de espaldas a este terminando de sacarse las botas que complementaban el traje de batalla. ―Ya investigué lo que me pediste.

― ¿Y qué encontraste Raditz? ―lo encaró mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se recargaba en uno de los doseles de la cama.

―Él tiene sabido que nacerá en cinco meses más ―ambos mellizos se miraron en confusión ante lo que el soldado explicada a su Rey. ―Según malas lenguas él tiene pensado venir para conocerlo.

Vegeta chistó por lo bajo ―Ese infeliz, está muy equivocado si cree que lo dejaré acercarse.

―No podrás evitarlo Vegeta, él sigue siendo aún el guerrero más fuerte.

―Por ahora ―bufó molesto. ― ¿En dónde está ella?

Raditz se dirigió a la salida de la recámara con la clara intención de irse pero antes de hacerlo contestó la pregunta del otro saiyajin ―Está arreglando detalles con Tarble acerca de la visita que le hará mañana al nuevo hospicio de la central ―explicó. ―Está más preocupada por eso que por cuidar de su crío.

El gobernante emitió un quejido fastidiado por aquello que le acaba de decir su soldado y amigo ―Esa maldita testaruda ―se colocó nuevamente sus botas y salió sin decirle nada a Raditz quien supuso que seguramente iría por ella pues ya era bastante tarde según él y a Vegeta jamás le había gustado esperar, especialmente si se trataba de esa mujer.

Trunks y Bula, que habían estado al pendiente de toda la conversación anterior, siguieron a ambos saiyajines por el camino que recorrían. Observaban todos los detalles, el palacio no había cambiado mucho en esos años, es más parecía el mismo, nada más y nada menos.

El adolescente se atrasó un poco en el caminar al observar por primera vez los cuadros que decoraban una parte del pasillo que daba a la recámara real, Bula no se impresionó tanto por ello ya que había tenido oportunidad de verlos anteriormente. Ella al ver que ambos hombres se alejaban más y más decidió tomar a Trunks del brazo y jalarlo para que no se quedase rezagado.

Él hiso caso y siguió su camino, pudo distinguir entonces que se dirigían a una de las tantas salas de reunión que poseía la parte de control del palacio, los dos saiyajines de adelante iban en total silencio, Raditz caminaba al lado de Vegeta y no atrás, era algo que les llamó la atención, al parecer el soldado actual de su madre mantenía una relación muy estrecha con su padre, pues con lo poco que conocían de Vegeta sabían que era un tipo sumamente especial y que no le gustaba que alguien siguiera su paso, sin embargo a Raditz se lo permitía, tal parecía que ellos tenían una muy buena amistad, cuando regresasen a su tiempo le preguntarían al soldado élite acerca de eso.

Vieron que ambos se pararon frente a una puerta que se abrió inmediatamente, ellos se acercaron rápidamente para entrar a la par de ellos y evitar que la puerta automática se cerrase.

Lograron escabullirse y vieron a su tío Tarble, quien lucía con su mismo aspecto de siempre, sentado en una de las tantas sillas que estaban acomodadas alrededor de la mesa redonda. A su lado estaba ella, su madre varios años más joven mirando hacia la entrada con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver a Vegeta llegar.

Habían visto fotografías de su madre cuando joven gracias a sus abuelos, sin embargo el presenciarla en vivo era otra experiencia, Bula en verdad era la réplica exacta a su madre, sólo que la diferencia radicaba en que Bulma tenía unos rasgos más finos que delataban su completa procedencia humana, en cambio la adolescente tenía algunos rasgos más marcados resultado de la combinación de genes entre sus padres.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―la voz de su madre incluso sonaba mucho más aniñada que ahora, ¿qué edad habrá tenido ahí? Seguro no pasaba los veinte, fue el pensamiento que tuvieron ambos hermanos atentos a la interacción entre sus padres.

―Está anocheciendo ―el monarca se cruzó de brazos viendo fijamente a la mujer frente a él.

Tarble carraspeó llamando la atención de su hermano mayor ―Perdón Vegeta, se nos fue el tiempo planeando la visita de mañana.

―No puedo creer que siguen perdiendo tiempo en cosas inútiles.

Bulma se levantó de su asiento y colocó sus manos en ambos lados de sus caderas femeninas y frunció el ceño levemente. Ellos se sorprendieron inmediatamente, una leve pero pronunciada barriga sobresalía de ella, eso les confundió aún más las cosas… según lo poco que su madre les llegó a contar fue que ella no tenía ni el mes de embarazo cuando su padre la mandó a la Tierra, no eran expertos pero ahí podían apreciar que ya sobrepasaba incluso los tres meses de gestación, ¿sería que por ser un embarazo mitad saiyajin las cosas variarían? Todo era tan extraño ahora ―No son cosas inútiles, si tratas bien al pueblo ellos te tratarán bien. Necesitas mostrarles que te interesas.

―Estupideces ―bufó volteando su rostro fuera de la vista femenina, pero lo giró nuevamente cuando escuchó una risa proveniente de ella.

Ella se acercó un poco más a él con una sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que ambos mellizos juraban no haber visto nunca en su madre ―Puedes retirarte Raditz, nos iremos mañana temprano así que te quiero puntual ―el soldado obedeció y se retiró sin hacer ninguna formalidad ante la pareja, sólo asintió y se marchó. Posteriormente vio a Tarble quien ya se estaba preparando para irse.

―Los veo mañana ―se despidió de su hermano y su cuñada.

Los cuatro presentes vieron como el hijo menor del antiguo monarca salía de la habitación para dejarlos a solas.

Bulma entonces estiró sus brazos haciendo que estos rodearan a Vegeta por el cuello y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que él correspondió, los mellizos se sintieron raros al ver esa escena.

―No te estás cuidando ―recriminó él mientras colocaba sus manos masculinas en la espalda y cintura de ella.

―Claro que lo estoy haciendo ―dijo divertida de ver la reacción preocupada de Vegeta, ella lo conocía perfectamente bien y sabía que estaba incluso más nervioso que ella por el embarazo. Había decidido no realizarse algún tipo de ultrasonido pues confiaba en las palabras del hombre que tenía al frente diciendo que su primer hijo sería varón por la tradición de sangre y más cosas de saiyajines que ella no terminaba de comprender.

Vegeta la apretó contra él ―No vayas mañana.

―Ya lo habíamos hablado ―se soltó ella de su cuello y a pesar del enojo que le causó el que Vegeta intentase disuadirla no subió la voz y habló calmadamente. ―Sólo estoy embarazada, no enferma.

―Para una frágil humana como tú es casi lo mismo ―argumentó agarrando una la muñeca derecha de ella rodeándola con el dedo pulgar y medio mostrándole su punto a explicar. ―Estás más delgada.

―Bueno, tampoco es mi culpa que tu hijo absorba tanta energía de mí ―reclamó quitando su brazo de su agarre y volviendo a abrazarlo. ―Pero sé que eso no es lo único que te preocupa.

―No es tan sencillo como crees ―dijo perdiéndose en los orbes zafiro.

Ella lanzó una risa ―Nunca fue sencillo, pero a Gohan nunca le pasó nada.

―Porque él es el hijo de un soldado más, pero _él_ ―con una mano tocó el vientre abultado de la mujer. ―Es el futuro heredero ―en un rápido movimiento la cargo estilo nupcial y ella afianzó más de su agarre.

Bulma lo volvió a besar ―No le pasará nada.

Trunks y Bula quedaron mudos en la escena absortos en ese momento, sólo la misma luz que los llevó a ese momento los volvió a despertar de su ensoñación.

La princesa estiró la mano no queriendo irse de ese lugar, tratando de alcanzar a sus padres, tratando de permanecer en ese momento en el que ellos estaban felices.

En el momento en el que al parecer su padre no era tan malo.

 **II**

Una vez teniendo todo en orden y con las cápsulas pertinentes preparadas entró en la sala de despegue en donde su soldado de mayor confianza ya la estaba esperando revisando la nave de cabo a cabo asegurándose de que no tuviese nada inusual.

―Buen día Raditz ―saludó tratando de disipar el mal sabor de boca que la visita matutina del Rey le había dejado. ―Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

El saiyajin se cruzó de brazos ―Sinceramente nunca he entendido por qué tu necedad de ayudar a esa clase tan baja, no valen la pena.

―Raditz, no discutiré esto contigo también.

Él alzó una ceja ― ¿También?

Bulma se subió a la pequeña nave que sólo podía abordar a dos pasajeros; ella se colocó en la parte del mando y el soldado se sentó en la parte del copiloto ―Vegeta sigue diciendo las mismas estupideces de hace quince años, ¿es que ni con el transcurso del tiempo maduran?

El hombre de cabellera larga bufó mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad –cosa que veía totalmente inútil pero que Bulma siempre insistía en que usara–, observó como la mujer oprimía varios botones para activar el motor de la nave ―Ya te dije que el tiempo aquí es diferente al de ustedes. A pesar de que han pasado quince años para ti para nosotros es como si apenas hubieran pasado tres o cuatro años.

―Ugh, los detesto ―se quejó haciendo que la nave despegara iniciando su viaje hacia el distrito en donde las familias más marginadas de la tercera clase vivían. ―Quiero preguntarte algo.

Él la miró de reojo ―Aunque te dijera que no quiero que preguntes lo harás así que sólo dilo.

Ella sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de que su soldado de mayor confianza la conocía bastante bien, no en balde habían tenido varias experiencias juntos cuando ella recién empezaba a hacerse cercana a Vegeta, varias veces el macho se metió en problemas por los descuidos, la torpeza y la curiosidad de la Reina y a pesar de eso incluso él comenzó a valorarla poco a poco ― ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Vegeta todo este tiempo?

Raditz se enderezó en su asiento y volteó por completa a verla y halló curiosidad pura en su rostro ―Gobernar, hacer tratados con planetas para comercializar, salir a batallas con clanes invasores ―contó mirando nuevamente hacia enfrente. ―Lo que siempre hacía desde que lo conociste.

―Sí… y también cogerse a Cumber ―soltó en un murmullo déspota que voló claramente a los oídos del copiloto.

―Bulma, no es lo que tú crees, conocemos a Vegeta y sabemos que no es la mejor persona ni el príncipe soñado del que me contaste alguna vez ―dijo Raditz seriamente. ―Él sólo seguía instintos, es lo que define a nuestra raza, pero esos encuentros con Cumber no significaron nada.

La Reina rodó los ojos ―Entonces no habrá nada de malo si llamo a, no sé, Zorn o a Broly para tener algún encuentro sexual, ¿verdad?

―En las hembras es diferente Bulma ―aseveró. ―Además no permitiría que hicieses algo así de estúpido, Vegeta los mataría y a ti te encerraría para siempre.

―Como si pudiese hacerlo ―se burló del comentario anterior.

Raditz lanzó un bufido ―Él nunca dejó de pensar en ti ―soltó de repente. ―Los primeros años a veces se le veía caminar por los pasillos del palacio sin rumbo alguno, otras veces se quedaba parado en los jardines, justamente donde tú solías estar sentada enseñándole a Gohan. Con el paso del tiempo aprendió a sobrellevar tu ausencia pero en definitiva ya no era el Vegeta de siempre.

―Claro, el gran y poderoso guerrero deprimido.

―Pues yo aseguraría que así fue ―Bulma volteó por un instante a verlo pero regresó su atención al camino y siguió escuchando a Raditz. ―Todo en él ya era muy mecánico.

La peliturquesa se quedó en silencio un momento analizando las palabras del saiyajin, todo era muy confuso para ella y simplemente no encontraba una razón ― ¿Tú sabías que él me mandaría a la Tierra? ―él calló y Bulma interpretó su silencio como un sí ―Ni siquiera tú intentaste detenerlo, maldito hipócrita.

―Todo fue muy rápido Bulma, había porqués que tú no entenderías, además eres una hembra débil no hubieras soportado tanto.

―No soy una hembra débil ―alegó. ―Soy una mujer fuerte y hermosa. Al menos merezco desquitarme con alguien que aprecie mis cualidades en la cama.

―Eres la mujer del Rey, sólo a él le perteneces ―regañó.

Ella le dio un rápido manotazo a su soldado ―Su machismo de mierda me enferma, soy la Reina y hago lo que me plazca y tú como mi guardia principal tienes la obligación de seguir mis órdenes ―apretó el volante levemente. ―Tu deber ya no es con Vegeta.

Raditz no discutió eso porque a final de cuentas la mujer tenía razón, él ya no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas al Rey, él era único y exclusivo de la Reina y si ella le ordenaba que le consiguiera a los machos más dotados del planeta él tendría que obedecer sin chistar aunque muriese de ganas por matar a todos los que intentasen tocar a la mujer de su amigo de la infancia ―Aun así creo que no caerías tan bajo como para hacer una venganza tan imbécil como esa.

―No es venganza Raditz, es simple equidad ―mencionó tranquilamente mientras veía que estaban a punto de llegar a su destino.

La zona seguía tal y cual la recordaba, dejó la nave en donde siempre solía hacerlo cada que iba a aquellos lares. Ambos tripulantes bajaron de ella y la mujer la encapsulo para después guardar el pequeño objeto en su estuche.

―Pues tu equidad es estúpida.

Bulma frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para contraatacar pero fue callada por una exclamación ajena ― ¡La Reina ha vuelto!

Inmediatamente varios saiyajines empezaron a salir de las pequeñas y mal hechas viviendas en las que habitaban y se acercaron presurosos a la mujer. Raditz se colocó en forma defensiva pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo desistir.

La Reina se acercó a los habitantes de Vegetasei y ellos inmediatamente la acogieron haciéndole halagos y preguntas del porqué de su partida, que había hecho mucha falta y también le imploraban que les ayudara a recuperar a sus familiares.

Bulma les sonrió a los habitantes reconociendo sus rostros rápidamente ―Lamento mucho todo lo que han pasado, pero les prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance para liberar a sus hijos, es el compromiso que hago ante ustedes como la Reina de Vegetasei.

Los habitantes la halagaron y festejaron alegres al escuchar las palabras de la mujer, sabían que podían confiar en ella, que no les fallaría porque era una mujer de honor y de palabra.

 **III**

Volvieron a aparecer en otro lugar ajeno a la habitación que compartían, según por lo que reconocían estaban en una de las salas de práctica, escuchaban murmullos y abrieron lentamente los ojos acostumbrándose a la baja luz que había en las cámaras de lucha.

Otros murmullos más los fueron orientando, reconocían esa voz, era de su tío Tarble. Trunks fue el primero en levantarse y le estiró la mano a su hermana para ayudarla a incorporarse, les dolía la cabeza, el viajar al pasado no era cosa de chiste.

―Tengo ganas de vomitar ―informó la chica y el príncipe se alarmó, caminó hacia donde escuchaba la voz de Tarble encontrándolo parado frente al soldado de confianza de su madre, se extrañó, él debería estar con ella.

―Raditz, necesito una recipiente o algo ―pidió pero el soldado lo ignoró. ― ¡Raditz! ―caminó hacia él y cuando intentó tocarlo su mano atravesó el cuerpo del guerrero sorprendiéndolo. Regresó rápidamente donde su hermana y la vio recargada en una pared respirando más tranquilamente que antes, se recargó junto a ella y la miró seriamente diciéndole la situación ―No hemos vuelto.

La princesa tragó en seco al enterarse de ello ―Pero, ¿cómo? Sólo pedí que nos llevara a un lugar.

― ¡Es imposible! ―el golpe a una mesa los alteró y decidieron ir a ver lo que ocurría en la sala contigua. ― ¿Cómo es que aún no encuentran quién demonios ha mandado esas cartas?

Los chicos se impactaron al ver por primera vez a su tío tan molesto como ahora, normalmente el saiyajin era una persona más calmada y serena que sabía controlar sus emociones, pero ahora estaba totalmente fuera de sí descargándose contra un Raditz que se mantenía recto ante el segundo príncipe.

―A pesar de que investigamos de dónde han estado llegando no damos con el paradero, nadie sabe nada.

― ¡No los han torturado lo suficiente! ―volvió a gritar apretando su mano en puño.

Raditz tragó en seco ―Hemos matado ya a dos comunicantes, pero al parecer ellos no mentían… en verdad no sabían nada. Puede que haya posibilidad de que sea alguien interno al palacio.

―Nadie se atrevería a traicionar de esa manera a la corona ―negó Tarble con la cabeza.

―Eso no lo sabemos príncipe, quizá todos respeten a su hermano, pero a ella algunos aún la desprecian por ser humana y llevar un híbrido que no consideran digno en su vientre. Usted sabe cómo son algunos de los antiguos saiyajin, se opondrán a que su futuro Rey sea mitad humano.

Tarble suspiró pesadamente sopesando lo que el soldado le acababa de decir, era cierto, aún había saiyajines viejos muy tradicionalistas ―Sigan buscando ―dijo después de un rato. ―Debe de haber algún indicio, Vegeta está a punto de perder los estribos.

―Sé la situación de Vegeta ―concordó Raditz. ―Pero usted no debe desesperarse también, es lo único racional que le queda.

―Es mi sobrino Raditz ―dijo mirándolo a los ojos. ―No puedo permanecer en calma cuando alguien ya amenazó directamente con matarlo.

Trunks y Bula se miraron, eso definitivamente era algo que no esperaban encontrar.

― ¿Aún tiene los mensajes? ―preguntó el guerrero élite después de un tiempo.

Tarble asintió ―Vegeta aún los tiene guardados en su habitación.

―Pero, ¿ahí no sería fácil que Bulma los encontrase? ―Tarble negó ante la cuestión de Raditz.

―Sólo él sabe dónde están exactamente, ni yo mismo tengo esa información.

El soldado asintió ―No se preocupe, seguiremos investigando.

Nuevamente esa lucecilla los rodeo y esta vez fue Trunks quien quiso permanecer más tiempo ahí para escuchar más cosas que podrían ser de utilidad.

Supieron que habían regresado a su correcta época cuando aparecieron recostados en la cama que compartían, Bula se sentó de un salto pero todo el cuerpo le dolió inmediatamente, las náuseas en ella se hicieron presentes de nuevo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para vomitar. Trunks sólo se masajeó la cabeza como si así su dolor disminuyera considerablemente. Intentó armar las piezas del rompecabezas que acababan de presenciar, miró atentamente a las sábanas arrugadas que cubrían el colchón de su cama y vio la pequeña piedra reposada ahí en medio, la tomó y la observó como si ella tuviese todas las respuestas a sus dudas.

Se distrajo de su acción cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y salió su hermana con la cara mojada y una toalla en manos secándose restos de agua de sus labios ―Alguien del palacio nos quería matar.

Trunks asintió tragando en seco ―Vegeta nos mandó a la Tierra para… protegernos.

―No entiendo, él pudo explicárnoslo de esa manera, ¿para qué actuar como lo hace?

El chico bufó ―Porque es un maldito orgulloso y es el Rey de los saiyajin ―se levantó y le entregó la piedra a su hermana. ―Esa puede ser una razón.

Ella vio como el príncipe entraba al baño, se recargó en la puerta una vez que él la cerró y siguió hablando ― ¿Y qué hay con el embarazo de mamá? Las fechas no concuerdan, ella nos dijo que apenas tenía una o dos semanas cuando nos desterraron.

La puerta repentinamente se abrió haciendo que la chica cayera encima de su hermano quien la sostuvo a tiempo y la volvió a acomodar parada ― ¿Cuándo empiezan las fotos de mamá embarazada?

Bula pestañeó ―N-no sé, cuando estaba ya casi a término.

―Los abuelos nunca nos hablaron de eso, nos contaban sólo cuando mamá estuvo a punto de dar a luz, jamás sus inicios.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos ― Porque ellos jamás la vieron en sus primeros meses ―se cubrió la boca con su mano tratando de procesar todos los fatos. ―Pero, ¿por qué nos mentiría?

―Jamás se vio que ella mintiese ―se sobó la nuca un poco frustrado y paró de hacerlo cuando una idea se le vino a la mente. ―Tal vez ella nos dijo lo que creyó haber vivido.

― ¿Algo así como una implantación de recuerdos? ―preguntó la muchacha creyendo en la teoría de su mellizo.

―Puede ser ―asintió. ―La tecnología de aquí es mucho más avanzada que en la Tierra, cuando la mandaron de regreso tal vez pudieron borrarle la memoria y poner otros recuerdos en su mente, no lo sé.

―El tío Tarble nos mintió ―otra revelación se le vino a la cabeza a la chica. ―Él dijo que no sabía absolutamente nada, pero al parecer estaba más metido en esto al igual que Raditz.

Trunks se cruzó de brazos ―No podemos enfrentarlo ahora sin pruebas, tenemos que encontrar aquellos mensajes que le fueron entregados a nuestro padre.

Bula asintió con la idea de su hermano y miró el reloj de mesita ―A esta hora él debería estar entrenando o algo así. Vayamos rápido.

Los dos abrieron las puertas de su habitación saliendo apresuradamente, tanto que ni siquiera se molestaron en notar la presencia de los hermanos que cumplían el rol de soldados y que aguardaban por ellos afuera de sus aposentos.

Los guardias se extrañaron ante esto y siguieron a prisa el correr de los príncipes que se dirigían a la habitación del Rey, no sabían que pasaba, pero seguro era algo importante o no estarían actuando como locos.

 **IV**

Sus músculos estaban todos tensos debido al entrenamiento que acababa de realizar en su cámara de gravedad, ahora su prioridad, que consistía en convertirse en el más fuerte, necesitaba ser cumplida lo más rápido posible. Todo lo que estaba pasando se había salido de sus manos gracias a las imprudencias que había cometido su padre y por el estúpido Consejo que no confió plenamente en que él regresaría.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta, se suponía que Tarble debía hacer todo lo posible para evitar que algo así ocurriese en su ausencia, sin embargo cuando lo encaró él simplemente le había salido con estupideces de que tarde o temprano tenía que afrontarlo y que no podía desaparecer de la vida de su familia por siempre y que aunque él lo hubiese apoyado todo tenía un límite y ese límite ya había sido rebasado. Esa fue su excusa junto con un "además quería conocer al heredero", maldito Tarble y su mentalidad débil.

Limpió con el dorso de su mano el sudor que le escurría de la frente y empezó a normalizar su respiración, cuando lo hizo tomó su armadura que había sido retirada en el transcurso de su entrenamiento y se la colocó nuevamente para después salir de la cámara de gravedad, se daría una buena ducha pero antes de hacer eso iría a ver a Bulma esperando que ya tuvieran sus cosas listas para mudarse a su recámara. Estaba ansioso y sabía que era por que nuevamente la tendría a ella durmiendo en la misma cama y cada memoria que le llegaba a la mente de los momentos que compartió con ella en esa alcoba lo desquiciaba y aumentaban su excitación. Conocía bastante bien a su Reina y sabía que ella también reaccionaba al cuerpo de él así que no se resistiría por mucho tiempo a ignorarlo de esa manera.

Caminó rumbo a la que dejaría ser la habitación de la peliturquesa que tanto lo volvía loco a paso presuroso deseando llegar lo más rápido posible pues estaba muy impaciente por verla. Siempre había sido así.

Una vez que llegó a su destino abrió la puerta y la encontró sentada en el escritorio revisando varios papeles y escribiendo en otros, miró hacia otra dirección y pudo ver mudas de ropas perfectamente dobladas así como algunas otras pertenencias de ellas, al menos la servidumbre habían acomodado todo ya para llevárselo. Se acercó a ella que no se había percatado de su presencia por estar ensimismada en su trabajo, miró como el cabello caía hacía en frente por la postura curvada que mantenía la mujer al casi estar recargada en el escritorio, estiró una mano y con delicadeza acarició la parte descubierta que se había formado en su cuello posterior. Ella se sobresaltó y giró para encarar a quien sea que haya hecho eso.

Su sorpresa no duró mucho al ver a Vegeta ahí con su actitud sobria de siempre; ella lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y decidió seguir con su trabajo.

Vegeta al ver la reacción de la fémina tomó la silla en donde ella estaba sentada y la movió hasta dejarla frente a él, Bulma colocó una expresión de fastidio en su rostro pero el Rey rápidamente le hizo competencia con la suya propia ― ¿Por qué mierda sigues aquí?

―Tengo trabajo ―se limitó a decir con una ceja enarcada. ―Trato de resolver el desastre que hicieron todos estos años, ¿cómo pudiste permitir que se llevaran a los hijos de esas familias?

El hombre chaqueó la lengua ―Esos debiluchos sólo eran una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, no necesitamos a gente que no sabe pelear en un planeta que es guerrero.

Bulma negó con la cabeza en actitud reprobatoria ―Es tu pueblo, tu gente, gente que moriría por su Rey ―explicó con una mirada que sólo él reconocía a la perfección, esa mirada de llena de brillo cuando algo le impresionaba o intrigaba. ―Y tú les diste la espalda, no puede ser que hasta con tu mismo pueblo seas egoísta, ¿sabes qué me dijeron todas esas personas que vieron cómo llevaban a sus hijos a ser esclavos a otros planetas?

― ¿Qué se sentían con una carga menos de encima?

―Idiota ―murmuró. ―Que ellos estaban de acuerdo con irse porque sabían que tarde o temprano tú los liberarías, porque creían que tú no permitirías que alguien se burlara de la raza más fuerte del universo encarcelando a los más débiles.

Vegeta la miraba atentamente, sí, lo reconocía, había sido muy difícil dejar pisotear el orgullo de su gente al permitir que tomasen como esclavos a una cuanta gente, pero el planeta tenía bastantes problemas económicos que no se podían solventar, sinceramente no sabía qué demonios había pasado con todo lo recaudado. Cuando ella se fue de su vida todo se detuvo para él y ni siquiera prestaba atención en nada que tuviera que ver con su pueblo ― ¿Y qué esperan ahora? ¿Qué tú te proclames como su salvadora y los rescates?

―Precisamente.

El Rey rechinó sus dientes ― ¡Eres una débil humana que no podrá hacer nada por ellos!

― ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo contrario? ―ella se cruzó de piernas bajo la atenta mirada del saiyajin ―Estoy muy ocupada y no tengo tiempo para tus reclamos. Me iré cuando termine.

―No ―demandó. ―Tú te vienes ahora.

Con gran facilidad la cargó como si de un costal se tratase, a través del rastreador que guardaba en su traje mandó llamar a personas de la servidumbre que no tardaron en llegar, les ordenó que tomaran las cosas de la mujer sin dejar absolutamente nada y que limpiaran muy bien y la equiparan para la princesa.

Salió de la habitación de Bulma que no paraba de gritarle y exigirle que la soltara, cosa que él no haría por nada del mundo pues el simple hecho de estarla tocando lo hacía sentir de una manera vibrante y única.

No le importaba que ella pataleara, no le dolía que ella diera golpes furiosos en su espalda, sólo quería llevarla consigo como alguna vez lo hizo. Tampoco se concentró en escuchar todos los insultos que su mujer le soltaba, ya quería llegar a su habitación y encerrarse con ella sin tener noción del espacio ni del tiempo.

 **V**

Ambos hermanos llegaron a su destinario: la habitación del Rey, detrás de ellos inmediatamente llegaron sus respectivos escoltas, el mayor de ellos fue quien habló primero ― ¿Qué ocurre?

Bula miró a Trunks― ¿Les decimos?

El chico no negó pero tomó primero la palabra ―Gohan, ¿qué sabes acerca del atentado que querían hacer para matar a nuestra madre y a nosotros de paso? ―preguntó seriamente haciendo que el soldado élite frunciera el ceño.

― ¿Cómo se enteraron?

―Larga historia ―respondió Bula tratando de controlar su respiración después de tan agitada carrera. ―Dinos la verdad.

Gohan suspiró ―Sinceramente lo único que llegué a saber era que eso fue simplemente un rumor para molestar a sus padres, especialmente al Rey, él siempre sobreactuaba cuando se trataba de Bulma.

― ¿Sabes algo de algún misterioso mensaje con alguna amenaza? ―Trunks estaba ansioso por saberlo todo, no entendía con exactitud por qué actuaba de esa manera pero ahora que se enteraba de que alguien quería omitir su existencia en el mundo sentía una furia interna muy fuerte.

El mayor de los hermanos guerreros negó con la cabeza ―En ese entonces yo sólo era un niño, así que mucha información no me permitían saber. Lo único que llegué a escuchar es que alguien estaba inconforme, pero lo manejaron como un simple problema político sin importancia, y la verdad yo ya no indague más ―contó la situación. ―Lamento no serles de utilidad.

Trunks le dio un leve golpe en su hombro con su mano ―Está bien Gohan.

Ahora fue turno de que Goten preguntase ― ¿Nos dirán qué ocurrió? Tal vez les podríamos ayudar en algo.

―Necesitamos buscar algo dentro de esta habitación, por favor eviten que alguien más entre hasta que no encontremos lo que queremos ―pidió Bula tomando de la mano a su guardia personal.

―E-está bien, aunque es posible que se metan en problemas, nadie puede entrar a la habitación del Rey sin su consentimiento ―advirtió Goten. ―Además no tienen la clave de acceso.

Ambos hermanos se miraron ante eso, claro, no lo habían pensado antes, Bula dio un paso atrás buscando recargarse en la puerta de metal que se abrió inmediatamente haciendo que se cayera de bruces, el quejido que soltó fue al instante ―Maldición. ―su hermano que había reído por aquello se acercó a ella para ayudarla, sin embargo detuvo su accionar cuando vio que Goten había sido más rápido y ahora él la auxiliaba para reincorporarse. Su sonrisa por un momento se resquebrajó, nunca había sido un hermano celoso en la Tierra porque sabía que a Bula nadie le interesaba empero al ver la interacción tan familiar que tenían ambos a pesar de haberse conocido en tan pocos días le implantó la idea de que posiblemente a Bula le comenzasen a llamar la atención los machos saiyajin. Y claro que como buen hermano él sabía que absolutamente nadie estaría a la altura de su linda melliza, al menos no por ahora.

―Se abrió… ―la voz de Gohan mirando sorprendido del como el accesar a la habitación había sido tarea sencilla llamó la atención de los otros tres presentes.

―Las puertas leen códigos genéticos en su scanner ―dijo Trunks mirando la puerta y los alrededores. Su hermana lo miró interrogante ―Me gusta estar informado.

Bula sonrió de lado y alzó una ceja asintiendo ―Claro Einstein ―miró a ambos guardias. ―Estén atentos.

Los guerreros asintieron y observaron cómo los dos hermanos entraban a los aposentos reales.

Una vez dentro ambos observaron cada parte de la habitación de su padre, permanecía igual que la que vieron cuando viajaron al pasado, parecía que aún seguían atrapados en esa época.

―Busca en los cajones de los muebles, yo buscaré entre la ropa del clóset ―ordenó el príncipe.

La chica asintió y comenzó a buscar en el primer mueble que tuvo más cerca y que constaba de tres cajones, abrió el primero y observó infinidades de capaz de la misma tonalidad, guantes y otras cosas. Trató de no revolver mucho las cosas al iniciar su búsqueda que no tuvo resultado, fue al tercer cajón y encontró diferentes tipos de fascinantes joyas, ella no era realmente una mujer que le gustase usar collares o aretes vistosos como los que estaban allí pero sabía de alguien que sí usaba ese tipo de cosas y esa era su madre; tomó un collar de cadena color plata con un colgante color esmeralda, era muy bonito y de repente se imaginó a su progenitora vistiendo esas joyas cuando en su mente se formuló una pregunta, ¿de verdad su padre había guardado todas esas joyas simplemente por el recuerdo de ella? Su respuesta más lógica fue que sí, sino, ¿para qué las mantendría acomodadas en un elegante joyero?

Por otra parte Trunks buscaba entre los trajes de batalla del Rey algo que le sirviese pero no había nada, su búsqueda en el clóset fue minuciosa pero rápida. Cerró las puertas del armario y se dirigió a la alzando con suma facilidad el colchón encontrando absolutamente nada debajo de este. Sintió entonces que algo vibraba en uno de los bolsos de su pantalón deportivo que usaba para dormir pues ni él ni Bula se habían cambiado sus pijamas cuando hicieron su travesía al pasado, sacó su scouter y sudó frío cuando leyó el mensaje. El Rey se dirigía a su cuarto y evidentemente ni Gohan ni Goten podían evitar que entrase a su alcoba ― ¡Bula! ―la chica giró en su dirección haciendo que sus cabellos turquesa se movieran con el acto. ―Vegeta viene.

Ella rápidamente guardo la joya que tenía en mano nuevamente y cerró el cajón en velocidad récord. Imitó la acción de su hermano que había consistido en esconderse debajo de la cama, el largo del cubrecolchón haría que fuesen descubiertos por ahora ― ¿Y si nos encuentra? ―susurró una vez escondida junto con su mellizo acostados boca arriba dándole la espalda a la alfombra.

―Desaparece tu Ki ―su hermana obedeció al instante y fue cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al Rey y a alguien más que iba detrás de él reclamándole varias cosas. Era su madre.

―Ya lo habíamos discutido en la mañana ―a pesar de que ambos hermanos no podían ver nada por la caída del cubrecolchón supusieron que la expresión del hombre era una de fastidio. ― ¡No me hagas enojar más de lo que estoy ahora!

La risa burlona de su madre inundó la habitación nuevamente ― ¿Qué no te haga enojar? ¡Tú mismo te haces enojar! Eres… ¡Exasperante!

No hubo más quejas o reclamos porque varias personas entraron al cuarto rápidamente acomodando ropa en el clóset y dejando otras pertenencias de la Reina en su sitio correspondiente, todo más rápido de lo que esperaban y una vez acabaron salieron de la habitación dejando a los adultos en su discusión nuevamente.

Vegeta caminó hacia la cama y ambos hermanos se preocuparon un poco, Bula sintió el peso de su padre encima cuando él se sentó pues la distancia que había entre el piso y la base de la cama no era mucha y apenas y cabían en ese hueco. ―Sino te comportas juro que te encerraré en esta habitación para siempre.

―Ya lo hiciste una vez y me salí con la mía, ¿crees que ahora podrías contenerme? Siempre he sido más astuta ―la voz retadora de Bulma hizo que el Rey volviera a levantarse para tomarla del brazo y arrojarla con medida brusquedad en la cama y posteriormente colocarse encima de ella. Bula chilló al sentir el peso de ambos adultos y Trunks inmediatamente le tapó la boca con su mano.

De repente la cama dejó de pesar tanto y ambos suspiraron aliviadamente sin hacer ruido, pero entonces se vieron sorprendidos por un Vegeta que alzaba la cama completamente con una sola mano y los veía acusadoramente ― ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?!

― ¡Chicos! ―exclamó Bulma ante el hallazgo del Rey.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron y Trunks le quitó la mano de la boca a su hermana, quien al poder hablar se le ocurrió decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente por más estúpido que fuese ― ¡Buscaba mi pendiente! ―dijo tocándose la oreja.

Vegeta frunció el ceño ante tal patética mentira y ordenó con voz autoritaria ― ¡Arriba! ―los dos se levantaron rápidamente alejándose de su padre y yendo a donde su madre se encontraba. El Rey dejó caer la cama y se giró quedando frente a ellos y cruzando los brazos. ―En este momento me van a explicar qué demonios hacían en esta habitación.

―Vinimos a sabotear tus trajes ―respondió Trunks como la única opción casi lógica que se le ocurrió. Bula asintió en complot con su hermano al no saber qué otra excusa decir. ―Venganza por estos quince años que has estado ausente.

El saiyajin bufó, sabía que esa no era la razón porque podía oler la mentira a kilómetros de distancia, sin embargo sabía que sus hijos eran testarudos y que no darían su brazo a torcer, tal cual Bulma y tal cual él mismo. Cerró los ojos en forma de resignación y los abrió mirando acusadoramente a ambos hermanos y su vista se colocó inmediatamente en su hija ―A partir de hoy dormirás en otra habitación ―Bula arrugó la nariz en señal de desacuerdo pero antes de que pudiese reclamar Vegeta la cortó. ―Ya estás muy grande para seguir durmiendo con él ―señaló al chico con la mirada. ―Tus cosas ya han sido llevadas a la habitación que le pertenecía a tu madre.

―No quiero ―se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca infantil que Bulma conocía perfectamente pues era la que usaba la chica cada que quería que un capricho suyo se cumpliese. ―Seguiré durmiendo con Trunks, no quiero que alguien entre a media noche y me dé un susto.

―Nadie tiene porqué entrar en tus aposentos ―detuvo la plática y luego miró sus atuendos sintiendo como el enojo se presentaba en él pues la chica sólo llevaba un short corto y una blusa ligera de tirantes, ella aún no era una mujer, pero sí estaba en desarrollo y el simple hecho de pensar que alguno de los saiyajines que se encontrasen custodiando el palacio la hubieran visto lo descolocaba fácilmente. ― ¡Además cómo no quieres llamar la atención vestida de esa manera! ¡Ese no es el atuendo de una princesa saiyajin! ―empezó a regañarla como si de una niña de cinco años se tratase. ―Es la última vez que te veo con prendas tan diminutas ―advirtió.

Bula se quejó indignada ― ¿Quién te crees para decirme qué vestir y qué no?

― ¡Soy el Rey y soy tu padre, me debes obediencia! ―gritó ante la actitud tan terca de la adolescente.

― ¡Tú no eres mi padre! Un padre está, un padre cuida ―estaba sumamente molesta por lo que acababa de ocurrir, en sus quince años de vida nadie le había dicho lo que tenía que hacer y ahora este hombre se creía con la autoridad de mandar en su persona, ¡nunca! Ella era Bula Briefs y hacía lo que se le daba en gana.

―Mira mocosa ―la voz sombría de Vegeta alertó a la hija. ―Si no acatas lo que digo no saldrás de tu cuarto en todo un mes.

La chica lanzó una risa socarrona ― ¿Ahora te crees el gran padre como para incluso intentar castigarme? Eres solo una burla ―salió de la habitación real corriendo antes de escuchar a su padre reclamarle alguna otra estupidez.

Trunks y Bulma que no habían dicho nada ante la pequeña discusión padre e hija vieron cómo la princesa salía de ahí encolerizada.

El príncipe volteó al sentir la mirada inquisidora de su padre sobre él ― ¡Tú eres su hermano maldita sea! Tú deber es cuidarla y dejas que se ande paseando vestida como una cualquiera.

―Oye, a mi hermana no le hablas de esa manera ―defendió a su melliza. Ella era su máxima adoración junto a su madre y no dejaría ni que el mismo Vegeta la insultara. ―No sé con qué clase de mujeres te has metido pero Bula no es así ―hastiado de eso salió y recorrió el mismo destino que su hermana momentos atrás.

Bulma que había permanecido en silencio soltó todo lo que tenía que decir una vez su hijo se fue ― ¿Qué ganas con insultarlos? ―cuestionó arisca. Vegeta no contestó y se empezó a quitar su armadura. ―Ella tiene razón, tú no tienes ningún derecho en ordenarle, no eres absolutamente nada para ellos más que un desconocido.

Una vez que se deshizo de su armadura y de sus guantes se acercó a la mujer sujetándola de ambos brazos acercándola a él ―Les guste o no yo soy su padre y haré que me respeten a como dé lugar. Están tan malcriados como tú cuando llegaste y yo me encargaré de su educación a partir de ahora.

Bulma se removió zafándose de su agarre y dando unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de Vegeta ―A como vas sólo harás que te odien cada vez más Vegeta, ¿acaso eso lo que quieres? ―su voz se le quebró pero no se permitió llorar, no frente a él. ―Tanto los detestas que los tratas con la punta del pie como si no significasen nada, como si fuesen un estorbo en tu vida. Ellos no tienen la culpa de que lo nuestro haya sido una mierda para ti.

Él permaneció en silencio atento a las palabras de su Reina, no sabía qué decirle cuando ella terminó de hablar y calló para escuchar algo de él, pero Vegeta no encontró palabras ni tampoco quería verse débil, era demasiado para él ―No fue una mierda para mí ―fue lo único que atinó a decir y luego prosiguió absorto y ajeno al momento, ajeno a la presencia de Bulma como si estuviese diciéndose las cosas a él mismo ―Yo… yo no los detesto y mucho menos los odio ―admitió y Bulma sollozó ante esa revelación.

―Entonces, ¿por qué?

―No tenía opción.

Ella negó con la cabeza ―No, el pasado ya no importa ―ella respiró profundamente calmando su llanto quedo. ― ¿Por qué eres así con ellos ahora?

―No puedo ser de otra manera ―dijo él acercándose a ella nuevamente y colocando ambas manos en sus mejillas y juntando su frente con la de la Reina. ―No quiero, no quiero crear algún vínculo con ellos.

―Son tus hijos ―ella alzó su vista zafiro encontrándose con la de él. ―Desde que existieron en este mundo ya hay un vínculo entre ustedes.

Bulma se quitó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño dejando a Vegeta solo en la habitación, parado y perdido en sus pensamientos y en lo que acaba de decir, dándose cuenta de que por primera vez en quince años se había sincerado con él mismo y con ella.

* * *

 **Nota final:** Como lo dije una vez, Vegeta es experto en cagarla, justo cuando las cosas podrían mejorar viene y mete la pata, pero bueno, su momento ya llegará y dejará de ser tan odiado-amado (?) Hay cositas que se van liberando poco a poco y que va armando este rompecabezas tan raro, ¿qué es lo que ocurrió en realidad? ¿Quién dice la verdad y quién está mintiendo? Vegeta también ya está tomando su sentido paternal especialmente con Bula aunque la va a tener muy difícil, pero momentos padre/hija se acercan y aunque sean más complicados también habrán momentos Trunks/Vegeta.

Y obviamente también más Vegebul :P.

 **.**

 **Reviews**

 _Majo29- ¡Hola hermosa! Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que los momentos Vegebul hayan sido de tu agrado._

 _Reading Pixie- ¡Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo._

 _esli- Ese Nappa es un loquillo también bien exagerado xD Lo de la fidelidad de Bulma como ya lo dije arriba fue meramente por estar cuidando a los mellizos xD pero ahorita que ya crecieron pues puede que se le aloque un poco a Bulma, ya veremos :P. Los Namek tienen algo entre manos, en realidad todos tienen algo entre manos y Trunks y Bula sólo se verán envueltos en puros líos /u\ ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, belleza!_

 _rosegold- Prometo no descuidarla tanto tiempo nuevamente -se siente amenazada- xD jajaja, espero también que hayas divertido muchísimo! Bulma le pondrá con algo mejor que un Yamcha ;D jeje. Oh siiii, un momento Veggie/Trunkie se acerca peligrosamente, jajaja por eso ahorita se van a separar, para que los pensamientos pecadores e incestuosos se vayan de tu mente -nunca se van lol- Turles comenzará a tomar un papel importante muy pronto 7U7 sé que te gustará xdxd. De Trunks es difícil la verdad porque él en sí nunca nos ha mostrado como una faceta romántica en realidad, pero ya veremos quién será la afortunada de estar en cofcofharemcofcof. ¡Saludos y besos bella!_

 _NagatoYuki-chan- Jajaja, para nada le gustará a Vegeta aunque no se entere de que sus hijos andan viajando al pasado. Echalotte a mí me sonó instantáneamente a Charlotte xD lol. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

 _caroonte1- Muchísimas gracias :D espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado._

 _maggiellanes1- Trato de no tardar bella, muchísimas gracias por pasarte a leer y dejar un review._

 _AnneBrief7- Sí las disfruté, graacias C: Vegeta sentirá celos muy pronto eso te lo mega aseguro, de por sí es muy posesivo y con cualquier cosita se prende así que no será algo difícil de lograr. Habrán más momentos abuelo/nietos también muy pronto puesto que los siguientes dos capítulos serán más de cosas familiares para desatar el piquito del clímax que se nos viene encima 7u7. Ese cambio de habitaciones dará pie a muchas cosas y créeme que son muuuuuchas cosas xD ya te enterarás 7u7, además como dices les servirá para independizarse el uno del otro y tener libertades de todo tipo ;) ¡Gracias por tu bello review como siempre hermosa! Saludos :D._

 _Jenny070891- ¡Nooo! Jamás lo dejaría botado porque este fic me encanta, además la parte buena es que ya tengo la idea del final, así que no te preocupes más que al menos incompleto no lo dejaré, ¡lo prometo! JAJA, bueno quien quiera azul celeste que le cueste y Vegeta tendrá que hacer su luchita si quiere recuperar a Bulma, para así poder regalarles un Lemmon 7u7. ¡Gracias por tus palabras hermosa! Saludos._

 _sweetgilda- ¡Miles de gracias por tu review! Poco a poco se irán revelando varias cosas y misterios, así que estate atenta ;) ¡Besoooos!_

 _Azul Zafiro- ¡Hola! Muchas gracias :D En cuanto a la historia que mencionas esa no la he escrito xD, esta es la primer historia, se podría decir que es el comienzo. Aún no sé si escribiré lo que antecedió a esto, pero si lo llego a escribir será algo muy cortito puesto que esta historia es como el clímax en sí, jeje, lo siento._


	10. C10: Atentado

**H** oooola a todas, ¿por dónde empezar? Primero, vuelvo a disculparme, pasaron algunos disturbios familiares que no me dejaron enfocarme al cien por ciento en esto, sin embargo con todo solucionado pude terminar este capítulo :D. Segundo, les dije que no lo abandonaría xD lento pero seguro, ¡así que les doy infinitas gracias por su enorme paciencia! Gracias por sus reviews pasados y por seguir la historia ;)

Las dejo ya leer y ahorrarme tanta palabrería xD

.

* * *

 **HEREDEROS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tus enemigos aclamarán tus fallas y se proclamarán los líderes supremos, incluso sobre ti; seguramente jamás imaginaste que tus enemigos sería la gente que alguna vez amaste hasta morir._

 **.**

Capítulo 10

Atentado

 **I**

Giró en la cama aún somnolienta tratando de acomodarse mejor, de repente sintió que algo faltaba a su lado ya que normalmente al voltearse encontraría un bulto que posteriormente le reclamaría y la empujaría con fuerza para que se quitara de su lado de la cama, sin embargo eso no pasó, su hermano ya no estaba a su lado ni en su habitación. Aspiró la esencia del cuarto y sólo encontró rastros de ella misma, sin el olor característico de su mellizo.

Abrazó una de sus tantas almohadas para volver a dormir pero una voz en el comunicador de la puerta de la entrada ya no la dejó hacer su cometido, era Goten indicándole que ya debía levantarse porque la esperaban para el desayuno, ella no quería bajar, tenía tanto sueño que prefería dormir hasta el día siguiente, sin embargo un recordatorio se implantó en su cabeza inmediatamente, el día de mañana sería el cumpleaños de su mamá y debía planear algo con Trunks para festejarla. No tenía ni la más remota idea de si en Vegetasei festejaban aquellas fechas pero era una tradición en su familia hacer fiestas grandes y despampanantes, especialmente conociendo a su madre, ella misma había organizado increíbles fiestas con miles de globos, regalos y comida para ella y para su hermano, lo mínimo que podían hacer ahora era buscar aunque sea un detalle para Bulma.

Gruñó un poco cuando notó que su guardia no dejaba de oprimir el botón de alarma para despertarla así que finalmente se levantó perezosa para acercarse al comunicador de la puerta y responderle al chico ―Ya te escuché, estoy lista en unos minutos ―dijo en forma de reproche y escuchó a Goten reír quedamente.

―Unos minutos es demasiado tiempo si tú lo dices ―se burló de la chica pero luego tomó un tono más serio. ―Procura no tardar, el Rey y la Reina los estarán esperando.

Bula frunció el ceño, entendía que su madre los esperara para desayunar pues desde que habían llegado al planeta esa había su rutina: despertar, asearse y vestirse, desayunar con su madre y rara vez su tío o su abuelo se les unían, después cada quién se iba a realizar sus actividades correspondientes. Pero, ¿su padre ahora estaría presente? No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, sería la primera vez que tendría un desayuno "familiar", en fin, aunque no quisiera tendría que darse prisa pues también su estómago le empezaba a exigir alimento.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, estaba reluciente y pareciera que su madre nunca lo usó. Sabía lo desastrosa que su querida progenitora podría llegar a ser, pero ahí estaba todo tan blanco e impecable. Le restó importancia y abrió el grifo que liberaría el caliente líquido transparente, no había tiempo para relajarse así que optó por evitar el baño de bañera. Se limpió y secó en tiempo récord y cuando salió del cuarto de baño notó que en su cama habían dejado un traje bastante similar al que usaron ella y Trunks el día de la ceremonia de presentación.

Lo examinó y se dio cuenta de que casi era igual, sólo que la armadura no tenía el logotipo de la familia real y las botas no eran tan altas, también faltaba la capa y los guantes, supuso que ese era el traje no formal de los saiyajin. Hizo una mueca, no quería usarlo, era cómodo sí, pero ella prefería vestir más sus pantalones deportivos o de yoga y sus blusas de tirantes que aquel ajustado traje, seguramente era obra del hombre que se hacía llamar su padre, después de la disputa de ayer en cuanto a su ropa esa debió de ser la decisión que tomó al respecto. Se giró a su armario para tomar alguna de sus prendas pero algo la detuvo en seco, si hacía eso entonces probablemente él empezaría a gritarle y quizá le reclamaría a su madre acerca de sus costumbres y sinceramente no quería empezar el día con enojos y peleas, por esta vez, sólo por esta vez cedería ante él, pero después hablaría con Vegeta para hacer un acuerdo de una vez por todas.

Se vistió con las ropas saiyajin y ató su cabello en una coleta alta, su estómago hizo un chillido y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya moría de hambre, se acercó a la entrada para colocar su mano en un panel el cual leyó inmediatamente sus huellas digitales y abrió la puerta dejando ver a un Goten que la reverenciaba al instante.

―Te ves muy bien el día de hoy, princesa ―la aduló el chico al verla con el traje saiyajin.

Bula sonrió un poco sonrojada ante las palabras de su amigo y le agradeció ― ¿Y Trunks? ―preguntó viendo la puerta de su anterior habitación, Gohan no estaba afuera como su guardia lo estaba.

―El príncipe se adelantó, pero no hace mucho que salió debe estar bajando las escaleras en este momen- ―Goten no tuvo tiempo de terminar su respuesta pues la chica ya se había echado a correr hacia las escaleras diciendo algo acerca de que ese tonto no la dejaría atrás. El escolta la siguió a paso presuroso y no le fue difícil alcanzarla, cuando llegó a la princesa, se percató de que ella ya estaba a punto de saltarle a la espalda al príncipe.

― ¡Idiota! ―se quejó Trunks cuando Bula brincó y se dejó caer de lleno sobre él haciendo que se cayera, pues él y Gohan iban tan ensimismados en su plática que apenas y tuvo tiempo de sentir la presencia de su melliza.

― ¿Por qué no esperaste? ―reclamó la chica golpeando con su puño el brazo del peliblanco. ―Pensabas dejarme.

El chico se levantó y vio cómo su hermana se extendía su brazo dándole a entender que la levantara y así lo hizo ―Tardas mucho y yo muero de hambre.

Bula frunció los labios y reparó entonces en la vestimenta de su hermano, él también llevaba un traje saiyajin, su padre sí que tomaba medidas muy extremas con ambos.

Los dos hermanos emprendieron nuevamente su ida hacia el comedor entre bromas, juegos y gritos, como siempre lo habían hecho, ciertas costumbres que hacían en su casa de la Tierra no las perdían aunque estuviesen en otro planeta.

Sus guardias los seguían desde cerca admirando la dinámica que tenían ambos príncipes, a pesar de que Gohan y Goten eran unidos gracias a que su madre, como humana, mantenía tradiciones propias de los terrícolas y una de ellas era que la familia siempre estaba antes de cualquier cosa. Sin embargo Trunks y Bula tenían un vínculo muy fuerte, quizá era el hecho de ser mellizos o de que siempre se tuvieron el uno al otro, pero la conexión entre ellos era poderosa.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada del comedor los dos escoltas los reverenciaron y se retiraron del lugar cuando se aseguraron de que los herederos del planeta entrasen ahí.

Trunks y Bula miraron la enorme mesa con seis sillas acomodadas y tres siendo ocupadas, al frente de todos estaba el Rey, a su lado derecho estaba su madre y al lado de ella se encontraba Tarble, los músculos del chico se tensaron ante la presencia de su tío, sabía que él estaba involucrado con la razón de su destierro del planeta hace quince años, sin embargo debía aguantar las enormes ganas de preguntarle o exigirle que le dijera la verdad. Su hermana inmediatamente sintió la incomodidad de su hermano y le susurró ―Vamos.

Los tres adultos esperaban a que se acercaran, Bulma fue la que se percató inmediatamente de su extraño comportamiento ― ¿Está todo bien? ―preguntó observando como sus hijos se acomodaban en las dos sillas que estaban a la izquierda de Vegeta; el adolescente quedó frente a su madre y la chica frente a Tarble. ―Lucen distraídos.

El príncipe le sonrió a su madre y negó con la cabeza ―Todo está bien, sólo tengo hambre.

―Todos tenemos hambre ―acusó el Rey con voz firme. ―Son demasiado lentos.

Bula hizo una mueca de inconformidad que no pasó desapercibida por su padre, supo entonces que ella empezaría a pelear, lo sabía porque su mirada se lo estaba diciendo, ella jamás podía quedarse callada bajo ningún motivo ―Nos hubiésemos tardado menos si los trajes no fueran tan difíciles de poner.

Vegeta chistó por lo bajo ―Ese atuendo es el que portarán de ahora en adelante, ustedes son los herederos de Vegetasei, no pueden andar vistiendo cualquier ropa de humanos ―la chica miró a su madre que también miraba un tanto molesta al gobernante, pero ella no vestía ningún atuendo tipo saiyajin, de hecho llevaba puesta su típica bata de laboratorio. El Rey se dio cuenta de la mirada fugaz que su hija le estaba dando a su Reina e inmediatamente supo de qué se trataba. ―Tu madre es humana, sin embargo ustedes aún no pueden tener esa libertad porque en su sangre tienen herencia saiyajin. Siéntanse afortunados de portar tan digno uniforme.

Trunks no dijo nada al respecto pues realmente vestir ese traje no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, sentía que con el entrenar sería mucho más fácil, pues las ropas terrestres eran bastante frágiles y se rompían en cualquier momento, ya le había pasado con una que otra prenda. Volteó a ver a su hermana que seguía manteniendo una mueca de disgusto y con un dedo le picó el abdomen para llamar su atención ―Ve el lado positivo ―su hermana lo miró con el entrecejo arrugado esperando el comentario de él, tenía el presentimiento de que saldría con alguna pesadez. ―No luces tan gorda como creí.

Ella rápidamente atinó a darle un puñetazo en el brazo más cercano a ella y el príncipe se rio ante la molestia de Bula, amaba molestarla de esa manera y claro sentía que sólo él podía tratarla así porque cuando alguien más hablaba mal de ella entonces esa pobre alma conocería la furia y fuerza de sus golpes. Sí, en la Tierra se había metido en serios problemas en más de una ocasión en el colegio debido a los comentarios tan vulgares que se hacían de su hermana, no era novedad que ella fuese un gran foco de atención para los hombres, sin embargo unos se querían pasar de listos y obviamente Trunks no se los permitía nunca; salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mirada severa de su madre sobre él.

―No molestes a tu hermana ―regañó Bulma, como cualquier otras veces, con una mueca en sus labios y su ceño fruncido.

Vegeta los observaba analizándolos, ¿así habría sido cada mañana si se hubieran quedado en el planeta? Sus hijos bajarían tarde, quizá discutiendo algunas veces, se sentarían y seguirían riñendo para posteriormente ser regañados por su madre y parar la pequeña pelea. En verdad que quería presenciar eso, quería que así fuera la mañana siguiente y la consecuente y todas las jodidas mañanas de su existencia. A pesar de que sus hijos se mostraban ariscos con él y de que probablemente lo odiasen a niveles inimaginables ahora él los quería ahí, para siempre, sabía que su segundo intento de mandarlos nuevamente a la Tierra ya no serviría porque ya no estaba seguro de que en primer lugar: esa fuese la solución a todo, en segundo: que ellos lo permitieran, eran adolescentes y ya no bebés en el vientre de una frágil humana, y tercero: no quería separarse de ellos, su instinto paterno le gritaba que se acercara a ellos para convivir, pero sobre todo necesitaba una prueba de afecto por parte de ellos, aunque sea una. Pedía demasiado y lo sabía, no lo merecía y estaba consciente de ello sin embargo quizá podría intentar acercarse más ellos ―Escuchen, a partir de hoy tendrán un tiempo de entrenamiento conmigo.

Los cubiertos que habían sido tomados recientemente por los adolescentes hicieron estruendo contra el plato con alimentos que apenas había sido servido, Trunks fue el primero en protestar, después del primer encuentro que había tenido con su padre no le quedaban demasiadas ganas de volver enfrentarse a él ― ¿Por qué? Nappa ya nos enseña y le pediré a Gohan que me dé entrenamiento extra.

―Ya lo he decidido y no entra a tema de discusión.

Bulma que había estado pendiente a la expresión del Rey tampoco tardó en externar su opinión ―No creo que sea buena idea ―el saiyajin líder la miró de reojo mientras ingería sus alimentos. ―Apenas llevan una semana y unos cuántos días aquí, no es suficiente como para enfrentarse a ti.

Inconscientemente la peliturquesa hizo que el pecho del Rey se le inflara de puro orgullo pues indirectamente lo estaba reconociendo como el ser más fuerte del planeta y claro que el que su mujer fuese quien se lo dijera le hacía sentir una mezcla de poder y excitación en todo su cuerpo ―Es por eso que debo ser yo quien los entrene, deja de quejarte por ello mujer.

La Reina carraspeó y prefirió seguir desayunando, en eso la voz juvenil de su hija habló olvidando por completo el tema anterior ―Mamá, ¿qué haremos mañana? ―la mujer frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de su hija y ésta inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que su madre lo había olvidado. ―Mañana es tu cumpleaños.

Una exclamación salió de los labios de Bulma y tragó el alimento que mantenía en su boca ―Es verdad, había planeado una sesión con Zorn, Tôma y Gine para ayudar a los pobladores, pero la puedo postergar un día y haremos algo divertido los tres ―propuso sonriendo.

Vegeta sintió entonces un golpe bajo, como si lo hubieran acuchillado directamente en el pecho, los tres, en definitiva el no cabía en aquel contexto y lo peor de todo es que no podía culpar a su mujer por hacerlo a un lado de una fecha importante para ella porque él ya lo había hecho haciéndola a un lado de su vida cuando la mandó a la Tierra.

Tarble, quien se había mantenido completamente en silencio apreciando la actividad familiar, observó cuidadosamente a su hermano mayor, aunque quisiera ocultarlo no podía hacerlo completamente, al menos no para él. El Rey tenía la manía de fruncir aún más el ceño cuando algo no le parecía o se sentía incómodo, y ahí estaba él arrugando su entrecejo a todo lo que daba, pensaba que en algún momento se podía deformar; decidió intervenir ― ¿Por qué no organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños? ―sugirió llamando la atención de la humana y de los dos semi-sayajines. ―Si mal no recuerdo tú adoras las fiestas, ¿no es así? ―inquirió viendo como Bulma sonreía culpable ante el acusamiento.

―Es verdad pero, esta vez me gustaría pasarlo con los chicos ―admitió sonriéndole a su cuñado.

El hermano menor del Rey asintió y sintió una mirada penetrante sobre de él, giró para chocar con los ojos de Trunks, quien inmediatamente desvió su vista de su tío y prefirió poner toda su concentración en la comida.

Aquel momento fue interrumpido por otra presencia que arribaba al comedor, era el ex monarca que iba a discutir ciertos pendientes políticos con ambos hijos suyos; fue recibido por una efusiva Bula que lo abrazó apenas se acercó a la mesa, los presentes se quedaron pasmados viendo aquella interacción abuelo-nieta. Era bien sabido que los saiyajines no eran una raza afectiva, y el ex rey era uno de los machos más fríos que se hubieran conocido, sin embargo con sus nietos parecía otra persona completamente diferente. Aceptó el abrazo de la adolescente y con ella pegada a su cuerpo caminó hasta quedar en medio de Trunks y de su hijo mayor; le revolvió el cabello a su nieto con una de sus manos y él le sonrió de vuelta aprobando su saludo ―Espero que estén practicando arduamente pequeños engendros.

―Por supuesto ―dijo la adolescente poniéndose de puntillas para dejar un beso fugaz en la mejilla del hombre de barba. Bulma sonrió por lo bajo, ¿quién diría que el hombre tirano que la atemorizó por un gran tiempo sería un abuelo de lo más tierno?

― ¿Trunks? ―el hombre mayor esperó la respuesta del peliblanco.

El aludido inmediatamente hizo un saludo estilo militar ―Señor, entrenando como si la vida se me fuera en ello, señor.

Vegeta abuelo sonrió orgulloso ―Espero ver los resultados pronto. Los habitantes deben de estar ansiosos por ver el resultado de todo su trabajo.

― ¿Verlo? ―preguntó una suspicaz Bulma.

El ex gobernador asintió cruzándose de brazos, supuso que su hijo mayor aún no les explicaba ese punto a ambos mellizos ―Según lo que investigaron mis hombres, Trunks y Bula cumplirán años en tres semanas, como regalo de cumpleaños cada quien elegirá un oponente de los miembros élite para luchar frente a todo el pueblo.

Trunks tragó con dificultad su bocado ― ¿Eso se puede considerar un regalo?

―Si no lo fuese entonces pelearías con quien yo decidiera, tómalo como una oportunidad de elegir a alguien no tan fuerte ―explicó el Rey mientras bebía de su taza.

El chico suspiró molesto ante el comentario de su padre, ¿ni por una puta vez él podía intentar ser un poco amable? Dejó pasar eso de lado y se concentró en su abuelo ― ¿Y si por casualidad llegamos a perder?

―Serán la deshonra no sólo de la familia real, sino de todo el planeta ―respondió molesto el Rey por la simple insinuación de su hijo de ser derrotado por otro guerrero. ―Es por eso que entrenarán conmigo.

―No hay mejor saiyajin en Vegetasei que el Rey ―comentó orgulloso el hombre de barba mientras subía el mentón presumiendo el poder de su hijo mayor. ―Yo mismo lo he comprobado.

―Es verdad, además de que ese tiempo entrenando con mi hermano les puede servir para otras cosas ―dijo Tarble sugerente, sabía que en realidad lo único que le faltaba a sus sobrinos y a su hermano mayor era pasar más tiempo juntos, con el paso del tiempo seguramente se comenzarían a tolerar más y si los milagros existían hasta podrían formar lazos afectivos entre ellos, y esa era una oportunidad que no podían dejar pasar.

Vegeta abuelo se despidió diciendo que tenía algunas cosas que monitorear, la verdad era que él seguía haciendo algunas cosas que el Rey debía, pues ya que tenía demasiado tiempo libre y se aburría de no hacer nada hacía las cosas de su hijo.

No hubo más plática en el desayuno más que trivialidades comentadas principalmente por la Reina, algunas veces Tarble intervenía para proponerle algunas mejoras a sus ideas y otras intervenciones eran por parte de sus hijos con preguntas acerca de la situación o eventualidades presentadas. Por arte de Vegeta sólo hubo silencio y miradas fugaces a todos los miembros de su familia.

Una vez terminado el desayuno cada uno partió a sus actividades, claro está que los príncipes recibieron una advertencia por parte de su padre si es que acaso se les ocurría no asistir a su entrenamiento con él.

 **II**

Trunks y Bula se dirigían a donde Nappa ya los esperaba como siempre, lo saludaron y comenzaron con su entrenamiento del diario, esta vez el calvo había aplicado un poco más de exigencia en la pelea contra los saibaman, incluso él también había lanzado uno que otro ataque a los príncipes para comprobar su reacción y velocidad de respuesta, no era mala, tal vez podrían esquivar algunos ataques que Vegeta ocupara.

Conocía a la perfección la técnica del Rey, no en balde habían transcurrido tantos años en que él fue su tutor y luego uno de sus mejores soldados de su escuadrón, cuando solía existir ―Deben saber que la fuerza de su padre es mucho mayor que la de un simple saibaman e incluso la mía ―advirtió cuando vio que los hermanos se empezaban a fatigar. ―Controlen su respiración y concéntrense en su objetivo ―lanzó otro ataque que le dio en la espalda a Bula pues fue la única que no se movió al estar cansada.

― ¡Eso dolió Nappa! ―reclamó furiosa levantándose con pereza del frío suelo.

―A Vegeta no le preocupará eso ―le recriminó Trunks con los brazos cruzados mientras la veía con une negativa en la cara. ―Luces más lenta que otras veces, ¿te pasa algo? ―eso último lo preguntó en voz baja, sólo para ella.

Bula torció los labios en una mueca ―No es eso, es que… ¿crees que sea tan cruel con nosotros?

― ¿Estás preocupada?

Ella rodó sus zafiros ― ¿Tú no? Después de la primera paliza que te dio creí que estarías temblando al saber que te enfrentarás a él nuevamente.

Trunks chistó la lengua ―No es como si tuviese ganas de volver a pelear con él, porque sé que el poder que tenemos es un chiste a comparación del suyo, pero precisamente es por eso que no podemos darnos el lujo de estar bajando la guardia ―su hermana melliza ya no le dijo nada al respecto y prefirió volver a prestar atención a sus contrincantes, al fin y al cabo el peliblanco tenía razón.

El entrenamiento de los adolescentes a pesar de que fue arduo también fue muy corto, pues el Rey le había dicho que no ocupara tanto tiempo pues los quería a cierta hora en la sala de gravedad.

Nappa les indició a ambos mellizos que tenían que presentarse con su padre cuando el cielo iluminado empezase a perder su brillo y estos, a regañadientes, tuvieron que aceptar pues el saiyajin maestro les advirtió que la cabeza de él volaría en mil pedazos si decidían no ir, y como no querían ser los responsables de la atroz muerte del guerrero con bigote acataron su orden.

Bula le dijo a Trunks que ella primero se daría una ducha pues se sentía bastante sucia después de tanto entrenamiento y que si le daba tiempo dormiría unos cuántos minutos. El peliblanco asintió y se separaron. Ese día también el príncipe empezaría su entrenamiento con su guardia de confianza, sentía que Gohan en definitiva era un guerrero bastante fuerte, su aspecto amable era una cosa, pero su presencia, fuerza y cuerpo era otra y quería que él le enseñase todo lo que sabía para poderle dar una buena paliza a quien escogiese como oponente el día de su cumpleaños.

El guardia de confianza, que lo estaba esperando en los pasillos de las salas de entrenamiento, preguntó si estaba seguro de querer entrenar aún más pues lucía bastante agotado con lo anterior, sin embargo el príncipe insistió en que podía resistir todavía y que lo entrenase a como diera lugar. Gohan sonrió al ver lo decidido que era el adolescente con lo que se proponía y sabía que eran por razones bastante grandes, una de ellas era superar el poder que el Rey poseía ―Bien, vayamos entonces a los jardines traseros del palacio.

Trunks arqueó una ceja, pensó que estarían en otra sala de entrenamiento, pero al parecer el guerrero saiyajin tenía otra idea en mente. Lo siguió por los pasillos hasta llegar a los que daban a dichos jardines.

― ¡Vaya! No esperaba encontrármelo por aquí, príncipe ―Trunks y Gohan detuvieron su caminar y se dieron la vuelta para ver quién había sido el que había interrumpido su trayecto, y al príncipe no le dio el mínimo gusto de encontrarse con aquella persona.

―Turles ―pronunció su nombre con desagrado, ese hombre no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y mucho menos después de haber presenciado cómo es que veía a su hermana, de una manera tan morbosa.

El saiyajin parte del Consejo se acercó a él y lo reverenció como correspondía sin borrar la sonrisa altanera que siempre cargaba consigo ―Me enteré por ahí de que su regalo de cumpleaños de usted y la princesa consistirá en una pelea con aquel que consideren digno.

―Al parecer siempre estás informado de todo ―contestó la cuestión planteada del saiyajin quien amplió aún más su sonrisa burlesca y alzó la barbilla en un modo desafiante. ―Luces expectante, cualquiera podría decir que esperas que te escoja como oponente.

―Oh no príncipe, sólo estoy curioso de saber quién será su oponente.

Trunks frunció el ceño y se giró levemente para ver a Gohan quien permanecía alerta detrás de él ―Dime, ¿hay alguna regla que impida retar a alguien del Consejo?

Gohan parpadeó ante la pregunta del que tenía bajo su cuidado y meditó, no, el ex rey sólo había sugerido que en batalla se enfrentaran contra alguien del ejército élite porque eran los más fuertes de Vegetasei, sin embargo Turles había pertenecido también al ejército élite hasta que lo asignaron como miembro del Consejo, no creía que el ex rey se molestase puesto que el saiyajin que estaba frente a ellos también era bastante poderoso ―No majestad, no hay nada que impida eso.

El peliblanco asintió y volvió a mirar al hombre parado imponente delante de él, a pesar de lo enorme que era aquel sujeto y de intimidante de su presencia, Trunks no le tenía ningún miedo, no le mostraba temor, todo lo contrario, lo desafiaba con la mirada endurecida. Los ojos zafiros del chico podrían convertirse en dagas y lanzas cuando la persona no le agradaba; él era el que tenía mejores modales de ambos mellizos, por eso fue que no le lanzó ninguna maldición o palabrota al saiyajin y se comportó lo mejor que pudo ―Bien, entonces es mejor que te vayas preparando, serás mi oponente de batalla.

Turles sonrió con autosuficiencia ―Como usted ordene ―y se reverenció, el príncipe y su guardia decidieron continuar con su camino y dejar de perder el tiempo. El saiyajin los vio marcharse y dejó escapar una risa corta, su plan había salido bastante bien.

 **III**

Varios saiyajines ya esperaban su llegada nuevamente, estos últimos días había estado con ellos organizando principalmente los alimentos de reserva, sabía que esa raza comía demasiado, sin embargo al ser esas personas parte de la tercera clase más pobre de todas, la comida que se le dio para ellos no fue demasiada ni suficiente y tenían que almacenarla adecuadamente; llevó varias semillas que según sus investigaciones crecerían en los suelos del planeta, eso sería una gran ventaja y con la única que contaban hasta ahora.

Aún tenía que hablar con el consejo acerca de devolver a los hijos saiyajin de esas personas a cambio de minerales encontrados en las nuevas excavaciones, estaba segura de que con lo que ofrecería sería suficiente y además no daría ni la octava parte de los minerales pues estos estaban en abundancia.

Otra cosa que también empezó a hacer fue pedirle a Raditz, o más bien casi ordenarle pues se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo, que les enseñara lo básico de pelea a los pobladores pues a pesar de que fueran de la clase más débil ellos no dejaban de tener sangre de guerreros en sus venas, no importaba lo que dijeran los demás, de lo que opinara el demás pueblo, el Consejo o el mismísimo Rey de Vegetasei, ella tenía fe en aquellas personas. Sin embargo Raditz también tenía sus mañas y mandó a traer a otro soldado élite del que solía ser su antiguo escuadrón de batalla antes de convertirse en el soldado de confianza de la Reina. Broly era un guerrero excepcional, uno de los mejores que se haya visto y que incluso podría aguantar una batalla con el Rey, aunque claro estaba que no le ganaría a Vegeta, pero él podía defenderse bastante bien con su nivel de pelea.

Dejándole encargado a Broly el entrenamiento de los machos y hembras saiyajin jóvenes tanto Reina como guardia fueron a supervisar las minas y el trabajo que estaban realizando.

―Recuérdame mandarle un mensaje a Zorn informándole que la reunión de mañana se pospondrá ―observó atentamente cómo los saiyajin salían y entraban de la cueva, unos cargando carretas con los minerales y otros cargando su material de excavación. ―Coméntaselo a Gine también, estaré con los chicos.

Raditz asintió mientras supervisaba cada acción de los de tercera clase, no entendía por qué la obsesión de su Reina de cuidar y proteger a los más débiles del pueblo, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, y lo peor del caso era que él estaba siento parte de eso pues no podía negarse a las peticiones de Bulma, en gran parte porque era la gobernadora del planeta y en otra porque también era su amiga y conocía muy bien su carácter, y lo menos que quería era hacerla enojar y empezar a discutir con ella ―Los mimas demasiado ―comentó refiriéndose claramente a los príncipes herederos de Vegetasei.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró con reproche ― ¿Es lo que Vegeta te ha dicho? No he pasado suficiente tiempo con ellos desde que llegamos.

―Vegeta no me ha dicho nada, así es como yo lo percibo.

Bulma le sonrió a medias ―Cuando tengas a tus propios hijos tal vez me comprendas, nunca es demasiado lo que estás con ellos y últimamente me siento bastante alejada ―reveló bajando la mirada a un punto muerto. ―Apenas nacieron yo me sentí confundida y más perdida que nunca, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer con ellos, creí que no podría pero… lo logré. No es fácil educar a dos niños y menos si tienen sangre guerrera en las venas.

Raditz echó un bufido de burla de sus labios ―Seguro te dieron bastantes problemas.

La peliturquesa asintió ―Así fue, pero con el tiempo nos fuimos adaptando, Trunks fue siempre el más obediente y apegado a mí, no le gustaba quedarse sólo con mis padres, quería que yo forzosamente estuviera ahí con él; cuando él lloraba y apenas escuchaba mi voz se calmaba y se quedaba dormido ―sonrió ante dicho recuerdo, quince años habían sido nada para ella en cuanto ver crecer a sus pequeños retoños. ―Bula fue más independiente, aunque siempre parecía que ella buscaba a alguien más, probablemente a su padre… toda su vida tuvo la esperanza de conocerlo y ahora que lo hizo, sólo recibe desplantes de él.

―Vegeta no odia a sus hijos ―dijo rápidamente el hombre intuyendo hacia donde se dirigía la Reina.

Lanzó un suspiro corto ―Eso mismo me dijo, pero sus actitudes me demuestran lo contrario. No tienes idea de lo doloroso que es ver a la persona por la que diste todo despreciar a los dos seres que más amas en el mundo.

Raditz se le quedó mirando, ella hablaba y su mirada lucía perdida en sus pensamientos, su rostro reflejaba una profunda tristeza, Bulma no sólo había cambiado físicamente, ya no era la joven escandaloso y atrabancada que derribaba a todo el mundo, sus risas estruendosas habían desaparecido y sus zafiros brillantes sólo se prendían cuando estaba con sus hijos, antes sus ojos mantenían su brillo sin importar qué ―No debes preocuparte por eso ―dijo finalmente. ―Conocemos muy bien el carácter de Vegeta, él nunca será alguien afectivo y su orgullo le impide sincerarse con él, contigo y con sus hijos.

―Me encantaría creerte, Raditz.

― ¿Permanecerás entonces el resto de tu vida ignorando los sentimientos que aún tienes hacia Vegeta sólo para no hacer enojar a tus mocosos?

Bulma abrió y cerró la boca, parpadeó varias veces, su amigo saiyajin la había agarrado desprevenida ante esa pregunta, pero sabía que no podía mentirle a Raditz pues él la conocía muy bien ―Haré lo que sea necesario por mis hijos.

Raditz lanzó un bufido, le sería muy difícil hacerle entender a Bulma que lo que menos quería Vegeta era dañar más la relación que tenía con ella y sobre todo, no quería lastimar más a sus hijos, pero le resultaba difícil no hacerlo, a veces el orgullo dominaba el cuerpo del Rey y gobernaba sobre su razón. Iba a decir algo más cuando sintió algo extraño en el ambiente, su estado de alerta se activó y los pelos de su cola se erizaron, algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo.

La peliturquesa notó inmediatamente el comportamiento de su amigo, sin embargo antes de que pudiese responder un abrupto estallido se hizo presente haciendo volar a varios saiyajines de alrededor; Raditz, gracias a sus veloces reflejos, logró cubrir a Bulma con su enorme cuerpo, sin embargo eso no evitó al cien por ciento que la mujer saliese intacta.

Apenas el soldado se reincorporó y ayudó a levantar a la Reina que había caído al suelo debido al empuje del cuerpo de Raditz sobre el suyo ―No te separes de mí ―le ordenó fuertemente su amigo, sin embargo ella no respondió, él la miró asustado cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba asfixiando pues jadeaba con fuerza agarrándose la garganta y sudaba; fue cuando se dio cuenta de que un extraño gas estaba contaminando el aire del ambiente, sin embargo la humana era la única afectada pues los demás pobladores estaban intactos recuperándose de la explosión.

No podía permitir que algo le pasara a su Reina, la tomó en brazos inmediatamente y levantó vuelo para ir directamente al palacio y salvarla de lo que sea que le estuviese pasando.

 **IV**

La adolescente se sentía un tanto sucia después de haber sudado en demasía después de aquel arduo entrenamiento con Nappa, había sido más intenso que los demás por el hecho de que debían estar preparados para aprender de su padre, ¿sería tan poderoso como todos decían? Sinceramente pensaba que era pura charlatanería, sí, lo había visto peleando una vez contra Trunks, pero realmente su hermano no tenía la habilidad suficiente y su padre era un guerrero con experiencia, así que obviamente el resultado iba a ser una derrota definitiva para su mellizo, de ahí en fuera nunca había visto en acción a su progenitor. De cierta manera estaba ansiosa.

Llevó una mano a su cuello sobándolo de un lado a otro, de repente recordó lo que su abuelo les había dicho, tendrían que pelear con alguien del ejército élite, y en definitiva ya tenía a alguien en la mente para desafiar empero tenía que corroborar primero el nivel de poder que ella poseía y así poder entrenar de una manera más adecuada para vencer a esa persona.

Paró en seco acomodando su última idea, se giró hacia su amigo quien esperaba expectante su indicación ― ¿En dónde están los guerreros élite en este momento?

Goten frunció el ceño un poco ante la interrogativa ―Depende ―respondió con una mueca pensativa. ―Algunos salen a explorar planetas aparentemente abandonados, otros están trabajando en los diferentes sectores con el Consejo y algunos se quedan en el campo de entrenamiento.

Bula hizo una mueca con su boca ― ¿Conoces a Cumber?

El guardia asintió ―Es una poderosa guerrera, ella está a cargo del escuadrón gamma, uno de los escuadrones de pelea contra invasores.

― ¿Y en dónde crees que esté ella?

―Todos los miembros de escuadrones de batallas se quedan en el campo de entrenamiento ―comenzó a caminar indicándole a la princesa dicho lugar. ―Los líderes de los escuadrones suelen entrenar a sus miembros y a veces practican teniendo batallas de líderes contra líderes, así aprenden nuevas tácticas para usarlas contra el enemigo, es como una retroalimentación y resulta efectiva.

La chica soltó una risa burlona ―En la Tierra a eso lo llamaríamos peleas clandestinas.

― ¿Extrañas tu planeta?

―Extraño mi hogar ―respondió de inmediato. ―Principalmente a mis abuelitos, ellos son muy dulces, además de que en casa podía holgazanear a ratos y aquí tengo que estar todo el tiempo entrenando… es entretenido y todo eso pero, no hay cosas divertidas para hacer, todo en sí es una base militar fría y sombría, a pesar de que soy parte de esto no puedo sentirme o llamar este lugar como un hogar.

Goten la miró mientras contaba aquello ―Entiendo, también debes extrañar a tus amigos.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la peliturquesa ―Realmente, contrario a lo que muchos piensan, no soy alguien de muchos amigos ―y era totalmente cierto, no recordaba a alguien de quien pudiese decir que era su amigo íntimo. ―Como mellizos, Trunks y yo siempre estuvimos juntos en todas las escuelas y clases extras, además desde pequeños comenzamos a tener algunas habilidades que los demás niños no y por ende ellos pensaban que éramos alienígenas y nos alejaban… ahora que lo pienso de verdad Trunks y yo somos aliens ―concluyó frunciendo el ceño; su amigo soltó una carcajada ante la mueca e historia de la chica. ― ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

―Lo siento ―pidió alzando las manos como si lo hubiesen cachado en el acto criminal. ―Es que mi hermano me contó que la Reina había tenido problemas en algunas ocasiones con el Rey por el hecho de que ella tenía muchos amigos y eso no le agradaba a tu padre ―Bula no se impresionó, ¿qué cosa podía agradarle a su padre? Al parecer nada; siguió escuchando lo que Goten le contaba. ―Por eso se me hace raro el hecho de que digas que no tenías amigos en la Tierra.

―Es verdad ―infló sus cachetes en señal de inconformidad. ―Trunks siempre ha sido mi mejor y único amigo, hasta ahora.

― ¿Hasta ahora?

Ella asintió ―Porque tú también lo eres en estos momentos.

Goten no supo que responder y sólo se puso nervioso, pero para fortuna de él ya habían llegado al campo principal de entrenamiento, era un lugar sumamente grande y espacioso para que los diferentes escuadrones entrenaran como era debido ―Llegamos ―anunció y le abrió las puertas a la chica para que entrase.

Inmediatamente la escena se mostró: golpes, patadas y puñetazos; era algo normal entre los saiyajin y ya se estaba acostumbrando un poco a ese estilo de vida.

Miró detalladamente a cada guerrero y caminó por la orilla del campo que era semejante a una cancha de basquetbol en su planeta, sólo que con mucho más espacio. Varios saiyajin detenían su pelea para voltear a verla de una manera depredadora, eso la hizo sentir incómoda, sin embargo Goten al posicionarse a su lado impidió que la siguieran devorando con la mirada.

De repente unos gritos llamaron su atención, esa voz femenina la reconocía perfectamente bien, había encontrado por fin a quien quería. Caminó a paso firme en su dirección y encontró a la saiyajin dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

― ¿Quién será mi próximo oponente? ¿Es que acaso son todos, una bola de cobardes? ―gritaba a los guerreros a su alrededor.

―Majestad ―uno de los saiyajines correspondientes al escuadrón de la persona a la que buscaba la saludó con una reverencia.

Bula asintió respondiendo al saludo y con voz firme dijo ―Yo pelearé contigo, Cumber ―la aludida, quien había estado de espaldas todo este tiempo se giró para encarar a la hija del Rey.

―Princesa ―la guerrera se colocó en una pose altanera y caminó hacia donde estaba la muchacha aun quedando a una distancia considerable. ― ¿Está completamente segura? No creo que quiera que manche ese hermoso rostro de sangre.

La de ojos zafiro sonrió a medias ― ¿Preocupada por tu princesa, Cumber?

Una risa amarga salió de los labios de la que sería la oponente de la princesa en aquella pelea que pronto se desataría ―No diga que no se lo advertí ―los demás saiyajines que estaban alrededor se hicieron a un lado formando un círculo alrededor de ambas hembras procurando dejar suficiente espacio para su encuentro, estaban expectantes, sabían sobre el gran poder que la líder del escuadrón gamma poseía, ella misma se había encargado de eliminar a grandes grupos de mercenarios extranjeros y si debían ser honestos, temían por la seguridad de la princesa, si algo le pasaba los Reyes no estarían nada contentos.

Bula comenzó a caminar al centro para pelear, sin embargo una mano sobre su hombro detuvo su andar ― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―el susurro de Goten fue apenas audible para ella, pues los demás saiyajines estaban conmocionados al saber que la melliza heredera al trono pelearía contra la líder de uno de los escuadrones más poderosos de todos. ―Cumber es muy fuerte, aún no estás a su nivel ―advirtió sin malicia o querer causarle molestia a Bula por su comentario, pero se preocupaba por su bienestar pues una de sus tareas principales era cuidar que absolutamente nadie le hiciese daño, ni siquiera el mismísimo Rey de Vegetasei.

―Lo sé ―admitió, ella sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero aun así esa saiyajin había manchado el orgullo de su madre y el de ella misma, nadie se metía con su familia y aunque la relación con su padre fuera casi nula no podía ignorar el hecho de que ella se metió con él, y menos podía ignorarlo después de las escenas del pasado de las cuales ella y su hermano fueron espectadores. ―Estaré bien ―trató de calmar a su amigo con una sonrisa leve, pero claro está que eso no logró apaciguarlo ni un poco. Se dio la vuelta encarando a Cumber que la veía desde el otro extremo del círculo y comenzó a caminar hasta el centro.

Ambas se pusieron en medio del círculo recién formado, se miraban fijamente con fuego en los ojos. Bula odiaba a Cumber por el hecho de que había sido la concubina de su padre durante el lapso en que ellos no estuvieron allí, y Cumber, ella no la odiaba pero la repudiaba por el hecho de ser una híbrida y porque era la hija de la estúpida y débil terrícola que se había metido en la cabeza de Vegeta para permanecer allí.

Un silencio abrumador se presentó en la arena, nadie movía ni un solo músculo ni emitía algún sonido que fuera a interrumpir el perfecto mutismo del lugar, no fue hasta que alguien inconscientemente arrastró apenas un pie y fue cuando la pelea se desató. Bula fue la primera en lanzarse sin dudarlo por un segundo, Cumber se impresionó al ver la rapidez con la que la adolescente se movía, también era muy flexible y podía esquivar los golpes que le asestaba.

La princesa lanzaba puñetazos y patadas que la saiyajin recibía bastante bien, debía admitirlo, Cumber en definitiva era una guerrera excepcional, pero las ganas de vengarse aumentaban con cada segundo que pasaba, no ya no era venganza, era simple gusto y emoción por pelear, así que de esto estaban hechos los saiyajin.

Cumber reconocía que la chiquilla era astuta para pelear, sin embargo ella no había mostrado todo su poder y estar jugando con la princesa ya le había cansado así que decidió ir en serio, la chica era rápida sí, pero no podía leer los movimientos de su oponente como ella lo hacía y esa era su principal desventaja además de lanzarse así como así. Con eso como su principal aliado anticipó el próximo golpe de Bula que era una patada, sostuvo su pierna con una sola mano y con la otra le dio un certero golpe en el abdomen a la chica que la derribó, la peliturquesa se levantó de inmediato sintiendo como el dolor se extendía lentamente, se volvió a lanzar a Cumber nuevamente pero ella la detuvo para darle otros tres golpes más en su espalda, costados y en la cara, y a pesar de todos esos golpes los saiyajines, incluso la misma Cumber, no dejaban de admirar como la princesa se seguía levantando, cualquier otro estaría aun en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor, pero ella seguía en pie y era prueba suficiente de que realmente era la hija del saiyajin más poderoso de todos.

Bula jamás había sentido un dolor tan tremendo en ella, los saibaman eran un juego de niños a comparación de Cumber; sabía que una de sus grandes destrezas era la velocidad que poseía, Nappa se lo había dicho muchas veces, su mayor debilidad quizá era que se desesperaba muy rápido y ahora lo estaba haciendo, quería darle por lo mínimo un maldito golpe a su oponente y no podía, al parecer ella podía predecir sus movimientos y eso la hacía lucir en desventaja. Un último golpe en su mejilla derecha fue lo que la terminó, ya no tuvo fuerza para volver a levantarse.

Cumber se acercó a ella y la jaló de su coleta color turquesa apreciando un ojo zafiro hinchado, su rostro ensangrentado por el labio que le había roto, además de que por los golpes en su zona abdominal la había hecho escupir sangre ―Te lo advertí.

La adolescente lanzó una débil risa ―Yo también ―y la guerrera, que no se lo esperaba, recibió un golpe en la frente provocado por el choque de su cabeza y la de la princesa. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a correr de la zona de impacto y Cumber llevó una mano a ese lugar sintiendo el líquido caliente descender y toparse con sus dedos, miró después su índice y medio rojizos, esa chiquilla había conseguido darle un golpe mientras estaba distraída, esa maldita mocosa. Una furia recorrió su cuerpo y volvió a tomarla por el cabello, pues cuando había recibido aquel golpe la había soltado por el impacto, alzó su puño nuevamente, ese último golpe la dejaría inconsciente y con suerte estaría dos semanas sumergida en el líquido de recuperación del hospital.

― ¡¿Qué mierda está ocurriendo?! ―La severa voz el Rey hizo que todos los saiyajines que rodeaban a las mujeres se hicieran a un lado para dejarlo pasar a él y a su guardia de confianza. Cumber alzó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada inquisitoria de Vegeta sobre ella y su puño que se dirigía al rostro de la adolescente. ―Explícame esto inmediatamente.

Cumber soltó inmediatamente a la princesa y reverenció a su Rey después de levantarse ―La princesa me desafió a batalla, majestad.

― ¿Y con permiso de quién aceptaste? ―la voz de él era grave e intimidante, estaba ardiendo en furia, lo notaba. Al parecer no le había gustado el hecho de que su pequeña hija fuese sido golpeada por un guerrero.

―Ella no necesita permiso de nadie para pelear contra mí ―la joven voz de la peliturquesa desvió la atención del Rey directamente hacia ella; Vegeta sintió inmediatamente algo removerse dentro de su ser, el verla así no le causaba ni la más mínima gracia, se había dejado casi matar a manos de Cumber. ―Serás mi oponente en la batalla que se realizará por mi cumpleaños y el de mi hermano ―ordenó viéndola fijamente.

Vegeta se acercó hacia ella, ignorando sus últimas palabras, y con un rápido movimiento la cargó con un brazo y la colocó sobre su hombro como solía hacerlo a veces con Bulma. Esas mujeres eran desesperantes. ―Guardia, ven también ―le ordenó a Goten quien asintió rápidamente y le dio una mirada fugaz a su padre.

―Vuelvan a sus actividades ―dijo Kakarotto al tiempo que salía detrás de su Rey, junto a su hijo menor, le esperaba al pobre de Goten un buen escarmiento por parte del gobernador por dejar que la princesa peleara con alguien de un nivel más superior que el de ella.

Bula no reclamaba y se dejó cargar por su padre como si de un animal se tratase, eso ahora no le importaba, más que eso, su orgullo estaba herido, a pesar de que su padre había intervenido el final de la batalla sabía que la había perdido y eso era algo que no podía soportar, al parecer se confió demasiado, pero también ahora sabía que definitivamente tenía que volver a pelear contra esa guerrera, ella sería la contrincante que elegiría como regalo de cumpleaños, estaba segura.

Vegeta llegó rápidamente al pequeño hospital del castillo y dejó a Bula en una de las sillas que había por ahí mientras le ordenaba al encargado revisarla y curarla inmediatamente. La peliturquesa no chocó mirada con él en ningún momento, no quería que la viera así de lastimada y vulnerable. El Rey se percató de ello y la dejó a solas para ir inmediatamente a reclamarle al hijo menor de su soldado que se encontraba tras de él con la mirada agachada ―Imbécil, ¿cómo pudiste permitir esto?

―No es su culpa ―lo defendió la princesa inmediatamente. ―Yo insistí en pelear con Cumber, él no tiene nada que ver, intentó detenerme pero fui necia ―no quería que su amigo fuera castigado por sus imprudencias.

―Intentó ―el Rey lanzó una risa burlona. ―Debió impedirlo, no intentar impedirlo ―le dijo a la chica y volvió a girarse al soldado de su hija. ―Espero que sepas que tu castigo será grande.

―Sí mi Rey ―aceptó su rendición.

―Goten...

―Princesa, su padre tiene razón, yo debí detenerla aunque mi vida me costase y no lo hice, ahora está lastimada por mi ineptitud y el Rey debe castigarme.

Bula se levantó del asiento donde su padre la había dejado pasando del lado al médico que preparaba todo para curarle sus heridas y se colocó frente a su amigo saiyajin ―No le harás nada a Goten y si lo haces, el castigo que le des a él me lo darás a mí también.

Vegeta frunció el ceño ―Quítate.

―No ―sus zafiros desafiantes chocaron con el negro de los ojos de su padre. ―Esa es mi última palabra.

El monarca desvió la mirada y chistó la lengua, sin decir nada se retiró del salón. Kakarotto lo siguió, pero antes de salir por completo se dirigió a ambos adolescentes ―Tal parece que por hoy se salvaron, pero tengan más precaución en sus próximas acciones ―y salió dejándolos solos.

Se apresuró para alcanzar al Rey pero su carrera fue interrumpida por uno de los guardias del palacio que corría con una expresión de horror en su rostro, se acercó a Kakarotto rápidamente y le susurró algo en el oído al guardia principal del Rey que lo dejó con la sangre helada, eso no le agradaría para nada a Vegeta y a sus hijos los destrozaría.

 **V**

El Rey caminaba molesto por los pasillos del palacio, ¿cómo se atrevía esa imprudente a pelear con una de las guerreras más poderosas de su raza? No sabía si era mera valentía o pura estupidez, pero algo sí debía ir y aclarar con alguien.

Caminó en dirección al campo de entrenamiento, todos los saiyajines seguían en sus asuntos hasta que lo vieron detuvieron sus actividades y se reverenciaron para posteriormente continuar en donde se quedaron. Divisó inmediatamente a su presa y fue hacia ella, aún no decidía si la dejaría vivir o debía acabar con su miserable existencia. Llegó finalmente a ella que supervisaba una pelea entre dos miembros de su escuadrón a cargo ―Cumber.

La susodicha giró ciento ochenta grados para poder encararlo y lo reverenció ― ¿Sí mi Rey?

Repentinamente él le lanzó un fuerte golpe al abdomen que la dobló de dolor y dirigió ambos brazos hacia su zona lastimada, escupió sangre. Vegeta la agarró por el borde superior de la armadura que cubría su pecho y la acercó hacia él elevándola unos centímetros del suelo ―No vuelvas a tocar a mi hija. Si desobedeces te mato, ¿entendido? ―la saiyajin apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca para responder cuando él la aventó contra el piso.

La mujer se levantó despacio debido al dolor en su zona abdominal ―Pero mi rey, debo recordarle también que su hija me retó en batalla.

Vegeta la fulminó con la mirada y gruñó por lo bajo, esa chiquilla del demonio siempre hacía lo que se le venía en gana, le recordaba demasiado a Bulma cuando recién la había traído a Vegetasei, igual de irreverente y necia como ahora lo era su hija. Sabía que no podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Bula pues ella no le tenía el respeto necesario suficiente como para obedecerlo, era un problema que debía solucionar ―Ella acabará contigo, de eso me encargaré yo ―y salió de ahí aun echando humo por los oídos.

Se sumergió inmediatamente en sus pensamientos.

.

― _Si es una niña no quiero que pelee, no sería propio para una chica hermosa_ _―_ _lanzó Bulma al aire mientras cepillaba sus hebras turquesas y se veía en el espejo que poseía el mueble tocador de la habitación._

 _Vegeta se hizo presente en el reflejo del espejo mientras la miraba ceñudo_ _―_ _Ya te dije que es un varón lo que traes, y en dado caso, no importa que sea hembra, debe pelear._

― _Pero la pueden lastimar, ustedes son muy salvajes._

 _Él se acercó a ella y tomó el cabello largo y suelto de la mujer haciéndolo a un lago y dejándolo caer por delante de su hombro izquierdo, se reclinó para aspirar el aroma de su nuca y dio un beso en el lado derecho de su cuello, exhaló y el aire caliente que salió de él hizo que a Bulma se le erizaran los vellos_ _―_ _Te recuerdo que no será una simple humana, sino una saiyajin._

― _Es verdad, pero también te apuesto a que si alguien la llega a tocar, tú serás el primero en aniquilar a esa persona._

 _El saiyajin chistó la lengua y prosiguió dejando besos húmedos en su cuello, escuchaba a la terrícola suspirar y a veces lanzar pequeñas risas debido a las cosquillas que él le hacía con su nariz_ _―_ _Deja de decir estupideces._

― _No son estupideces_ _―_ _reclamó mientras se levantaba y lo encaraba, prosiguió a tocarse el abdomen ligeramente abultado._ _―_ _Lo protegerás de todo, ¿verdad?_

 _Él asintió_ _―_ _Siempre, tú, junto con él serán mi prioridad. Nadie los tocará mientras estés conmigo._

.

Unos pasos presurosos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, agradeció internamente que fuese así, no quería perderse en más recuerdos nuevamente.

Vio a su soldado de confianza llegando a su lado con una expresión seria en el rostro, eso no le dio buena espina, por lo regular el muy tonto siempre estaba con una expresión alegre y despreocupada, seguro las noticias no eran buenas y no sabía por qué pero sentía como su pecho se oprimía ―Vegeta…

Calló, no quería decírselo así como así pero no tenía elección, debía saberlo. ― ¡Habla maldita sea! ―dio un sobresalto por el grito del monarca.

Kakarotto exhalo aire vaciando sus pulmones y luego los volvió a llenar ―Bulma está grave, no le dan más de dos días de vida.

* * *

 **Nota final de la autora:** Lo sé, lo sé, no me odien, todo esto es para desarrollar lo que sigue, no quiero dejarlas en la duda sin embargo voy a tener que hacerlo, pero espero no tardarme en escribir el siguiente, jeje.

 **Reviews.**

Estoy sorprendida y emocionada porque hubo dos reviews muy largos que amé leer con todo el corazón, muchísimas gracias a _**Yosoydemexico**_ y a _**Mizuki**_ por sus palabras y sus consejos, en verdad que todo el análisis que le hicieron me dejó impactada, chicas muchas gracias por todo lo que me escribieron, y tomaré algunas sugerencias en mente, no es que cambie algunas ideas mías, más bien como algunas cosas no están todavía bien establecidas puedo manipularlas un poco como para dar alguna complacencia :P, sin embargo tomaré muy en cuenta todo lo que me dijeron respecto a eso. _**sweetgilda**_ definitivamente Bula será la perdición de Vegeta xD, él querrá protegerla tanto que se le va a salir de las manos todo al final. _**elsi**_ en realidad las memorias de Bulma sí fueron manipuladas, y más adelante voy a explicar el cómo y el por qué, y en cuando al celibato de Bulma ¡no te preocupes, no me molesté! al contrario, quería aclararlo jejejeje :). **_rosegold09_ ** jajajaja, creo que me tendré que acostumbrar con saber que te causaré pensamientos incestuosos, pero no es a propósito, lo juro xD aunque quizá con la presencia de un nuevo personaje esos pensamientos se vayan... o tal vez no 7U7, jajaja. **_AnneBrief7_** nuestros niños tienen que aprender a mentir mucho mejor xD, y claro que Bulma tenía que dejar las cosas en claro, es la hembra alfa y todo mundo debe obedecerla B).

Infinitas gracias a todas por sus reviews y sus bellas palabras de aliento, hacen que me motive cada vez más, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	11. C11: Temores

**H** ola a todos! Volvíííi, lamento nuevamente la tardanza, pero con la Uni se me ha dificultado un poco, así que espero que entiendan y me disculpen, las actualizaciones serán tardadas pero de que actualizo, actualizo, no les fallaré.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews!, a quienes toman el tiempo de dejar esas bellas palabras, ahorita no les puedo contestar como siempre por el escaso tiempo que tengo en estos momentos, pero siempre me sacan una mega sonrisa :D. Gracias a todos los nuevos follows y favs, espero que les guste este capítulo, que tomó mucho tiempo y me costó uno y el otro xD.

¡Besooooos!

* * *

 **HEREDEROS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pero cuando sientas que pierdes fuerzas para volver a levantarte, detrás de ti hallarás lo que despreciaste, lo que negaste, dándote la mano y la vida propia._

 **.**

Capítulo 11

Temores

 **I**

El palpitar exagerado de su corazón no servía ni siquiera para distraerlo mientras esperaba; la sensación de impotencia era tan abrumadora que no podía lidiar con ella. La mano de su melliza entrelazada junto con la suya era lo único que en ese momento le daba algo de consuelo.

Apenas estaba en medio entrenamiento con Gohan cuando el padre de este último había ido a avisarle, muy exaltado y con notable preocupación en la voz que la Reina había sufrido un accidente demasiado grave y que estaba en peligro inminente de muerte. No perdió más tiempo y voló a las salas médicas en donde su hermana se encontraba allí toda herida, se preocupó por ella pero Bula le contestó que eso no importaba, que debían ver a su madre.

Sin embargo los trabajadores médicos no dejaron pasar ni a los mellizos, ni al Rey que había llegado inmediatamente y con una mirada llena de angustia, pues trataban de estabilizar el estado de Bulma.

Kakarotto había sido crudo pero realista al decirles que no le daban más de cuarenta y ocho horas de vida a la mujer, la princesa adolescente inmediatamente había entrado en una crisis de llanto y Trunks quedó atónito, pero no lloró, debía consolar a su hermanita y demostrar que él podría ser un buen soporte en el caso de que su madre no se salvase. Aunque sinceramente, no quería ni imaginar eso.

Vegeta por otro lago estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y furia conjunta, ya había mandado a varios escuadrones a revisar el área donde ocurrió el atentado, ahora se maldecía por no haber puesto cámaras de seguridad en el área de vivienda de los de tercera clase más baja, pues con eso podría encontrar fácilmente al bastardo que se había atrevido a lastimar a su mujer. No, no quería que ella muriera, aún tenía muchas cosas que decirle, que explicarle y sobre todo, tenía que pedirle disculpas por lo que había hecho. Deseó más que nunca regresar el tiempo quince años atrás y haber actuado con la cabeza fría en vez de con la presión de una amenaza encima de él. A final de cuentas sus esfuerzos por protegerla habían sido en vano, habían terminado el propósito que comenzaron hace quince años; el atacante, quien fuese, había cumplido con su cometido: matar a la Reina y de paso una gran parte de él. Pero debía de existir alguna manera de salvarla, si tan sólo… no hubiese actuado con el orgullo dominándolo como siempre. Era un verdadero estúpido y se repudiaba por ello.

―Majestades ―la voz del encargado del área médica rompió el tan pesado silencio de la sala de espera en donde se encontraban solamente los dos mellizos y el Rey.

― ¿Cómo sigue? ¿Verdad que podrán salvarla? ¿La podemos ver? ―las preguntas realizadas por la adolescente fueron tan rápidas que apenas y se le entendió. ―No puedo creer que le hayan hecho esto sólo por no querer tener una Reina humana.

El médico tragó con dificultad, era una carga enorme ser dador de tan pésimas noticias ―Lo lamento princesa, pero el gas tóxico que inhaló la Reina colapsó una pequeña pero importante parte de sus pulmones, apenas y puede respirar por ella misma, además toda su sangre ha sido envenenada por el mismo gas, avanza lento, pero llegará inevitablemente al corazón.

Bula no pudo hacer otra cosa más que lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano a llorar, el príncipe la abrazó fuertemente y observó al médico alienígena ― ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

―Por el momento no, estamos investigando alguna solución lo más rápido que podemos alteza. Pero… en caso de que no funcione nada, en este momento pueden pasar a verla una última vez, apenas puede hablar así que no hagan que se esfuerce.

Entonces fue que se escuchó el mandato del Rey en la sala ―Si no salvan a su Reina, los aniquilaré a todos ustedes ―sus palabras fueron frías, crudas y llenas de odio.

El hombrecillo tembló ante esta amenaza y asintió. Pidió permiso para retirarse al laboratorio de ciencias médicas y huyó de ahí.

Trunks inhaló y exhaló aire tratando de calmarse, tomó con fuerza la mano femenina y miró a su hermana ―Si no quieres entrar…

―Quiero verla ―dijo con voz quebrada y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El chico asintió; ambos caminaron hacia la habitación donde estaba su madre bajo la atenta mirada de su padre quien los seguía por detrás, ¿pretendía entrar junto con ellos? Trunks pensó en protestarle que él no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pero no tenía ni las fuerzas ni los ánimos para discutir con su padre.

Vegeta observó cómo ambos se apretaban fuertemente de las manos antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación, como si eso los llenase de valor, no los juzgaba, no en ese momento, porque él también estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo, temor a perderla.

La vista que los tres saiyajin vieron no les agradó para nada, equipos, sondas, y un respirador artificial invadían el cuerpo de la peliturquesa, se veía tan pálida y débil.

Trunks fue el primero en acercarse del lado derecho y tomó la mano de su madre notando lo helada que estaba, vio en ese momento que algunas venas se le tornaron muy pronunciadas y casi de un color negro, seguro era por el efecto del veneno, juró que mataría a quien se haya atrevido a hacer eso, no le importaba quién, lo aniquilaría con sus propias manos. Sus pensamientos de ira se fueron cuando un casi imperceptible apretón lo distrajo, era Bulma que lo veía con ojos vacíos y una sonrisa débil.

Se quitó sin fuerzas el respirador artificial del rostro para poder hablar ―Lo lamento ―fue lo primero que atinó a decir y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus blancas mejillas. ―Fui descuidada.

― ¡Mamá! ―el llanto de una Bula, que se había lanzado hacia ella hincándose en el piso a la altura del vientre de la mujer, se desató. ―No te mueras.

El sollozo de Bulma acompañó al de su hija, y aunque quería ir y abrazarla para decirle que todo estaría bien como solía hacerlo cuando ella era una pequeña no podía. Apenas tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos.

Sus ojos viajaron de sus hijos al hombre que la veía con ese semblante serio y brazos cruzados, recargado en la puerta ―Quiero pedirte un favor.

Vegeta inmediatamente se acercó hacia ella del otro extremo en donde no había nadie y, sin importarle que sus hijos estuviesen allí, se sacó ambos guantes para colocar sus manos ásperas sobre las de la Reina al momento en que se sentó en un espacio que tenía la cama en donde Bulma yacía ―Dime.

Ella tragó duramente ―Cuídalos.

―Mamá ―Bula trató de calmar su llanto para poder hablar. ―No, tú vas a seguir con nosotros, mañana es tu cumpleaños, mamá…

Y aunque Trunks quería seguir haciéndose el duro no pudo más y se desmoronó al lado de su hermana, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, apretó la mano de su madre y lloró desconsoladamente.

―Ustedes dos me han hecho vivir… la aventura más… hermosa de mi vida ―dijo entrecortadamente mientras un aparato chillaba anunciando que la mujer necesitaba oxígeno, Trunks inmediatamente tomó la mascarilla que su madre se había quitado cuando comenzó a hablar e intentó ponérsela, pero ella sujetó su mano para decir algo más antes de volver a usarla, sentía que su vida se estaba acabando y no quería perder tiempo. ―Los amo ―pronunció mientras su vista se posaba en sus hijos y posteriormente en el saiyajin mayor. ―A los tres ―dejó que su hijo le colocase la mascarilla de oxígeno y el monitor dejó de sonar, inmediatamente Bulma se quedó dormida.

Bula le dirigió una mirada a su padre, esperando ver una expresión de altanería al saber que su madre seguía teniendo sentimientos hacia él, sin embargo sólo pudo encontrar rastros de dolor en toda su cara. Entonces se dio cuenta, su padre quizá sí quería a su madre.

―Dejemos que descanse ―dijo Vegeta mirando a ambos hermanos; ellos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la salida siendo seguidos por él.

― ¿Qué haremos ahora Trunks? ¿Qué les diremos a los abuelos? ―pregunta tras pregunta hacían que el corazón de la adolescente se apretujara y doliera. ―Quiero ir a casa.

El Rey que había estado atento a lo que decía su hija se acercó a ella y con voz firme le dijo ―Esta es su casa, ustedes pertenecen aquí. ¿Qué harán? Se quedarán, ¿qué le dirán a los padres de Bulma? La verdad. Es todo ―se dio la media vuelta pretendiendo salir de allí pero la mano suave de su hija lo detuvo, giró su rostro un poco para verla, con esos ojos cristalinos, la cara maltratada a causa de la batalla con Cumber y una expresión de reproche y dolor marcada.

― ¿Cómo es posible que incluso en esta situación te sigas comportando como un bastardo sin sentimientos? ¡Nuestra madre está muriendo y quieres que hagamos nada! ¡¿Es que no te importa?! ¿Tanto es tu odio por nosotros?

Él se giró totalmente a ella y se acercó mirándola severamente ― ¡¿Y qué mierda quieres hacer?! ¿Cómo pretendes salvarla, mocosa? ¡Habla! ―Bula no dijo nada, sólo siguió peleando contra sus ojos negros como la noche.

―Los Namek ―la voz casi inaudible de Trunks se hizo presente, padre e hija voltearon a ver al mayor de los mellizos mientras él fijaba la vista en un punto perdido tratando de recordar aquella cosa importante.

― ¿Namek? ¿Ellos qué tienen que ver? ¿Fueron los que hicieron esto? ―preguntó desesperadamente la princesa. ― ¡Te estoy hablando!

El chico soltó un bufido ― ¡Cállate ya maldita sea! ―le regresó el grito a su hermana en un regaño, cuando ella se alteraba no había poder humano que la calmase, lo sabía, pero debía intentarlo y después del grito de él ella ya no habló. Vegeta lo miraba ansioso por saber en qué pensaba y decidió compartirlo. ―Cuando fue la ceremonia yo estuve hablando con unos habitantes del planeta Namek, básicamente de su historia, y ellos me dijeron de una leyenda… siete esferas que cumplen cualquier tipo de deseo.

―Las Siete Esferas del Dragón ―la voz de Vegeta abuelo se hizo presente al entrar en el aula médica. ―Nadie ha encontrado jamás esas esferas, puede que sólo sea una mentira de los habitantes de Namek para conseguir popularidad, además hace mucho que ellos abandonaron su planeta.

Trunks tragó saliva lentamente ante las palabras de su abuelo ―Puede que sean falsas, así como puede que sí existan, de cualquier manera no me quedaré en este lugar cruzado de brazos ―pasó de largo a su abuelo más decidido que nunca.

― ¿Irás a Namek? Debes saber muchacho, que ese planeta ya no es tan pacífico como antes, podrías morir ―advirtió el ex Rey, sin embargo sabía que eso no le sería de impedimento a su nieto con tal de salvar a su querida madre. Admiraba esa fuerza que poseía.

El actual Rey le puso una mano en el hombro del más joven llamando su atención ―Ven conmigo ―miró a su hija y le ordenó lo mismo. Posteriormente miró a su padre ― ¿Y los soldados?

―Están instalados afuera, son cincuenta guerreros élite, tal como lo pediste. Bulma no correrá más peligro del que tiene ahora.

Vegeta hijo no dijo nada y se encaminó a la salida siendo acompañado de sus hijos, necesitaba hablar con ellos en privado, caminaron por un rato hasta los aposentos reales, donde él y Bulma recientemente empezaban a compartir habitación. Abrió la puerta y dejó que los adolescentes fuesen los primeros en entrar, una vez que estaba seguro de que nadie escucharía fue que habló ―Esto va más allá del simple hecho de querer o no una Reina humana, Bula ―la aludida prestó atención a lo que decía su padre no ignorando el hecho de que esta vez no la había llamado mocosa o algún apelativo degradante.

―Lo sabemos, lo vimos… hace quince años tú, Tarble y Raditz sabían algo que prefirieron ocultar de todos, querían ocultar que había alguien dentro del palacio que quería matar a mamá y de paso a nosotros ―reveló Trunks con seriedad.

Vegeta frunció el ceño ― ¿Cómo que lo vieron?

―Kaio-shin y Kibito-shin nos hicieron un regalo el día de la ceremonia, es una piedra que te permite viajar por el tiempo, no te permite cambiarlo, pero sí observarlo… vimos todo ―respondió Bula.

El Rey sólo atinó a mirar a un punto vacío de la habitación, caminó hacia el ventanal que contenía la misma y miró hacia afuera dándoles la espalda a sus dos hijos ―Lo saben, pero debo suponer que no lo entienden del todo.

―Tú deber era protegernos, no desecharnos sólo por miedo ―alegó con voz apagada la adolescente.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, ¿acaso había sido por miedo su actuar? ―Ahora eso ya no importa, lo hecho, hecho está.

El adolescente resopló ― ¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí?

―Piensas viajar a Namek ―más que pregunta fue afirmación lo que Vegeta hizo suspicazmente. ―Te lo prohíbo.

El peliblanco se pasó una mano por su cabella de una manera exasperada ― ¡Mientras nosotros estamos discutiendo esta mierda mi madre está muriendo! ¡¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?!

― ¡No permitiré que tú también mueras! ―exclamó el Rey mirándolo de una forma que los mellizos jamás habían visto. ―No… no lo soportaría ―susurró volteando al gran ventanal nuevamente. ―Perder a Bulma y luego, a ustedes.

El silencio reinó en la habitación por varios minutos, minutos que le parecieron eternos a la familia de saiyajines.

―Tú nos perdiste desde hace mucho tiempo ―una fuerte punzada en el pecho del mayor de los tres se instaló inmediatamente después de que esa frase fue pronunciada por la hija. Era cierto, y no podía reclamar nada, sin embargo creía que era un poco injusto el hecho de que no entendieran la posición en la que estuvo hace varios años y el motivo por el cual tuvo que tomar aquella difícil decisión, porque sí, había sido lo más complicado de hacer en toda su vida. Pero creía que así se salvarían.

―Ustedes nunca debieron regresar ―la voz de Vegeta no era enojada, furiosa o molesta, todo lo contrario: fue neutra y casi hasta suave.

Trunks dio un paso hacia su padre ―No, pero estamos aquí.

―Padre ―era la primera vez que Bula lo llamaba de tal manera y fue una sorpresa para el saiyajin más fuerte de Vegetasei, sin embargo no quiso demostrarlo. ―Si alguna vez llegaste apreciar a nuestra madre, por favor, déjanos ir y tratar de salvarla ―rogó. La súplica en sus ojos era difícil de ignorar porque a final de cuentas él también quería salvarla.

Los labios del hombre se iban a abrir pero la puerta sonó primero; Vegeta se acercó inmediatamente a la puerta abriéndola y dejando ver a un preocupado y algo agitado Raditz ― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó temiendo alguna respuesta fatídica.

―Escuché lo que decían acerca de aquellas esferas ―en ese momento los tres integrantes de la familia real se percataron de lo que el guardián llevaba en su mano, un objeto pequeño parecido a una brújula. Se lo mostró a Trunks y se lo entregó. ―Bulma creía… cree en la existencia de aquellas esferas, así que cuando ella aún estaba aquí diseñó esto como un regalo para Vegeta. Me dijo que podía percibir la energía que emanaba de ellas, si piensan ir a Namek es mejor que vayan con esto.

Bula se abalanzó al enorme saiyajin en un efusivo abrazo ― ¡Gracias!

Raditz no se movió de su lugar pues la mirada inquisidora de Vegeta no se lo permitía, así que el sólo se dejó abrazar por la chica, la sensación era parecida a cuando Bulma lo llegó a abrazar de igual manera. La chica se separó cuando su hermano la llamó.

―Tiene batería y al parecer funciona ―le dijo con voz esperanzadora.

―Iremos a Namek ―sentenció la chica y miró a su padre. ―Aún sin tu permiso o tu ayuda.

Vegeta suspiró y meditó por escasos segundos ―Su ropa está sucia, vayan a cambiarse inmediatamente, en la sala de despegue abordarán la nave 1KR47 ―los mellizos lo vieron confundidos por un momento. ― ¡Muévanse!

Ambos asintieron, Trunks fue el primero en salir rápidamente hacia su habitación seguido por su hermana quien se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y de una manera dubitativa se giró hacia su padre y tomando valor se acercó a él para darle un fugaz abrazo. Después de eso voló para ponerse ropas limpias. No debía perder tiempo.

 **II**

La noticia de que la Reina había sido víctima de un atentado había corrido más rápido de lo que se imaginaba, a pesar de que trataron de mantenerlo oculto fue inevitable que los saiyajines presentes en el ataque hablasen y expandieran la noticia, con el principal objetivo de hacer hincapié a que se debía de encontrar al responsable de eso, pues la Reina corría un grave peligro.

El hecho de que probablemente a Bulma sólo le quedaban unas horas de vida todavía se desconocía públicamente, no conocían a ciencia exacta qué afectaciones había tenido la terrícola y nadie quería dar información de la situación.

El Consejo había ido inmediatamente al palacio para averiguar lo que había ocurrido, fueron recibidos por el príncipe Tarble, quien les dijo que Bulma estaba en un estado delicado pero que harían todo lo posible por tratar de salvarla, varios tomaron la noticia sin ninguna emoción pues para ellos no era importante si la mujer vivía o no, ella era una alienígena a sus ojos y sólo una figura respetable porque así el Rey se los hizo ver, pero no porque en verdad le tuvieran dicha consideración.

La otra parte del Consejo sí se vio afectada ante esta noticia, Bulma era buena gobernante y era una persona sumamente inteligente, pero además de eso era noble y sólo pocos saiyajines podían notar una cualidad tan indispensable como esa. Selypar tomó cartas en el asunto junto con Tôma para ayudar a encontrar al responsable de aquella atrocidad; Paragus, con un poco de conocimiento en sustancias tóxicas fue al laboratorio en donde se intentaba clasificar el tipo de veneno y buscar algo que revirtiera su efecto. Gine se ofreció para cuidar a Bulma desde dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba, quizá ella no era muy buena peleando, pero estaba segura de que podría defenderla por si alguien intentaba atacarla.

Los demás miembros del consejo prefirieron no inmiscuirse en aquel asunto y retirarse.

―Es una verdadera pena todo lo que le está ocurriendo a nuestra Reina ―expresó Turles al hermano menor del Rey antes de irse. ―Dale mis condolencias al Rey.

―Aún no muere ―le retó Tarble con voz firme.

Turles resopló ― ¿Crees que en su estado logrará sobrevivir? Es sólo una simple humana.

El príncipe Tarble frunció el ceño y se puso a la defensiva ―Turles, si tú tuviste algo que ver en todo esto…

El miembro del Consejo miró con desprecio al hijo menor del ex monarca de Vegetasei ― ¿Por qué querría yo asesinar a la Reina?

―Porque siempre quisiste a Bulma para ti, no lo conseguiste porque ella prefirió estar con mi hermano y rechazó tu propuesta ―le enlistó con enojo en cada palabra, él quería tanto a Bulma como si fuese su propia hermana y el hecho de pensar que aquel saiyajin que tenía frente a él fuera el culpable de aquella desgracia le ponía furioso. ―Porque sabes muy bien que preferirías verla muerta que estando con Vegeta.

Turles lanzó una risa burlona y socarrona ―Mis intereses ya no son para la Reina, majestad, verá… yo siempre busco lo de mejor calidad, y usted disculpará pero Bulma ya no está en su mejor momento.

―Voy a seguirte de cerca, Turles.

―Haga lo que quiera.

 **III**

El antiguo Rey de Vegetasei entró a la zona de despegue pues su primogénito había solicitado su presencia allí. Lo vio junto a una nave acompañado de su fiel soldado y de otro saiyajin, el hijo de uno de los miembros del consejo, Broly, quien también era parte de la fuerza élite del lugar.

― ¿Saldrás? ―cuestionó el saiyajin de barba a su hijo que ajustaba sus guantes.

Él asintió sin mirarlo ―Necesito que tú y Tarble se encarguen de todo mientras no estoy. Le ordené a Raditz y a Nappa que no dejasen ni por un momento sola a Bulma.

―Acabas de llegar y te vas nuevamente ―se quejó disimuladamente el antiguo monarca. ― ¿Se puede saber a dónde?

―Namek. Bulma construyó un aparato para encontrar las dichosas esferas, si realmente existen el aparato lo dirá, sino regresaremos inmediatamente.

Su padre soltó un bufido ―Ni quince años ni cien putas lograron que dejaras de tener sentimientos por esa humana… bueno, es lógico, admito que no es cualquier humana.

Vegeta alzó la mirada para enfrentarlo ―Ni diez mil años funcionarían para dejarla. Trunks y Bula vendrán también; infórmame de toda la situación de ella ―el hombre que solía gobernar el planeta asintió ante la exigente petición de su hijo.

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron rebelando a los dos hermanos que estaban aseados y listos para partir a su destino, estaban ansiosos, querían llegar prontamente al planeta deseado y sobre todo esperaban que las esferas del dragón realmente existieran pues eran su única esperanza para salvar a su querida madre ―Estamos listos ―informó la adolescente al llegar con su padre y compañía.

― ¿Qué harán en caso de que no existan las dichosas esferas? ―preguntó seriamente abuelo Vegeta.

Trunks le dio una mirada llena de valor ―Cuando comprobemos que no existen entonces te diré la respuesta.

―Vamos ―ordenó el Rey dirigiéndose a la nave que cumpliría el objetivo de llevarlos a Namek.

Ambos mellizos se miraron un tanto confundidos y caminaron hacia su padre; el chico fue quien decidió preguntar ― ¿Irás con nosotros?

―Ustedes aún son muy torpes e inexpertos en el campo de batalla, si se dejan vencer por unos simples guerreros élites entonces no estarán a la altura de combatir con lo que nos encontremos allá ―explicó rápidamente y se adentró en la nave; cuando ambos hermanos entraron se encontraron con ambos hijos del guardia de confianza del Rey, quien también estaba abordando la nave y finalmente un saiyajin completamente desconocido para ambos príncipes.

Ante las miradas de cuestionamiento, el saiyajin desconocido por los herederos a la corona se reverenció ante ellos presentándose ―Mi nombre es Broly, majestades, hijo de Paragus. Estaré ayudando en esta misión tan importante para el reino.

Bula asintió y le sonrió tratando de ser empática ―Muchas gracias por estar aquí, Broly.

―La Reina fue grande en el tiempo que estuvo aquí, cualquier forma en la que pueda ser útil, yo estaré.

Trunks le colocó una mano en su hombro ―Significa mucho para nosotros, así que te lo agradecemos.

Broly asintió y se dirigió a la parte de control de la nave, se acomodó en su asiento y las puertas de la nave se cerraron para que se pusieran en marcha inmediatamente, no tenían mucho tiempo y literalmente cada minuto valía vida para Bulma.

Al principio el viaje fue muy silencioso, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Vegeta se mantenía parado en medio de la nave con brazos cruzados, mientras Broly y Kakarotto se mantenían a la cabeza piloteando el transporte, los hijos de este último se mantenían detrás de los saiyas pilotos, y finalmente los príncipes estaban en un rincón sentados, ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y respiraba tranquilamente. Había comprendido, después del pequeño regaño de Trunks, que estar alterada y lloriqueando por lo ocurrido no solucionaría nada.

― ¿Crees que lo consigamos? ―murmuró la chica quedamente. Su mellizo la miró sin saber qué decirle, no quería darle una falsa esperanza cuando él tampoco sabía muy bien a ciencia cierta lo que les esperaba. Ella inmediatamente interpretó su silencio y suspiró. ―Cuando pase, deberíamos llevarla a la Tierra, es su hogar a final de cuentas.

El príncipe sólo asintió en silencio y fijo su vista en ella, fue cuando frunció el ceño ― ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? ―por primera vez Trunks observó detenidamente la situación de su melliza, ¿en qué demonios se había metido esa niña para acabar así? Y lo más importante, ¿quién? ― ¿Quién se atrevió a tocarte? ¿Acaso Goten no te estaba cuidando? ―dijo con un tono de voz más fuerte que llamó la atención de los demás que viraron su vista discretamente a los hermanos.

―Yo… sólo tuve una pequeña pelea de práctica con Cumber.

El peliblanco alzó una ceja ― ¿Quién?

―Es la saiyajin con la que nuestro padre estuvo engañando a mamá todo este tiempo ―contó con tranquilidad aparente, aunque ciertamente cada que hablaba de esa mujer un malestar increíble se formaba en su ser.

El chico rodó los ojos con fastidio ―Y supongo que fuiste a desafiarla estúpidamente por esa razón, ¿no? No te metas en tonterías, a mamá no le gustará eso, si él quiere meterse en cualquier hoyo que lo haga, no es nuestro problema.

Vegeta gruñó al instante ―Cuando todo esto acabe te daré una paliza que no olvidarás, Trunks. Ella no volverá a entrometerse en nada relacionado a nosotros.

― ¿Ya la despediste de ser tu prostituta? ―preguntó Bula con desdén.

El Rey de Vegetasei rugió de una forma intimidante que atemorizó a todos menos a sus dos hijos ― ¿Qué demonios quieren para callarse de una jodida vez?

El silencio se hizo presente hasta ese momento, el comando de la nave les anunció que en unas dos horas llegarían a su destino y Vegeta suspiró, antes, llegar a Namek les hubiese llevado al menos un mes completo pero con las nuevas mejoras que le había hecho Bulma a las naves todo fue mucho más rápido y estaba muy agradecido por eso.

No sabía exactamente si el mito de las esferas era real, pero debía intentarlo como lo había dicho Trunks, no podían sentarse y esperar el fatídico momento en el que la vida de la Reina se esfumase.

La voz de Kakarotto y su hijo menor se escuchaba en pequeños murmullos acerca de la leyenda de las esferas, ellos estaban muy incrédulos de que su existencia y eso le molestó bastante a Vegeta, eran su única esperanza para salvarla. Debía salvarla.

―Pero Bulma siempre estuvo firme en su creencia por la leyenda de las esferas ―se unió a la conversación el hijo mayor, Gohan, con su hermano menor y su padre. ―Ella me contó que junto con su padre estuvieron estudiándolas por mucho tiempo.

― ¿Mi abuelo sabe de esto? ―prestó atención la princesa mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia donde la conversación había emergido. Trunks aguardó en su lugar sin moverse y escuchando totalmente a los saiyajines.

Gohan asintió ―Al parecer el Dr. Briefs estuvo siempre estudiándolas desde antes, y después le enseñó a Bulma todo acerca de ellas, incluso ella me dio un papiro que habla de ellas ―buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó un papel viejo de ellos. Lo desdobló y se lo entregó a Bula. ―Fue lo único que me quedó de recuerdo antes de que se marchara ―comentó con total nostalgia al recordar aquellos tiempos pasados con la Reina.

La princesa vio a Gohan y luego al papel, observó y se percató de que era la letra de su abuelo al comienzo del escrito y más abajo era la letra de su madre detallando más cosas acerca de tales esferas del dragón ―Trunks, esto tiene absolutamente todo sobre lo que buscamos ―dijo feliz la chica y su hermano hasta ese momento se levantó y caminó para quedar junto a su hermana. ―Incluso tiene escrito el hechizo que se debe de recitar al momento de pedir el deseo.

Bula le pasó el papiro al adolescente y este comenzó a leer en voz alta algo que llamó su atención ―El gran dragón aparecerá de entre la luz resplandeciente de las siete esferas de estrellas doradas, su gran poder envolverá a los presentes y será capaz de concederte un deseo.

―Perdón que les diga esto majestades ―la voz del soldado del Rey habló. ―Pero muchos han intentado encontrarlas durante décadas y nadie lo ha conseguido.

Trunks sacó el radar que llevaba entre sus ropas y se lo mostró a los saiyajines que estaban delante de él ―Eso es porque ellos no tenían esto, mi madre lo construyó y estoy seguro de que funcionará. Tengo fe en ella.

―Yo también confío en Bulma, lo lograremos, príncipe ―apoyó Gohan colocando su mano encima del hombro del adolescente en forma de camarería.

Kakarotto suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, entendía los sentimientos de su hijo mayor, pues fue quién, además de Vegeta, pasó más tiempo con la terrícola y la quería tanto como si fuese una segunda madre para él. De repente una idea surcó por su cabeza y pudo evitar expresarla ― ¿Por qué Bulma querría encontrar las esferas?

Su hijo mayor contestó su pregunta sabiendo los motivos a detalle ―No las quería para ella, las quería para el Rey ―cuando Vegeta escuchó su referencia prestó más atención sin descruzar sus brazos y fijando su vista hacia enfrente, evitando voltear a toda costa a donde el círculo de cuchicheos estaba. ―Su alteza siempre ha estado entrenando duro para lograr superar a Freezer, constantemente se metía en batallas peligrosas para lograr subir su nivel de pelea y a veces llegaba muy mal herido al palacio, una vez duró tres días en un tanque de recuperación ―el gruñido del monarca de Vegetasei fue audible únicamente para él mismo, aún recordaba esa vez y lo mucho que la peliturquesa había llorado cuando salió del tanque. ―Bulma estaba muy preocupada y fue cuando se le ocurrió en reunir las esferas y pedir el deseo de que el Rey fuese el más poderoso de todo el Universo, pero…

― ¿Pero? ―alentó Bula a que prosiguiera.

Gohan se aclaró la garganta y continuó ―Ella fue devuelta a la Tierra en los días siguientes y ya no pudo completar aquello.

Trunks bufó molesto, todavía que su querida madre iba a hacer una misión peligrosa de buscar las esferas del dragón en su estado de embarazo, porque si para los siguientes días ella había sido exiliada entonces ya tendría que haber cumplido varias semanas de embarazo.

―Tonterías ―farfulló el gran soberano de todos los saiyajin. ―Yo no necesito de deseos absurdos para ser el ser más poderoso.

―Ella sólo quería ayudarte ―defendió la adolescente a su madre ausente. ―Y como siempre, la despreciaste.

Vegeta frunció el ceño aún más molesto, estaba a punto de replicar cuando su hijo tomó la palabra antes que él ―Como sea, lo único que importa es encontrarlas y salvar a mamá, ¿sí Bula? ―la chica miró a su hermano y suspiró asintiendo para él.

 **IV**

Gine entró a la habitación donde Bulma yacía dormida, no parecía la mujer vivaz de siempre, derribando a todos y mostrando su superioridad a pesar de ser una simple terrícola, aquella fuerza que poseía era algo que realmente admiraba de ella y tenía la firme convicción de que Vegetasei podría ser aún más espléndido con su guía.

Le había agarrado también afecto y empatía cuando la empezó a tratar, como saiyajin de tercera clase nunca tuvo el mejor trato y sólo se tomaban la molestia de observarla por ser la esposa del soldado de confianza del ex monarca, por eso, cuando Bulma recién había llegado a Vegetasei fue la primer persona que al hablarle la miró de frente y sin aires de supremacía hacia su persona; cada que la veía con el aquel entonces príncipe Vegeta sabía que ambos terminarían juntos y serían la mejor promesa para todos.

Y de repente ella desapareció y dieron una excusa que al menos ella no se tragó, al preguntarle a Bardock él simplemente le dijo que Vegeta hijo se había cansado de ella y la mandó de vuelta, era una completa lástima, porque además de todo Bulma ya tenía en su vientre al futuro heredero, un ser que, según algunos profetas saiyajines, tendría la fuerza de diez guerreros y superaría al emperador Freezer. Ella sospechó que fue por esa razón que Vegeta los había mandado a la Tierra, con aquel ser tan despiadado nunca se sabía y aunque seguramente Freezer no creía en palabrerías de predicciones él nunca escatimaba en dudas y actuaba para evitar que algo no saliera conforme a sus planes.

El Rey había preferido no arriesgar la vida de Bulma y de sus hijos.

―Madre ―la mujer saiyajin se giró a la entrada de la habitación para observar a su hijo mayor.

Ella le sonrió maternalmente, siempre le decían que no parecía ser parte de la raza guerrera por sus suaves gestos y facciones ―Es una lástima, aún es muy joven ―dijo acomodándole unos mechones de cabello peliturquesa a la terrícola. ― ¿Y sus hijos?

―Ellos junto con el Rey, Kakarotto, sus hijos y Broly partieron a Namek para buscar las esferas del dragón ―informó.

Gine abrió un poco la boca en reacción de sorpresa ― ¿Las esferas del dragón? Pero, eso es un mito.

―Tal vez, pero los príncipes son obstinados, no pararán hasta encontrar la forma de salvar a Bulma ―explicó sintiendo orgullo de que sus futuros. A pesar de ser unos niños criados en la Tierra eran más valientes y astutos que cualquier saiyajin, sólo necesitaban un poco de empujones más para sacar su máximo potencial.

La mujer saiyajin tomó asiente en los pies de la cama y estiró su mano para tocar la de Bulma, la cual estaba más fría que nunca, lo podía sentir, su vida se estaba terminando y dudaba que los príncipes encontraran tales esferas ―Siempre me he preguntado cómo hubiese sido todo si ella jamás se hubiera ido.

―Probablemente ella estaría muerta. No lleva ni un mes que regresó y mírala, está batallando con las pocas fuerzas que tiene para salvar su vida… ya que yo no pude hacerlo.

Gine giró hacia donde su hijo se encontraba de brazos cruzados ―No te culpes Raditz, la trajiste al palacio, ese es tu deber, tú no puedes predecir las cosas ni ella tampoco ―la voz suave de la mujer hizo que la culpa en su hijo mayor se disipara un poco pero no logró desaparecer. ―Todo ha sido tan absurdo.

― ¿Qué todo?

―Si ella estaba en peligro desde hace quince años, ¿por qué no encargarse de quien la cazaba?

Raditz soltó un gruñido ―Nunca supimos quién era en realidad, todo apuntaba a Turles, pero él siempre tenía cuartadas totalmente verídicas.

―Ese fue su error, tratar de inculpar sólo a uno y enfrascarse en él pero, ¿y los demás?

―Los demás miembros del Consejo no tenían razones suficientes para deshacerse de Bulma ―respondió firme, él, al igual que la mayoría de los que estaban involucrados creía firmemente en la culpabilidad de Turles, pues era el único con motivos para querer asesinar a la terrícola.

La máquina que monitoreaba a Bulma empezó a pitar ―Razones no, pero miedo sí y sabes muy bien de quién Raditz ―el saiyajin descruzó sus brazos ante las palabras de su madre. ―No te cuestionaré, pero… esto se pudo haber evitado si no se hubieran dejado cegar por los celos del Rey hacia Turles. Brocco no sólo está informado del armamento planetario, también sabe la elaboración de gases tóxicos, cuando aún éramos un patrullaje nos enseñó a hacer unos cuantos.

Y Raditz no perdió más el tiempo, tomó su scouter y ordenó a los guardias a rastrear a ese miserable por todo el palacio.

 **V**

El clima se sentía muy seco y el ambiente sumamente hostil, cualquier clase de vegetación que algún día hubo en los buenos días de Namek habían desaparecido con los constantes ataques de piratas espaciales y tipos en busca del poder inmenso que otorgaban las esferas del dragón.

La nave fue aterrizando poco a poco bajo el comando de Broly y Gohan, una vez que tocó tierra los saiyajines bajaron, preparados para lo que sea que estuviese en ese lugar, sin embargo no encontraron clase alguna de vida, seguramente estaban en otros puntos del planeta.

Bula caminó rodeando la nave viendo todo el panorama árido ―Qué deprimente es este lugar.

―Esto es totalmente diferente a lo que vi alguna vez ―murmuró el hijo mayor de Kakarotto acercándose al príncipe de la raza guerrera. La cara de confusión de Trunks lo hizo proseguir. ―Bulma me había enseñado imágenes que su padre había hecho en base a sus investigaciones y supuestamente todo debía ser verde por la vegetación.

―Namek solía ser un planeta pacífico ―habló el Rey. ―Y por ello los habitantes jamás se encargaron de entrenar adecuadamente, fueron débiles y finalmente destruyeron a la mayoría de su raza. Es por eso que los saiyajin somos mejores.

Kakarotto se acercó hacia el líder de los saiya ― ¿Cuál es el plan?

Trunks en ese momento sacó el radar del dragón y lo encendió, su hermana melliza se acercó a él atenta a lo que ocurría con el aparato, el radar al parecer estaba acomodándose a su entorno tratando de detectar algo hasta que un punto brillante apareció en pantalla ― ¿Será una esfera?

― ¡Vamos! ―gritó la princesa y su hermano asintió despegando vuelo junto con ella ignorando los llamados de su padre y de los demás soldados, no debían perder tiempo en estrategias ridículas. Siguieron volando lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar a una base que al parecer solía ser un lago. ―Pero aquí no hay nada.

―Debe estar dentro de la tierra, ten ―el chico le pasó el radar y creó una bola de energía que fue lanzada contra el suelo e hizo salir enorme hilera de tierra con el ataque. ― ¡Ahí!

Una esfera brillante llamó la atención de los dos e inmediatamente el mellizo mayor fue para tomarla, cuando la tuvo en manos observó que la esfera contenía tres estrellas en su interior, la leyenda era totalmente cierta. Miró a su hermana con las esperanzas totalmente renovadas y ésta loa abrazó efusivamente ― ¡Son reales Trunks! Salvaremos a mamá ―decía mientras estrujaba más y más a su hermano.

De repente un chillido de su scouter los alertó y antes de que pudieran separarse un rayo ya iba directo a ellos, por instinto el adolescente cubrió a su hermana con su cuerpo para recibir el impacto, sin embargo este nunca llegó pues fue desviado por otro ataque.

― ¡Imprudentes! ¿Quién demonios les dio autorización de irse tan de repente? ―reprendió su padre quien llegó para salvarlos de los seres que habían lanzado aquel ataque.

―Vegeta, son alrededor de treinta soldados armados ―informó Kakarotto llegando a su lado.

Bula tragó saliva pesadamente, estaba nerviosa, jamás había estado bajo un ataque de verdad, miró a Trunks quien le dio la esfera y el radar ― ¡Goten! ―el aludido dejó su pose defensiva en contra de los oponentes y voló hacia donde el príncipe lo había llamado. ―Llévatela y busquen las demás esferas.

―Ven conmigo Trunks ―Pidió su hermana.

El chico iba a responder pero su padre se adelantó ―Ve con tu hermana, aquí solamente estorbarás.

El príncipe frunció el ceño ―Pero…

―Haz lo que te dice tu padre, Trunks ―pidió Kakarotto alistándose para pelear. ―Será más rápido si ustedes buscan las esferas, además al parecer ellos son los únicos en el planeta, no siento algún otro Ki.

Los mellizos asintieron y junto con Goten se dirigieron a donde el radar marcaba la presencia de otra esfera, un grupo de soldados los intentó seguir también volando pero un ataque de Vegeta los detuvo ―Ustedes pelearán con nosotros.


	12. C12: Riesgo y Beneficio

Hola a todos! Perdonen mucho por la tardanza, les contaré que por fin he concluido mi último semestre de la carrera y la verdad anduve todo este tiempo con las prisas y con el tiempo encima, pero siempre pensando en actualizar este fic y avanzándolo de poco a poco. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Estoy muy feliz que a pesar de todo sigan esperando esta historia, así que sin hacérselas más de cuento les dejo aquí el capítulo 12 ;3.

* * *

 **HEREDEROS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hundirás tu cuerpo en su esencia desencadenando todo lo que juraste que jamás sentirías, serás adicto y te humillarás ante ellos_

 **.**

Capítulo 12

Riesgo y beneficio

 **I**

Podía percibir el nerviosismo a través del olor que emanaban, el equipo encargado de investigación médica estaba que no paraba, se veían completamente desesperados, habían logrado alargar un poco más el tiempo de vida de la Reina, sin embargo sabían que eso no sería suficiente y necesitaban conseguir algo que fuese definitivo para salvarla o se las verían con la furia del gobernador de Vegetasei.

―Padre ―el ex monarca dejó de su campo de visión a los investigadores para fijarse en su hijo menor que recién ingresaba a la sala. ― ¿Cómo van?

El saiyajin mayor negó con la cabeza ―Siguen sin encontrar nada y sinceramente creo que no lo harán ―comentó subiendo y bajando los hombros restándole importancia empero su semblante no dijo lo mismo que sus palabras.

―No seas tan pesimista ―pidió Tarble observando su alrededor e identificando inmediatamente a Paragus que se encontraba con el jefe de investigación del área médica analizando los componentes del veneno. ―Hablé con Turles ―el hombre de barba alzó una ceja y lo miró de reojo esperando por sus palabras. ―Niega saber de esto y también dijo que Bulma ya no es de su interés, que tenía otro objetivo en mente.

―Ese imbécil ―el padre del príncipe se descruzó de brazos y se dirigió a la salida. ―Avísame si ocurre algo, iré a ver cómo sigue esa debilucha.

Tarble medio sonrió ante el apodo con el que su padre se refería a Bulma con aprecio.

Desde que la peliturquesa había llegado al planeta inmediatamente el en ese entonces temido Rey de Vegetasei le negó la estancia en el castillo por ser una especie totalmente diferente a todos los saiyajin pues ninguna otra raza que no fuese la suya podía vivir en aquel lugar real, sin embargo tampoco se podía oponer fervientemente a los deseos de su caprichoso hijo mayor, así que a regañadientes tuvo que soportar a la humana vagando por el palacio y sus alrededores, primero vestida como una de las vulgares esclavas, posteriormente y para su sorpresa aquellos harapos que apenas y la cubrían se cambiaron por elegantes y costosas ropas. De igual manera la actitud de Bulma fue cambiando poco a poco, ella ya no era la mocosa que gritaba todo el tiempo y las miradas de temor que le ofrecía al inicio fueron reemplazadas por unas de agrado y en cierto punto hasta aprecio, y fue exactamente lo mismo del ex gobernador para con ella, dejó de molestarla con comentarios inapropiados o de burlarse cuando ella llegaba a hacer alguna cosa torpe y se limitó a emitir gruñidos que nada tenían que ver con algún enojo, las palabras degradantes se fueron acabando cuando ella demostró el potencial del cual estaba hecha para poner en alto el hecho de ser seres humanos.

Y así comenzó la extraña pero amable relación de respeto y bromas pesadas entre la humana y el ex monarca del planeta rojizo.

Por esas razones Tarble sabía que esto le afectaba a su padre aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Bulma supo cómo meterse en la vida de todos ahí y poco a poco ganarse un espacio digno de ella. Claro está que con él fue una cosa completamente distinta, ellos se llevaron de maravilla desde el primer momento pues él siendo un saiyajin nada violento y muy diplomático pudo entablar rápida amistad con su cuñada, cosa que le costó caro con Vegeta y casi se llevaba una buena tunda por parte de su hermano mayor, afortunadamente Bulma logró apaciguar su furia, quién sabe cómo pero ya Vegeta nunca lo volvió a molestar más.

Eran por todas esas cosas que le calaba en lo más profundo todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Bulma y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al verla así, sin la vitalidad con la que siempre estaba, necesitaba que ella regresara porque tenía que disculparse, no podía seguir haciéndose el que no sabía nada por más tiempo.

Ya la habían atacado y de nada habían servido sus vanos intentos por protegerla, merecía saber todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y se había propuesto a que cuando Bulma despertase, porque tenía esperanza en que algún milagro ocurriese y se salvara, le contaría todo, aunque su cuello después fuese degollado por su propio hermano no le importaba, su cuñada tenía que saber a lo que se enfrentaban y por qué.

Se acercó al cuarto de la peliturquesa y observó a su padre parado con toda su imponencia junto a la cama de la mujer, conocía esa mirada en su progenitor, esa mirada que a él o a Vegeta les daba cuando resultaban muy lastimados en alguna pelea, esa mirada que les llegó a dar a sus dos sobrinos cuando los entrenamientos de Nappa se volvían más y más extenuantes. Una mirada de empatía y solemnidad. Estaba preocupado pero tenía una buena corazonada, no sabía a ciencia cierta si las esferas del dragón eran o no reales, pero de que Trunks y Bula conseguirían algo para salvarla de eso no tenía duda, ellos lo harían.

 **II**

El viento le daba en toda la cara pero necesitaba volar más rápido, sentía que ya no tenía más tiempo y aun les faltaban tres esferas más por encontrar, aunque una ya estaba siendo cazada por su guardia y amigo que para ahorrar tiempo les pidió las coordenadas de la esfera y la rastreó por su scouter.

Sus brazos le empezaban a incomodar, las esferas eran más grandes de lo que pensó y apenas podían sujetar una en cada brazo.

Miró a su mellizo que volaba más adelante que ella y el encargado de llevar el radar consigo. Se detuvo él de abruptamente haciendo que casi ella chocase con su amplia espalda ― ¡No te detengas así! ―reclamó con toda la intención dándole mala cara a su hermano quien la miró sin prestarle demasiada atención.

―Hay una esfera aquí ―informó mirando en todas partes sin poder vislumbrar el destello que las hacía reconocibles al instante, se mantuvo con mirada fija en un lago que mantenía sus aguas negras y cuando por fin pudo ubicarla gritó. ― ¡Ahí! Iré yo por ella.

Le entregó las dos esferas que él cargaba a su hermana y sin pensarlo dos veces se zambulló en el lago de aguas negras que le hacían casi imposible poder encontrarla, pero no se rindió y siguió hasta el fondo donde al fin pudo tomarla o mejor dicho arrancarla, pues estaba pegada a algo que no podía descifrar muy bien qué era. Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos se dirigió a la salida pero algo lo jaló de la pierna haciéndolo regresar al fondo.

Trunks sintió que el aire ya era necesario y creó un destello en una mano apuntando ciegamente a donde creía que se encontraba su captor y se alegró de haberle dado pues inmediatamente el agarre se aflojó y pudo salir respirando una enorme bocanada de aire.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó la chica viendo la respiración agitada de Trunks y el traje del mismo parcialmente rasgado de su pierna izquierda.

El chico que trataba de normalizar su respiración respondió cuando apenas pudo hacerlo ―Hay algo en ese lago.

Y antes de que Bula pudiese preguntar a qué se refería algo emergió de las profundidades, era una especie de enorme criatura marina, como un pez enorme y horrendo a la opinión de la chica ―Y al parecer está muy enojado.

― ¡Cuidado! ―Trunks se abalanzó a su hermana para empujarla y esquivar el ataque de uno de los tentáculos que poseía aquella criatura. ―No podemos perder tiempo en esto.

― ¡Ataquémosla juntos! ―sugirió Bula con ese brillo en los ojos que sólo tenía cuando quería atacar algo o a alguien.

Con una mano ambos empezaron a crear una bola de energía que empezó a crecer más y más hasta crearse una misma que arrojaron con toda intención a su contrincante que a pesar de su aspecto tan desagradable resultó ser poco resistente pues sólo bastó ese ataque para que se desvaneciera volviéndose cenizas tras la explosión ejecutada por la bola de energía.

Trunks sonrió afianzando más la esfera que llevaba ― ¡Buen trabajo en equipo!

La adolescente iba a decir algo cuando notó la presencia de su amigo llegando junto con otra esfera más, en total ya poseían seis esferas ― ¡Sólo una! ―brincó jubilosa pensando en que su madre estaría muy pronto a salvo.

―Bien hecho, Goten ―dijo el príncipe colocándole una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. ―Gracias.

El soldado sonrió con confianza ―Debemos apresurarnos.

Trunks sacó nuevamente el radar de las esferas y esperaron que marcara la ubicación de la última pero inmediatamente algo le pareció bastante extraño, el punto brillante que se marcaba en el radar se acercaba a una velocidad sorprendente hacia la ubicación donde los tres jóvenes estaban, alarmándose con esto le ordenó a Bula esconderse en la cueva que estaba cerca de ellos y cuidase las esferas, ella a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar dejándole el resto a su hermano y a Goten, quienes ya estaban en posición para atacar a quien fuese que se atreviera a interponerse entre sus planes de salvar a su querida madre.

No vieron quién era el contrincante, sólo percibieron la bola de energía sobre ellos y apenas alcanzaron a esquivarla.

Goten fue el primero en preguntar ― ¿Está bien, príncipe?

―No te preocupes por mí Goten, ¡atento! ―el aludido asintió y fue cuando pudieron observar al contrincante después de que la tierra y polvo se fuesen aplacando luego de haber sido levantadas por el ataque.

Un ser diminuto pero con aspecto desagradable se apareció frente a ellos, su piel parecía escamosa y tenía una tonalidad morada que la hacía ver mal cuidada, sus ojos sólo demostraban hostilidad y crueldad pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue que ese ser llevaba consigo la esfera del dragón faltante.

― ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ―desafió Trunks listo para atacar.

El hombrecillo extraño se burló del príncipe ―No tiene caso decírselos a un par de alimañas que están a punto de morir ―dicho eso con la mano libre, porque en la otra sostenía la valiosa esfera, lanzó repetidos ataques.

Ambos saiyajines los esquivaron aunque con cierta dificultad pues los ataques iban más rápido cada segundo que pasaba y no les daba tiempo de preparar un contraataque.

Goten fue quien se decidió por atacar un ataque que fue desviado por el rival, maldijo por lo bajo y se lanzó contra él para una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, la cual no duró demasiado pues un fuerte cabezazo lanzado por el enemigo lo dejó en el piso escupiendo sangre.

― ¡Maldito! ―Trunks enfadado y algo humillado de creer que no podría ser contrincante para ese ser formó una bola de energía cuando éste se vio distraído por disfrutar ver a Goten retorciéndose de dolor por su ataque. La bola de energía le dio en el pecho haciendo que él soltase inmediatamente la esfera del dragón que cayó y rodó hasta detenerse en cierto punto que quedaba en medio del extraterrestre y el príncipe.

El ser morado gruñó y lo observó fijamente hasta que su expresión se cambió a una de sorpresa ―Tú… tienes un gran parecido a tu padre, Vegeta ―escupió después de decir el nombre del actual Rey de los saiyajin. ―Entiendo, así que ese maldito nos mintió.

― ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¡Responde! ―ordenó el peliblanco harto ya de la situación y dispuesto a aniquilarlo.

Pero en vez de recibir una respuesta fueron varios ataques lo que le alcanzaron y que tuvo que esquivar y contraacatar, la batalla entre esos dos se puso reñida y a pesar de que Trunks tenía buen estilo de pelea y sabía defenderse aún le faltaba mucho para ponerse a la altura de alguien como su rival, quien pudo percibir por su scouter que su nivel de pelea era muy elevado, más elevado que incluso el poder de Gohan y él consideraba a su escolta uno de los mejores guerreros del planeta. Lamentablemente fue su enemigo quien lo derribó, él aunque quería ya no podía levantarse, tenía todo el cuerpo molido a golpes y el rostro ensangrentado, parte de su armadura estaba rota por los ataques recibidos por ella. El hombrecillo dio una sonrisa torcida y le puso un pie encima de su hombro ―Me pregunto qué cara pondrá el idiota de tu padre cuando descubra que el gran Dodoria asesinó a su primogénito ―y rompió el hueso al aplastarlo haciendo que el muchacho soltase un enorme grito lleno de dolor.

Pero Dodoria no pudo estar más cerca del muchacho al percibir un ataque dirigido a él y esquivándolo a tiempo. Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver a una chica muy parecida al chiquillo que estaba a punto de asesinar ―Imposible.

― ¡Déjalo en paz! ―ordenó Bula lanzándole otro ataque fue desviado con facilidad por el guerrero.

―Vete… Bula ―dijo casi en súplica el muchacho sabiendo que ni su hermana duraría en batalla en contra de ese mal nacido.

Pero la chica no bajó la guardia y apenas parpadeó cuando Dodoria ya estaba cerca de ella propinándole una buena ronda de golpes. La paliza que le había dado Cumber a comparación de este ser repugnante era casi nada; intentó defenderse lo más que pudo pero él la derribó en varias ocasiones, pero en la última ocasión Dodoria recibió de lleno un ataque en la espalda propinado por el chico cuyo brazo derecho colgaba a causa de su fractura ― ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

Bula aprovechó que su enemigo bajó la guardia y le propinó golpes acertados seguidos de un ataque con su Ki. Con una agilidad increíble y fuerzas sacadas de quién sabe dónde se lanzó para tomar la última esfera y fue a donde su hermano. Obviamente Dodoria no sabía que tenían las demás ocultas, así que debían apurarse a eliminarlo.

Goten fue desperezándose poco a poco después del golpe que lo noqueó por unos momentos, observó la escena y lo lastimados que estaban ambos príncipes, maldijo por eso, sabía que ellos tres no podrían con Dodoria, lo reconocía, era uno de los soldados más fieles de Freezer. Tomó su scouter y le mandó un rápido mensaje a su hermano mayor y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar en batalla junto con los demás pudo percatarse de otros poderes de pelea que se acercaban a su zona, era mucho más débiles que él así que supuso que eran parte de las tropas que los recibieron al llegar a Namek, seguro estaban cazando a Dodoria, tuvo que hacerse cargo de ellos, se sintió furioso de no poder auxiliar a su amiga y al hermano de ésta.

Mientras, un mal herido Dodoria miraba con odio a ambos saiyajines frente a él ―Para ser unos mocosos saben pelear, pero no saben cuándo rendirse… ¡Este lugar será su tumba! ―y abriendo enormemente su boca dejó salir un rayo que fue dirigido principalmente a la chica.

Pero Bula no recibió el impacto porque fue amortiguado por el cuerpo de su mellizo que cayó encima de ella; se sentó aun con el peso de él sobre su cuerpo y trató de enderezar a su hermano ― ¡Trunks! ¡No! ―el grito desgarrador alarmó a Goten quien iba a reunirse con ella pero sus contrincantes se lo impidieron. El príncipe se movió un poco intentando levantarse en vano, su hermana lo abrazó y alzó una mano creando nuevamente otra bola de energía ― Ni un paso más ―trató de sonar autoritaria e intimidante aunque estaba a punto de colapsar en llanto al ver a su hermano con la armadura totalmente destruida y sangrando de la cabeza.

―Bula… ―como pudo el muchacho se reincorporó ayudado por su hermana para quedar frente a Dodoria, apoyando su cuerpo en su hermana, alzó también el brazo para repetir la acción de la princesa.

Dodoria se carcajeó ante patética escena ―No cabe duda que la raza más estúpida son los saiyajines, el gran Freezer se alegrará y me recompensará cuando se entere que asesiné a los bastardos de la profecía.

A pesar de estar exhaustos y casi desmayándose, los hermanos no dejaron eso pasar por desapercibido, ¿a qué profecía se refería?

― ¿De qué hablas? ―fue Bula quien articuló la pregunta pues el chico no tenía energías para hablar.

El soldado de piel morada se burló ante el desconocimiento de su situación ―Ya que dentro de poco perecerán no vale la pena que se los diga, no puedo creer que esos dioses creyeran que unos patéticos mocosos serían el arma para destruir a nuestro emperador del mal, ¡jamás! ―volvió a abrir la boca para lanzar otro rayo que seguramente sería la muerte de Bula y Trunks, pero ellos ya con la guardia preparada lanzaron su ataque y chocó con el de Dodoria, sin embargo el de él era mucho más fuerte que el ataque de los príncipes.

―Trunks ―chilló Bula sintiéndose agotada y ya sin fuerzas para su ataque. Abrazó más a su hermano con el brazo que lo sostenía de la cintura. ―Ya no puedo.

Pero él no se iba a rendir ―Hazlo… por mamá ―y aunque él también ya no tenía una pizca de energía el recuerdo de que su madre también estaba luchando contra la muerte lo hizo no bajar su brazo. ―Yo estoy… contigo.

Bula lloró y también siguió con su ataque, tenía razón, esto lo hacían por su querida madre y a pesar de que estaba aterrada porque sentía que en algún momento el ataque de Dodoria los alcanzaría y mataría, no podía rendirse, ella no era de rendirse. ― ¡Vamos con todo Trunks!

― ¡Ah! ―el grito de ambos fue creciendo mientras su energía lo hacía.

El cabello de Trunks se tornó dorado como aquella vez y su ataque fue más poderoso, y ahora también Bula, su cabello parpadeaba entre su turquesa habitual y el dorado de su hermano, estaba enojada, sentía una ira incontrolable dentro de ella porque aquel maldito bastardo los estaba haciendo atrasarse en su misión y al pensar en la posibilidad de que su madre ya haya muerto terminó de transformarla.

Dodoria sintió que estaba perdiendo y se empeñó más en su ataque sin embargo no fue suficiente y lo último que sus ojos vieron fue la silueta de ambos hermanos y sus dorados cabellos, después desapareció completamente.

Goten observó todo asombrado, apenas había terminado de acabar con todos los demás guerreros y pudo apreciar de cerca lo poderosos que eran los príncipes de su raza y se sintió orgulloso.

― ¡Trunks! ¡Bula! ―la voz de Gohan llamó la atención de Goten y vio como los demás se acercaban velozmente a su destino.

Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido, sus dos hijos en fase de super saiyajin, sintió algo en el pecho, orgullo y hasta cierto punto emoción, aquellos dos adolescentes habían logrado acabar con uno de los dos soldados más poderosos de Freezer, lo hicieron.

Trunks fue el primero en desvanecerse dejándose caer totalmente en su hermana que respiraba agitada ―Lo hicimos.

El padre de ambos príncipes se acercó a ellos y se agachó para cargar a Trunks y se dirigió a Broly ―Ayúdala ―luego miró a los saiyajines restantes. ―Ustedes llevan las esferas a la nave ¡Ya!

Y despegó vuelo siendo seguido por Broly que no esperó a recibir la orden dos veces y entre sus brazos llevó a la chica que se acomodó en él.

 **III**

Todo mundo estaba paralizado, algunos tenían una expresión de terror en sus rostros y otros querían largarse a otro planeta lo antes posible.

Tarble golpeó con furia la puertecilla de la habitación de Bulma, Gine mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras sostenía la fría mano sin vida de la Reina. ¿Así sería nada más? ¿Así de fácil habían terminado con una vida? Nunca creyó que ella terminaría de esta manera, aceptaba que la raza saiyajin era cruel, despiadada y salvaje pero siempre estuvo esperanzada a que llegase alguien que los hiciera ver la riqueza no sólo de la lucha sino de todo lo que hay en el alrededor, del fruto del trabajo y la satisfacción del mismo, creía en un progreso eficiente y todo esto lo vio cuando la mujer que ya no respiraba llegó a ese planeta de una manera muy agresiva pero se alegraba a pesar de todo porque sabía que aquella mujer era la clave.

Y ahora nada, así sin más se desvanecería en el aire, el planeta ya no contaría con esa esencia humana y vivaz.

Un apurado soldado entró en la habitación queriendo comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que le acababan de informar, que Bulma había muerto, que ya no había nada más que hacer y que sólo esperaban a que llegasen el Rey y los príncipes para que la vieran y luego alistarla para el funeral que se haría en su honor.

―No puede ser ―murmuró Raditz, la piel se le puso pálida y su boca se secó, se maldijo internamente, si tan sólo él la hubiera protegido como se debía, si hubiera percibido la explosión segundos antes. Había estado como loco buscando a Brocco pero no tuvo éxito, la muy sabandija se había escondido en quién sabe dónde, mando a algunos saiyajines en su búsqueda entre ellos a Nappa y le dijo que si veía algo sospechoso en él o tan sólo un titubeo en cuando lo interrogaran que le arrancara la cabeza sin piedad.

Por el reino, por el rey, por los príncipes y por ella.

Gine lo miraba con tristeza, como madre no le gustaba ver a ninguno de sus dos hijos sufrir, aunque ninguno le expresara abiertamente ella sabía por lo que pasaban, se percató de la mirada perdida que él tenía mientras observaba el cuerpo femenino pálido ―Ella dio lo mejor de sí, y tú también.

―Vegeta nunca me lo perdonará ―formó un puño con su mano que se fue apretando más y más hasta enterrarse las uñas y por ende comenzó a sangrar. Pero esa acción no fue porque tuviese pánico o miedo de lo que el Rey pudiese hacerle, no, eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, era porque estaba realmente furioso porque su única amiga había muerto, él la apreciaba tanto que en ese momento daría lo que fuera para él ser quien estuviese postrado en aquella camilla y no ella.

La saiyajin sabía que su hijo mayor apreciaba mucho al Rey pues desde críos ambos habían permanecido juntos y su relación la llevaron a una de amistad muy estrecha, tanto así que Vegeta le había pedido específicamente a Raditz cuidar de la mujer que ahora yacía inerte en la cama.

―Él también es responsable hijo ―se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él para darle unas palmaditas en su hombro y salió de la habitación, debía informarle a todo el consejo del deceso de la Reina y estaba muy segura de que más de uno se alegraría por esta noticia.

Raditz permaneció allí junto con Tarble que no había pronunciado ni una palabra en toda la charla que habían tenido la mujer saiyajin con su hijo, pero ahora debían aclarar algo ―Debemos decirle la verdad a Trunks y a Bula ―no fue una sugerencia, ya era una orden, quería terminar con todo este enrollo tan abrumador a como dé lugar.

Raditz lanzó un bufido ―Creo que tendrán suficiente con saber que su madre ha muerto como para además de todo asimilar que deberán morir junto con Freezer en esa absurda batalla.

Más furia se acumuló en su gran cuerpo, ¿cuánto odio podía retener su raza? Debían ser realmente fuertes porque en ese momento sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento y saldría a matar a quien fuese, no le importaba.

Tarble se acercó al cuerpo de quien era su cuñada y delicadamente le acomodó los mechones de cabello turquesa que se le habían desacomodado en el flequillo por el sudor que antes tenía, ahora ya no transpiraba nada pero seguía teniendo la piel algo pegajosa, tomó una compresa que había por ahí y la mojó con el agua que reposaba al lado de la camilla y empezó a limpiar su rostro, sin observar a Raditz él habló ―Son sólo suposiciones, el destino no está escrito, sólo debemos decirles que la razón por la cual Vegeta los dejó fue porque ese lagarto venía con intención de asesinarlos para evitar su derrota.

El saiyajin grande meditó, no le convencía para nada eso. Había conocido hace poco a los mellizos pero sabía que no tomarían anda bien esa noticia y lo más probable es que quisieran regresar a casa y realmente no los culparía, ellos estarían en el lugar donde el recuerdo de su madre estuviese presente, donde pudieran memorar cosas agradables y dichosas, no como ahí, en ese planeta en el cual sólo habían recibido malos tratos y su madre había estado tan incómoda ―No lo sé, dejemos una cosa a la vez.

―Te has vuelto muy compasivo Raditz ―observó Tarble sin malicia o burla, sólo como un comentario al aire terminando su tarea de limpiar la blanca piel de Bulma. ―Ojalá y mi hermano también lo haga después de esto.

Y salió dejando a Raditz a solas con el cadáver de quien fue una muy buena amiga para él, se sentó a su lado en la silla disponible. No se apartaría más de ella, no hasta que se le diera su sepultura y supiera que no volvería más ―Perdóname por fallarte, Bulma ―inconscientemente esperó una respuesta de ella no le importaba qué, aceptaría sus gritos y reproches, incluso no le reclamaría si ella le ponía una mala cara o le llegaba a sacar de quicio. Sin embargo ella no emitió ni un movimiento, ni un solo ruido. ―Mi misión contigo no ha terminado, cuidaré de tus hijos como si fuesen míos… te prometo que no dejaré que nada ni nadie los lastime, así tenga que llegar a matar al mismísimo Rey.

 **IV**

Su hijo no dejaba de sangrar y con cada gota de sangre que perdía su piel se ponía fría y pálida, si no lo ponía en una cámara de recuperación lo más seguro es que no lo contaría y él no podía permitir eso, se lo había prometido a ella, prometió cuidar a sus hijos y aunque aquella mujer no le hubiese hecho esa petición él lo haría sin importar qué, dejaría de lado ese orgullo que lo cegaba de lo que realmente importaba.

Llegó a la nave siendo seguido por su guardia de confianza, los dos hijos de este y por último el enorme soldado que cargaba cuidadosamente a la princesa ―Larguémonos ya ―bramó y de inmediato los controles de la nave estaban ya siendo encendidos y las coordenadas del destino fijas para partir nuevamente a Vegetasei.

No se esperaron a que todos se acomodaran, la nave despegó inmediatamente. Cuando la nave ya había salido a espacio Vegeta se agachó recostando al muchacho en el piso, palpó el rostro de Trunks y se dio cuenta de que sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más escasas, tomó su pulso en la muñeca el cual apenas se sentía así que hizo un puño con una mano y con fuerza exactamente calculada le dio un golpe el pecho estimulando su corazón para que no dejase de latir y aguantase hasta que llegaran a casa. Las respiraciones se incrementaron.

Giró la cabeza a la dirección en la que estaba su hija, frunció el ceño al ver esa imagen que no le gustó para nada, Broly estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comando cargando a la adolescente y pegándola a su cuerpo, Vegeta gruñó por lo bajo y el soldado al escucharlo le dio explicó ―El clima de Namek es cálido majestad, la nave por el contrario es fría, entraría en peligro por ese cambio brusco de temperatura… por eso la mantengo así ―dijo firme y sin titubeos, el gobernante de Vegetasei no reclamó nada más y se dedicó a vigilar al mayor de los mellizos.

Todo esto había ocurrido tan rápido que no lo podía creer, un día estaba atrapado en un hostil y horrible planeta y al siguiente volvía a ver a la causante de todos sus actos impulsivos junto a los dos hijos que junto con ella había engendrado. Sólo quería que el tiempo se revirtiese, que las cosas cambiasen y haber sido más valiente para enfrentar lo inevitable, ahora sabía que de nada servía tratar de parecer más listo que la vida porque cuando menos lo esperes ella te demostraría lo diminuto e insignificante que eres.

―Trunks… ―la voz entrecortada y débil de la princesa distrajo a todos. Broly la vio fijamente y observó que empezaba a abrir sus ojos, la incorporó un poco cuando ella quiso levantarse. ― ¿Dónde estoy?

Se vio atrapada entre dos fuertes brazos que no reconoció al instante, no eran de su hermano o de su amigo, ni tampoco de su padre ―Tranquila princesa, está a salvo ―alzó la vista encontrándose con unos ojos generosos; el saiyajin la ayudó a parar cuando ella se lo pidió y empezó a ubicarse.

De repente sus ojos se posaron en su muy mal herido mellizo ― ¡Trunks! ―al intentar caminar rápido sólo pudo dar cuatro pasos pequeños y cayó al piso, se arrastró negando la ayuda de los demás saiyajines, ella sólo quería estar con su hermano e hincada frente a él le dio un beso en la mano. ―Es mi culpa, él recibió ese ataque por mí ―sollozó.

Vegeta le acarició la cabeza y ella se sorprendió ante el gesto que no pudo ni decir nada o siquiera moverse, por su parte su padre no la miraba, sólo mantenía la vista fija en su heredero. No supo qué la impulsó, quizá la sangre que compartían o el momento tan difícil que atravesaban pero ella se recargó en el pecho de su padre y lloró, él no le dijo ni una sola palabra sólo le pasó un brazo por encima y la apretó a él. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así pero supuso que había sido un buen rato porque cuando volvió a la realidad el soldado de su padre les informó que entrarían dentro de poco a la atmósfera de su planeta, el Rey sólo asintió y ella ya había dejado de llorar pero el abrazo no fue roto en ningún momento sólo hasta que llegaron al puerto del castillo ―Llévala a la clínica ―lanzó Vegeta al aire sin decirle a alguien específicamente, pero como guardia personal Goten se atribuyó inmediatamente esa tarea ganándole a Broly que ya iba en ayuda de la princesa.

― ¿A dónde lo llevarán? ―preguntó Bula a Goten que la levantaba fácilmente mientras ella veía a su padre con Trunks en brazos caminando apresuradamente.

El chico le sonrió inspirándole confianza ―Irá a un tanque de recuperación, ahí todas sus heridas sanarán ya lo verás.

Bula asintió no despegando la vista de los dos hombres que conformaban su familia hasta que los perdió de vista cuando su padre giró en el primer pasillo.

 **V**

― ¡A un lado insectos! ―Bramaba el poderoso Rey y haciendo que todo aquel en su camino se quitara inmediatamente, entró en el lugar donde estaban los tanques de recuperación y le ordenó al encargado preparar uno. ― ¡Rápido es para hoy!

Dicho encargado se apresuró sintiendo los nervios de punta, el tanque se abrió y el Rey colocó a su hijo dentro de este, entre los dos le conectaron todo lo necesario al chico para después cerrar la puerta del lugar y comenzar a llenar el tanque.

Los signos vitales del muchacho comenzaron a registrarse en un pequeño monitor al lado del tanque, y conforme los minutos pasaron y el líquido hacía efecto los signos que estaban fuera del parámetro normal se fueron estabilizando poco a poco, hasta ese momento Vegeta pudo respirar con normalidad.

―Estará allí una hora y cuarenta minutos majestad, su recuperación es rápida ―informó el encargado cuando los cálculos del tiempo estuvieron completos, Vegeta no movió ni un músculo. ―Si gusta cuando el proceso termine yo lo buscaré, alteza.

―No ―rugió serio. ―Me quedaré aquí hasta que acabe.

.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso estaría muerto? Sus fuerzas se estaban recuperando pero aún se sentía totalmente aletargado, como si todo un tráiler hubiese pasado por encima de él. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba metido en un lugar de agua, estiró la mano y se topó con una pared de cristal, detrás de esa pared habían dos figuras que no podía reconocer muy bien, pestañeó varias veces para aclarar su visión borrosa, eran su padre y otro hombrecillo que no reconocía, de repente todo el líquido comenzó a drenarse y se dio cuenta de que tenía una mascarilla que lo ayudaba a respirar en el agua que desaparecía constantemente del tanque. Sus pies que habían estado suspendidos tocaron el piso y la parte frontal del tanque se abrió. Él se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno y el hombre desconocido le quitaba los chupones de la cabeza y del cuerpo ―Se ha recuperado, majestad, es un gusto ―dijo y se alejó del lugar dejando al padre y al hijo solos.

Trunks dio unos pasos todavía sintiéndose mareado por el efecto anestésico del líquido, su padre lo miraba fijamente, ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿En dónde estaba Bula? Y su madre… ¿qué había pasado con ella? Se acercó al guerrero e inmediatamente iba a reclamarle aunque no sabía bien ni qué decirle sin embargo no tuvo que preocuparse por pensar en qué palabras decir porque fue atraído con fuerza por su padre en un abrazo que lo dejó totalmente anonadado.

―Estás vivo ―la voz de su padre parecía llena de alivio.

El peliplata no supo que contestar en el momento y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza y colocar una mano en la espalda de él devolviendo el gesto, no se sintió incómodo pero sí se sintió muy extraño, era la primera vez que abrazaba a su padre y qué decir de abrazar, era la primer vez que él no le decía algo grosero ni lo miraba con egolatría.

Pero la imagen de su hermana regresó a su mente ―Bula, ¿qué le pasó?

Vegeta se separó y retomó esa postura orgullosa que siempre lo caracterizaba sin embargo algo en él estaba diferente pero Trunks no supo bien qué ―Tu hermana está bien, mucho mejor que tú. Está descansando en la clínica ―explicó mientras se dirigía a un mueble y tomaba prendas saiyajin. ―Cámbiate rápido, iremos por ella para ir a ver cómo está tu madre.

Claramente nadie les había dicho del estado de Bulma y a pesar de todo Vegeta estaba tan preocupado por sus hijos que sinceramente no pudo pensar en nada más.

El adolescente acató la orden y se cambió sus húmedas ropas por las secas sintiéndose mucho más cómodo y ambos hombres salieron de ahí rumbo a la clínica donde encontraron a una ansiosa Bula que inmediatamente de ver a Trunks se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando lo preocupada que estaba y pidiéndole que nunca volviese a hacer una barbaridad como esa que él no pudo ni prometer y ni se esforzaría por hacerlo.

Se les hizo extraño que nadie hubiese ido a recibirlos hasta ese punto, ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde su llegada y ni siquiera los soldados que los acompañaron en su misión estaban a la vista ―Demonos prisa, quiero enseñarle a mamá las esferas ―comentó entusiasmadamente la princesa y ambos hombres asintieron dirigiéndose a paso presuroso al lugar donde Bulma debería estar.

Vegeta sintió algo terrible recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Toda la tanda de saiyajines que había ordenado proteger aunque les costara la vida la habitación de la Reina ya no estaba, un escalofrío persistente permaneció en toda su espalda temiendo lo peor. Él no tocó ni se hizo anunciar como normalmente lo hacía, simplemente entró a la habitación cargada de un silencio insoportable y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo obvio, desde que habían llegado a Vegetasei el Ki de Bulma no fue percibido por él ni por sus hijos, creyendo que simplemente era porque estaba muy débil procuró no prestarle la atención suficiente porque estaba más preocupado por sus hijos. No, no podía ser cierto.

― ¡Mamá! ―Bula pasó por su lado pues él se había quedado estático al entender la situación, ella atravesó la salita que estaba antes de entrar en la habitación de ella, sin embargo Bula no pudo ver las miradas abatidas tanto de Tarble como de Raditz o el silencio insoportable de Lord Vegeta quienes eran los únicos que estaban ahí haciéndole compañía a la mujer muerta. ―Encontramos las esferas del dra… ―Trunks que iba detrás de ella paró su caminar en seco.

La piel normalmente sonrosada de su madre ahora tenía un tono muy pálido y casi azulado, el apoyo ventilatorio que le daba la máquina ya no estaba colocado y el bip bip que marcaba los latidos de su corazón se había apagado.

―Estábamos esperando a que llegaran para llevárnosla ―comentó quedamente el abuelo de los mellizos.

Bula corrió junto al cadáver inerte de su madre y la abrazó sintiendo el frío de ella traspasarse a su propio cuerpo ―No, no, no, ¡no pudimos haber llegado tan tarde! ―lloró furiosa mientras se apegaba más a ella.

―Lo lamentamos mucho, Bula ―Tarble que se había acercado a ella le colocó una mano en el hombro mostrándole apoyo emocional que evidentemente la chica no sintió.

―Pero… ―la voz de Trunks se dejó escuchar en un débil murmullo. ―Pero tenemos las esferas del dragón, podemos revivirla, ¿verdad?

Tanto Raditz como Vegeta lo miraron asombrado, sí, era una posibilidad y la única esperanza. Sin embargo esa esperanza no duró mucho cuando el ex gobernador del planeta habló ―Hay ciertos límites que incluso esos objetos místicos respetan, uno de ellos es regresar a los muertos a la vida.

― ¡Pero cumplen cualquier deseo! ―replicó el príncipe con molestia al sus planes ser arruinados de una manera tan catastrófica. ―Eso fue lo que dijeron los Namek ―La voz de él fue apagándose con cada palabra dicha.

Su abuelo no dijo más pero su mirada no le daba mucha esperanza, ¿cómo era posible? Tantos problemas que pasaron para conseguir las malditas esferas para que simplemente su madre les fuese arrebatada de esa manera… ni siquiera pudieron despedirse.

La habitación quedó en silencio excepto por los gimoteos de Bula que no se separaba de su mamá.

Raditz se acercó a ella sabiendo el trabajo que ahora tenía ―Princesa… debemos llevarla a-

― ¡Déjanos en paz! ―ordenó la chica recostándose y acurrucándose al lado de su madre, la abrazó y siguió llorando su pérdida.

―Démosles un tiempo ―sugirió Tarble a lo que los otros dos saiyajines adultos asintieron, se giró para hablarle a su hermano mayor pero él ya no estaba en aquella sala. Temió lo peor y salió con prisa del lugar para buscarlo, percibió su energía y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a donde él estaba, caminando a paso firme y veloz nuevamente a la estación de naves. ― ¡Vegeta!

Pero el aludido no se molestó en detenerse y siguió su camino, camino que pronto se fue interrumpido por su hermano menor al colocarse frente a él con una mirada llena de confusión ―Quítate enano.

― ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer Vegeta?

Él lo esquivó retomando su ruta y Tarble lo siguió ―Me encargaré de una vez por todas de ese bastardo infeliz de Frezeer ―la ira que cargaba en sus palabras podría dejar helado a cualquiera, pero Tarble no se acobardó.

―Vegeta, aún no sabemos si él tuvo que ver en esto.

― ¡No me importa! ¡Bulma ha muerto y todo ha sido por su culpa! ―y jamás se lo perdonaría. ―Y yo también cargo con esa responsabilidad, no me quedaré aquí de brazos cruzados mientras mi Reina es sepultada y sin un culpable quien degollar.

Sin embargo cuando Tarble iba nuevamente a replicar una voz desconocida se hizo presente ―Le pido que no actúe tan imprudentemente alteza.

Los dos hermanos se giraron para ver a un hombrecito verde o más bien un niño y a otro sujeto del mismo color pero más grande, si mal no se equivocaban ellos eran Namek pero, ¿qué hacían ahí?

―Disculpen pero, ¿quiénes son y cómo lograron entrar? ―pidió respuestas Tarble.

Una tercera persona que iba con ellos se dejó ver ―Majestades, lamento inmiscuirme en temas de gran importancia pero me pareció fundamental llamar a los Namek.

―Tomâ ―nombró el menor de los saiyajines.

―Gine nos dio la noticia de la muerte de la Reina y sólo a algunos nos mencionó acerca del plan de los príncipes para obtener las esferas y sanarla, yo también conozco bien la historia y sabía que sus hijos pretenderían revivirla con tales objetos tan poderosos, sin embargo como se es bien sabido las esferas tienen un límite que no pueden rebasar, por eso…

Al callar el pequeño Namek continuó con la idea ―Por eso nos llamó a nosotros, alteza, tengo el poder de romper ese límite y que la Reina vuelva a la vida, sólo le pedimos algo a cambio.

Vegeta no dudó en aceptar o no porque inmediatamente lo hizo ― ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

El Namek más grande fue quien hizo la petición y más que eso pareció una orden ―Ayúdenos a recuperar nuestro planeta y su Reina vivirá.


	13. C13: Sospecha

**H** ola, después de un tiempo bastante largo les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Lamento la demora pero no había suficiente inspiración para continuar, espero que estas lagunas mentales se vayan poco a poco porque en verdad quiero terminarlo. El capítulo es un poco corto también debido a la falta de tiempo que he tenido pero aún así está hecho con todo el corazón. Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen saber sus opiniones y sospechas ;).

* * *

 **Sospecha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Si eres libre de pecado entonces tira tu primera piedra._

 **.**

 **I**

Era un trato bastante simple si lo pensaba de una manera calmada, para él y su ejército de saiyajines élite no sería ningún problema mayúsculo el poder recuperar aquel planeta que era insignificante para él, aunque claro que en ese momento significó absolutamente todo. Era la gran oportunidad de poder recuperarla, a su Bulma, a la mujer que nunca debió dejar, a la que siempre debió proteger sin importar de quién y de qué.

― ¿Cómo podemos estar completamente seguros de que funcionará lo que dicen? ―cuestionó Tarble de la manera más amable posible, no podía hacer que aquellos sujetos verdes se molestasen y se marchasen del planeta pero le parecía increíble lo que proponía el menor, y se lo externó. ―No me malentiendan, es que sólo eres un pequeño niño a simple vista.

El más chico de los Namek sonrió con compresión ―Entiendo su posición príncipe Tarble pero en estos momentos sólo le puedo pedir que confíen en nosotros ―dijo mientras se acercaba al par de hermanos que tenía frente a él. ―Esto también lo hago por los príncipes, ambos fueron muy amables con nosotros cuando vinimos a verlos. A causa de que nuestro planeta fue tomado por fuerzas enemigas y nosotros al ser desterrados fuimos blancos fáciles de burlas y desprecio, sin embargo el príncipe Trunks actuó de una manera muy distinta y nos trató como lo que somos, seres vivos. Por eso al que pide correctamente se le dará.

― ¿Cuándo puedes revivir a Bulma? ―preguntó impaciente el Rey hartándose de toda la palabrería que decía el niño verde.

El mayor de los Namek fue quien esta vez habló ―Podría hacerlo ahora mismo sin embargo, ¿quién garantiza que ayudaran a recuperar nuestro planeta? Sé muy bien que los Saiyajin no son de fiar pero Dendé insistió en venir y cooperar.

Vegeta frunció el ceño al ser indirectamente llamado tramposo y estafador ―Maldito, jamás dudes de la palabra de un Rey saiyajin ―reclamó sin querer seguir haciendo un alboroto de eso y accediendo al final. ―Tienes mi palabra, te lo prometo por el orgullo de mi raza guerrera. Recuperaré Namek para ustedes pero salven a Bulma.

Dendé asintió ―Llévenme con la Reina entonces, por favor.

El niño se situó a un lado de la cama donde yacía el cuerpo inerte de la mujer terrícola, pidió que le dejaran a su disposición las recién capturadas esferas. La sorpresa fue grande cuando de estas empezó a emanar un brillo que anteriormente no habían tenido, entonces se dieron cuenta de que en realidad estos seres no estaban jugándoles una broma de mal gusto.

―El escuadrón uno y dos vendrá conmigo al planeta Namek ―ordenó con prisa el Rey de los saiyajines mientras se alejaba del cuarto para salir a recuperar aquel dichoso ecosistema. ―Raditz, Bulma es tu responsabilidad, no se te ocurra fallar esta vez ―se acercó cautelosamente a dicho sujeto enorme y le susurró con discreción. ―Si alguno de esos dos intentan algo sospechoso les cortas la cabeza.

Raditz asintió. No había necesidad de que Vegeta le diese esa orden pues ya tenía más que previsto el hecho de que protegería a la mujer humana sin importar que su vida corriese peligro.

― ¡Espera papá! ―Vegeta se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de su hija y abrió un poco más de lo normal los ojos al ver el trato más ameno que la adolescente le haya dado. ―Iré contigo.

―Yo también ―se unió Trunks a la idea de su hermana.

Pero con su imponente figura y poder Vegeta les negó aquella estúpida petición inmediatamente ―Ambos fueron heridos de gravedad, necesitan descansar, aun siendo guerreros no están acostumbrados a estar de batalla en batalla. Cuiden a su madre.

Bula fue la primera en protestar ―Pero…

― ¡No! ―rugió con fuerza. ―No los expondré nuevamente, se quedarán aquí. ¡Nappa! ―el aludido que estaba cerca de la escena se acercó ante el llamado del soberano. ―Llévatelos y enciérralos en su habitación, que nadie salga o entre hasta que yo llegue.

―Como tú digas ―con facilidad cargó en un brazo a la chica y con el otro a su mellizo, el hecho de que estuviesen exhaustos facilitó su tarea pues no le darían tanta bronca como si estuviesen con las energías al cien por ciento.

―Oye no, ¡suéltame! ―ordenó Trunks con frustración al no poder liberarse del fuerte agarre del saiyajin calvo, ya no tenía tanta fuerza y honestamente estaba muriendo de hambre y sueño.

El Rey vio cómo se llevaban a sus hijos y suspiró, al menos no tendría que preocuparse por ellos en ese momento y su mente estaría totalmente concentrada en la batalla contra aquellos mercenarios que se habían apoderado del planeta.

De hecho ahora que lo meditaba no le saldría tan barato el hecho de que aquel chiquillo reviviese a Bulma, pues la tarea sencilla sería recuperar su planeta sin embargo estaba seguro de que después los Namek le podrían más cláusulas a ese contrato de palabra. Ellos no eran una raza guerrera como los saiyajin, se enfocaban en técnicas medicinales y curanderas así que estaban fácilmente predispuestos a sufrir otro atentado en contra de su planeta y su gente por las cosas y conocimientos que albergaban ahí, supuso entonces que pedirían una protección extendida a su planeta, quizá de por vida, lo que significaba que tendrían que aliarse de ahora en adelante con los Namek y honestamente no le hacía ninguna gracia ni le veía beneficio; sus técnicas de curación también eran avanzadas así que realmente no necesitaban de ellos en ese aspecto, una vez que usasen las esferas del dragón para revivir a Bulma esas quedarían en el olvido para su gente y nunca más se entrometería con estas, no buscaba ya nada más, no quería otra cosa que no fuese la protección y bienestar para la peliturquesa.

De hecho le pareció muy curioso la situación de ahora si lo analizaba detenidamente: Ellos se habían presentado únicamente con Trunks, nunca fueron a mostrar respetos ante él como rey del planeta, es más jamás los vio en la fiesta y supo de su presencia por su hijo, su compasivo hijo nada tirano que le daría el visto bueno a cualquier alimaña y le alimentaron su curiosidad con esa historia acerca de las esferas del dragón, quizá para que por su misma ansia de averiguar la verdad que heredó de Bulma las iría a buscar y se toparía con aquellos seres, seguramente los Namek daban por sentado que Trunks lo derrotaría fácilmente al ser una mezcla de saiyajin con terrícola lo cual elevaba su poder y resistencia varias veces más, así su planeta quedaría salvado sin ningún invasor y podrían volver.

Pero quizá las cosas no salieron como se pensaba y al ver que Trunks sólo tomó la historia de las esferas del dragón como una leyenda decidieron obligarlos a ir por ellas, ¿cómo? Lastimando a alguien importante para él. Se detuvo en seco sintiendo que la cabeza le estallaría.

― ¿Qué ocurre Vegeta? ―miró a su lado percatándose hasta ese momento que Tarble lo había acompañado hasta ahí. ― ¿Qué pasa? Estás haciendo una cara bastante sombría.

Vegeta tenía el ceño firmemente fruncido y sus venas resaltaban en su frente, gotas de sudor escurrían por su cara y sus puños estaban apretados. ― ¿Han encontrado ya al culpable?

Tarble negó ―No hay ningún indicio de alguien a quién culpar, de hecho estaban dando conclusiones de que quizá alguien del equipo de laboratorio tiró material tóxico en la zona de los de tercera clase y que pudo haber sido una fuga de gas lo que provocó la explosión haciendo que también aquella sustancia tóxica se esparciera por alrededores.

Vegeta empezó a respirar más fuerte, era una teoría idiota aunque cierto era que a veces la gente de investigación tiraba desechos en las zonas marginadas de los de tercera clase, zonas que Bulma le gustaba frecuentar. ― ¿Y si no fue un saiyajin?

Sembró la duda en su hermano y lo miró fijamente al ver la cara de confusión de él, se miraron por unos instantes y como por arte de telepatía Tarble llegó a la misma conclusión que su hermano mayor ―Pero si fuese ese el caso, ¿por qué esperar tanto tiempo?

―Evitar levantar sospechas, tú eres el genio, dedúcelo tú ―avanzó nuevamente al puerto donde ya todos sus escuadrones lo esperaban para recibir órdenes.

Tarble caminó detrás de él pensando en esa posibilidad, ¿sería posible? Él sabía que los Namek no solían ser una raza que buscase problemas ni tampoco una raza agresiva, al contrario si ellos querían recuperar su planeta lo más seguro es que dada su diplomacia hubieran pedido ayuda al reino a cambio de recursos o algo de valor, como se suelen hacer los tratos interplanetarios, sin embargo todo ese papeleo político hubiese tardado bastante tiempo dado que el planeta no poseía nada de interés para el reino hasta ese momento que fueron las esferas del dragón.

Tragó en seco pensando en que si se ponían esas cartas todo daría directamente hacia los Namek, pero Vegeta había descubierto eso y aun así planeaba recuperar aquel planeta, ¿sería que él tampoco estaba totalmente seguro de aquella teoría? Su hermano era bastante astuto y perspicaz, sabía que no era la única teoría que tenía en mente. Por ahora lo importante era proteger a Bulma y a sus sobrinos, Raditz en este momento estaba con ella y Nappa con los adolescentes, los dos mejores soldados élite de la generación veterana estaban ahí y eso hacía que no se preocupara tanto.

Vegeta llegó a la estación de las naves y dio la orden para que todos abordaran y marcaran las coordenadas hacia el planeta de destino ―Creo que no hace falta decirte que tengas cuidado y vigiles de cerca a esos dos. Cuando tengas oportunidad házselo saber a Raditz pero que mantenga un perfil bajo, no podemos fiarnos de ellos.

―Entendido, ten cuidado.

El Rey abordó la nave con la adrenalina a tope, esperaba no tardar mucho en regresar para enfrentar al quien haya sido el responsable.

 **.**

 **II**

 **.**

Trunks permanecía acostado en su cama mientras Bula terminaba de ingerir su tercer plato de comida pues una vez que fueron llevados a su habitación la comida llegó segundos después, era un enorme banquete como para diez personas pero era lo justo que necesitaban para reponer energías. Ella decidió darse un baño para quitarse el mal olor de la sangre y el sudor, mientras él como ya había estado en el tanque de recuperación y el agua había limpiado todo rastro de sangre y otras cosas empezó a comer primero.

― ¿Crees que logren revivir a mamá? ―preguntó de repente la adolescente dejando su tercer plato limpio.

El príncipe entonces se incorporó y miró los ojos hinchados de ella después de llorar amargamente cuando se enteraron de que su madre había muerto. ―Confío en que lo harán. No creo que mientan con algo así.

―Eso espero ―bajó la mirada y en seguida tomó un vaso que tenía a su alcance y bebió agua.

― ¿Quién crees que haya sido?

Bula dejó el vaso a un lado y se acomodó para quedar de frente a su hermano. ―Alguien del consejo.

― ¿Crees? Eso sería algo grave y peligroso para los del consejo… no creo que sean capaces de arriesgar su cuello de esa manera.

―Esos saiyajines de "sangre pura" nos odian Trunks, si nos hubiesen podido poner en esa explosión créeme que estarían felices por eso ―lanzó un suspiro agarrando la mano de él. ― ¿Qué pasará si no funciona?

Trunks se zafó amargamente del agarre de su hermana levantándose de la cama ― ¿Podrías dejar tus mierdas negativas por un momento?

―No estoy siendo negativa, estoy siendo realista ―respondió calmadamente sin ganas de discutir. ―Estoy tratando de analizar ambas opciones, estoy tratando de… prepararme por lo que sea que pase.

Él negó con la cabeza y abrazó a su hermana ―Cuando veamos que de verdad no funciona entonces te diré qué haremos.

Bula no dijo nada y se dejó consentir por su mellizo, era tan reconfortante estar entre sus brazos, recordaba que cuando eran niños de siete años a ella le asustaban demasiado las tormentas eléctricas, también le daban mucho pavor las sombras que se formaban con los muebles o los juguetes y a pesar de tener cuartos separados casi toda su infancia se la pasó en la habitación de Trunks pues siempre podía encontrar refugio en él.

Él también se sentía mejor si estaba al lado de ella.

Siendo hermanos mellizos, habiendo nacido juntos difícilmente se sentían en paz estando separados, cuando más joven siempre resoplaba malhumorado pensando en que toda su vida tendría que cargar con la molesta de su hermana, sin embargo encontró que realmente no era algo molesto. Su madre siempre le había dicho que como el hermano mayor él tenía que proteger a su pequeña hermana de cualquier cosa, que tenía que apoyarla en los buenos y malos momentos, que tenía que estar a su lado y ver por la adolescente cuando ella no pudiese hacerlo.

Entonces, ¿qué haría? A pesar de que no quería estar pensando en la posible falla de poder revivir a su madre era algo que tenía que cuestionarse, tal como dijo Bula. Él siempre había sido más soñador e ingenuo, así como Bulma, pero no podía evitarlo, la admiraba tanto que se esforzó por llegar a tener una mente brillante y curiosa como la de su madre, algo que no fue difícil de conseguir porque realmente había heredado todo eso de ella.

¿Los dejarían regresar a su planeta? ¿Su padre aceptaría el hecho de que ellos regresasen a vivir a su antigua casa con sus abuelos rememorando a su querida madre en su planeta natal? Tenía la respuesta tan clara que casi la podía tocar: no. Él no lo permitiría, antes preferiría destruir la tierra y explotar toda la galaxia si fuese necesario. Estaba completamente seguro de que jamás podría salir de ese planeta, aunque honestamente no sabía si quería irse o quedarse.

Ambos se habían acostumbrado rápidamente a su vida en el extraño palacio de Vegetasei, su rutina era cotidiana pero no aburrida, liberaban bastante energía de una manera que disfrutaban y no tenían por qué contener su fuerza o esconder el hecho de que podían volar. De cierta manera aunque estaban encerrados en un castillo ellos eran libres de ser quienes eran y a pesar de que había gente que los detestaba por ser una mezcla de razas había quienes los cuidaban, querían y respetaban, personas y guerreros que darían la vida por ellos.

Su madre siempre quiso regresar a Vegetasei, era ahí donde ella sentía que pertenecía y él lo sabía. Quizá la respuesta a la pregunta de su hermana ya no era huir más, debían quedarse y actuar como lo que eran, príncipes de un planeta imponente lleno de guerreros.

Bula se revolvió entre sus brazos y se percató de que se había quedado dormida, no la culpaba, él también estaba exhausto. Se recostó sin soltar a su hermana y cerró los ojos a la par que el sueño le ganaba.

Tal vez podría dormir por unos momentos y el tiempo pasaría más de prisa, tal vez cuando despertase su madre estaría como siempre de pie frente a su cama con los brazos abiertos preparados para recibirlos con una sonrisa.


End file.
